Minha vida com Edward
by AP xD
Summary: De repente Bella e Edward viram irmãos. Nova escola, nova casa, não são mudanças tão fáceis assim, pior é o novo irmão que vive colado em mim! ... INSPIRADA na série de TV minha vida com Derek. Todos humanos
1. Prólogo

****Bella Swan quando muito pequena perdeu sua mãe em um acidente de carro, a deixando só como seu pai.

Seu pai Charlie se casa com Esme, e Bella não só ganha uma mãe mas como também ganha uma irmã Rosalie. Esme e Charlie se separam depois de um tempo, mas Bella continua vivendo com Esme e Rosalie. As três são mega organizadas, tudo tem que estar arrumado, e em seu devido lugar.

Bella ganha uma bolsa para um colégio particular só para meninas. Sempre com notas boas, é a garota mais popular. Sua vida era perfeita. Ela tinha tudo que quis.

Edward Cullen morava com seus pais Carlisle e Elizabeth, e seus dois irmãos Emmett e Alice. Sua mãe decide viajar pelo mundo em busca de novas aventuras, e seu pai prefere  
se separar dela.

Eles tem uma vida... Tranquila?

Sem regras.

Muita bagunça.

Edward é o mais popular de seu colégio, tem todas as garotas que quiser, e como seu pai Caslisle é um médico muito rico, tem tudo o que quer. Sua vida era perfeita.

Só que... O destino tem uma cisma com vidas perfeitas...

Esme e Carlisle começam a namorar, Bella é quem da mais força para o relacionamento dar certo, e ver sua mãe feliz.

Mas quando eles decidem se casar, tudo muda...

...

-Mas mãe, e meu colégio? Onde eu vou conseguir uma bolsa em um colégio tão importante de novo? - Eu disse, eu queria ver minha mãe feliz, claro, sempre, mas morar com o  
Edward, não! Pelo pouco que eu vi dele não!

-Querida, você vai estudar em um colégio muito bom, talvez melhor - Ela disse com um sorriso animador.

-Mas mãe, não quero que ele gaste um montão de dinheiro comigo - Eu tentei de novo.

-Bella é só por pouco tempo, logo você consegue uma bolsa nesse também, você é muito inteligente querida. Eu o amo muito, pode fazer esse pequeno sacrifício por mim?

Isso não é justo, com ela falando assim...

-Mãeee - Uma lâmpada subiu na minha cabeça - E se eu ficar, posso ficar na casa de alguma amiga.

-Não, de jeito nenhum você vem com a gente.

Agora estou enfiada num avião, indo para onde judas foi enterrado, porque ele perdeu as botas furou o pé, ando um pouco, morreu depois enterraram. Mais conhecido como Forks.

* * *

**Geeente minha primeira históriaa! Espero que vcs tenham gostado, estava assistindo minha vida com Derek (não diga) quando tive essa ideia**  
**não sou muito criativa... Acho que ainda vou mudar umas coisas não sei, ****aaaah e se alguém ja teve essa ideia me desculpe, eu não sabia (: me fala ta?**

**se vcs não gostaram me falem, se gostaram me falem tmb, se tem ideias me mandem**  
**não sei se vou continuar, tudo depende de vcs.**

**beijos**

**P.S.: Se tiver erros de portugues me falem (:**


	2. 1 Um feliz jantar em familia

**Os personagens são da tia Meyer, eu só estou brincando um pouco...**

* * *

Eu ODEIO o Edward Cullen, e ponto.

...

Esme já estava na casa dos Cullen a uma semana, só faltava eu e Rose...

-Ei Rose, e se a gente não entrar no avião, podemos falar que estava muito transito, ganhamos mais um dia aqui - Tentei.

Rose riu. Ela era alta, loira, linda, sabe aquelas pessoas que fazem sua auto estima baixar só por estar no mesmo local? É, essa é a Rose. Mas ela não é patricinha, cheia de não me toque, muito pelo contrario.

-Acho que não vão cair nessa de novo Bella - Ela disse.

Suspirei, e então entramos no avião...

...

Quando chegamos em Seattle, a primeira pessoa que eu vi foi o Emmett.

-Aqui! - Ele gritou chamando nossa atenção. Era grandalhão do tipo musculoso, com cabelo escuro e meio crespo.

-Oi Emmett - Rose deu um abraço nele, e depois na Alice que estava do lado - Alice! - Alice era beem baixinha, magrinha, com cabelo curto e desfiado indo para todas as direções.

-Oi! -Alice disse e depois se virou para mim - Bella! - Ela me abraço - É bom ver vocês de novo!

-Oi - Eu disse para os dois.

-Onde estão Esme, Edward e Carlisle? - Rose pergunto.

-Papai teve que ir para o hospital, Esme foi fazer compras com a cozinheira, e Edward... Bom acho que ele tinha alguma coisa para fazer - Alice respondeu.

-Não que sua presença seja necessária - Eu disse.

Todos sabiam como era meu relacionamento com o Edward_._

-Vamos? - Emmett perguntou.

-Claro! - Alice respondeu toda feliz.

-Eba - Eu disse.

-Mais animo Bella! A gente vai ser irmãs agora, não é legal?

-Eba! - Tentei.

-É um começo - Emmett disse rindo.

Durante o caminho todo fiquei pensando em nada. Estava com tanta coisa na cabeça, nova escola, nova casa... Mas ao mesmo tempo nada para pensar...

Emmett estacionou na frente de uma casa branca... Correção, Emmett estacionou em frente a uma Mansão branca.

Ok. Era mesmo grande. Acho que vou me perder aqui dentro.

-Bella! Rose! Eu vou mostrar a casa para vocês - Alice disse animada.

- Ela é sempre feliz assim? - Perguntei para o Emmett.

-Não, hoje ela esta meio calma.

Calma...

-Vamos! - Então ela levou a gente...

Depois de o que pareceu uma eternidade, chegamos no andar de cima...

-Esse é o quarto do Emmett - Ela aponto para uma porta que estava escrito 'oi, eu me chamo porta, bata em mim, eu gosto de apanhar' - Esse é o do Edward ela mostro o quarto

da frente, não tinha nada na porta alem de 'cai fora' 'não te quero aqui' 'não bata, posso estar dormindo' 'só para convidados'...- Esse é o seu Bella - Ela mostro o quarto do lado.

-Ta brincando? Eu vou ter que ficar no quarto do lado dele? - Não creio.

-Relaxa Bella, o Eddie é legal - Alice disse - Rose esse é o seu - Ela mostro o quarto na frente do meu.

-Por que o meu não pode ser esse? - Perguntei.

-Porque eu já decorei os quartos - Ela começo a fazer carinha de coitada - vai Bella, fica com ele, por favor? Por favor? Por favor?

-Isso é tortura! - Eu gritei, batendo a porta do... Argh! Meu quarto.

Duas horas depois...

-Enfim a ultima caixa! - Eu disse orgulhosa de mim mesma - Tudo no seu devido lugar.

Banho tomado, quarto organizado, e um livro de química me chamando!

Qual é? Notas perfeitas não nascem em árvores.

Toc, Toc.

-Entra!

-Oi Bella! - Alice disse.

-Oi Alice.

-Papai já esta chegando, e o Eddie bom... Acho que ele nem vem hoje.

-Onde ele esta? - Sou curiosa poxa.

-Na casa de alguma "namorada" - Ela fez aspas com as mãozinhas - Vamos! - Ela deu um puxão no meu braço. E descemos as escadas.

-Ela esta aqui! - Alice disse.

Estavam todos na sala. Cada um em um lugar.

-Já se organizou querida? - Esme perguntou, ela estava no sofá ao lado da Rose.

-Sim mãe. E acho que desloquei o ombro.

-Desculpe - Alice disse com um sorrisinho. E foi se sentar no puff.

Quando eu fui me sentar na poltrona que não tinha ninguém. Alguém chegou.

-Pessoas! Cheguei! Eu sei, eu sei, sentiram a minha falta - A pessoa mais esperada chegou. _Edward_, viva...

Ta eu sei que parece que eu estou exagerando... Mas, não estou.

Todas as vezes que nossos pais se encontravam e levavam a gente, ele fazia alguma piadinha sobre mim. Sempre me tirando do sério!

-Oi, Ta atrasado - Alice disse.

-Fala baixinha... - Ele parou e olhou para Rose e eu - Humm... Era hoje?

-Sim... Que o papai não saiba, ele disse que era para tod-

-Querida irmãzinha do meu coração, ele só vai saber se alguém contar - Edward a interrompeu.

Que bom que Minha mãe não gosta de mentiras. Dei um sorriso do mal mentalmente...

-Não se preocupe querido, fica só entre nós - Esme disse, com aquele sorriso maternal.

-Te amo Esme! - Edward disse e foi se sentar no lugar onde eu ia sentar, tipo eu estava quase sentando e ele pulou na minha frente.

-Ei! Eu ia me sentar ai - Reclamei.

-Ia? Alice! Explica! - Edward pediu.

-Ah! É. Para as pessoas novas, Bella e Rose o-

-E eu? - Esme pergunto.

-Essas regras só são para os filhos - Edward disse.

-Voltando. As regras são, a poltrona, é do Eddie, sempre foi sempre será, segunda, é proibido - Ela fico séria - Repito, é proibido entra no quarto dele sem ser convidado, Terceira...

-Quantas são? - Perguntei.

-44 - Ela respondeu.

-Passo - Eu disse.

-Passo 2 - Rose disse.

-Oi gente! - Carlisle chegou.

-Querido! - Esme foi dar um beijo nele.

-Regra 45º, sem demonstração de amor na frente dos filhos, nessa vocês podem apoiar - Ele olho na nossa direção - Quem apoia?

-Eu! - Rose, Edward, Emmett, e eu falamos juntos.

-Quem esta com fome? - Esme perguntou.

-Estavam me esperando? Não precisava - Carlisle disse.

-Agora somos uma família. Famílias jantam juntas - Esme disse.

Todos nos sentamos na mesa, Esme e Carlisle em cada ponta, Rose do meu lado, do lado dela Alice. Na minha frente Edward, e do lado dele Emmett.

-Espero que gostem - Esme disse.

-Foi você que fez? - Rose pergunto, parando o garfo a centímetros da boca.

-Sim...

Rose largo o garfo. E empurramos nossos pratos para frente.

-Da última vez, fui parar num hospital - Eu disse.

-Intoxicação alimentar? - Carlisle pergunto.

-Sim.

-Ta bom! Eu só fiquei olhando - Ela disse, com um leve tom de rosa no rosto.

-Agora sim - Rose disse - Não se preocupem é comestível.

-Cara eu to com fome - Edward enfio um punhado de macarrão na boca e mastigou com ela aberta.

-Como ele é fino - Murmurei.

-Edward! Modos - Carlisle o repreendeu.

Um celular começo a tocar - Rainbow veins - Owl City

-É o meu! - Tinha que ser o Edward - Manda - Ele disse. Nota: ele ainda estava com a boca cheia de comiga. Eca.

-Edward desliga - Carlisle mandou.

-Pera aê - Ele disse - É Jazz, não...

-Jasper! - Alice gritou.

Pessoas normais é pedir de mais?

-Falo - E ele desligo, e olhou para seu pai - Feliz?

-Sim - Carlisle disse.

-Não - Alice resmungo, cutucando sua comida.

O resto do jantar foi... Calmo?

Tirando o fato que o Edward fez mil e uma piadinhas sobre mim, jogo macarrão no meu cabelo, aah e não posso esquecer de quando Emmett conto uma piada e ele cuspiu suco

no meu rosto... Calmo...

-Licença gente, vou tomar outro banho - Joguei um olhar mortal na direção do Edward, que fez cara de inocente - E vou dormir. Boa noite.

-Ainda são nove e meia, de um domingo - Edward disse.

-Amanhã temos aula, tenho que acordar cedo - Eu disse.

-Aff - Edward disse.

-Boa noite Bella, desculpe pelo Edward... Ele só esta sendo...

-O Edward? - Alice disse.

-É. Durma bem.

-Boa noite filha - Esme disse, quando eu fui dar um beijo na sua bochecha.

-Ei! Bella, já vi que você é nerd, e como que estamos no mesmo ano, se importa de fazer minhas lições? - Edward sugeriu.

-Sim eu me importo - Eu disse indo em direção as escadas.

Tomei banho e fui dormir...

Acordei com meu nariz coçando, quando fui coçar senti uma coisa cremosa no meu rosto e em seguida uma risada escandalosa.

-Edward!

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Bella**- Muiiito obrigadoo flor *-* vou continuar sim.

**Mah Word's **- Ebaaa! Obrigado mesmo. Agora vou postar de sábado ou domingo, mas é provável que eu avise quando será o próximo post.

**Dada Cullen **- Que bom que vc gostoo, tmb amoo o Derek suuuper liindo! Véio to com essa ideia a meses, resolvi escrever e tai.

**Ferpbiagi**- Ebaaa! Me fala o que vc acho desse cap., pode criticar tmb.

Adorei minhas reviews!

Vamos geente eu tenho que saber se é para continuar (:

Como vcs acham que vai ser o primeiro dia de aula da Bella?

**Façam uma quase autoraa feliz! Mandem um**** monte de reviews**

Um ótimo fim de semana para vcs! Até dia 02/05 (:


	3. 2 Primeiro dia de aula

**Twilight não nos pertence, é da Tia Meyer, só estamos brincando um pouquinho...**

* * *

Edward Infantil Idiota Merda Cullen, caso encontre, por favor fique com ele.

...

Edward ainda estava rindo quando estavamos tomando café da manhã.

-Ta bom Edward, ja chega! - Carlisle disse.

-Ta bom, ta bom. - O que? Edward Cullen aceitando uma ordem sem protestar? Tem caroço nesse angu. Sera que ele foi sequestrado por aliens?

-Quem é você? E o que fez com Edward? - Emmett pergunto apontando sua colher.

-Emmett sou eu. E estou de bom humor - Ele riu um pouquinho - Então vou dar uma folguinha para a Bella. E... essa colher não me assusta.

-Tudo bem. - Alice disse com um sorriso, antes de apontar a faca que estava usando - Eu só vo pergunta uma vez. Quem é você? E o que fez com meu irmão?

- Aaah, facas podem me assustar. Mas não funcionou. - ele balançava a cabeça indignado.- Mas gente, não posso querer ser uma pessoa boa? Me desculpe Bella, não devia ter feito aquela brincadeira com você.

-Obrig-

-Você merece uma melhor! Não se preocupe, sou bem criativo quando quero - E começou a rir, como um retardado que é.

Olhei para minha mãe pedindo socorro.

-Edward querido, você podereia... Tentar não importunar mais a Bella? - Esme tentou.

-Só porque você pidiu Esme, vou pensar.- Seus olhos entregavam sua diversão.

-Quem diria ele pensa - Eu murmurei.

Ele apenas me lançou um olhar e continou a comer

-Se eu fosse você Bella - Ele disse lentamente - Tomaria cuidado com tudo que comer, beber, tocar...

-É para eu me assustar?- Levantei uma sombrancelha, ele não me assusta. Sei do que é capaz.

Ele deu um sorriso falso.

-Hoje o carro vai lotar - Falou Emmett pensativo

-Eu não preciso de carona - Rose falou.

-E eu vo com a Rose - Eu no mesmo carro que o Edward? Não, é capaz de eu pegar alguma doença...

-Ebaa, também quero ir no conversivel! - Alice gritou animada.

-Então é só eu e o Ed - Emmett disse.

-E-d-w-a-r-d, Edward, entendeu Emmett? - Edward estava se irritando. Apenas Alice poderia chama-lo de Ed.

-Olha ele sabe soletrar o nome dele, quem diria.- Hm. um ponto positivo, talvez.

-E eu vou sozinho - E ignorou meu comentário.

-Tive uma ideia, a Bella podia ir com o Edward, assim vocês conversam e resolvem suas diferenças - Carlisle propôs. Infelizmente.

-Não! - Edward e eu gritamos.

-Acho uma boa ideia- Esme concordou.- Resolver suas diferenças parece bom. -Como minha mãe pode ser tão ingênua as vezes?

-Temos muitas diferenças, na vedardade não temos na em comum, demorariamos o dia inteiro para entender a primeira, então... - Eu ia dizer mais, só que Edward me puxou para um canto e sussurrou no meu ouvido:

-Cala boca e concorda, se não eles vão fazer agente ir em algum almoço para "resolver as diferenças"- Eu podia sentir as aspas em sua voz - Bom vamos Bella! Temos um papinho bom espeando a gente! - Ele gritou. Há, um otimo ator. E foi indo pra garagem.

-Mas ainda esta cedo - Esme disse olhando para o relógio.

-É que hoje eu tenho que ir mais cedo - Edward disse.

-Edward Cullen, nada de gracinhas - Carlisle o repreendeu com um olhar, um tanto que interrogativo.

-Ta bom, ta bom. vamos logo Bella! - Ele grito no meio do caminho.

Rose estava na sala, bem que ela poderia me dar carona. Gosto muito de Carlisle, é um cara muito inteligente, mas não foi uma de suas melhores ideias. Não mesmo!

-Rose, estou com medo - Eu disse para Rose enquanto ela sentava em um dos sofás da sala e ligava a televisão.

-Não se preocupe, se ele te deixa no meio do caminho eu pego você - Por que isso não fez com que eu me sentisse melhor?

Ele começou a buzinar. E sai correndo em direção a garagem

-Boa sorte! - Ela grito quando eu estava na porta.

-Acho que vou precisar.- e acenei.

Assim que entrei no carro ele arrancou.

-Edwad! Não estamos atrasados! - Eu gritei.

-Edai? gosto de correr. Algum problema?! - Mais gritos.

-Por que esta gritando?!- Afianal, porque estamos berrando?

-Por que você esta?!

-Perguntei primeiro - Eu disse, sem gritos dessa vez - Era para agente ter uma conversa adulta e se acertar.

-Não podemos simplismente não conversar, e falar que tudo foi acertado?

-Você quer dizer mentir? - Ergui uma sobrancelha. Eu não minto. Tá, as vezes. Mas só quando é necessário, muito necessário. Não minto muito beem...

-Não, eu quero dizer, não falar a verdade.

-Ou seja?

-Não falar a verdade e inventar uma melhor - É, não da para ter uma conversa adulta e civilisada com Edward Cullen.

Depois disso só o que se ouvia era o som baixo do motor do carro... Sério agente não tinha assunto.

-Então... O tempo mudo... - Tentei. Não que eu realmente quisesse mas o silencio me incomodava.

-Na verdade o tempo esta assim a quase dois dias...

Quando começamos a ter uma conversa civilisada. O celular dele toca.

-Manda - Ele disse - É eu sei... Desculpa... É sério... Amor... É claro que você é minha única namorada...

Qual garota na face da terra com pelo menos um pouco de integencia namoraria Edward Cullen? Ta eu admito ele é gato, com esse estilo bad boy, cabelo bagunçado... Ta bom, aqueles olhos verdes são até um charme... Mas Edward Cullen é uó.

-Não pode falar no telefone enquanto dirige - E ele me ignorou de novo. Mas a garota não.

_"Edward Cullen quem esta ai com você!" - _Uma voz muito chatinha grito. Se eu escutei imagina ele, depois de três convesas com essa ai, você perde seus timpanos.

-Depois te explico - Ele disse revirando os olhos - Também te amo... Não... Desliga você linda... Vou apertar o botão... -E ele desligo - Haha, não desliguei, te amo amor - Aleluia! - Aff, garota chata.

-Chata? Ah dois segundos atrás era: meu amor, linda, desliga primeiro...

-Aaah, não me enchee garota. A nomorada é minha eu falo o que eu quero.- Grosso.

-Tenho pena das suas namoradas. Aliás, quantas são no total?-

-Há, muito engraçada você. Deve estar com inveja porque ela namora o cara mais foda da escola, não é mesmo?

-Aarg, você é nojento- virei para a janela e não falei mais nada.

...

O resto do caminho foi... Um. Saco.

Até que enfim chegamos na escola, uma pessoa normal demoraria uma hora e poquinho, mas como estamos falando do Edward, demoramos meia hora, 40 minutos no maximo. O caminho era meio longuinho. Estudavamos em Port Angeles, ja que em Forks não tinha colégios particulares... ¬¬ (N/a se tiver finge que não tem blz ?)

-Edward - Chamei.

-Fala, e que não demore muito - Ele disse, enquanto saia do carro.

Por dois segundos eu pensei que ele fosse abrir a porta pra mim, mas estamos falando do Edward.

-Não vai sair? - Ele pegunto de la fora.

-É, o cavalherismo morreu - Eu murmurei enquanto saia do carro.

-Vai fala, tempo é dinheiro.

-Quem da escola sabe que agora somos irmãos? - Perguntei, se tinha uma mentira eu tinha que saber, e outra, se tinha mesmo eu estava feliz, pelo menos aqui, Edward não tem nada comigo, paz!

-Bom, os amigos do Emmett sabem, e os da Alice, mas como a Alice estuda no Junior High* ninguém aqui do High School* vai saber, e também, as amiguinhas dela me amam, tudo que eu pedir elas fazem com um sorriso idiota do rosto - Se ve que elas não conhecem muitas pessoas - Pirralhas - Ta legal, eu sou um ano mais velha que a Alice, detalhes - E os amigos do Emm, bom, eles podem ser mais velhos, mas eu contolo isso aqui sacas? - Ele aponto para escola que estava atrás dele - O que EU quero sempre acontece, e os amigos do Emm são de boa com isso, eles não vão contar também, ou seja, para a escola você é só mais uma aluninha nerd.

-Eba! - Por algumas horas, sem Edward como parte da minha familia me enchendo, Nem acredito, a escola é meu novo lugar feliz.

Deu até a impressão que o sol saiu um pouco.

-Ta ligada que eu não vou te deixa em paz, néh?

O sol saiu, mas uma nuvem enorme cobriu o céu, e vai chover. Muito.

-Alegria de Pobre dura pouco - Resmunguei e fui indo. Depois eu lembrei que não sabia para onde ir.

-Vamos - Ele disse com um sorriso, ta bom ele estava se divertindo com isso - Eu também to indo na diretoria, se alguém nos ver eu estou fazendo uma boa ação te levando pra lá.

-Alguém chego? - Perguntei.

-Não, o povo começa a chegar daqui uma hora, mas sempre tem um louco que chega cedo, e eu não queria que me vissem com você.

Aaah, era isso que ele tinha que fazer mais cedo.

Entramos na escola e ele me levo até uma porta que estava escrito "DIREÇÃO" beem grande.

Do nada uma loira com a voz chatinha grito

-Ed! - Sera ela?

-Oi - Animaçao total dele agora.

E eles começaram a se beijar. Ok, é ela, ou uma delas.

Dei uma olhada em volta.

Era bem iluminado e aconchegante, as paredes eram em tom creme bem clarinho. O lugar era grande, no lado direito tinha varios sofás e uma mesa no centro, provavelmente a sala de espera, na esquerda uma estante com varios trofeus e fotos, em um outro canto um mural enorme com cartazes. Tinha um corredor com varias portas cada uma com alguma coisa escrita, plantas em toda parte. E por fim na minha frente um balcão com uma mulher ruiva de óculos.

-Posso ajudar? - Ela perguntou.

-Oi, eu sou nova aqui, meu nome é Isabella Swan - Eu disse.

-Ok... - Ela disse enquanto digitava alguma coisa - Ah! Achei.

Ela me passou meu horario, um mapa da escola, e uns livros pesados.

-Deixa eu explicar como você chega nas suas salas - Ela disse pegando o mapa - Você vem... - Ela começou a explicar, eu parei no 'você vem' depois só acenei com a cebeça concordando - Boa aula.

-Obrigado - Que coco, como eu chego nas salas, e ainda vou ter que ficar segurando esses livros pesados.

-Ei moça, você esquceu de me dizer onde fica meu armário.

-Não tem mais armários - Como assim?! - Você vai ter que dividir com alguém até liberarem algum, ou colocarem mais, mas ja vou avisando, quando chega novos armários sempre aparece gente querendo, então você tem que correr para conseguir um bom.

-Que bom... - Que ruim - E sabe de alguém que gostaria de dividir comigo?

-Bom, tem sim, ele é do primeiro ano, dividiu umas mil vezes o armario, mas ele só divide se a garota for bonita, e você é.

Que legal, um cara que divide o armário só para pegar as garotas... Não!

-Como é o nome dele? - Perguntei.

-Edward Cullen - Sabia! Grande duvida. Quem mais poderia ser?

-É parece que eu vou fica sem armário - Eu disse saindo. Bom, pelo menos não são tantos livros assim.

Peguei meu horario e dei uma olhada nas aulas.

Humm, boa maneira de começar com matematica! Matematica é legal...

Ok! Sala 15, não deve ser tão dificil...

...

Que legal, sei onde ficam muitas salas, onde fica quase tudo, menos onde fica a sala 15!

Os corredores já estavam mais movimentados, pessoas alegres conversando, alguns se pegando perto dos armarios... Bom, pelo menos algumas parecem... - uns 4 nerds passaram falando sobre a decomposição das minhocas e outros bichos nojentos - ...Interessantes. Mas espero que não sejam todos como o Edward. Nem como os nerds...

Falando no Edwad, esse não morre cedo. Agora ele estava se pegando com outra garota, essa era um pouco mais baixa que a outra, tinha cabelos castanhos claros, curtos e lisos. Quando ele pararam de se beijar percebi que estavam na frente da sala 15! Eba, agora é só esperar, com esses livros pesados...

-Oi. Você é nova aqui né? - Um garoto pergunto. Ele era mais alto que eu, seus cabelos eram escuros meio bagunçados tentando seduzir loucamente, sua pele era castanho avermelhada, e seus olhos eram tão negros quanto a noite.

-Oi, sou sim. - Nossa ele realmente era bonito - Isabella - Estendi a mão. Ok, não acredito que fiz isso - Mas pode chamar de Bella. e você?

Ele sorriu, e que sorriso ein?

-Sou Jacob, mas pode me chamar de Jake.

...

* * *

**Não perca o próximo capitulo de Minha Vida Com Edward...**

...

-Aaah, não vai sofrer não. É minha bichete agora, eu protejo - Jake disse depois deu uma piscadinha para mim. UAU seduziu. *--*

...

-Eu só vou dizer uma vez, então preste bem atenção - Edward disse - Nada de ficar com meus amigos, saco?

...

-EU ODEIO VOCÊ! EU ODEIO SER SUA IRMÃ! EU ODEIO MINHA VIDA COM VOCÊ!

* * *

***Junior High - são tipo as nossas sétimas e oitavas séries**

***High School - é tipo o nosso colegial (se não estiver certo faleem)**

**Na escola deles vai ter os dois, mas cada um num prédio (não sabemos se é assim mesmo, aqui vai ser assim, blz ?)**

* * *

**Geeeeeeente, ainda beem que a Aline entro nessa se não o cap ia sair uma bosta**

**todo mundo mandando um beijo bem molhado no bumbum pa ela (:**

**Não estranhem se tiver algumas coisinhas da série... Mas grande parte, tipo, quaaase tudo é da nossa cabecinha doidaaa**

**Reviews:**

**The Mah's word** - Aaah magina. Muita gente não gosta de ter que ficar att sempre mesmo, entãao a gente facilita pra todo mundo :D Há, e vamos colocar algumas frases do proxiimo capitulo siim :D

**Pixel - **Yeah, mas amamos ele, aushauhs, só que ele ta chatiinho ainda, podemos dizer que ele vai mudar ***-*** e vai ficar bem mais legaal, háa, continua lendo que tem muito pra acontecer ainda... E comentaaa (:

**Dada Cullen - **Aaah que bom que gostou ***-* **logo menos vai ter mais. Comenta o que achou desse também blz ? ***-***

**Y. -** Você pede agente posta, olha que feliz (: tai você gosto? Não? Acha que pode melhorar? É só fala

**Amamos reviews, entãooo comentem (: As autoras prometem que não mordem, só damos beijinhos molhadinhos nos bumbunzinhos**

**IGNOEM a última frase...**

Próximo domingo cap noovo (:

* * *

**Reviews deixam agente feliz (:**

**é eu sei vc deve estar se perguntando "e eu com isso ?"**

**agente feliz posta mais rapido, e vcs? querem mais? como o verdinho foi embora, é so apertar na caixinha de dialogo ai em baixo**


	4. 3 Primeiro dia de aula Parte II

**Twilight não nos pertence é da tia Steph, e ela não quer dar o Ed de presente ¬¬**

* * *

...

-Há, então, Oi Jake. - ele deu um sorrisinho. ok. Eu sou idiota. eu sei

-Mas então... Hm, de onde voce veio ?

-Phoenix. Mas é uma longa historia. - Eu disse tentando não esticar o assunto. Não queira ter que pensar em uma desculpa agora, para não dizer que sou a nova "irmãzinha" do Edward.

-Hum, entendi... - Que bom -Quer que eu segure isso? - Ele disse apontando para os livros. E antes que eu respondesse ele ja estava pegando.

-Obrigado. - sorri. Mas que troca de sorriso mais constante é essa ?

-Sempre que precisar - Ele deu mais um sorriso - Então... Posso ver seu horário?

-humm. Claro - Eu disse pegando meu horario todo amassado do bolso.

-Há, você tem duas aulas comigo hoje - Ele disse - Posso te buscar pra gente ir juntos?

-Claro. Por que não ? - Pelo menos terei alguem para me guiar, afinal to meio perdida ainda.

-Essa é a sua sala né? - Ele apontou para a sala 15, que ainda estava fechada.

-É, essa mesma, mas a passagem esta meio... ocupada agora - Olhei para Edward dando seus amassos com uma de suas peguetes.

-Aaaah - Ele riu - Pelo visto Ed esta se divertindo um pouco hoje. Como sempre.

-Um pouco? Eles estão ai a horas... - Disse revirando os olhos. Jake parecia se divertir com isso.

-Heey Ed, ja deu né? ta trancando a passagem - Jake disse brincando - Putaria em outro lugar irmão.

Não me diga que Jacob é amigo do Edward, não pode ser. NÃO PODE.

Edward mostrou o dedo do meio sem se desgrudar da garota.

-Hey, calma ae joow, já conheçeu a garota nova? - Jake se referiu a mim. Há quero ver o que Edward vai dizer, pela forma que se virou bruscamente não estava muito satisfeito...

-Há, a nova bichete...-disse sem muita emoção.- Tadinha, vai sofrer um pouco - Seus olhos brilhavam como o de um criança travessa, prestes a aprontar algo.

-Aaah, não vai sofrer não. É minha bichete agora. Eu protejo - E deu uma piscadinha para mim. UAU seduziu. *--*

Edward apenas nos olhou com uma cara meio estranha e apontou de mim para Jacob.

-Precisamos conversar sobre isso. U-R-G-E-N-T-E!- E o sinal tocou.

-Bom Bella, acho que vou para sala. - E me devolveu os livros. - Cuidado com Edward, ele pode ser meio assustador as vezes... - Risos - Até depois. Aaaah, e Ed. voce já tem suas garotas. pode deixar que de Bella cuido eu. - disse em um tom brincalhão, mas que ao mesmo tempo pareceu um pouco sério demais.

- há, vlw. Mas o que voce esta querendo dizer com isso? - Ele apenas sorriu, e foi para sua aula. Ok, acho que não entendi muito bem. Mais tarde eu descubro. ou não. - Bom acho que teremos a primeira aula junt... - Virei para Edward, mas ele já não estava mais lá.

Vaco.

Entrei na sala, bem iluminada, cadeiras em um tom bege com aparencia muito dura, mesas rabiscadas e uma grande janela com vista para o pátio. Muitos alunos já estavam em seus lugares, afinal já estavamos no ultimo bimestre e... De onde surgiu tanta gente ?

-Vamos, vamos vamos - Uma ruiva de cabelos cacheados dizia. Seu vestido preto um tanto longo, não parecia nada com que uma professora normalmente usaria.

Sobraram alguns alguns espalhados pela sala, fiquei com o da janela. Ter algo para me distrair durante as aulas é uma boa coisa. Sentei e finalmente despejei aqueles livros pesados.

A professora colocou algumas coisas na mesa e depois escreveu beem grande na lousa "Prova surpresa". Há boa maneira de começar não?.

_Termei. Até que não fui tão mal. E ainda faltam... 30 minutos para a proxima aula_. Virei para a janela, as folhas das arvores estavam avermelhadas, muitas folhas caiam pela grama verde do chão, uma brisa fria soprava, fazendo as folhas voarem como um pequeno redemoinho colorido. Fiquei observando os pequenos grupos de estudantes que passavam, todos eram tão bonitos e pareciam tão felizes e animados com as conversas. Me lembrei dos antigos amigos. Mas e agora ? como vai ser? O que...- o sinal bate e a voz da professora ecoa na sala.

-Provas na minha mesa! A aula acabou. - Finalmente! Me levantei e entreguei a prova. - Hm, Isabella Swan, não ? - ela analizava a prova com uma cara um tanto interrogativa.

- Aãhn, sim, sou eu. - Ah meu deus, não posso ter ido tão mal assim, já conhecia toda a materia.

- Sou Victoria. Como deve ter percebido sou professora de matematica - Há, não me diga, achei que tava fazendo prova de biologia o.O- E não pude deixar de perceber sua pequena... hm... distração. Eu não tolero distrações na minha aula.

- Mas... eu já tinha terminado a prova. tava apenas olhando a janela. - Como assim ? eu apenas estava...

- É apenas um aviso. - E deu como assunto encerrado.- Pode ir - e apontou para a porta.

Que beleza, mal comecei o dia e já ganhei um "aviso". Tenho que ver qual a próxima aula, espero que a professora não seja tão chata quanto essa. Apalpei os bolsos procurando o horario mas não achei. Droga, onde coloquei? Enquanto procurava na bolsa esbarrei em algo, ou melhor dizendo: em alguem.

- Ai! Descu... Aah! Oi Jake, o que se... - Mas não consegui terminar, quando vi já estava sendo arrastada pelos corredores

- Vamos, quer chegar atrasada? - e continuou me puxando pela mão.

-Aãhn ? Mais o que... Aaah, sim, aula - Putz, como sou lerda. E apressei o passo.

-Há, voce parece meio distraida - Brincou.

-É, talvez um pouco. Mas que aula é agora ? Eu estava procurando meu horário quando você me arrastou pra cá.

-Aaah, desculpa- disse envergonhado. - Agora é Inglês - e pelo seu tom de voz ele não gostava dessa aula. - e se a gente se atrasar não garanto que ela vá deixar entrar...

-Hm. então não é uma professora muito legal, não é? - Ah, mais uma ? Só pode estar brincando comigo, não?

-Muito chata! Agora ela esta lendo pra gente O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes... Argh. - Ele balançava a cabeça indignado

Fiz uma dançinha mental. Um dos meus livros favoritos! Talvez ela não seja tão ruim quanto ele diz ser.  
Mas o assunto parou por ai.

-Mas eai, gostando da escola? -Ele perguntou, para quebrar o silencio, ou algo do tipo.

-Bom... ainda não tive a oportunidade de conhecer direito... - eu estava realmente pensado se tinha gostado ou não da escola, até que uma criatura de bochechas levemente rosadas, olhos azuis, e com uma tentativa fracassada de fazer o cabelo paracer naturalmente bagunçado, surge com um sorriso brilhante na minha frente. Já falei que essas pessoas são meio estranhas e que me assustam as vezes?

-Oi! Você deve ser Isabella Swan, não é ? eu sou Mike Newton, prazer - E o ser estendenu a mão, sorrindo abobadamente.

-Cai fora Newton, ela já é a minha bichete, vai tirar a Jessica do pé do Ed, vai - Jake disse grosseiramente. - Vamos Bells.

E mike ficou para tras, sem realmente entender alguma coisa.

-Foi um prazer! - Gritei enquanto Jake me puxava.

Mike deu um sorrisinho e acenou brevemente.

Me soltei de Jake o encarei séria. Que historia é essa de "MINHA" bichete? Como assim? Isso tá ficando estranho demais.

- Qual o seu problema? Ele estava apenas sendo simpático!- Sério, Jake parecia legal e tudo, mas qual o problema dele ? não é melhor que ninguem.

- Nada, é que... Vamos, se não a gente fica para fora. - apressamos o passo, e mesmo assim chagamos atrasados. Mas como sou nova disse que me perdi e Jake estava me mostrando o caminho. E como essa é diferente de Victoria, me entendeu e me deixou entrar.

A aula foi legal. como já tinha lido o livro umas mil vezes fiquei mongando e tentando entender as atitudes de Jacob, que por sinal não parava de olhar na minha direção. O que era meio desconfortal. Fora isso, foi tranquila, sempre respondia o que a professora perguntava, afinal já sabia mesmo. Já a aula de fisica deu pra levar, mesmo não sendo tão boa e a aula não tão legal... Mas conheci Angela,bem simpática e divertida. Gostei dela.

- Então Bella, quer ficar com a gente no intervalo? - Angela perguntou enquanto caminhavamos para fora da sala.

-Cla...- fui interrompida por um vulto moreno e um tanto sedutor.

-Hey Bells, quer ir para o intervalo comigo?O...- Uma voz surge a traz de mim.

-Jake, cara onde voce vai? o refeitorio é para o outro lado... - Edward ia dizendo, até perceber minha presença.

-Oi Ed.- Angela disse, corando exageradamente. Aaah Vá. Não me diga que ela faz parte do fã clube dessa coisa. Por favor, diga que NÃO.

- Aah, oi Angela. Vamos Jake- E o arrastou pelo braço com tanta pressa que apenas consegui ouvir Jake gritando "Te vejo dpois Bells"

Olhei para Angela sem realmente saber o que dizer. E tentei:

-Sabia que ele ia me ignorar.

- Ah, normal. Mesmo sendo vizinha dele desde sempre, ele só foi me dar "Oi" dpois de dois anos estudando na mesma turma.- Ela disse com um suspiro.

- Há, eu tenho vizinhos então?- Nem tinha me tocado até perceber a cara de choque dela. DROGA! Não devia ter dito isso

-Não me diga que você é filha da madrasta do Edward! - Angela gritou animada de mais.

-SHIIIL! - Tapei a boca dela. Ta alguém tem que saber e esse alguém é a Angela, não sei explicar, sinto confiança nela... - Respira e me deixa explicar.

- Ok. Desculpa. - Ela abriu um imenso sorriso - Mas então, você é mesmo? - Perguntou mais baixo dessa vez.

-Sou, infelizmente- Ela abriu a boca para provavelmente questionar o porque do "infelizmente", mas interrompi e continuei - mas não conta pra ninguém certo? Nem eu, nem o Edward queremos isso.

-Tudo bem... Vizinha! - seus olhos brilhavam.

Dei um olhar, de 'não fala nada por favor' que graças a Deus, ela entendeu.

-Da minha boca não sai nada - Ela fez aquele sinal, de ziper fechando a boca e jogando a chave fora..

- Obrigada! - agradeci, mas realmente não queria esticar o assunto.

- Só uma coisinha... porque "infelizmente"? Muitas garotas dariam de tudo para estar no seu lugar!

Ela não iria compreender, não agora, já que estava tão iludida com a tal "perfeição" de Edward. Mas um dia quem sabe ela consiga ver o verdadeiro E. Cullen.

-Há, eu daria de tudo para trocar de lugar com qualquer uma delas... - e dei o assunto como encerrado.

Angela me levou até o refeitório, um grande pátio com várias mesas redondas e alguns grupos de estudantes Mike ali, e mais uns dois garotos, provavelmente de alguma aula... Ela me apresentou para todos, e esqueci os nomes uns dois segundos depois, que beleza ein?

-Bella vamos pegar o lanche? - Angela peguntou.

-Eu vou também - Outra garota disse. Uma loira, com o cabelo preso em um alto rabo de cavalo, mas que não lembro o nome.

-Vamos então - Angela disse, e foi andando, afinal ela estava com muiita fome.

Que beleza, a fila estava enorme. Com certeza a gente não ia conseguir nada.

-Olha o tamanho disso! - A gorota disse inconformada, Joana? Jaqueline? Julia?

-Olha o drama Jess - Jessica! Sabia que tinha alguma coisa com J.

Depois elas ficaram conversando... Ou melhor a Jessica fico contando como conseguiu um convite para a festa do Edward... Peraaae! Festa na minha casa e eu não to sabendo ???

-Na mansão! Imagina eu la! - Ela começo a gritar histericamente, meu deus... - Como deve ser o quarto dele?... - Infelizmente do lado do meu... - ... Como deve ser o tamquinho dele?... - Seus olhos brilhavam, por que só eu não pago um pau pra ele? Boom...rumo a Lalala brisola... é melhor que ouvir isso aqui.

-Ei, ei, gente, eu sou gostoso esta dez metors á leste - Disse Jéssica animada - Angela como ta meu cabelo? Dentes? Anda mulher ele ta vindo! - Ela pegou um espelho na bolsa e começou a arrumar o cabelo, impacientemente.

-Jess você esta linda - Angela respondeu... sem nem ao menos olhar para Jessica, e começou a arrumar o cabelo também. Só eu que não me impressiono?

-Oi lindas - Ou é uma pessoa com a voz irritante do Edward ou é ele mesmo, primeira opçao, primeira opçao, primeira opçao...

- Edward! - Jess grito. Depois ela falo de um jeito mais... Digamos, normal... - Eaê Edward - Depois deu uma risadinha, e corou levemente.

- Yeah... - Ele disse fazendo uma cara de 'Ok, garota você é muito estranha' - Oi Angela, Jess... - Isso vamos ignorar a Bella - Posso ficar na fila com vocês? - E fez um biquinho que para muitos podia ser um charme, mas pra mim isso não colava.

- É claro - Angela disse com um sorriso imenso.

- Tudo pronto pra festa? - Jess perguntou. Como eu não sabia desa festa...? A não ser que Carlisle também não saiba... Bom saber...

- Tudo. - Disse ele evitando olhar para mim e minha expressão "Hm, bom saber que vai ter uma festa, papai já sabe disso? Acho que posso ferrar com voce..."

- Quais musicas vão tocar? Preciso levar alguma coisa? Que roupa devo ir? O que...- Tagarelava Jessica, Ok, ela pode ser muito irritante as vezes. E Edward percebeu isso.

- Sabe, acho que ja vou indo... Er... - Ele deu um beijo na buchecha das duas e falou 'Até' pra mim.

- Ah meu deus, que cara G-A-T-O! - Jess não é normal - Acho que eu amo ele - Ok, ela não é normal.

...

O intervalo fooi muito chato. Quando não estavam falando do Edward estavam falando da festa dele, ou em outras coisas muito chatas, que nem lembro porque me desliguei...

Não encontrei o Emm nem a Rose, aposto que os amigos novos dela são melhores que os meus. Mas relaxa, disse pra mim mesma. é só o primeiro dia, voce ainda vai encontrar gente normal aqui. Ou não...

Minha próxima aula era de biologia, Mike tinha a mesma aula, então fomos juntos. Ele fico falando o caminho inteiro, sobre video games... ¬¬

Quando entrei na sala quem eu encontro? Edward. Que bom...

Sentei o mais distante possivel dele. Infelizmente, do lado de Mike, aja paciência, ele não cala a boca um minuto! Lalalala brisola me chama... Só até começar a aula...

-... Bom vocês vão fazer esse trabalho em duplas... - O professor disse. Que trabalho? por que tem um microscópio na minha mesa? Aaaah não brisei de mais... Droga, é melhor prestar atenção agora.

-Bella quer...- E antes Mike terminasse de falar o professor disse:

-Eu vou escolher as duplas - Com a sorte que eu tenho vou fazer dupla com alguém que eu faça tudo, ou um nerd doido falando de como o RPG ta melhor, ou o pior Edward.

-Ei Mike, que trabalho é esse? - Perguntei enquanto o professor falava alguns nomes.

-Alguma coisa com ponta de raiz de cebola... - Ah. Lembreei. Ja tinha feito isso antes, que bom, não vou ficar perdida...

-Isabella e... - O professor disse, depois pegou o outro papelzinho... Tudo menos o-

-Edward.

-Não - Nós dois falamos juntos.

O professor ignorou nossa revolta e continuou a sortear as duplas... Argh. Por que é SEMPRE assim? O mundo conspira contra mim ou algo do tipo?

-Tchau Mike - Eu disse enquanto pegava meu material e ia até me sentar com Edward, só que a sua 'namorada', ou uma delas, ainda estava la...

-Oi - Falei, esperando que ela se tocasse e saísse de lá.

-Jane e Lauren, Mike e... - Continuou o professor.

Eles começaram a se beijar de novo... Argh, queria que ela tivesse visto ele com a outra não eu.

-Tchau amor - Puta voz irritante a dela. Como ele aguenta? Acho que prefiro não saber.

-Vamos logo Jane - Chamou Lauren impaciente.

-Nossa, tá no cio? - Resmunguei equanto ajustava o microscópio.

-Ta com ciumes? - Ergueu uma sombrancelha.

-Hahá - Dei um sorriso falso. Observei o microscópio por um tempo e disse confiante - Prófase.

-Quem disse que era para você começar? - Ele perguntou, e quando eu ia escrever no papel, ele puxou da minha mão.

-Primeiro as damas - remunguei e puxei novamente o papel.

-Tenho que conferir - Ele disse, pegando o micoscópio, meio minuto depois - Éh... Lamina dois - Ele estendeu a mão.

-Por favor, obrigado, de nada, não tem de quê - Cantarolei enquanto colocava a lamina na mão dele.

-Anáfase - Sua análise foi ainda mais rapida do que a minha.

-Posso? - Por que eu pedi mesmo? Boas maneiras, como é dificil esquecer.

Ele deu de ombros.

Esteja errado, esteja errado, esteja errado, esteja errado...

Bah! Anáfase.

-Lamina três, por favor - Droga de boas maneira!

Ele _riu_ baixinho e entregou.

-Interfáse - Eu disse - Quer olhar?

-Lógico - Ele olho, e hahá, acertei. Ele escreveu depois ficou um silencio chato. Mas talvez melhor do que conversar com _ele_

-Terminaram? - Perguntou o professor curioso, afinal a aula mal tinha começado.

-Sim. - Eu disse confiante com minha nota, até que Edward não é tão burro como eu pensava...

-Sr. Cullen, deveria deixar a senhorita Swan ter a oportunidade de faze também.

-Sabe como é né professor...

-Eu fiz, ta legal, identifiquei duas das três. - Olhei severamente para ele.

-Diz isso pro papel Bellita - Edward sinico Cullen disse.

.5.6... Até 10 Bella, até 10....

-De onde a senhorita veio mesmo? - O professor perguntou.

-Constance Billard School **(quem ai gosta de gossip girls ??? hehe a agente gosta *-***) - Eu respondi. Sinto falta de la.

-AH! Você veio com varios elogios senhorita Swan, é um prazer tela aqui conosco - E abriu um grande sorriso.

-Obrigado - Algumas pessoas viraram para ouvir melhor a minha conversa com o professor. Odeio ser o centro das atenções.

-Professor! - Algum aluno o chamou.

-De novo é um prazer ensinar alguém com tantos elogios.

-Obrigado - Senti meu rosto esquentar ainda mais.

-Nerd! - Edward disse sobre uma tosse forçada. Depois começou a rir.

-Hahaha - Dei uma risada falsa.- Inteligente é melhor. Obrigada- e sorri falsamente.

O sinal tocou salvando minha vida. Que eu não tenha mais nenhuma aula com ele. Por favor.

Jake estava na porta de novo...

-Heey Bells, vamos? - Ele pergunto com um sorriso.

-Bora.

-Então... Ed deu uma de louco varrido, mas agora podemos conversar - Conversar o que?

-Conversar o que? - Dei voz ao meu pensamento.

-Bom, não sei se você ta sabendo, mas o Ed vai dar uma festa - Quer ir comigo?

-Não acho que fui convidada - Como se eu não fosse obrigada a ficar trancada no meu quarto durante a festa... Não que eu quisesse ir também.

-Eu estou convidando - Disse sorrindo.

Hm, parei um pouco para pensar, e não respondi

-Eaê? Vai? - Preciso pensar, não to muito afim.

-Nem sei Jake, acho que não - Mas se bem que... Aaah deixa pra lá. dpois eu penso sobre isso.

-Pensa com carinho ta - Ele mandou? Ou pediu?

...

Outra aula chata para coleçao, os professores daqui não sabem dar uma aula interessante. Deve ser esse tempo sempre chuvoso, tira a alegria de qualquer um... Mas eu até gosto de chuva.

Enquanto andava pelo corredor alguém me puxa derrepente para um lugar vazio.

-AAAAAAAAAAAH! - Gritei. WTF?

-Bella caralho, que grito gay estora timpanos é esse? - _Edward _tinha que ser.

-Pegar as pessoas desprevinidas não ajuda muito - Eu disse irritada - E você devia estar acostumado. Sua "namorada" - Fiz aspas - Grita muito mais - Lembrei da ligação mais cedo.

-Eu só vou dizer uma vez, então preste bem atenção - Edward disse lentamente, como seu eu não entendesse sua lingua. - Nada de ficar com meus amigos, saco?

-Aaah vá! Com qual amigo seu eu to ficando? e quem você acha que é para dizer com quem eu devo ficar ou não? - Olhei incrédula para ele.

-Jake! E não negue! Ele até busca nas salas! E... Caramba voce é rapida ein ? Voce só esta aqui a... +/- 3 horas....

-E é minha culpa? Ele que aparece do nada, e é só meu AMIGO! - Eu disse olhando para o relógio - Agora eu to atrasada pra aula. Aaah, e não fica com ciumes não, seu amigo é todo seu! Por enquanto - Brinquei. Ou será que não? afinal, Jake além de lindo é super legal comigo, talvez um pouco possessivo no momento mas... ele é "interessante"...

Ele me lançou um olhar severo e disse em tom ameaçador  
- Voce sabe que sou EU que mando aqui, então não ouse fazer NADA ao contrario do que eu disser. Posso transformar sua vida num inferno na noite para o dia.

- Hm, como se já não tivesse transformado - disse baixinho, mas ele ouviu.

- E posso deixar muito pior - Ok, posso ser boazinha e ter bons modos, mas também sei ser má. Pode ter certeza. ou não.

- Há, era para mim me assustar? - e sai andando. Aah não, to muito atrasada.

-Ah! Mais uma coisa, eu tenho treino hoje e não vai dar pra da carona, como se eu fosse - Ele bufou - Então aproveita que eu to de bom humor e estou te ajudando, ja falei com a Rose ela vai te esperar no estacionamento.

-Obrigado... -Bom humor? Ah, corta essa.

-Ta, ta , tanto faz. - e saiu andando

Como ele é educado...

...

A ultima foi Ed. Física, como se eu jogasse alguma coisa. Na unica vez que entrei na quadra machuquei três pessoas e ainda fiz o time perder. Assim que o sinal bateu fui me encontrar com Rose no estacionamento, ela e mais duas garotas me esperavam lá.

-Oi - Eu disse, para todas.

-Bells, onde você estava garota? Fiquei te procurando no intervalo -

-Na quela fila enorme - Repondi sem emoção. Precisava dormir, estava com muito e meu dia não foi um dos mais animados.

-Garotas essa é minha irmã Bella, Bella, essas são Tania e Bree - Ela fez gestos indicando quem era quem.

-Oi Bella - Tania disse depois Bree.

-Ah! Bella, a Tania esta no primeiro também, talvez vocês tenham alguma aula juntas - Rose disse.

-Aaah que bom. - e dei um sorriso meio forçado.

-Bom, Tchau garotas - Se despediram e foram. Me deixando apenas com Rose.

-Cade a Alice? - Perguntei olhando em volta.

-Treino de lideres de torcida - Rose disse - Ela vai voltar com o Edward ou o Emmett como eles estão no time.

-Hummm... Bom, vamos então?

...

Quando chegamos em casa Rose foi para seu quarto e eu pro meu. Estudei um pouquinho... Ta eu não tinha nenhum dever... Mas é sempre bom saber um pouquinho a mais. Eu gosto de estudar, e dai? Garanto minhas notas facinho.

O tempo passou e o tédio tomou conta. O que eu estaria fazendo em Phoenix agora?

Há. Obvio!

Liguei o aquecedor e o som, coloquei um top, meu shortinho favorito, e comecei a dançar. Não sei dançar, mas ninguém estava me vendo mesmo, to nem ai... dançar me ajuda a relaxar.

Um tempinho depois me joguei na cama, estava moorta!

De novo!

Antes um copinho de água.

Prendi o cabelo, lavei o rosto, coloquei uma calça de moleton, e desci.

Quando cheguei la em baixo, vi a última pessoa que eu pensei que veria...

* * *

**Boom gente, hoje quem postou foi eu (Aline), a gente disse que ia postar domingo, mas acabamos mais cedo *-* espero que realmente gostem. Comeente bastante, comentarios deixam a gente feliz *-* e também precisamos saber o que estão achando :D e não esqueçam de dar sugestões, criticas... aah ajudem a gente :D**

**

* * *

**

Fabi: **quando vc vai postar mais capitulos?**  
**vc poderia falar quais dias vc vai postar mais pra nao precisar entrar todo dia pra ver se ja saiu mais caps.**  
**valeu**

R. : _Aaah, então, a gente tava pensando em todo domingo postar um cap. novo, mas pode ter vezes, como hoje, que a gente poste mais cedo e tals. Não tem como ter muita certeza pois tem dias que a gente ta sem tempo para escrever e tudo mais. Mas pode ter certeza que todo domingo já vai ter um cap. novo, ou se der sorte até dois (muita sorte ahsahs) :D _

_Beeijinhos_

The Mah's word:** Ha!(To com uma mania de gritar...) Posta Mais Rapído Please! Se não eu vou ficar CRAZY!**  
**E a Bela e a Fera vão trabalhar juntos em algum plano do Mal/Bem?**  
**O Jacob vai criar ciumes no Edward?**  
**A borrachinha de lapís vai aprontar? E se sim Quando?**  
**Vai demorar para eles (Ed e Bell's) se entenderem?**  
**A Tânia aparece? E o Mike?**  
**A Bella poderia ganhar um carro sabe? Isso não é legal ela fica dependente das pessoas.**  
**A Bella vai dar o troco pro Edward e acontecer dele ficar babando litros por ela, beijar o châo que ela pisa, virar um cavalheiro e etc?**  
**E posta o que vai acontecer Please!**  
**Bjs GOOD LUCK!**

_Háa mania de gritar é normal man *-* tbm to assim UASHUAS [parey.  
Estamos postando o mais rapido possivel, é que as vezes a correria não permiite. Mas esse saiu mais cedo do que esperavamos.. Espero que tenha gostaado *-*  
Háa, isso tudo só lendo para saber, muiiiita coisa ainda esta por viir, garanto que vai ficar bem legaal, ou pelo menos é o que esperamos :D  
__A Tania e o Mike apareceram siim. Háa um carro até que seria uma booa, vamos veer aqui, e quem sabe?  
UASUHAUHASHUAS podemos dizer que ela vai dar troco, maas não vamos dizer como nem naada. Há segredo secreto :x UHASHU só acompanhando mesmo para saber :P_

___Beiijos, e obriigada *-*_

___P.S. Logo menos postaremos o que vai acontecer. Precisamos ver o que vamos ou não por no proximo ainda :D Aaah, e comenta o que achou desse tbm ?_

Y. q era bella e agora é isso: **amr amei o cap..!**  
**bj molhadinho Aline**

**amres da onde vem as ideiaas?**

**só domingoo?**

**BJS**

_Aaaah que bom que gostou *-*  
Um beijo molhadiinho pra ti também :DD auhsahus  
Putz, a a gente se baseia no livro e na série, mesmo eu não conheceendo muito a série, mas a Paula conhece :D mas a gente brisa bastante,SHUAHUS, tiipo muitas coisas vem da nossa cabeça mesmo, afinal, ficar muito tempo no computador tem que servir para alguma coisa, não é mesmo? Nem que seja para escrever uma fic *-*  
Entãao, era para ser domingo, mas conseguimos postar antes :D  
Espero que tenha gostado desse cap, também, comenta ?? :D _

_Beeeijos_

Dada Cullen: **ok,o beijo molhado no bumbum foi tenso '-'**  
**oaksoaskaoksoakosk**  
**adorei (:**  
**ed sera sempre ed.**  
**alice tem oq..? uns 15 e ed 16? x;**  
**e em e rose deve ter uns 17 ou 18?**  
**ooun jake veio pra salvar a patria *-***  
**eles vao ficar e a bels vai mandar o ed pro qinto dos infernos? *o***  
**obs: nem de longe sou team jacob mais td bem u.u'**

_Yeeaah, foi tenso, maas tdb UASHUAHUSHAHSU  
Aaah, a Alice tem 14, o Ed. 16 e a Rose 17 :D  
UHASHAUSH hm, quem sabe ? vamos veer...  
Há, nós tbm não somos team Jacob, Team Taylor até pode ser, mas Jacob não HUASHUAHUSUHAS mas na reaal, nossa intenção não é ser Team Jacob ou Team Edward. só estamos usando os personagens e nos baseando em "Minha vida com Derek" :D  
Espeero que goste desse capitulo e comeente também *-* _

_Beeijos _

_

* * *

_

**E essas foram nossas Reviews :D Que bom que estão gostaando, mas comentem maiis *-* **

**Nos vemos nesse mesmo local, talvez não na mesma hora, ta legal, dificilmente na mesma hora... não conte com isso na mesma hora blz ??**

* * *

**Reviews deixam agente feliz (:**

**é eu sei vc deve estar se perguntando "e eu com isso ?"**

**agente feliz posta mais rapido, e vcs? querem mais? como o verdinho foi embora, é so apertar na caixinha de dialogo ai em baixo**


	5. 4 Tarde de garotas

**Twilight não é nosso é da tia Steph, e se fosse ia ter mais que quatro livros...**

* * *

_Até que a vida com os Cullen pode ser... Divertida..._

...

-Ed! Escondendo a gata só pra ti? - Jake disse olhando abobalhado para mim.

Edward ficou me fuzilando com os olhos como se tudo aquilo fosse culpa minha.

-Quem é você? - Perguntou da forma mais inocente e falsa possivel. Edward não ve que Jacob não vai cair nessa?

-A irmã que você sempre quis ter - Murmurei indo para cozinha.

-Quem deixou você entra? -Edward perguntou, pelo amor de Deus. Ele pretende mesmo que Jacob acredite nisso tudo ?

-Eu moro aqui - Falei da forma mais sutil que pude, enquanto enchia meu copo com agua.

-Mora? - Intrigou-se Jake.

Me virei e encarei os dois. É melhor falar logo, por quanto tempo Ed. acha que essa mentira vai durar ? E além do mais, Jacob é amigo dele, então não tem problema nenhum dele saber.

-Sou a nova irmã do Edward. - dei um sorrizinho forçado

-Wow! Eu pedindo um carro novo e você ganha uma gata! - Seus olhos brilhavam. Hey! Fui comparada com um carro?

-Culpa do novo casamento do meu pai. - Edward disse indiferente e pegando suco, bebendo direto da garrafa, depois guardando.

Nota: Não beber esse suco.

-AAh... Nossa tinha esquecido - Jake bateu na própria testa - Lembro que no dia eu tive que ir ver a minha vó...

-Ninguém quer saber das suas histórias com a vovó Jake - Edward irritou-se.

-Ei! A vovó é mó legal! - e fez biquinho.

-Quem esta falando que não é? - Contradisse Edward.

E os dois continuaram a discussão sobre a tal avó do Jake. Até que estava interessante, mas minhas cutículas ganharam mais atenção enquanto eu ia entrando em lalala brisola.

-Ok. Estou indo la pra cima - Eu disse indo em direção as escadas.

-É, e aproveita e toma um banho - Edward disse com nojo - Você esta suada e nojenta.- Ele termino com uma risadinha.

Seinti meu rosto esquentar, mas continuei andando

-Ve se cresce Edward - Murmurei indo pro meu quarto.

Depois não desci mais, fiquei no meu quarto conversando com alguns amigos de Phoenix, de vez enquado escutava as risadas escandalosas deles no quarto do Edward. E só.

Rose e Emm estavam assistindo um filme, Esme atrapalhando a cozinheira como sempre, Carlisle no hospital, Edward sei la, a última coisa que eu ouvi foi Jake indo embora... É nada pra fa... Espera, tem mais uma...

Fui até o quarto dela e bati na porta.

-Bella! - Alice grito e me abaço.

-Oi? - Parecia mais uma pergunta.

-Vem entra - Ela me puxo pra dentro do "mundo Alice" - Me ajuda a escolher a roupa que eu vo usar na festa do Ed.

Ela praticamente me jogo em cima do divã. Ok, ela estava animada de mais com essa festa.

-Então Bella o que te traz no meu quarto? - indagou

-Humm.. Tédio, eu acho. - fiquei analizando o quarto, nunca entrei realmente aqui, só uma passadinha rápida talvez. As paredes azul bebe com uma grande janela que iluminava todo o quarto, o puff colorido no canto, posters, uma escrivaninha extremamente arrumada, como ela consegui? tudo em perfeita ordem, os bichinhos de pelucia nas prateleiras, a cama feita, o tapete esticado... davam um ar aconchegante ao quarto.

-Bom... - Ela pegou um vestido e segurou de forma em que pudesse ter uma ideia de como ficaria - Esse ?

... Duas horas depois ...

-E esse? - Alice perguntou.

Eu estava deitada na cama dela, quase pegando no sono. Todos eram bonitos, mas... eu não tenho muito senso de moda, e ela ficava bem em todos. Qualquer um servia.

-Lindo... - Murmurei, praticamente cochilando.

-Como você sabe se seus olhos estão fechados?

-Não estão - Disse fazendo força para abri-los. - viu? - Ela me olhou com uma cara ironica.

-Então qual era a cor? - disse erguendo a sobrancelha, com um ar de "Háa malandro, te peguei". Exatamente igual ao do Edward.

-Verde? - Tentei, ok, eu não tinha mesmo visto o vestido.

- Tsc, tsc, Errado. Voce devia estar prestando atenção, sabia? - E fez uma carinha de coitada, com biquinho e olhar de cãozinho abandonado.

TOC, TOC

-Entra! - Alice correu saltitante para a porta. Meu deus, que garota imperativa.

-Heey meninas - Rose animadamente - Posso ficar aqui? Edward e Emm, estão jogando video game... - Aeee, alguem para ajudar Alice com os vestidos, não aguento mais. Não sei aonde uma garota de 14 anos usa tantos vestidos... ok, acho que a vida de adolescentes em Forks é mais agitada que em Phoenix. Há impossivel!

-Claro! - Alice abriu um grande sorriso - Me ajuda a escolher uma roupa para festa do Ed? Ja que a Bella ta quase dormindo.

-Ta bom! Quando vai ser mesmo? - Rose pergunto segurando um vestido. Ao contrario de mim, ela gostava disso, quase como ela gostava de carros. Quase.

-Sabádo agora - Alice respondeu enquanto separava mais vestidos - Papis tem que viajar, e vai levar Esme é claro.

-Como ele sabia que eles iam estar fora? - Rose olhava os lindos sapatos de Alice. Ok, ela tem bom gosto para essas coisas, mas eu NUNCA conseguiria usar um salto desses, não mesmo.

-Ed sabe de muitas coisas... - Disse, querendo fazer mistério.

-Ele escutou uma coneverça não foi? - Eu disse depois dei um longo bocejo. É totalmente a cara de Ed. ouvir por trás das portas.

-Sua chata! Vai dormi, vai - Alice mostrou a lingua e jogou um travesseiro em mim. Peguei esse travesseiro e apoiei a cabeça, a ultima coisa que ouvi foi algo a ver com os vestidos e blá blá blá.... e o sono me consumiu.

...

-Isso! -

Acordei com Alice gritando.

-O que? - Perguntei meio sonolenta.

-Vamos para o shopping! - Alice disse saltitando e correndo para o espelho.

-Que bom... Divirtão-se - Eu disse abraçando o travesseiro.

-Bella você vai também - Rose disse, eu podia sentir o sorriso em sua voz, ela sabe como eu odeio compras.

-Acho que não... To com sono... - bocejei

-Não aceito um 'Não' como resposta - Alice disse determinada - Você ja dormiu de mais.

-Alice - Abri os olhos para implora um pouquinho.

-Não, anda, anda, vai se trocar... - Ela fez uma carinha que deu medo - ...Ou melhor... Rose que tal agente escolher a roupa da Bella?

-Ótima ideia.

-Traidora! - Acuseei.

Elas começaram a rir, depois me arrastaram para o meu quarto.

-Não... Não... Não... - Alice dizia enquanto pegava minhas roupas - ... Não... - Ela pego uma saia verde com algumas manchas de tinta azul. - Definitivamente não... Bella! Acabo? Cade suas roupas?

-Isso é tudo...

-Sabe o que isso siguinifica?

-Que... Eu não tenho muitas roupas?

-É, isso também...

-Sei la Alice, o que siguinifica? - Perguntei.

-Compras!

-Alice você me assusta - Rose disse.

-Vocês não viram nada - Ela disse, depois sua carinha de fada se transformo.- Estão preparadas para uma transformção com a marca de Alice?

-Não.. - Murmurei.

-Sim! - Rose grito animada.

-Sua vendida! - Acusei de novo.

...

-Aaaaaaaah cansei! - Eu disse enquanto me jogava no sofá da loja.

-Mas ja? Só estamos na quinta loja - Alice disse enquanto pegava uma saia muito curta para meu gosto...

-Alice isso não é pra mim né? - Perguntei.

-É claro que é.

-Alice olha essa aqui - Rose mostro uma blsinha meio decotada demais...

-Perfeita! - Alice pego a saia, e a blusa e me deu - Vista! - Ela mando.

-Mas-

-Sem mas, anda Bella!

Fui até o trocador resmungando...

Como eu tinha previsto, a saia fico muito curta...

-Então como fico? - Rose pergunto la de fora.

-A saia fico muito curta!

Então a cortina abriu.

-Ei - Resmunguei.

-Fico linda! - Alice grito.

-Alice, essa saia ou melhor, esse sinto - Fiz uma careta - Mal cobre minha bunda!

Rose começo a rir.

-Mas-

-Mas nada - Cortei antes que ela me covencesse a levar com aquela carinha.

Quando eu sai do trocador Alice ja estava com mais um punhado de roupas na mão...

-Comer! Quem ta com fome? Eu to -Eu disse levantando a mão.

-Dois! - Rose disse levantando a sua.

-Ta bom, ta bom, comer e depois-

-Casa! - Gritei.

-Não. - Alice disse, então seu celular começo a tocar - AAAAAAAAAAAH! - Ela grito, depois começo a pular.

-Alice você ta bem? - Rose pergunto.

Ela começo a gritar "é o Jasper! É o Jasper" até que seu telefone paro de tocar.

-Não! - Ela grito.

-Alice?

-Ele desligo - Ela falo com a voz chorosa.

-Por que sera? - Rose arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Então começo a tocar de novo, mas um toque diferente.

-Mensagem! - Ela grito, depois começou a ler.. - HÀ! Ele ta me chamando pra sair!

-Quando? - Rose pergunto chegando mais perto dela para ler.

-Sabádo! - Ela grito de novo.

-Mas a festa tal festa, não é sabado? - Eu perguntei.

-Bella, não é "a tal festa" é A festa - Alice disse dando ênfase no "A"

-Então... O que você vai fazer? - Rose pergunto.

-Agente sai de manhã e mais tarde festa! - Depois ficou séria - Não tenho roupa pra ir! Que bom que agente ta aqui né?

-Ja vi que não vamos comer né? - Disse olhando para Rose.

-Éh...

...

Nota mental: Nunca, eu repito NUNCA mais ir no shopping com a Alice.

Chegamos em casa meio tarde, Esme e Carlisle estavam assistindo um filme na sala.

-Demoram garotas - Esme disse olhando no seu relogio.

-Alice não é normal - Resmunguei.

Carlisle começou a rir.

-Alice sempre sera Alice. Edward que deve estar feliz - Ele disse dando mais uma gargalhada.

-Por que amor? - Esme pergunto curiosa.

-Alice fazia ele dar carona e carregar as compras.

Dessa vez todos rimos.

-Isso quando eu estava sendo boazinha - Alice disse rindo - Tinha vezes que eu fazia ele entar nas lojas de lingerie-

-Se liga na cena! - Rose disse entre as risadas.

-E ainda fazia ele peguntar os preços! - Alice continuo.

-Isso riam. Riam muito da desgraça alheia - Edward disse descendo as escadas.

Ai que começamos a rir mais.

-Quem ta com fome? - Esme pergunto.

-EU! - Rose, Alice e eu levantamos nossas mãos.

Depois de comer, fomos dormir... Ou melhor eu fui.

...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Acordei quando ouvi um grito vindo do quarto do Edwad.

Levantei e vi todos menos Carlisle, que estava fazendo plantão, saindo de seus quartos.

-Quem deu esse gritinho gay? - Emm pergunto equanto saia do seu.

-Edward esta tudo bem? - Bati na porta dele e perguntei.

Ele abriu a porta.

-Pareço bem? - Ele pergunto apontando para seu rosto.

Meu. Deus. Do. Céu.

...

* * *

**O que sera que tem no rosto do Ed? Ai, ai, ai, oq sera que essas autoras malvadas estão aprontando?**

**só mandando reviews para saber...**

**Façam como essas garotas.**

The Mah's Word:

**neeem da, agente ta pobre e ja tenho que pagar o meu hauhsuahsuahsuah  
até agora ela ta sendo, vamos ver mais pra frente.  
concordo, mas ela ainda tem 14, mas o niver dela ta chegando, mas ainda vai ser 15, então só ano que vem para Belitcha  
logo menos vamos saber (vamos mesmo pq agente ainda não penso nisso huashsua)  
meo nem sei, depende do dia, e de vcs, então comenta (:  
obrigaaado, esperamos que goste desse :***

maa cullen:

**que bom que vc gosto obrigada! agente faz o que pode, sempre brisando.. espero que vc goste desse tmb (: beijoooos**

então gente, hj fui eu, Paula, que respondeu, perceberam a diferença néh, a line responde melhor =/

* * *

**Geeente o próximo cap ja esta prontinhoo**

**mas só vamos postar quando vcs comentareem**

**198 ****visitas! Que emoçao, mas se vcs não comentarem vamos achar que vcs acham que a fic é um lixo e vcs não gostaram ai vamos deprimir, beber veneno, cortar os pulsos... Ta pareei...**

**Boom comentem, por favor *cara de coitada***

**

* * *

**

**Estão vendo o botãozinho escrito **Review this Chapter**?**

**Então apertem nele e deixem suas opiniões... isso se quiserem o próximo cap...**


	6. 5 Catapora

**Os personagens são da tia Meyer, principalmente o Ed, e ela não quer dar de presente *_cry_***

* * *

...

-Pareço bem? - E apontou para seu rosto, com uma cara incrédula no que estava acontecendo.

Eu, Emmett, Alice e Rose começamos a rir.

-Aaaah. Eu não posso estar com espinhas, nunca tive espinhas, Edward Cullen, não tem espinhas! - Cara isso foi muito gay.

Eu ri ainda mais, depois do que ele falou.

-Edward não acho que sejam espinhas - Falei depois soltei uma gargalhada, uma boa gargalhada - É catapora!

Ele me olhou com uma cara horrorizada.

-Haha - Ele deu aquela risadinha falsa. - Muito engraçado Bella, mas só criancinhas pegam isso. E não sou criança faz tempo. então nem adiante vir com essa pra cima de mim.

-Bom, você tem a idade mental de uma - Eu disse com um largo sorriso no rosto. Acho que ganhei meu dia.

-Hahá. - Ele deu de ombros.

-Edward, querido você ja tinha pego catapora antes? - Esme pergunto se aproximando para examinar.

-Não sei... Emm eu ja peguei? - Virou com um olhar duvidoso para Emment

-E eu sei? - Emm deu de ombros - Eu sei que já peguei, há muito tempo...

-Eu ja peguei também, sarei e to feliz - Alice disse alegremente.

-Também - Rose e eu falamos juntas. Meu sorriso de satisfação cada vez maior.

-Alice como você sabe eu não? - Edward perguntou.

-Simples. Eu presto atenção quando bolinhas estranhas aparecem pelo meu corpo. - Respondeu ela ironicamente.

-Vou ligar para o Carlisle - Esme disse um pouco preocupada. E foi até a sala.

-Não acredito! - Edward gritou e foi para seu quarto batendo a porta.

Dei um grande sorriso quando ele passou por mim e fui para meu quarto.

2 minutos depois...

Rolo para esquerda...

6 minutos depois...

Rolo para direita...

10 minutos depois...

Ja chega não consigo mais dormir... Trofeu joinha para o Edward... ¬¬

Quando cheguei na sala, vi a cena mais engraçada da minha vida...

Edward estava de pijama, com um espelho na mão repitindo varias e varias vezes:

-Eu to feio... Eu to muito feio... Eu to feio... Eu to feio... - Ele dizia fazendo biquinho.

Não consegui me controlar. Ganhei meu dia. Eu gargalhava com vontade.

-Edward é só catapora, logo menos passa - Disse entre risos. Mas afinal, por que eu to ajudando ele mesmo?

-Pode não ser ta legal? - Ele me fuzilou com os olhos sem ao menos desgrudar seus olhos do espelho.

-Edward... - Esme disse cuidadosamente. Ela sabia que iria ser um grande "choque" para ele - Liguei para o seu pai, ele disse que você não tinha pego antes e que é melhor ficar em casa hoje...

Ele fez uma careta para o espelho.

-Por quanto tempo eu vou ficar assim? - Perguntou avaliando sua situação

-Acho que cinco dias ou mais, depende da pessoa -

-Que bo- Ele parou no meio da frase - CINCO?

-Calma, quando você menos esperar ja vai ter sumido - Ela fez carinho na cabeça dele - Bom, ainda é muito cedo então eu vou voltar a dormir - Deu um beijo na testa dele e foi subindo as escadas

Fui pro meu quarto também, ia ler um livro ou fazer alguma coisa para passar o tempo.

...

Depois de um tempinho lendo, peguei no sono... Me arrumei e fui pra sala.

Edward ainda estava la, de pijama, e olhando no espelho com aquele biquinho...

Eu ri.

-Vai se danar Bella!

-Ta nervosinho? Ta? - Provoquei um pouco.

Ele jogou o espelho que ele estava segurando, mas eu desviei e o espelho bateu na parede e caiu no chão.

-Tsc. Tsc. Tsc. - Fiz som de desaprovação balançando a cebeça -Isso são 7 anos Ed - Eu disse Ed só para provocar mais um pouquinho... Nada melhor do que a doce vingança...

Antes que ele falasse alguma coisa fui tomar café da manhã. Quando desci, todos já estavam reunidos em volta da mesa.

-Heey familia! - Eu disse com um sorriso.

-Feliz Bells? - Emmett perguntou com um sorriso indagador.

-Muito - Mais um sorriso enquanto passava jeleia na minha torrada. - O dia ta bonito hoje, não é mesmo ?

Todos me olhavam com uma cara estranha.

- Aaah qual é gente ? Não posso acordar feliz ? - perguntei enquanto enchia minha boca de torradas.

-Yeaah, pode... mas, qual o motivo? - Rose me lançou um olhar desconfiado.

-Aaah, apenas um dia feliz na escola, sem o encosto.

- EU OUVI ISSO ISABELLA - A voz de Edward ressoou pela cozinha.

Trocamos olhares e todos cairam na risada.

...

-Heey Bells, cade o Ed? - Jake perguntou. Assim que eu coloquei os pés na escola.

-Eu to bem, obigado por perguntar.

-Mal aê - Ele se desculpou dando um sorrisinho... Que sorriso, hein amigo. - É que eu preciso muito falar com ele, e o celular só cai na caixa postal, e na casa dele... Ou melhor na casa de vcs falam que ele não ta - Ele disse de uma só vez.

-Ele ta revoltadinho, parece que ele ta com catapora - Eu disse depois dei uma risada.

-Sério? - Ele disse segurando o riso.

-Éh.

...

-Bella! - Angela chamou.

-Hey - Eu disse não conseguia tirar o sorriso do meu rosto.

-Que boato é esse que o Ed ta com catapora? - Ela sussurrou.

-Nossa. Aqui é tipo Gossip girls? - Perguntei. Eu só comentei com o Jake, só se o Emm ou Rose falaram, duvido muito que Alice disse alguma coisa, ela e Edward são muito unidos.

-É serio Bells - Oh god. Sera que ela gostava tanto assim dele?

-É verdade. - Não consegui controlar o riso.

-Bella isso não tem graça. - Angela me reprovou - Ele ta bem?

-Vendendo saude - Revirei os olhos.

-Quem ta vendendo saude? - Jess apareceu do nada.

Felizmente o sinal tocou.

-Gente tenho que se eu me atrasar Victoria me mata - Olhei séria - Literalmente.

Elas riram e foram para suas aulas.

Deus, obrigado! Não minto bem, ela iria perceber.

Entrei na sala a tempo, Victória estava quase fechando a porta.

-Quase.- Ela disse. Acho que ela não gosta de mim...

-Vocês ficaram sabendo? - Uma garota disse.

-O que? - Outra perguntou. Essa tinha a voz chatinha, estranhamente conhecida.

-Edward esta com catapora - A primeira voz disse.

-Edward? O meu Edward? - A chatinha disse. - Vou verificar hoje.

...

As outras aulas foram chaaatas de mais, todo mundo falando do Edward, e quando eu digo, todo mundo, é todo mundo mesmo. Até a professora comentou na sala! ¬¬

-Por que o Edward é tão popular - Pergutei para Angela e Jessica que estavam na fila na cantina comigo.

-Óbvio. Ele é gato e legal - Jess disse como se fosse a coisa mais normal, como o ciclo do gás carbonico.

-Na minha outra escola, os populares eram os, inteligentes, aqueles que sempre tiravam boas notas, e representavam a escola com orgulho e-

-Os nerds - Jess disse.

-Nerds não, inteligentes... - Me defendi.

-Onde você estudava mesmo? - Angela pergunto.

-Constance Billard School **(é a versão nerd da escola****) **- Disse com orgulho, e com muitas saudades.

-Ei, não é aquela escola só para garotas? - Jess pergunto.

-É sim. - Respondi.

-Tenho dó de você amiga - Jesse disse.

-É, sair de la foi horrivel.

-Não, estudar onde não tem nenhum garoto, deve ter sido dificil.

Poupei saliva, Jess nunca entenderia meu lado.

...

O intervalo foi chatinho, só falavam do Edward pelo amor de Deus!

Tinha uma garota chorando no banheiro, falando que o rosto dele nunca mais ia ser o mesmo... ¬¬

Rose ja tinha se enturmado com os amigos do Emm, eles ficaram la fora aproveitando o pouco de sol, eles até me chamaram para ficar com eles, mais acho que eu ja estava deslocada o bastante com o povo do 1º, é melhor ficar aqui.

...

Na ultima aula eu estava contando os segundos, se eu ouvisse "Edward" mais uma vez eu juro que enloqueceria.

Finalmente a aula acabou, no caminho para sair da escola, vi uma sala escrito "Conselheiro". Acho que eu vou precisar de um profissional...

Acabei marcando uma hora com ele, pelo menos um intervalo por semana ia ser tranquilo... Ou não...

Rose estava me esperando na porta do carro, Alice ja estava la dentro, cantando "bad romance."

-Desculpe a demora - Eu disse me apressando.

-_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-romama-ah. GaGa-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance..._

-Não tudo bem, to esperando uma amiga. Lembra da Tanya? - Rose perguntou, ignorando a cantoria desafinada de Alice.

-Lembro sim - Disse entrando no carro.

-Então, o professor de Biologia quer misturar um pouco os anos, e temos um trabalho para fazer. Chamei ela para ir la em casa.

-Edward não vai gostar disso - Eu disse, com um sorriso.

-Foda-se ele, um mimadinho de 16 anos não manda em Rosalie Hale.

-Isso aê garota! - Apoiei, adoro o jeito confiante e tranquilo da Rose.

-Heeey meninas - Reconheci a voz de Tanya.

Ela parecia ser legal e tudo, mas não sei, não fui com a cara dela.

-Hey. Bora - Rose disse entrando no carro.

...

Chegamos e Rose foi estacionar, Tanya foi com ela, só Alice e eu entramos.

Edward estava do mesmo modo que deixamos...

Só que agora ele estava com outro espelho, e coçando uma bolinha da buchecha.

-Se coçar vai ficar marca - Eu disse largando minha mochila no chão

-O rosto é de quem? - Ele pergunto arrogante.

-Ed, Rose trouxe visita - Alice disse.

-Quem? - Ele perguntou desesperado.

-Ora, ora, ora... Se não é Edward Cullen - Tanya apareceu na sala com um grande sorriso.

* * *

**Er... Heeey gente! *desvia dos objetos cortantes sendo jogados* **

**queremos pedir desculpinhas pela demora. **

**DESCULPA!**

**O cap tava pronto... Mas, sabe como é, mexe aqui, mexe ali, trabalhos de escola aqui, e ali, vida pessoal, é dificil gente.**

**Perdoadas?**

**o próximo saira o mais breve possivel, tamos quase terminando *-*... Mas não prometo uma data.**

**Reviews:**

**_The Mah's Word:_**

_Háa, nem lembro mais o por que de nao postarmos, provavelmente estavamos sem telmpo ao algo di tiipo :x auhsahushau. Aaaah, a gente tbm curte musicas "emos" *-* Greenday *-* HUAHUHUSHUASUH_

_Que bom que tais gostando :DD_  
_E aargh, odeio essas vozes, pode ter certeza UHASUHAUHSAUHSUHAHS, e siim ele esta com catapoora :OO Tadinho -NNNN_

_Há, gostei da ideiia da musica de fundo :DD provalvente a gente coloque alguma._  
_Aaah, ursinhos não são o problema, as bonecas de porcelanas ou as de plastico são macabras, elas me assustam :x HUASHUAHHAUSHU #parey_

_Obriigada pelas sujestões, vão ser bem úteeis *-*_

_**bella:**_

_Hm, ele tem bolinhas vermelhas que coçam *-* ASUHAUUHSUHA _  
_háa, nem fomos malvadas ainda. Isso é só o começo (Y háaaa mintira, parey UASAUHAHUAHUS_  
_Obrigaaaada, que bom que tais gostando tbm. Logo menos postaremos mais *-*_

_**Gabytenrio:**_

_é que ele é meio abilolado as vezes.... -NNNNN S2_  
_Maan, é tão bom quando comentam dizendo que gostaram *-* _

_Obrigaaada *-*_

_**maa cullen':**_

_Há relaaxa que logo menos postaremos maiis *-*_  
_Demoramos por falta de teempo e tals. _

**E geente não esqueçam: quanto mais comentarios mais rapido a gente posta, pq se não a gente não sabe se tão curtindo ou nãao :x**

**

* * *

**

**Até a próximaa, ja sabem o que fazer né, é só apertar no antes verde, agora azul, botãozinho escrito:**

Review this Chapter **e deixar sua opinião**


	7. 6 Noite turbulenta

**Twilight não nos pertence, é da Tia Meyer, só estamos brisando legaaal...**

* * *

...

-T-Ta-Tanya? - Ele gaguejou com um pequeno choque no olhar.

-Não, isso é uma miragem - Ela disse com uma voz muito melosa... Ela estava cantando ele? Mesmo?

-Queria que fosse... Hãm... To no meu... no meu... Aquele lugar onde agente dormi, e tem cama e armário... - Ele parecia um pouco nervoso demais.

-Quarto - Tanya disse e um sorriso brotou em seu rosto.

Ele corou... Edward Cullen cora? Como eu queria tirar uma foto!

-Esse mesmo. - Ele deu uma risadinha falsa. E foi andando, mas não viu a mesinha, e acabo batendo o pé e deixando seu outro espelho quebrar - Caralho!

-Olha a boca! - Fingi indignação. E ele apenas me censurou com o olhar.

Depois subiu as escadas correndo, mais vermelho que um pimentão.

Não deu pra segurar mais. E todas caímos na gargalhada.

-O. Que. Foi. Isso! - Alice gritou totalmente espantada.

-Acho que ele ta com febre - Tanya comentou.

-Acho que ele gosta de você - Rose disse, com um tom brincalhão.

Tanya apenas corou levemente.

Fui para meu quarto, tinha que estudar. Afinal, precisava manter as boas notas... Na verdade é porque eu não tinha muito o que fazer, e até que gostava de estudar.

...

Era mais ou menos uma cinco e pouquinho da tarde. Eu já estava quase cansando de estudar, quase. Quando ouvi um grito, adivinha? Do quarto do Edward. E esse grito era mais feminino, será que ele conseguiu afinar sua voz mais ainda?

-Vamos la Bella.- Disse para mim mesma levantando.

Não que eu esteja preocupada, não posso perder um mico do Edward.

Cheguei no quarto dele e bati na porta, que acabo abrindo.

La tinha uma garota loira, que eu reconheci rapidamente, ela estava se pegando com o Edward na frete da minha sala no primeiro dia.

Ela estava engatinhado no chão como se estivesse procurando alguma coisa.

O quarto do Edward era a coisa mais desorganizada do mundo, fora que tinha varias fotos dele espalhadas, e aquelas imagens de papelão dele em tamanho real... ¬¬ Aaaaah e eu não posso esquecer dos troféus de gato do ano, sorriso mais lindo, cabelo mais legal... Ok, quem ganha um premio de cabelo mais legal?

-Hum.. Oi? - Disse para a garota, mas pareceu mais uma pergunta.

-Quem é? - Ela disse levantando se apoiando na cama.

-Bella... - Será que ela sabe de mim?

-Sou Jane - Ela disse, sentando na cama.

-O que foi? - Perguntei olhando em volta

-Minhas lentes! - Ela gritou. Se levantando e virando de costas para mim.

-Você perdeu? - Perguntei chegando mais perto dela. O que realmente ela estava fazendo para perder as lentes?

-Não eu gosto de gritar, "minhas lentes"! é claro idiota! - Ela disse ironicamente para o abajur.

-Yeah, Eu estou aqui idiota! - Revirei os olhos e virei a garota para mim.

-Cadê o Ed? - Ela choramingou.

-Hm, como eu vou saber? - Eu disse saindo do quarto. Não estava afim de ouvir choramingo de ridículas peguetes de Edward.

Parei no pé da escada, e quem eu encontro? Edward no sofá da sala dando um mega amasso na Tanya... Wow. Hey, ela não tinha ido embora? O que Jane estava fazendo lá em cima se o Ed está com a T.? Demorei um pouco para raciocinar, até que vi em cima da mesinha do corredor uma pequena caixinha, HÁ! as lentes da Jane. Como eu sou lerda, é obvio que ele armou isso só pra agarrar a Tanya.

-Ei! Bella, não é? - Jane gritou do quarto.

-É sim - Eu disse com um divertimento na voz, o que será que ela vai fazer quando ver isso? Peguei a caixinha e parei na porta do quarto de Ed. - O que você quer?

-Me ajuda - Só para constar, ela não pediu. Sabe aquelas patricinhas que nunca usaram, por favor, e obrigado?

-E por que eu faria isso? - Levantei uma sobrancelha. Droga ela não pode ver sem as lentes.

-Queridinha, sabe quem eu sou? - Ela perguntou para a cômoda.

-Não e não quero saber - Joguei a pequena caixinha de lentes em cima da cama. Não para ajudar ela, mas quem sabe ela não pegue os dois no flagra lá em baixo? Hey, vou estar apenas fazendo um favor ao meu irmãozinho, essa loira é uma vaca.

-ESCUTA AQUI, QU...- Bati a porta e deixei ela falando sozinha.

Oh, god, eu mereço ? Alem de agüentar Edward tenho que agüentar essas vadias irritantes ?

Entrei no meu quarto de novo. Olhei em volta, eu realmente precisava dar uma arrumada em tudo aquilo. Só tive tempo de me sentar na cama que logo ouvi a voz de Alice lá fora gritando, provavelmente com Edward já que Emm e Rose saíram com Esme e Carlisle estava no hospital.

-Bella! - Alice gritou ela de novo - Me ajuda!

Deus, o que foi agora? Corri para a sala e vi Alice segurando Jane, que estava se debatendo querendo chegar na Tanya que estava na mesma situação mas nos braços do Edward.

-Bella eu não consigo segurar ela! - Alice gritou desesperada.

Fui tentar segurar Jane, mas ela não deixou.

-Não precisa! Me solta! - Jane gritou, chorando... Odeio ver gente chorando...

Alice logo a soltou.

Ela foi na direção de Tanya e de Edward, com uma cara furiosa, a raiva percorria todo o seu corpo a fazendo tremer. Ele abraçou Tanya por trás, em forma protetora.

Parece que ela encontrou as lentes. Acho que me sinto um pouco culpada por isso.

Jane apenas deu um tapa descontando toda sua raiva na cara de Ed e saiu, mas na porta ela disse:

-Vo-voce vai se arrepender, ARREPENDE-E-ER TÁ OUV-V-IN-D-DO ? - berrou ela entre soluços e lagrimas e bateu a porta.

Um minuto de silencio, todos nos encarávamos e Edward massageava o rosto, que estava vermelho. Yeah, ela realmente estava com raiva. Até que a porta abre novamente.

-GUARDE MINHAS PALAVRAS EDWARD CULLEN. VOCE VAI VER. - E bateu a porta novamente.

Novamente, mais um minuto de silencio, os olhares tensos na sala, ninguém sabia se ria ou se, se assustava.

-Yeah Edward Cullen, você vai se arrepender... - eu disse em tom sombrio, quebrando o gelo - Boa sorte... Eu acho- não me segurei e cai na gargalhada e todos me acompanharam. Rolaram mais alguns comentários sobre a pequena explosão da revoltada e corneada namorada de Ed. ou... acho que depois disso podemos dizer Ex-namorada. Mas logo fui comer alguma coisa e dormir, foi um dia bem longo...

...

Acordei com alguns barulhos estranhos vindos do quarto de Edward.

Primeiro uns barulhos abafados... Depois uns gemidos... e foi aumentando o volume.

-Que porra é essa? - Perguntei para mim mesma. Será que ele ta passando mal ?

Olhei no relógio e ainda era 01:00 da manha, muito cedo para acordar.

Mais barulhos abafados, que pareciam gemidos, e cada vez mais alto.

-_Yeaaaah... - _Edward gemeu muito alto. Ok, ele está tendo um momento de "homem" se divertindo sozinho. Nojento. Ainda de fosse mais silencioso. Porra a casa inteira deve estar ouvindo isso

_- Ah, vai Ed! Edward... - _Uma voz feminina gemeu... Yeah, acho que ele não está sozinho nessa. É Tanya que ta ali ?

Bati forte na parede do quarto do Edward.

-Tem gente querendo dormir! Vão para um motel - Gritei.

Eles deram uma risadinha, e gritaram mais ainda.

-_Isso, Ed... - _Tanya gemeu _- Eu to quase! Por favor, vai mais rápido! Mais! Mais!_

_-Vem comigo gata! Vem..._

Coloquei o travesseiro na minha cara para abafar o som...

-_Hummmm..._

Eles continuaram por mais algum tempo... Mas mesmo depois de pararem não consegui mais dormir. Fiquei me perguntando quais os comentários de Carlisle e Esme amanhã, por que não tem como ele não terem ouvido os dois, foi tudo tão escandaloso.

...

Algum tempinho depois...

TOC, TOC

-PORRA, quem é o infeliz Que teve a cara de pau de me acordar? As... -Olhei para o relógio enquanto abria a porta - 04:00 da manhã?

Tanya a vadia. Ótimo.

-Oi Bella - Ela disse timidamente.

Estava usando uma camiseta que batia na coxa dela, grande de mais pro seu tamanho, provavelmente era do Edward.

-Oi - Eu disse com a voz rouca e mal humorada por causa do sono.

-Posso tomar banho no seu banheiro? É que o do Ed, é meio estranho, sabe né, meninos... - Disse com cara de nojo, e logo em seguida beicinho. Beicinho não cola comigo amiga, principalmente as 04:00 da manhã -.-

-Não, eu não sei - Bati a porta na cara dela, e voltei pra cama.

Quando finalmente peguei no sono...

TOC, TOC

-Porra! Já disse que não! - Gritei cobrindo a cara com o travesseiro.

-Bella? - Alice chamou.

-Entra... - Resmunguei.

-Bella! Olha a hora! - E me mostrou o relógio

06:30.

06:30 ? Droga. A aula começava em uma hora e meia! E era uma hora daqui até a Escola.

-Porra! - Pulei da cama, esbarrando em tudo para chegar no banheiro

Me arrumei em tempo recorde, até saimos de casa a tempo, e eu dormi o caminho todo até a escola, que por sinal foi rápido até demais.

...

-Bela adormecida... - Alguém sussurrou no meu ouvido - Acorda! - Rose grito.

-Humm? - Perguntei esfregando os olhos.

-Chegamos, anda logo - Rose e sua delicadeza me impressionam

Sai do carro meio cambaleando.

-Droga de sono! Preciso de café. - Mano, eu parecia uma drogada.

-Bella você já tomo café de mais - Alice me analisava meu rosto. Eu realmente deveria estar um lixo.

-Ainda to com sono... -Vi uma cafeteria do outro lado da rua.

Olhei meu relógio, graças a doideira de dirigir rápido da Rose eu tinha um tempinho

-Já volto! - Bocejei.

O lugar era bem grande, com varias mesas, e um balcão com baquinhos em volta. Nossa, nunca tinha reparado nisso aqui. Eu realmente deveria prestar mais atenção nos lugares.

Fui entrando analisando o lugar, era bonito, e provavelmente caro, mas eu necessito de café.

-Em que posso ajudar? - Levei um susto, uma mulher magra demais, com uma cara meio murcha com alguns pés de galinha e olheiras veio em minha direção. Sua voz era tão estranha quanto ela, meio que... sabe quando você tampa o nariz e sair aquela voz ? Só que a dela era naturalmente assim.

-Quero café, bem forte. - Minha voz ainda estava rouca

-Acabou o café - Falou como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Demorei um pouco para processar o que ela tinha dito, até que me toquei.

-Como assim? - Eu praticamente berrei indignada. Não costumo ser tão escandalosa assim, mas meu humor não estava nada bom hoje - Aqui é uma cafeteria, tem que ter café!

-Então se aqui fosse uma loja de rosquinhas, teria que ter rosquinhas? -Ela disse com uma cara de "eu to certa."

-Não.-Ironizei- Pizzas seria melhor, não é mesmo ? -

Ela me olhou com cara de quem não estava entendendo nada. Mano, ela tava drogada ou algo do tipo ?

Revirei os olhos ignorando sua expressão.

- O que você tem ?

-Temos vários sucos, cappuccino, pães, e...

-PERA.- Praticamente berrei. - Tem cappuccino e você diz que não tem café? - Que porra de lugar é esse ?

-Para o cappuccino se usa café solúvel. - WTF ? Como ela conseguia manter o rosto tão sem expressão ?

-Me vê um cappuccino então. - tentei pedir da forma mais paciente e doce possível.

-Como você quer?

-O mais rápido - Olhei o relógio, droga, tava quase na hora.

-Roberto, um cappuccino!

Enquanto esperava fiquei analisando o lugar, as paredes em um tom de vinho com retratos antigos pendurados, mesas redondas e bonitinhas espalhadas pelo grande salão, o balcão de madeira escura com alguns doces e salgados a venda. Logo atrás do balcão se via prateleiras com garrafas de bebidas, xícaras de porcelana e algumas bonitas maquinas de café. Era um lugar bonito, mas não parecia muito bem aproveitado. Estava vazio e NÃO TINHA CAFÉ. como assim ?

Peguei meu cappuccino, que nem estava tão quente, que lugarzinho mais falido. Sai para nunca mais voltar.

Quando abri a porta da escola, alguém entrou e derramou todo o cappuccino em mim!

-Desculpe! -Uma voz reconhecível disse - Ah..., é você! Retiro as desculpas. - Tanya disse com uma voz nojenta e saiu andando.

7.8.. Dez Bella, só até dez.

-Bells ta tudo bem? - Jake apareceu do nada ao meu lado.

-Não! - Gritei, e fui na direção do banheiro.

Comecei a limpar minha camiseta que ficou com uma mancha marrom transparente. Ainda bem que estava frio, foi só colocar meu casaco por cima e fico tudo bem. Aparentemente.

-Heey Bells, tudo bem agora? - Jake perguntou animado, como se apenas cobrir a porra de uma mancha fosse animar meu dia.

-Não! Eu não to bem! - Gritei. Ele que me olhou com uma cara assustada. Tá até eu me assustei agora. - Desculpa Jake, eu não devia descontar em você- e tendei dar um sorriso, mas que pareceu mais uma careta do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Há, tudo bem Bells, mas o que aconteceu ?

O Sinal tocou. Graças a deus.

-Até logo - Dei um beijo em sua bochecha a sai correndo. Senti que ele ia perguntar mais alguma coisa, mas eu não estava afim de papo com ninguém.

Fui direto para o vestiário para colocar aquele short ridículo para educação física... Argh.

Ouvi um barulho de alguém batendo num armario, o barulho vinha do outro lado do vestiário.

Vi Jane batendo no seu armário.

-Queria que você fosse o Edward! - E batia ainda mais, com muita raiva. Ela me da medo.

Sai não querendo que ela me visse, não queria ouvir nenhum piti aquela hora.

-O que ela tem que eu não tenho? - Ouvi ela gritando ainda batendo no armário

Por favor, ela grito pro armário, armário, armário... ?

-Responde Beka! - Mais um grito.

Deve ter outra garota ali... Pera aê não tinha mais ninguém ali... voltei para ver se tinha mais alguém ali ou se ela realmente era uma louca

-Responde!

-Hum... Ce ta falando comigo? - Apontei para mim.

-Não, eu to falando com o armário! - gritou ironicamente

-Bom papo - Dei de ombros e fui saindo.

-Beka!

-É Bella! - corrigi

Ela deu de ombros como se fosse a mesma coisa ¬¬

-Responde!

-Hãm... - Droga, abaixei para fingir amarrar o tênis para disfarçar enquanto pensava em alguma desculpa. E ela me fitava com suplica no olhar.

-Heeey Bella, o professor ta chamando! - Lauren apareceu do nada.

-Não precisa chamar duas vezes! não posso deixar um professor esperando, não é mesmo ? - Disse para Lauren, que não entendeu muito bem minha reação, mas não ligou, e sai correndo.

-Beka! - Ouvi Jane gritando.

Eu mereço...

...

O resto das aulas foram chataas de mais.

Só falam do Edward nessa escola. Se não é sobre "A festa" é sobre ele estar com catapora, ou é que ele deu o fora na Jane, ou é que ele vai ganhar o premio de gato do ano... De novo... Como lidar? Só falam dele!

-Com que roupa eu vou na festa do Edward? - Jess pergunto enquanto estávamos saindo da sala.

-Sei la Jess, vai com qualquer coisa - Eu disse sem emoção.

-Bella, não da para usar "qualquer coisa" - Ela fez aspas com as mãos - Na festa do Edward Cullen! - revirou os olhos, como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

-Bom Jess, eu to indo -

-Aonde você vai? - Perguntou indignada.

Nem respondi e sai andando.

Bati na porta do concelheiro.

-Pode entrar! - Ele grito de la dentro.

Entrei, a sala era bem aconchegante, em tons pasteis, com vários quadros...

-Prazer Isabella, sou Sam.

-Só Bella - Eu disse - Hum..., prazer - e estendi a mão

Não sabia por onde começar.

-Hum... Na verdade não sei por onde começar - Eu disse corando, é claro.

-Que tal começar sentando - Ele disse apontando para a poltrona prata, que parecia bem confortável, na frente de sua mesa. Me sentei - Por que você esta aqui?

-Edward Cullen - Respondi rapidamente

-Soube que ele ta com catapora - Sam disse pensativo.

Deixei minha cabeça cair na mesa e resmunguei um pouco.

-Sei que agora vocês são irmãos Bella -

Levantei minha cabeça na hora e o encarei.

-Como?

-Olhei sua fixa - Ele sussurrou, depois rio para descontrair. Mas como eu não ri, ele parou... E fico aquele lindo climinha.

-Então... - Ele começou - Você disse que seu problema é o Edward, não é?

Apenas acenti.

-Me fale sobre o seu relacionamento com sua nova família.

-Bom...

Comecei contando desde quando Esme e Carlisle começaram a namorar... Até quando ficaram noivos...

-Bom Bella, semana que vem continuamos - Ele disse, e dois segundos depois o sinal tocou... - Se sente melhor?

-É conversar é bom.. - Respondi pensativa. Não é que era bom mesmo ?

-Fico feliz - Ele deu um sorriso sincero - Até a próxima.

-Até - Retribui o sorriso, me sentindo mais leve e sai.

Fui correndo até o refeitório, comprei uma maça, e corri mais ainda para a próxima aula.

...

Na ultima aula a professora de inglês pedio para fazermos um trabalho em grupo sobre qualquer autor.

Acabei fazendo grupo com Angela, Jess, e Mike. Jake até me chamo para seu grupo. Mais tava na cara que eu faria todo o trabalho sozinha. Pelo menos nesse grupo eu teria a Angela.

Íamos para a casa da Angela fazer.

E como Angela e eu somos vizinhas, fui com a Rose mesmo, era só andar um pouquinho até a casa de Angela.

...

-Heey gente, vamos? - Perguntei quando cheguei no carro da Rose, e Alice ja estava la.

-Não, espera a Tanya ja esta vindo, ela vai la em casa ver o Edward - Rose disse distraída. Estava encostada na frente do carro descascando o esmalte Laranja.

-Nossa, será que eles vão durar mesmo? - Perguntei entrando no carro.

Alice bufou, depois disse:

-Edward? Ele nem fica com o mesmo plano de celular por mais de uma semana, quem dirá uma garota.

Rose entrou no carro rindo.

Alice sentou no banco de trás e colocou o fone.

-Rose sabe se a Tanya vai dormi la em casa hoje? - Perguntei, esperando que a resposta seja negativa.

-Não sei não- Ela disse, depois virou o rosto para mim. - Por quê?

-Vai me dizer que você não ouviu? - Perguntei incrédula, ela não ouviu aquilo?

-O que? - ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-A noite? Edward e Tanya? - Perguntei, tentando fazê-la entender o que eu estava dizendo.

-Hum... Sabe que quando eu durmo é como se eu estivesse em coma - Ela disse.

-Do que vocês estão falando? - Alice tirou os fones do ouvido..

-Ouviu alguns barulhos a noite? - Perguntei - Do quarto do Edward?

-Não. - Ela disse e coloco os fone de volta na orelha.

-O que você escutou em Bells? - Rose perguntou com um sorrisinho malicioso.

-Carlisle e Esme não falaram nada? - Perguntei. Estava começando a ficar triste, Edward vai sair dessa ileso?

-Não - Rose disse rindo.

-Heey gente vamos? - Tanya chego do nada e entro no carro do lado da Alice, que fez careta.

-Oi Alice - Tanya comprimento.

Alice apenas aumentou o som.

Rose olhou para Tanya e para mim umas duas vezes depois rio.

Haha... ¬¬

...

* * *

**isso ae povo do meu brasil, e outros paises...  
****Mais um cap. aeee, é eu sei estamos demorando, mas gente, a escola consome o resto de sanidade que agente tem!  
COMENTEM!  
Povo! Serio, eu vivo de comentários, e vocês quase não comentam. :/  
Suas ideias, dão ideias, então comentem... Por favor? carinhadecoitada*  
Nos próximos caps, provavelmente vai ter as ideias que vcs ja mandaram, então mandem maaais *-***

**Geente, tem cada vez menos comentaros, a gente vai começar a achar que voces não tão gostando :x**

**Boom, por enquanto é isso (: beijuundas molhadas -ou não pra vocees *-***


	8. 7 A revelação

**o Ed e o resto do povo é da tia Meyer e blá-blá-blá, vcs ja sabem disso né? se não sabe, aaah, da uma olhadinha no caps anteriores ...**

* * *

-Tchau meninas - Eu disse quando Rose parou na frente da mansão dos Cullen.

Ai lembrei que tinha que pegar os livros para escolher o autor e tudo mais.

-Bella? - Alice disse. Ela e Tanya ainda não tinham entrado.

-Esqueci umas coisas - Eu disse me apressando.

Entramos e Edward estava la, passando pano em uma das imagens de papelão dele em tamanho real... é, ele realmente não tem mais o que fazer...

-Amor! - Tanya gritou e foi correndo lhe dar um abraço.

Ele olhou com uma cara surpresa para ela.

-Oi? - Ele disse. Mas acabo parecendo uma pergunta. Logicamente ele não estava esperando ela.

-Ed, odeia as grudentas - Alice sussurrou com um sorriso - Em... - Ela fechou os olhos - Dois dias eles ja não vão estar mais juntos.

-Nossa, como você sabe? Você é a mãe Diná? - Perguntei rindo da sua reação.

-Eu só conheço meu irmão - Ela disse rindo. Depois foi ate o Edward de papelão - É, bem parecido, só esta faltando as bolinhas.

Nós rimos, menos ele...

Peguei alguns livros que já tinha separado, coloquei numa caixa, e sai.

Fui andando até a casa da Angela, ela me disse que era quatro casas depois da minha...

Ok. Quatro mansoes enormes e muito caras... Com o dinheiro da construção da casinha do cachorro daria para alimentar um monte de gente.

Finalmente cheguei na casa de Ângela, ou melhor, na mansão dela. Não vi ninguém lá fora, então eles ainda deviam estar chegando.

A mãe da Jess demorou para sair da escola, e como a Rose dirige rapido de mais... Bom, é só esperar.

Sentei na escadinha da varanda da frente e fiquei olhando a estrada, carros caros passavam correndo pelo asfalto e e logo saiam de visão, entrando em alguma estradinha dentre as muitas arvores que cercavam todo o bairro.

-Um... Conliçensa senhorita - Um homem grande e forte, com cabelos castanhos e oleosos, falou. Ele estava carregando uma mesa, e parecia estar pesada.

-Oh! Claro - Eu disse levantando rapidamente.

Do nada, chegou mais gente, sempre carregando coisas para dentro ou para fora...

Então vi o carro da mãe da Jess trazendo eles. Me levantei e fui até eles

-Oi - Eu disse parando em frente a porta do carro

-Oi Bella - Mike disse com um sorriso idiota... pulando do carro.

-Oi... Então Ang-

Olhei pro lado e ela ja não estava mais ali.

-Cade a Angela? - Perguntei procurando por ela.

-Ela disse que ia ver o que ta acontecendo - Jess apareceu do meu lado.

Um tempinho depois...

-Gente desculpa - Angela disse com uma cara de culpa.

-O que foi? - Perguntei.

-Minha mãe ta fazendo uma de suas reformas doidas com uma amiga - Ela viro para mim - Sua mãe esta ajudando - Que bom...

-Então não vai da para fazer o trabalho aqui? - Mike perguntou um pouco decepcionado.

-Não, vai ter muito barulho - Angela disse - Minha mãe disse que leva a gente para casa de um de vocês. Vai ser melhor.

-Ei, a Bella não mora aqui perto? - Jess perguntou.

Merda.

-Hum... É mais, la... Hum... Não... Não da - Eu disse, meio estranho.. Ta total estranho, ta na cara que eu to mentindo.

-E por que? - Jess me encarou.

Ja disse que ela ta começando a me irritar?

-Hãm..-

-Meninas! - Uma voz de mulher veio atras de mim.

-Oi mãe - Angela disse.

-Oi senhora Weber - Eu disse. Me virando e dando de cara com Esme.

-Oi - Mike e Jess diseram juntos, e Jess jogou um olhar "sedutor" em Mike, mas ele virou o rosto na minha direçao, então não viu.

-Oi - Ela disse - Então, Esme - Ela fez um gesto indicando quem era Esme, oq foi estranho porque só tinha as duas na nossa frente - Deu uma ideia.

F-U-D-E-U.

-Ja que a minha casa e da Bella é aqui perto, porque vocês não fazem o trabalho la? - Ela disse com um sorriso radiante.

Isso mãe, 10 pontos pra você.

-Também tive essa ideia! - Jess sorriu.

Angela e eu trocamos um olhar de "vai da merda."

E agora, estou a caminho da minha sina, Edward vai descontar sua raivinha em mim, talvez encontrem meu corpo... Um dia... Eu ainda nem fiz tudo que eu queria fazer... Oh! Nem me formei, nem abraçei um pinguim!

-... Então Bella? - Ouvi Mike dizer mais perdi a pergunta.

-Yeaah... - Disse disconfiada.

-Serio! - Ele gritou quase pulando de alegria.

-Humm... Talvez...- Porra o que ele pergunto mesmo?

-Nossa, vai ser increvel, vai ser a melhor noite da sua vida, prometo - Ele ainda radiante. Ai meu deus o que eu fiz ?

Percebi que Angela e Jess estavam mais para frente, quando isso aconteceu?

-Onde você quer ir? - Ele pergunto.

-Hãm? - Preciso de uma luz, pelo amor de Deus.

-Burguer - Ele disse e começo a rir... ¬¬ - Desculpa Bells não resisti. Então, no nosso encontro, não, é melhor ser surpresa! Você vai amar... - seus olhos brilhavam e ele parecia tão abobado.

Ele falo a palavra ENCONTRO? WTF?

Sai correndo para perto das meninas antes que eu vire a senhora Newton... Credo! Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha só com o pensamento.

Quando eu vi ja estavamos chegando...

Eu falo do Ed? Melhor esperar, vai ver não tem niguém em casa...

-Chegamos - Eu disse com a mão na masaneta.

-E vamos entrar se vc girar - Mike disse com um sorriso idiota de novo. Hesitei, mas abri.

Edward estava la, ainda limpando seu clone de papelão. God.

Quando ele virou, encarou todos mas seu olhar veio direto a mim e me fuzilou...

-É ele? - Jess pergunto chocada.

-É você? - Mike pergunto meio perdido.

-Eu sou eu - Edward disse com um sorriso falso, que passou despercebido pelos outros...

-O que você esta fazendo aqui? - Jess perguntou sem saber se aquilo era bom ou ruim.

Ele suspirou, olhou para cima e logo soltou:

-Bella e eu somos irmãos, moramos aqui, é eu sei,foi um choque para mim também... Bom... Agora eu tenho que conversar com a minha irmãzinha - Ele bagunçou meu cabelo. Depois me puxou para cozinha, com um sorriso falso no rosto, e sua mão apertando cada vez mais meu braço...

Seu sorriso durou até que ele fecho a porta da cozinha, ai suas feiçoes se transformaram...

-O. Que. Você. Fez? - Ele perguntou lentamente, apertando a ponta do nariz com o dedo indicador.

-Calma Edward, não foi minha culpa, desculpa, serio - Eu disse. Meus olhos começaram a lacrimejar, era sempre assim quando eu estva nervosa, mas eu também sentia um pouco de culpa... - Mas é q...

-Porra Bella, não chora, merda, eu não sou tão mal assim - Ele disse preocupado - Ei, ei, odeio ver mulher chorando...

-É que... - minhas palavras não saiam e eu estava ficando agitada.

Ele coloco um dedo na minha boca.

-Não fala - Ele disse - Vai la com seus amigos enquanto eu me acalmo aqui... Ok? - Ele disse gentiu e educado... Era o mesmo? Acho que o de papelão ganhou vida, ou ele é mesmo bipolar.

Murmurei uma coisa, mas ele não entendeu, porque seu dedo estava na minha boca.

Ele tiro e esperou eu falar.

-Onde seu dedo estava? - Eu perguntei, quase em estado de choque

-Nem queira saber - Ele disse, depois começo a rir.

Aposto que fiz uma cara aterrorizada, porque ele riu ainda mais.

Quando sai da cozinha, Jess veio correndo na minha direçao.

-Como você escondeu isso da gente! - Ela disse apontando para, ela, Angela e Mike.

-Hãm...-

-A Bella não gosta de ser o centro das atençoes, então depois que eu contei sobre eu ser, ela prefirio falar nada sobre nós - Edward disse atras de mim.

Eu estava chocada, com a boca escancarada. Angela e Jess com sorrisos idiotas e suspirando para o Ed, e Mike, me encarando com uma cara muito lesada.

-Ok, caso resolvido vamos fazer logo esse trabalho - Eu disse levando todos para o meu quarto.

-Vou ficar aqui na sala e prometo não atrapalhar vocês - Edward disse...

-Pode atrapalhar quando quiser - Jess abriu um grande sorriso.

Eu peguei seu braço e a puxei pro meu quarto.

-Argh! - Resmunguei.

Sentamos no chão do meu quarto, dei um livro para cada um e começei a ler o meu.

Uns cinco minutos depois.

-Hum... Onde é o banheiro? - Jess perguntou inquieta.

-Ali - Apontei pro meu banheiro.

-Hum... Acho que eu vo no do corredor - Ela disse levantando.

-Por...? - Angela apenas levantou um pouco os olhos do livro.

-Porque... Sim... - Ela disse e saiu.

-Ela vai ver o Ed né? - Angela advinhou.

-Alguma duvida? - Revirei os olhos.

...

Em fim o trabalho focou pronto.

Ainda bem que eu tinha a Angela ali.

Jess dava uma desculpa nova toda hora para sair do quarto.

Mike só ficava olhando para mim com uma cara de idiota.

É, bom grupo, quase não coloquei o nome dos dois... Mas Angela é boa de mais, e me pediu para não fazer isso...

...

-Então gente, até amanhã - Eu disse para Angela e Jessica na porta, me perguntando onde Mike estaria...

Olhei para cima, e vi a sombra da porta do meu quarto se fechando, e Mike vindo... O que diabos ele estava fazendo ali?

-Hum... Oi, Bella - Ele disse meio gaguejando - Eu não mexi na suas calcinhas se é isso que você esta pensando...

Edward explodiu em risadas enquanto eu ficava vergonhosamente vermelha...

-Tchau Mike - Eu disse fechando a porta na cara dele.

-Que zé ruela, esse seu namorado em Bella - Edward disse ainda rindo.

-Ele não é meu namorado - Eu o encarei seria.

E ele riu mais ainda.

Ah! Fui para meu quarto...

Mas no caminho trombei com o Emm.

-Belictha! - Ele disse ao me ver.

-Heey Emm.

-Edward, por que tem outro de você na sala? - Emm perguntou.

Fui subindo, mas ai deu fome, e desci de novo para pegar uma maça.

-Para quando eu estiver fora, vocês se contemplarem com uma bela vi-

-Ta ja chega, tira essa merda logo, um de você ja basta - Emm disse em tom bricalhão, me faznedo rir.

Peguei a maçã e quando voltei os dois estavam ligando o Wii, sentei no sofa, para assistir ja que eu não tenho nada pra fazer.

Eles começaram a jogar...

Começou tranquilo... Depois eles começaram a gritar...

-Edward seu ladrãozinho de meia tijela! - Emm berrou.

-Emm, nem a vovó fala isso - Edward disse.

-É claro que não, porque ela morreu, mortos não falam! - Emm disse, e correu para fazer alguma coisa no jogo, mas eu estava boiando legal.

-Que gritaria é essa? - Alice apareceu do topo da escada com Rose e Tanya atras.

-Estou dando uma surra no Emm! - Edward disse sem desgrudar os olhos da tela.

-Isso amor! - Tanya disse e veio para sala também.

Alice e Rose também vieram.

Mais uns minutos depois...

-Ganheei! - Emm disse - Na sua cara Edward! Como você se sente? Haha, a vingança tarda, mas não falha!

-Só porque eu estou doente - Edward disse, tentando se defender.

-Não me faça rir, só ta arrumando uma desculpa - Emm disse -A noite você ganha suas forças rapidinho... - Emm levando suas sobrancelhas. Há, eu não fui a unica a ouvir então ? Sabia!

Tanya ficou vermelha na hora, Edward jogo uma almofada no Emm, Rose e eu rimos, muito, e Alice fico com uma cara de to boiando.

-To boiando - Alice disse, com uma ruguinha na testa.

-Você é muito nova para essas coisas Alice - Emm disse sério.

-Muito - Ed disse mais serio ainda.

Eu, Rose, e Tanya rimos com isso, Edward e Emm, ficaram sérios, e Alice mais brava por ta boiando.

-Depois te falo Alice - Rose disse.

-Não vai levar minha irmazinha pro mal caminho Rose - Emm disse.

-Do que vocês estão falando? - Alice perguntou.

Rose sussurrou alguma coisa no ouvido da Alice.

-Credo! - Alice gritou com uma cara de choque depois que Rose terminou.

-Isso Alice continue pensando assim até os 50 - Edward disse.

Euri.

-Não, eu disse credo por eles terem transado aqui em casa, qual é Ed, sabia que eu sento na sua cama? É nojento sabe? - Alice disse com cara de nojo. - Voce troca seus lençóis de vez em quando ?

Ed, e Emm, ficaram boquiabertos, Rose, Tanya e eu rimos, muitooo.

-Vamos mudar de assunto? - Ed pediu.

-Por favor - Emm concordou.

...

Na quinta feira, assim que eu coloquei os pés na escola, todo mundo, repito : todo mundo fico me encarando.

Fui caminhando e os olhares me acompanharam.

-Heey Bells - Jake apareceu do nada.

-O que ta acontecendo? - Perguntei pra ele.

-Ah! É porque todos ja sabem sobre você e o Ed serem irmãos e blá-blá-blá.

Hum...

-Jess é rapida - Eu disse.

-Rapida? - Ele perguntou - Ela mandou isso para todo mundo que ela tem o numero.

Ele pego o celular dele, e me mostrou a mensagem.

_Babadooo._

_Ed e Bella, são IRMÃOS!_

_bjs Jess._

-Oh. Meu. Deus - Eu encarei o celular sem saber o que dizer.

...

O resto do dia foi basicamente todo mundo querendo confirmar se era verdade... Argh...

...

-Finalmente sexta! - Gritei enquanto entrava em casa depois de um dia tenso.

Me cansei dos amigos e amigas falsos que apareceram só por causa do Edward.

Fui para o meu quarto, tomei um banho e desci.

Estavam todos vendo TV, menos Esme e Carlisle, eles deviam estar fazendo as malas.

Depois de um tempinhos eles desceram.

-Bom crianças - Carlisle disse - Vou ligar para a senhora Rugbottom

-Como assim ? - Edward gritou indignado.

-Achou mesmo que eu ia deixar vocês sozinhos?

-Sim... - Ed resmungou.

-Ei, não preciso de baba, - Rose olhou entediada - Qual é mãe, eu sou baba desde os 11 - Então ela olhou para mim.

-Nem vem mãe sabe que eu também não preciso - Eu disse.

-Eu sei meninas - Carlisle disse calmamente - Não confio muito é nesses dois.

-Ei - Ed e Emm disseram.

-Serio, Carlisle - Eu disse - Não precisa, nada vai acontecer. Rose e eu vamos cuidar muito bem desses tres.

-Bella e Rose sempre foram muito responsaveis amor - Esme disse - Tente dar um pouco mais de confiança pra o Edward e o Emmett, talvez eles também sejam se tiver incentivo.

-Tem certeza querida? - Carlisle perguntou hesitante .

-Absoluta.

-Ok então, mas essa é a ultima chance de vcs - Carlisle disse sério- Ouviram bem?

-Sim - Ed e Emm disseram com sorrisos bobos no rosto.

Carlisle e Esme se despediram enquanto Edward e Emmett ajudavam a levar as malas para o carro

-Livres! - Ed gritou assim que ouviu os sons dos pneus sumirem na estrada.

Vai da merda...

* * *

**Heeeeeey people! **

**Desculpa a demora... de novo...**** Não me matem! Sou filha única! a Aline tem mais tres irmãos, não vão sentir falta ... **_Háa, mas sou a mais importante dos 3 blz ? humpf :x auhhuahusa mintira._

**sei que não podemos cobrar muito pq demoramos para postar, mas gente, tem gente aê que demoraa muiiito mais, mais de meses, anos...**

**Então desculpinha pela demora... de novo...**

_Pois é gente, a correria da escola tá tensa, e estamos com pouco tempo para postar e tals, na real a Paula que ta escrevendo praticamente tudo, eu só dou uma "revisadinha" no final e acrescento algumas coisas :/ notas baixas são fodas :x husahus Mas então... percebemos que voces não comentam maiis :S então só vamos começar a postar mesmo se soubermos que voces estão curtiindo *-* _

**... e para mostrar como eu e a Line somos boazinhas, vamos dar uma amostrinha do que esta por vir... mas só vamos postar se recebemos reviews! **

**...**

-Acorda! - Ouvi uma voz bem perto da minha cabeça...

Porra.

Abri os olhos e adivinha?

Edward. Bah!

**...**

Até que Edward parou na frente da escada e aponto para a roupa da Alice.

- Voce não vai sair assim! Há não vai mesmo. - disse impedindo que ela saia da escada

- Nossa, voca esta liinda Allie - Rose apareceu - Vamos Ed. saia já dai e deixe sua irmã se diveriir um pouco. - Olhou séria para Edward. - Há, ela vai ficar bem e voce precisa cuidar da festa.

-Vai ter que passar por cima do meu cadaver - Emm disse.

**...**

Então o elevador deu um tranco.

-AAh! - Edward deu um pulo e me abraço.

Oh god.

**...**

Então tudo aconteceu muito rapido.

Num momento era filme e Alice virando, no outro, eram os labios do Edward nos meus...

**...**

**Deixamos vcs curiosas? haha. essa era a intenção! haha**

**Quer ler o 8? comente no 7... ou não...**

**Não, comentem sim... se vc quiser é claro (vcs querem -olhar maligno)... nada de botar pressão em vcs (comentem se não eu vo me jogar da ponte!)...**

* * *

**LEMBRETE:**

**O cap 8 esta prontinhooo prontinhoo, assim que recebemos a quinta review postamos, repito (leia de novo)**

**ja sabem o que fazer néh?**

**não? é só apertar no azulzinho ai em baixo e deixar sua opinião.**

**Se vc tem preguiça, como agentee, haha, é só colocar um ponto " . " (AQUILO É O PONTO, ISSO .) caso ache que ta ruim, dois pontos se voce acha que da pra melhorar e tres se voce amou!**


	9. 8 A Festa Parte I

**Twilight não é nosso **_(__não diga)_**, é da tia Meyer **_(serio?)_** e ela não quer dar o Ed de presente **_(por que sera?)_

* * *

_..._

-Acho que eu não sou muito bom nesse lance de irmão sabe? pensar primeiro e agir depois - Ed disse pensativo.

-To com você amigo, se eu tivesse pensando melhor, não estaria aqui - Eu disse.

Rimos no escuro.

Para tudo!

Não creeio, eu to tendo mesmo uma conversa normal, sem brigas, discordias, e xingamentos, com a ruina da minha vida, mais conhecida como Edward?

Vamos voltar um pouquinho...

-Gugu, dada...

-Quem é o bebe fofo da mamãe? É a Bells? É sim.

Ops! Voltei de mais.

Naquela manhã...

-Acorda! - Ouvi uma voz bem perto da minha cabeça...

Porra.

Abri os olhos e adivinha?

Edward. Bah!

Ele estava com um megafone me olhando. WTF ?

-Anda Bella! - Ele gritou com o megafone. Mas pra que tudo isso ? eu tenho o sono pesado as vezes, mas não é pra tanto né ?

-Edward, estou do seu lado, não precisa do megafone - Eu disse calma e tranquila... Ta quem é vc? Realmente eu devo estar demuito bom humor...

-Sala! - Ele apontou para a porta, usando o megafone... De novo... e saiu.

- Bom dia pra você também - berrei enquanto ele saia.

- Sala AGORA - ele apareceu novamente na porta com aquela merda de megafone. Como meu "irmão" é gentil...

Quando cheguei na sala...

Wow!

Não tinha mais sofá, televisão, armarios... uns caras entrando e saindo com a mobilia... agora só o que restava era o chãofrio com Rose e Emm deitados de pijama, ainda sonolentos e as paredes vazias, com alguns poucos quadros. Afinal, pra onde foi todos os móveis ?

Me juntei a eles, aquele chão frio não era muito confortavel.

-Anda Alice! - Edward gritou la de cima, ainda com o megafone.

-Se você gritar mais uma vez, eu vou arrancar seu braço e te bater com ele! - Ouvimos Alice gritando lá de cima, fazendo Rose,Emm e eu rir.

Ela chegou um pouco animada e se jogou em cima da gente com seu pijaminha de bolinhas a cara dela mesmo.

-O que você... Quer Edward... Estamos todos aqui. - Disse Rose entre bocejos.

-Bom... Todos vocês sabem que dia é hoje, logico! e... - Ele começou a parou quando os roncos de Emm atrapalharam seu raciocinio. Ele voltou a pegar o tal megafone e gritou um pouco de mais, fazendo aquele barulhinho irritante. -Caralho ACORDA Emmett, eu to falando!

-O que mamãe? - Emm se sobressaltou meio desorientado.

-Não é a mãe Emm - Alice revirou os olhos - Mesmo que se pareçam, não é.

-Haha, muito engraçado - Edward disse se irritando - QUE DIA É HOJE? - Ele gritou no megafone.

-Sabado? - Alice chutou.

-Hm. Dia 6? - Rose tentou.

-Dia de tomar banho? - Emm pulou, como se tivesse acabado de fazer uma grande descoberta. Só espero que ele esteja realmentebrincando...

-Não, não e... -Ele pego o megafone e colocou bem na cara do Emmett - NÃO!

-O dia da sua festa estupida? - Eu tentei para ver se ele parava com os gritos, e se largava o megafone.

-Bingo! - Edward pulou apontando para mim- Um ponto para Bella.

-Pergunta! - Rose levantou o braço.

-Manda Hale - Edward parecia tão animado.

-Por que você me ACORDOU? - Boa pergunta Rose, o que a gente tem a ver com isso ? Mas como se trata do Edward, e ele não conseguefazer nada sozinho, vai sobrar pra gente, aposto.

-Porque eu preciso de vocês - Edward disse, como se fosse a coisa mais normal acordar seus irmão num sabado as 6:00 da manhapara ajudar numa festa estúpida que eu não pretendia participar... Tá eu vou na festa, mas é a festa do Edward, pq ele nãochama suas fanzinhas histericas para ajudar? humpf.

-Não Ed. - Alice disse balançando a cabeça.

-Alice, você não pode me abandonar, você sempre, eu repito, sempre, me ajuda nas minhas festas. -Ele olhou suplicando para ela

-É, mas sempre é "A festa do Edward" - Alice disse indignada - Nunca me mencionam...

-Allie, me desculpa ta, mas não me abandona... Coração Allie - Ele fez a metade de um coração para ela, com um olhar de caozinhoabandodo.

-Isso ta parecendo um 'C' - Emm disse distraido.

-'C' de coração - Edward o senssurou com o olhar.

-Não, hoje eu tenho um encontro, então vou ficar a tarde toda fora, volto a noite para a festa, com, assim espero, meu namorado - Oolhar de Alice se iluminou enquando pronunciava essas palavras. E todos os olhares foram em direção a ela, Emmemt e Edwardcom raiva, e eu e Rose indignadas por não sabermos de nada até agora.

-Quem ousa? - Emm soltou as palavras num gruinhido quase indecifravel.

-Quem é o futuro defunto? - Edward estava ficando vermelho.

-Não é da conta de vocês - Ela esboçou um sorriso e subiu as escadas cantarolando.

-Emm, ela ta cantarolando - Edward fez uma cara desesperada.

-Ed, precisamos proteger a honra da nossa irmã! - Emm começou a então balbuciar o que pareciam planos para acabar com o tal futuronamorado de Alice.

-Emmett cala boca! - Alice gritou la de cima. - Rose, Bella, venham me ajudar a escolher a roupa!

-Tamo indo! - Rose pulou alegremente - Vem Bella! - E foi me puxando pelo braço.

-Traidoras! - Ouvimos Emment gritar enquando subiamos as escadas.

Entramos no quarto, que a pouco tempo estava parfeitamente arrumado, mas que agora parecia um campo de batalha, centenas de roupasespalhadas pela cama, sapatos jogados para todo lado, maquiagens e joias caidas no chão, bolsas penduradas em qualquer lugare uma Alice pendurada no closet tentando pegar alguma coisa.

-O que usar? - Ela gritou desesperada vindo em nossa direção.

-Uma roupa da vovó! - Emm gritou do lado de fora do quarto.

-Uma Burca - A voz de Edward também ressoou no quarto.

- Vão embora! - Alice gritou trancando a porta, mas tropeçando em um scarpin preto, salto 15 que estava no meio do caminho.-Porra.

- Tive uma ideia! - Nunca imaginei que fosse fazer isso, mas pelo menos não tenho que ajudar a escolher roupas, que por sinalé uma das coisas que mais odeio fazer..

- Olha, olha Isabella Swan! - Edward disse la fora com o megafone. - Estou de olho em você

- Eu fico la fora e vistorio eles, ai vocês ficam aqui, conversam tranquilamente e escolham a roupa mais bonita - Eu cochicheio mais baixo possivel.

- Não gostei dessa ideia Bella - A voz de Edward ecoou pelo quarto. porra, como ele escuta ? eu falei o mais baixo possivel.

-Você não tem que gostar de nada Edward. - Eu falei saindo do quarto. - Vamos, temos muito o que fazer para essa festa! - E puxei os dois pelos braços quase derrubando todos pela escada.

...

- Ok, crianças! - Eu falei após algumas horas de preparativos para festa, ou tentativas, já que os dois só falavam no tal cara que a Alice ia sair - Tenho que ir no banheiro. Nada de atrapalhar as meninas!

- Sim senhora! - Os dois disseram colocando a mão na testa como saldados.

-Isso mesmo. - Lancei um olhar na tentativa de parecer severa, mas acho que não funcionou muito.

...

Quando sai do banheiro que era no corredor dos quartos vi Edward escutando atrás da porta da Alice. Imaginei...Ele nem notou que eu estava atrás dele, então...

-BUUUH! - Gritei apertando suas costelas.

-AAAAAAAH! - Ele gritou - Porra! Quer me matar?

- Escutando convesa alheia que feio - Falei.

- SHIU! - Ele tampo minha boca com a mão - Não acredito que o Jazz fez isso comigo, ele me traiu, isso esta nas leis dos caras!

Levantei minhas sombrancelhas em um sinal de "Do que você ta falando?"

Ele tirou a mão. Mas não me falou das leis dos caras.

-Credo! Onde sua mão estava? - olhei com nojo para deu dedo.

-Quer mesmo saber?

-Acho que não... - e revirei os olhos.- Vamos, vamos sair daqui, já ouviu demais, não acha ?

-Não... - e puxei ele novamente para a sala.  
...

Estávamos na sala esperando Alice terminar de se arrumar. Alguns caras passavam de um lado para o outro, arrumando algumas mesas para onde mais tarde ficariam algumas comidas e bebidas, e varios equipamentos de luzes e som espalhados pela casa.

Edward, como o idiota que é, me conto do seu "planinho infalivel" para vigiar Alice durante o encontro, deixando eu, Emment e Rose cuidando dos praparativos da festa, mas eu não vou deixar ele estragar nada. Esse é o dia da Alice, ele não vai fazer absolutamentenada que possa estragar isso.

Algum tempo depois Rose aparece no alto da escada chamando a atenção de todos.

- Heey todo mundo olhando aqui - Anunciou Rose escandalosamente- Nossa Alice esta pronta -um sorriso cresceu em seu rosto, pelo visto estava satisfeita com seu trabalho. - Tchan-Tchan-Rã-Rã - e esticou os braços para o lado, na intenção de que Alice aparecesse. Mas alguns segundos se passaram e nada de Alice. Algumas risadas se formaram na sala - Hãhn - pigarreou Rose - Alice... voce devia vir agora. - Rose olhava um pouco sem geito para todos.

- Aaaaah, desculpa Rose, esqueci... - Os saltos de uma Alice avoada ecoavam pelo corredor - Eu tava só... - Todos os olhares foram paraela assim que apareceu na escada. Devagarinho seu rosto foi ficando vermelho... Ela estava tão fofinha. - Eer, cabelo... - terminou timidamente.

Foi um momento tenso, todos a encaravam boquiabertos, ela estava linda. Um tubinho preto, simples, mas que davam um ar super produzidocom seu salto 15, o cabelo curto caia em cachos macios em torno do seu rotinho de fada que era acompanhado de uma maquiagem delicada nos olhos. O silencio foi quebrado quando dois caras que estavam arrumando as luzes passaram e comentaram algo sem tirar o olho de Alice. Mas assim que notaram o olhar furioso dos irmãos ciumentos sairam imediatamente da sala.

Até que Edward parou na frente da escada e aponto para a roupa da Alice.

- Voce não vai sair assim! Há não vai mesmo. - disse impedindo que ela sai da escada

- Vamos Ed. saia já dai e deixe sua irmã se diveriir um pouco. - Rode Olhou séria para Edward. - Há, ela vai ficar bem evoce precisa cuidar da festa. - E apontou para a sala.

- Pra sair vai ter que passar por cima do meu cadaver - Emm rosnou aparecendo ao lado de Edward.

De repente os olhos de Alice coemçaram a lacrimejar e ela fez aquela carinha de cachorrinho que caiu da mudança.

-Por favor Ed? - Ela pediu com a vozinha chorosa - Por favor? Eu juro que volto inteira... - e lançou mais uma vez o olhar piedoso.

-Ed, você consegue, seja forte, seja homem, homem! - Emm dizia desesperado para Edward, que estava extremamente desconfortavel.

-Por favor Emm? - Ela virou para ele fazendo biquinho.

-Eeer... - ele olhou desesperado novamente para Ed. Caramba, eu preciso urgentemente aprender a fezer essa carinha. -AAh, é claro Alice, mas toma cuidado, eu te levo e busco, e... AAAAAAAAAAAAH, caramba - Alice tinha pulado em seu pescoço - Obrigada Em, Obrigada - sua carinha havia desaparecido totalmente e ela estava radiante. - Mas eu não terminei ainda! eu vo te ligar a cada 10 minutos, e...

O celular da Alice começo a tocar e Bad Romance começou a ecoar pela sala.

-É o Jazz! - Ela deu um gritinho histerico, e seus olhos brilharam - Tchau gente! - e saiu correndo, com um mega sorriso no rosto.

- Divirta-se Alii - Gritei para ela ignorando os olhares fuziladores de Ed. e Emm.

Assim que a porta se fechou, Emm virou-se procurando Edward

- Ed! - Ele gritou.

- Volto em meia hora, no minimo, com uma Alice pura e intacta. - Edward apareceu com as chaves do carro na mão, indo em direçãoa porta.

- Esse é meu irmão. - Emm bravejou dando-lhe um soquinho no ombro.

Agora é minha vez. Assim que Ed saiu fui correndo atras dele.

- Nã- Nã- Nã- Não - cantei assim que ele parou em frente ao carro. - Vamos lá, voce não vai estragar o dia da Alie mesmo, vai ? - Olhei indignada pare ele.

- Não, não vou estragar, vou salvar! - e entrou no carro, ele já tinha ligando o motor, então começei a bater histericamente no vidroe tentei abrir a porta. Já que não podia impedir ele de ir, vou tentar impedir que ele faça qualquer besteira lá.

-Você não vai Bella -

-AAH vou sim - Eu disse determinada - Destranca!

-Argh! - Ele resmungou.

Mas destranco. Hahá.

O caminho todo até o shopping foi um saco, não me lembro muito bem de tudo o que ele disse, afinal, após os primeiros 5 segundos de reclamações eu já estava em outro mundo.

- Eu não acrediito, simplesmente não acredito, como Jasper foi fazer isso comigo ? Esta nas regras dos caras. NAS REGRAS... Ela é minha irmã, MINHA IRMÃZINHA. Não posso deixar que ele saia com ela... - mais e mais reclamações depois- ... Voce entende Bella ?

- Aãhn, o que eu entendo é que voce parece mais um velho chato e reclamão que nao aceita que sua irmã saia com caras, por quevoce é ciumento de mais. Meo, vai dizer que voce iria preferir que ela saisse com garotas ? Por que se for isso eu posso tentar convencer ela de mudar sua sexualidade, quem sabe assim voce nao fique mais feliz ? E afinal, o que voce acha que os irmãos das garotinhas que voce pega pensa ?

Mas Jasper nao sendo que nem voce, tudo bem, ela esta em boas mãos.

- Aaargh. Não quero uma irmã lesbica! Só não quero ela se agarrando com alguem. E o que os irmãos das minhas namoradas pensam eu não sei só que... - blábláblá de novo, pq eu fui dar corda pra ele mesmo ? Merda, de volta ao meu mundo por favor.

O caminho pareceu mais longo do que realmente era, desisti de me manifestar durante as conversar, cada vez que eu abria a bocaele nao parava de falar pelos proximos 15 minutos seguintes. Mas finalmente chegamos.

-Ok, onde eles iam primeiro? - Edward me perguntou enquanto olhava em volta tentando avista-la.

-Não sei... - É claro que eu sabia. Alice fez questão de contar o etinerario todo deles. Primeiro cinema, dpo...

-Cinema é claro - Edward pulou. Qualé ele le mente?

-Você le mente? - Dei voz ao meu pensamento.

-Não acredito que você caiu nessa - Ele disse rindo.

-Haha - Dei minha risadinha falsa.

Entramos no apertou para irmos para o terceiro andar. Mas eu tinha certeza de ter visto no mapa do shoppingque o cinema era no quarto andar.

Então apetei no quarto.

-Moro aqui desde que me conheço por gente, sei qual é o andar. - Ele disse e para dar enfase aperto de novo no botão do terceiro novamente.

-Eu vi no mapa do shopping, que era no quarto. - e apertei o 4

-Não! - E apertou de novo o do terceiro andar.

-Vai ver mudou - Eu disse e apertei o quarto de novo.

Então o elevador deu um tranco.

-AAh! - Edward deu um pulo e me abraçou.

Oh god.

Dois segundos depois ele me soltou. Não sei por que, mais... Eu senti a falta...

Sai desse corpo que não te pertence!

-Isso nunca aconteceu. - ele disse imovel

-Nunca! - eu respondi rapidamente

Depois de um climinha tenso, o elevador chego no terceiro.

-Bella não é no quarto.

-É sim - Quando ia fechar eu coloquei o braço na frente, ela volto, então eu segurei o elevador ali.

-Se não for eu vo embora e não pertubo mais a Alice.

-Combinado - Eu disse tirando a mão.

-Nem queira saber se você perder.- e virou as costas

-Ei isso não foi combinado! - falei indignada

Ele não respondeu e saiu correndo.

-Vem - Ele me chamou la na frente.

Fomos indo até que encontramos um lugar fechado com uma placa:

Mudamos para o 4º andar

-Vamos embora Ed - Eu disse com um sorriso.

-Er... claro. - e fez uma cara de derrota.

Fomos para o elevador e eu apertei, para irmos para o estacionamento, só que ele apertou no quarto.

-Edward? - eu falei ficando brava.

-Um conselho, nunca acredite em mim - Como eu não adivinhei que isso ia acontecer?

Chegamos no quarto andar, e ele me puxou para fora... Delicadinho né?

Olhei os filmes em cartaz.

- E então Sherlock, qual filme eles foram ver? - Isso eu não sabia.

-Saca só - Ele disse indo até a bilheteria e eu o segui.

Paramos em frete a uma garota ruiva, bonitinha até, mas não muito o tipo dela, e aquele uniforme estranho do cinema deixavaela meio estranha.

-Oi... - Ele disse se debruçando no balcão dando um sorriso torto... que servia como um charme quando ele queria dar em cimade alguem.

-Oi Ed - A moça disse se debruçando também.

-Lembra da minha irmã? Alice? Baixinha? - Ele pergunto se aproximando mais dela...

-É ca-ca-claro... - Ela gaguejou com toda aquela aproximação.

-Viu ela hoje? Aqui? Com um loiro auto? - e deu mais um de seus sorrisos.

-Sim... Sim... E sim... - Ela disse antes de ele lhe roubar um beijo. Ok, acho que ela pode ser o tipo dele quando se trataem atrapalhar o encontro da irmã. Posso vomitar?

-Sabe qual filme? - Ele perguntou arfando.

-Não lembro - Ela disse arfando também e beijando ele de novo.

Eu preciso de fotos.

Algumas fotos depois...

-Falow - Ele disse e foi indo até a bombonier. Me fazendo correr atras que ele comprou sua pipoca tamanha familia e o maior refrigerante que pode, fomos indo até as salas.

-Heey Ed - O cara que pega os ingressos disse.

-Caramba você conhece todo mundo?

-Quem é a gata Ed? - O cara perguntou.

-Ninguém - Edward disse rapidamente - Viu a Alice?

-Vi siim, ela ta na sala 3 por que?

-É que...

-Só por que ela ta com um cara?

-Humm...

-Da para acreditar que ele esta com ciumes? - Eu disse.

-Ed, Ed, Ed... Ed, cara, um dia você vai ter que superar isso. - Theo, (era o nome que estava escrito no crachá dele) balançava a cabeça

-Não da, a Alice é a Alice... Ela vai acabar saindo maguada e o Jazz é meu amigo a um tempão e...

-Para! Teu amigo ta pegando tua irmã? - O cara disse arregalando os olhos

-Entende o meu lado? - Edward pareceu aliviado

-Cara , isso ta nas regras dos caras! - Ele disse revoltado, concordando totalmente com Ed - Vai la. - E deixo o Ed , o que mais tem nessas regras? Merdaaa.

Sai correndo atras . Poxa, ele podia avisar quando vai a algum lugar, eu devo parecer uma louca correndo atras dele o tempo todo

-Edward! Você não tem coraçao? - Perguntei assim que o alcancei.

-Não.

Entramos na sala. os trailes já tinham acabado então nos apressamos para achar um lugar e tomar cuidado para que eles não nos vissem

-Pensa em como ela vai ficar - Sussurei.

-Estou fazendo isso para o bem dela - Ele sussurrou de volta. - Ah! Acheei! - Ele disse. Depois só ouvimos os Shiiiii das pessoas próximas.

-Tive uma ideia - Eu disse um pouco alto de mais.

-Shiiiil! - Uma mulher do meu lado reclamou.

-Come sua pipoca e me deixa falar - Sussurrei.

Ela se levantou e foi sentar longe. Melhor assim.

-Então, vamos ficar só observando, se você achar que estão fazendo algo... Impróprio você atrapalha. Ai você conversa com ele e se acertam.

-Pode ser... Vem senta! - Ele me puxou.

-Como você é delicado.

-É eu sei. - respondeu ignorante

-Shiiil - Uma outra mulher fez pro Ed, mas quando ele olho, ela piscou. Detalhe ela devia ter uns 30 ou mais.

-Quero vomitar - Ele disse com cara de nojo

Euri.

...

Uma hora depois...

-Caralho eles não fazem nada! - Ed resmungo baixinho.

- Não era isso o que voce queira ?

Fiquei meio entretida no filme.

Então eu vi que Alice ia olhar para tras, ela estava se virando...

Edward também percebeu ela se virando

Então tudo aconteceu muito rapido.

Num momento era filme e Alice virando, no outro, eram os labios do Edward nos meus...

* * *

**Er... Desculpa! *desviam dos objetos cortantes sendo jogados***

**gente é difícil postar quando agente quer, escola, lição de casa, trabalhos de escola, vida pessoal, trabalhos de escola, escola, ja mencionei trabalhos de escola? temos muiitos!**

**AMAMOS as reviews!**

**Luiza:**

_aah que bom que gostou amr *-*_

_háa, demoramos um pouco :( mas prometo que vamos postar com mais frequencia daqui pra freente. Talvez nao o proximo, nem o dpois do proxiimo, pq as semas estao corridas, mas a ferias estao chegaando gente, e se nenhuma de nós for viajar e ficar mongando em casa, quem sabe voces terao mais rapido os capitulos *-*  
_

**Kakau Lutz:**

_obrigadaaa amr!_

_demoramos um pouco, fazer oq? parece que os professores nunca foram adolescentes... ¬¬_

_logo menos vem as férias ! \o e vamos postar mais rapido ! _

**maa Cullen:**

_Ebaaaaaaaaa ! Obrigada *-*_

_ficamos tão feliz quando vcs falam isso (:_

_amamos vc tmb_

_beijooos e desculpa a demorinha *-*_

**Anne Cullen:**

_vlw amr!_

_HUASHUAHS brisas com o wii_

_desculpa a demorinha, é que a escola consome o resto de sanidade que agente (por mais incrível que pareça) tem =/_

_beijoos =**_

**Sayuri:**

_OMG ! Japão *-* háa que emoção, um dia eu ainda vou visitar ae *O*_

_4? como lidar? tmb vou entrar em semana de provas ¬¬ isso é um saco_

_eae? gosto desse?_

**Raymaster:**

_Deeeeesculpa a demora!_

_o próximo o mais rapido possivel (:_

**Pixel:**

_HASUHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUH_

_pensei que vcs não iriam levar isso a sério UHSUAHSUAHS_

_que booom amr ! obrigadaa !_

_logo menos postamos, e surpresas estão por vir..._

**Aninha:**

_desculpa a demora amr *-*_

_tai, e o mais rapido possivel, tem outro (:_

_beijoooos_

_**Obrigadaaa a todas, quem colocou no alerts, no favorites, e quem mando review, muiiito obrigada! **_

_**com as férias agente posta mais rapido (ou não), vamos postar em menos de uma semana (pode não dar)...**_

_**Beijoooos molhadinhos =***_

_**

* * *

**_

**gostaram do cap?**

**sim... não... talvez...**

**é só comentar (ou não)...**

**COMENTEM SIM! humpf! Ta parey -'**

**:D **


	10. 9 A Festa Parte II

**É ****twilight não é nosso, pq se fosse eu a Aline estariamos ricas e não escrevendo isso aqui UAHUSHAUSHA**

**

* * *

**

**APOV!**

Ouvi um barulho atras de mim e do Jazz, mas quando virei era só mais casalsinho se pegando.

Olhei minhas mãos entrelaçadas com as do Jazz e sorri quando vi que ele estava fazendo o mesmo.

Então voltei minha atenção para meus pensamentos... Jazz é claro era o centro...

**EPOV!**

Quando vi Alice virando... Fiz a primeira coisa que veio na cabeça.

Bejei Bella.

Pensamentos coerentes fugiram na minha mente enquanto eu sentia uma corrente elétrica percorrendo meu corpo desde o ponto onde nossos labios se encontraram...

Mas ela não fez nada para aprofundar o beijo, muito menos eu... Qual é? Essa é a Bella...

Então ela se afastou com uma expressão aterrorizada no rosto e eu fui atras...

**BPOV!**

Pensamentos coerentes eram a ultima coisa na minha cabeça.

Senti uma corrente elétrica percorrer meu corpo, apartir do ponto onde os labios dele se encontravam com os meus...

Ele não fez nada para aprofundar, e nem eu...

Então eu me separei dele chocada, sem saber o que fazer. Minha cabeça estava a mil, precisava de ar fresco então sai correndo de la...

Ouvi passos atras de mim, mas não me atrevi a olhar e ver ele, o que eu diria?

Então continuei indo em direçao ao elevador.

Quando entrei apertei em qualquer andar só queria sair de la.

Fecha porta, fecha, fecha, fecha, fecha...

Quando faltava apenas dois centimetros para finalmente fechar Uma mão deslizou por entre o buraco e ela abriu novamente.

-Quase perdi - Ele disse ofegante.

Não respondi, não conseguia olhar nos olhos dele. Algo estranho estava acontecendo. Ele também não me olhou nos olhos e então apertou em outro andar.

-Idiota. Vamos embora ou você quer comer? - Ele me perguntou, educado de mais...

-Tanto faz - Eu disse soltando a respiração que eu nem havia reparado que estava segurando.

-Comer - Ele disse decidido.

Quando estavamos quase chegando no andar que eu tinha apertado anteriormente ele apertou em outro.

De repente o elevador da um tranco.

-AAAH! - Ele gritou, mas dessa vez sem abraços, ainda beem.

Então mais um tranco... Ok, esse foi pior. Minhas pernas cambalearam e tive que me segurar

-O que ta acontecendo com essa merda? - Ele me perguntou lentamente.

Dei de ombros.

Então o elevador parou e as luzes começaram a piscar...

-O que ta acontecendo com essa merda? - Repeti a pergunta dele olhando freneticamente para a luz que me incomodava profundamentepiscando dessa maneira

-Não sei! - Ele trincou os dentes e começou a apertar desesperadamente o botão do alarme.

Respirei fundo e cruzei os braços esperando que ele tirasse o dedo do botão, que já estava a uns bons 30 segundos precionado.

-Edward uma vez ta bom - Eu disse lancando um sorriso simpatico, mas ao mesmo tempo com um olhar mortal.

-Não, só fica bom quando a porta abre! Ta vendo ela abrir? Não! - Ele começou a se agitar e a suar frio,seus olhos passavam pelos quatro cantos do elevador rapidamente procurando por alguma saida.

-Edward... Voce esta bem ? - perguntei preocupada.

- E-estou - respondeu rapidamente, ainda apertando o botão do alarme, dessa vez mais freneticamente. Sua resposta não me convenceu nem um pouco.

-Você tem aqueles ataques doidos né ? De ficar preso em um lugar fechado? Sabe, claustrofobia... - Perguntei desconfiada. Ai meus deusera só o que me faltava, um Edward claustrofobico preso sozinho comigo num elevador de um shopping. Mil coisas passavam em minha mentee nenhuma fazia o menos sentido. O silencio era tão grande que eu quase podia ouvir o barulho do meu cerebro raciocinando. Ou pelo menos tentando raciocinar...

Ele não respondeu.

-Edward! - Gritei assim que meus pensamentos chegaram a uma conclusão: Estava ferrada, ele não podia dar um ataque!

-Talvez! - Ele grunhiu.

-Você ta bem né? Se acalma... - Calma Bella, voce precisa se acalmar primeiro. ficar presa em um elevador não tem problema, o problema é comum Edward desesperado - Não tem como piorar, a não ser que os cabos arrebentem e a gente caia e... - parei assim que notei seus olhos se arregalandoDroga Bella, voce só esta piorando. - ãahn, só se acalma e respira, logo alguem tira a gente aqui.

Então a luz ficou fraca, e começou a piscar

Ele começou a desabotuar a camisa e se abanar com a mão. Pequenas goticulas de suor se formavam em sua testa. Há que lindo. Cada vez pior.

-Edward? - Chemei hesitante

-Si... Sim... - Ele estava ficando cada vez mais ofegante.

Comecei a abanar e assoprar nele... Meu Deus me ajuda.

Nada parecia melhorar, então ele terminou de desabotuar a camisa e a tirou.

Ele pode ser um chato. Que eu detesto. Pode me irritar até a morte. Pode ser o carma mais pesado que eu tenho que carregar. Mas que tinha um tanquinho... E que tanquinho... Ele tinha...

-Para de olhar para meu tanquinho sexy, e me ajuda! - Ele disse notando meu olhar nada discreto em seus musculos muito bem definidos.

Não preciso dizer que eu corei loucamente, antes de jogar um olhar irritado na direçao dele.-E-eu não estava olhando para seu tanquinho.. E-e já vi melhores. humpf - Grunhi entre os dentes, e ainda consegui gaguejar nossa Bella, voce é foda

Ele deu uma risadinha. Provavelmente não acreditando. Como qualquer outra pessoa.

-Pelo menos eu faço você rir - Eu disse sarcasticamente.

-Desculpe pelo bei-

Ele ia dizendo mas eu coloquei minha mão para tampar a boca dele. Não queria falar sobre isso.

-Aquilo não aconteceu - Eu disse mais vermelha do que eu queria.

Ele acenou com a cabeça rapidamente. Aquilo também não o deixava avontade.

Depois ele murmurou alguma coisa, mas a minha mão parecia mais calmo agora

-Que horas são? - perguntou assim que tirei minha mão de cima de sua boca.

-Hm.. sei lá, pera ai - Me abaixei para pegar minha bolsa no outro canto do elavador.

- Não vou a lugar nenhum - Pelo menos seu humor estava melhorando

-HA-HA - Peguei meu celular - são 16:45.

Como lidar?

-Meo olha a hora, quando vão nos tirar daqui! - Ele gritou. Seu desespero voltou.

-Não sei - Eu disse enquanto sentava cansada no chão.

Ele resmungo u alguma coisa e sentou ao meu lado.

trinta longos, chatos, e tediosos minutos depois... Algumas conversas mais produtivas, outras nem tanto.

-Lembra de quando agente se conheceu? - Um sorriso de divertimento apareceu em seu rosto. É, aquelas lembrança poderia ser engraçada paraalgumas pessoas...

-Lembro. - Lancei um olhar fulminante.- Voce disse que a sua vó tinha uma saia igual a minha, que minhas pernas eram muito brancas e flácidas, meu cabelo tava ensebado e meu perfume te enjoava. Esqueci alguma coisa ?

Ele começo a rir.

-Hm, na verdade esqueceu... - disse pensativo.

- Aé ? o que mais voce elogiou em mim ? - Ergui uma sombrancelha sarcasticamente, mas estava me divertindo afinal.

- Não me lembro de elogios mas tinha um verdinho no seu dente. - Ele realmente estava se divertindo.

- ãhn ? Voce não disse isso! - tentei me lembrar, mas realmente não me lembrava.

- Verdade, eu não disse. Achei que já tinha sido mal o bastante com voce. - E me lancou aquele sorrisinho torto.

- Avá, - senti meu rosto corando. - Disso voce poderia ter me avisado. Não é toa que as pessoas sempre sorriam quando eu passava, deveriam estar rindo da minha cara - Mas de certa forma era engraçado. Bati com minha bolsa em sua barriga, e que barriga, finjindoestar brava.

**EPOV!**

Eu ri.  
...

**Flashback**_on_

-Bella, Rose, quero que voces conheçam Edward, Alice e Emmett, meus filhos - Meu pai disse, com gestos para mostra quem era quem.

Bella... Nem pensar, nerd, ah qual é? Gostosinha até, mas não, muito cara de metida a certinha, neem pensar.

Rose hummmm... Gostosa de mais, deve ter namorado, e concerteza é mais forte que eu, obrigado mas eu prefiro viver.

Sentamos para comer mas as conversas estavam chaatas de mais... Eu precisava agir.

-Hey Bella, minha vó tem uma saia igual a sua - Eu disse para discontrair.

Ela deu de ombros e me ignorou, continuou a comer sua salada

Carlisle apenas me lancou um olhar severo, mas sei que ele achou graça como o resto da mesa, Emm explodio em gargalhadas junto com a Rose, Alice rio, e eu sabia que ela estava morrendo de vontade de levar essa garota para o shopping mais próximo, Esme estava com um olhar divertido no rosto.

-Mas tem um lado bom - Eu disse finjindo falar sério - Suas pernas brancas e flacidas se disfarçam um puco. -Nao consegui e exlodi em gargalhadas junto com os outros

Ela apenas deu um sorrisinho falso e percebi o sangue subindo a seu rosto, ficando estremamente vermelha. Hm, até que ficou bonitinha, aaargh um alface no dente dela.

-Edward ja chega né. - Carlisle me disse, wtf? Mas ele ta chamando a minha atenção? Mesmo? O que houve com meu pai? Ele quer tando assim essa mulher?

**Flashback**_off_  
...

- É parece que ele queria... - Sussurrei bem baixinho.  
...

**BPOV!**

Edward fico calado e pensativo, depois começou a sussurrar consigo mesmo.

-Bella - Edward chamou serio.

-Sim...? - ergui meus olhos em sua direção

-Acha que a Tan ta comigo porque eu sou popular e gato ou porque ela gosta mesmo de mim? - Ele perguntou muito serio.

Que pergunta linda Edward ¬¬

-Edward não sei se vc percebeu, mais eu e Tanya não somos amigas. - Eu respondi em um tom obvio

-Não? Por que? - é, ele não percebeu. Qualquer pessoa teria percebido que Tanya e eu não nos davamos bem a quilomentros de distancia

Sera que falo que ela é uma vadia irritante que me da nos nervos?

-Não fui muito com a cara dela.

-Ciumes? - Ele pergunto com aquele sorriso estupidamente torto.

-Só nos seus sonhos Cullen.

-Quem desdenha quer comprar Swan - Ele levanto uma sobrancelha.

-Vai ver se eu to na esquina.

-Se eu pudesse sair daqui olharia com prazer.

Então a luz que até agora estava baixa e piscando apago de vez.

-Que bom - Eu resmunguei.

Ele não disse nada.

-Edward? - Chamei depois de longos minutos de silencio.

-Si-sim?

-Vai me dizer que tem medo do escuro? - Perguntei ironicamente

-Não, só estava pensando...

-Hummm... - Se eu perguntar o que ele vai falar "não é da sua conta" então não quero saber.

-É nessa hora que você pergunta: "em que Edward?" - é, dessa vez acho que me enganei.

-Em que Edward? - Perguntei no mesmo tom que ele disse.

-Na Alice...

-O que tem ela?

-Acho que eu não sou muito bom nesse lance de irmão sabe, pensar primeiro e agir depois - Ele parecia pensativo demais.

-To com você amigo, se eu tivesse pensando melhor, não estaria aqui -

Rimos no escuro. Alguns minutos de silencio se passaram e já estava ficando meio abafado ali dentro. Pelo menos ele havia parado com o nervosismo...

-Bella?

-Sim?

-Me conta tres coisas sobre você, coisas que vc não conta para qualquer um.

Quase falei, "vc é qualquer um" mas optei por algo melhor:

-Melhor não... Você pode usar isso contra mim um dia. E por que eu confiaria tres segredos a voce ?

-Vamos fazer assim, eu também te conto, e o que acontece no elevador, fica no elevador.

-Feito.

Algo me diz que eu to fazendo uma coisa ruim, aah, foda-se, quero saber mais sobre o verdadeiro Edward Cullen.

-Bom... Eu toco piano... Muita gente não sabe, na verdade só a minha familia, pra eles eu não toco a anos... Mas sempre quando estou sozinho - Ele riu - Invento umas musicas no nada.

Piano ? Isso sim é novidade. Então Edward Cullen tem cultura, um dia quero ver isso!

-Eu gosto de ler - Ele riu muito agora - É por mais incrivel que pareça eu gosto - Mais risadas - Quando eu fui te acordar hoje... Reparei nos seus livros... Ja li a maioria. - E riu mais.

-Ok, isso é a novidade do seculo - Ri junto com ele.

-Espere até ouvir essa... - Ele deu um longo suspiro - Isso fica aqui. Entendeu?

-O que acontece no elevador, fica no elevador. Lembra?

Ele suspirou e disse:

-Acho que eu to apaixonado pela primeira vez na minha vida... - Seus olhos pareciam brilhar, mesmo estando escuro pude perceber.

-Tanya - Advinhei.

-Ahaam... Acho que ela não gosta de mim tanto assim, o que vc acha? - Seu tom era esperançoso. Nunca imaginei que teria uma conversa assim com eleafinal, até algumas horas nós nos odiavamos não é mesmo ? E agora ele esta me contando tres dos seus maiores segredos... sem contar que nos beijamos mas isso nunca estranho, muito,

-Sinceramente eu não sei, como eu ja disse, não somos amigas... - Edward Cullen apaixonado, isso é possivel? - Então... Você gosta mesmo dela? Tipo, gosta muito mesmo?

-É, tipo gosto muito mesmo dela, muitão... Como eu nunca senti por alguem antes, é... é diferente, não sei explicar, só sei que é especial

- Aah, que bonitinho. - eu disse brincando, e nós dois rimos, mas pude sentir que sua face devia estar corando, como eu não sei, apenas precenti.

-Sua vez - Ele disse apos algum tempo.

-Hãm?

-Três coisas linda, ja contei as minhas sua vez-

-Hm... uma ve- Derrepente as luzes se acenderam - Não acredito! - Eu gritei feliz me levantando rapidamente.

-Nem eu! - Ele praticamente pulou.

Então nos abraçamos, sei la pq, nossa felicidade era maior que qualquer coisa no momento

Então a porta abriu, e tres rostos nos olhavam , Emm e... Tanya.

E é agora que o coco atingio o ventilador...  
...

**TPOV**

-Heey! - Rose veio na minha direção.

Argh, sera que ela acha que agente vai ser amigas? Qual é, ja consegui o gostosão Cullen.

-Amiga! - Gritei tentando soar mais verdadeira o possivel - Onde esta o Ed?

-Estamos indo buscar, ele e a Bells foram atras na Alice no cinema, mas ela voltou e eles não.

-COMO ASSIM? - Gritei.

MEU namorado, com essa Bella? Não! Não! E ainda não voltaram? Sei muito bem o que estão fazendo...

Edward vai ter que explicar direitinho...

Não vou ser a próxima na sua lista de "Chutei" Cullen, mas nem pensar! Ainda menos se ele me trocar por aquela sonsa.

-...Então? - Rose me encarava esperando alguma resposta mas... o que era mesmo ?

-O que?

-Vamos buscar eles?

-Demoro! - Fui correndo na frente, queria chegar la o mais rapido possivel, e tirar aquela piranha de cima do MEU namorado

Fiquei esperando em frente ao carro de Rose enquanto ela tentava me alcançar, porra, ela podia ir mais rapido.

-Vamos no do Emm, ele só esta falando com o Jasper e a Alice, eles vão ficar cuidando da festa - Rose disse entrando no carro de Emm.

Depois de um tempinho Emmett chega,

-Demorou! - praticamente berrei

-Nevorsa Tanya? - Ele perguntou entrando no carro, se divertindo.

-Nem um pouco...  
...

-O QUE? - Gritei quando o segurança disse que tinha dois adolescentes presos no elevador.

-Sera que que são eles? - Emm perguntou.

-Hm, Ok, estou indo. - o segurança falava com alguem pelo redio -Vamos o elevador volto a funcionar - E seguimos ele em direçãoao elevador.  
...

Dito e feito, assim que a porta abriu vi aquela garora escrota se agarrando no MEU namorado.  
...

* * *

**Esperem um pouco enquanto eu me recupero do choque**

**11! 11 comentarios! Morri!**

**(****É eu sei tem gente ai acostumado com muiiiiiito mais)**

**MANO! estamos acostumadas com 5, 4, 2... 1... ta chega de drama**

**Estamos muito felizes, gente obrigadaaaaaa! **

**E colocaram agente no autor favorito! MUIIIITO obrigado!**

**E obgs a quem favorito a fic e coloco no alerts tmb! **

**Cara eu sou uma pessoa muito feliz, me alegro com comentarios, imagina quando ganhar na loto? eu tenho um infarto...**

**Ta bom, eu sei que vcs não querem ler isso, ou nem leu, mas eu escrevi, e tai, foda-se! (:**

**REVIEWS!**

**Maah Rathbone:**

_é claro que não!_

_é que um mistériosinho faz parte né (:_

_ebaaaaaaaa, obrigadaa amr !_

_desculpa a demora (:_

_Beijooos!_

**Pixel:**

_amiga somos duas (: _

_só escrevo mesmo quando é um capitulo, ai me empolgo e sai essas merdas que vcs não tem que ler, pq eu tenho a Aline para arrumar tudo, e deixar perfeito! (Eu sei, eu sei, sou fods (y -nn Pareei :x UHASHUAHUS siim, esse é o tipo de coisa que não precisa ser postada by: Aline)_

_obrigadaa amr!_

_Seus pontinhos são sempre bem vindos *-*_

_beijooooos até o 10 !_

_desculpa a demorinha ta ? não ficou muito brava? ficou?_

**Anne Cullen:**

_acredite eu amei escrever ele!_

_obrigadaa linda!_

_um final com gostinho de quero mais, é tudo não? HSUAHSUAHSUAHS_

_não queremos matar vcs, pelo contrario continuem vivias e cheias de saúde (e com um computador a mão... aquelas... :P)_

desculpa a demora, não quer nos matar né?

_beeeeeeeijos até o próximo, que sera o mais rapido possivel (:_

**Lizzie Cullen:**

_você pediu mais e agente demorou mas posto, olha que feliz?_

_obrigaaaaaaaaaada amr!_

_eu tmb, adooro minha vida com Derek! mas não vi a serie toda u.u_

_bom... o fim... vamos deixar pro fim?_

_quem sabe?_

_pode dar alocs na gente e dar um rumo diferente, ou não, ou não sei, ai meu deus eu to confusa ! (então eu não sou normal (Novidade a Paula anormal '-')_

_beijoooooooooooos até o próximo !_

**Sayuri:**

_as minhas tmb! HAUSHAS_

_obrigadaaaaa !_

_vamos andar ai em toda parte com uma camiseta escrito: Meu nome é Aline (ou se for eu Paula) e eu escrevo a Fic "minha vida com Edward" ae vc reconhece agente né?  
_

_Aaah man, não importa se é Tokyo, Kyoto ou qualquer outro lugar. Mano, é Japão *-* fods =D_

_UHUAHSUAHS_

_desculpa a demora, não abandona a gente ta?_

**_Aninha:_**

___somos más! muahahaha (tentativa de risada maligna)_

___aaah mas se não tem um climinha no final não tem graça né?_

___UHSUAHSUHSUAHS_

___continua comentando viu?_

desculpa a demora (: continue lendo por favor, vcs motivam!

___beeeeijos amr!_

**Ana Krol:**

_obrigadaaa!_

_sera? oh! esse cap explica um pouco o que sentiram... ou não..._

_fico feliz que divertimos vc! _

_então, não temos uma data para postar, até tinhamos, mas como a escola consome agente, só postamos quando da u.u_

desculpa a demora ta? não nos abandone!

_beeeijos! até o próximooo (:_

**Nah Cullen:**

_um climinha com gostinho de quero mais não mata ninguém, ou mata?_

_meu deus, você ta viva?_

_comenta nesse! da um sinal de vida! UAHSUAHSUAHS_

_beeeeijos até o próximo!_

_continue viva! desculpe a demorinha, mas faz parte né?_

**maa cullen:**

_heeey!_

_:DDDDDDD obrigadaaa amr!_

_foi mais rapido possivel! ainda ama agente?_

_obrigaaaaaaaaaaada! agente tmb ama nossas leitora s2_

_beeeeeijos até o próximo! (:_

**Kakau Lutz:**

_né! são tudo um bando de FDP, mal comidos!_

_desculpa a demora! mesmo, ta muito brava?_

_não infarta! respira e espere o próximo com um sorriso... ou não..._

_HUHSUAHS_

_beeeijos até o próximo!_

**Auriana cullen:**

_obrigada! ou isso foi uma pergunta? haushauhs_

_bom... quem quer vomitar depois de beijar ele? SHUAHSUAHSUAH_

_mesmo se odiando,... mas surgiu uma amizade... ou não... vamos ver nos próximos (:_

_desculpa a demora, blz? nos odeia? olha que eu sou meia depressiva... diz que me ama! HAUHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHS_

**OBRIGADAAAAA! **

**espero que vcs tenham gostado do caminho que o cap levo (: desculpa se alguém não gosto, mandem idéias!**

**Gente demoro pq agora line virou uma mulher trabalhadora! AUSHAUS **_Sou um exemplo gente, me amem -nnn. Sério não sigam meus exemplos eu só faço merda, o unico que presta mesmo é começar a trabalhar *-* pq fora isso... :x prefiro não comentar, avá. uhasuahs_

**agora ela paga as coisas para mim! haha, né line?... ou não... paga sim, ela me ama! (: **_( AAAAAVÁ, eu compro uma bala pra ti *-* Toma vergonha cara muié, tu acha que escrever fic da dinheiro ? humpf -' UHASHUAHUSHUASH aquelas, briiiink's s2. Pago siim... -NN_

**bom, agora ela vai viajar e eu não, bubu, vou ficar em casa no tédiiiio ¬¬ haushaush  
**_Vai ficar em casa com tédio nada, (geente, sabiam que ela virou modelo *-* vou ter uma amiga famosa, olha que emoção *-*) Eu chamei ela pra ir cmg, mas como é uma pessoa muito compromissada ela vai ter um desfile no diia em que eu vou estar loonge, (nem me convidou pra ir assistir mas blz -.-)_

**mano! né! vou ficar rica e aparecer na TV, no glamour, glamour, glamour ¬¬ até parece né... ¬¬**

** velho ja disse que não da para chamar ninguém... HUAHSUASH, nem meus pais, nem minha cachorrinha, nem meu pinguim (é de pelúcia) bubu**

**BEIJOS!**

**

* * *

**_Heey gente, miil desculpas pela demora, esse cap tava semi-pronto a muiiiito tempo, mas eu precisava terminar de editar pra poder postar. Mas tava sem tempo total, começei a trabalhar agora, dae fudeu :x E quando não trabalhava sempre tinha alguma outra coisa pra fazer, dai já viu né ? Mas pra compensar a demora toda já deixei editado o proximo cap, tá prontinho prontiinho, ninguem vai ter que esperar eu voltar de viajem pra ler o proximo agora *-* Já a Paula deixou os proximos 3 ou 4 caps semi-prontos pra mim editar... Mas esses só quando eu voltar, então não matem ela, a demora é culpa minha :x _

_Mas entãao, estão gostando ? *-* Batemos nosso record com 11 reviews no cap passado, não sabem o quanto a gente ficou feliz *-* Sei que pra muita gente pode parecer pouco, mas para nós significa que estamos crescendo. Muiito obrigada, e continuem comentando *-*_

_P.S. eu volto dia 18, até o dia 20 +/- já teremos mais caps prontos *-*_

_

* * *

_

**Quero ver geral mandando bejunda para a tia line!**

**

* * *

**

**Gosto?**

**Não?**

**Sim?**

**Acha que não?**

**Acha que sim?**

**isso foi um talvez?**

**esse capitulo ta um lixo, vcs estragaram a fic!**

**gostei, mas...**

**aaaaaaaaah entenderam né?**

**e tem o esquema dos pontinhos caso vc, tenha preguiça de comentar, ou simplesmente não gosta, é só colocar um ponto caso esteja um lixo, dois se ta bom, mas... e tres se ammo!**

**P.S.: ISSO É UM PONTO ( . ) **


	11. 10 A Festa Parte III

**Gente, os personagens são da tia Meyer ... e blá-blá-blá, ja cansaram de ler isso né? Pois é, cansamos de escrever ...**

* * *

...

- Filha da puta! - Tanya gritou. Por um segundo pensei que veria a luz.

-Tan não é nada do que você esta pensando - Edward se apressou para explicar - Eu... Ela? Nunca! - Ele fez gestos para ele, depois para mim com uma careta.

-É claro que não tem nada rolando aqui! Eca! - Me defendi, como isso passou pela cabeça dela?

Tanya ficou olhando para mim, depois pro Edward e saiu correndo como a louca que é, com Edward atras é claro.

-Wow. O que rolou aqui? - Rose perguntou.

- Er... Eu to com fome, quem ta com fome? Eu to com fome, vamos para casa? - Pedi tentando evitar as perguntas que viriam.

-Vamos...? - Emmet disse interrogativo

-Ahaam - Rose disse com aquele olhar de "quero saber tudo que rolou aqui"

...

- Em fim, casa...? - Eu disse quando entramos. E me deparei com uma festa doida rolando em casa. Não tinhamos mais sala, apenas um enormeespaço repleto de gente dançando ou seja lá o que estavam fazendo se agarrando ou sei lá o que, luzes coloridas piscavam por todo o ladoe o som repetitivo de batidas fazia a casa tremer

-Bella! - Alice veio na minha direção.

-Alice! Como foi o encontro? - Gritei por causa da musisca.

-O Domo é tonto? - Ela gritou confusa.

-Deixa pra la! - Gritei.

-Beija o lala? - Ela gritou de volta.

Sai e deixei ela sozinha, quando estava caminhando pela sala, que estava irreconhecivel, vi Edward de relance, pegando bebida, éh ele não se entendeu com a Tanya...

-Bells! - Reconheci a voz rouca atras de mim.

-Heey Jake! - Eu disse.

-Bells! VOoOocÊêêÊÊ EeeEssStaaaAA tÃÃããÃoOOo lIIiiinndAAAaa! - Jake disse de um jeito todo enrrolado, e se aproximou de mim.

-Hummm... Jake? Você bebeu? - Obvio que sim.

- NeEEeeeEEeEm! - Ele respondeu, e o bafo de vodka veio com tudo na minha cara. E ele ainda estava com uma garrafa de smirnoff... ¬¬

Eu apenas ergui as aobrancelhas em direção a garrafa em sua mão e por incrivel que pareça ele conseguiu acompanhar meu olhar, se fez de desentendido e jogou a garrafa para tras. CRAASH

- OOooooOps - E começou a rir como um retardado...

-Ótimo! que bom que não sou eu que vai limpar isso tudo. - Ou sera que vou? o.O

Continuei falando comigo mesma até que outra pessoa me acordou.

-Bella!

Olhei quem era... Mike, perfeito!

-Mike! - Forçei um sorriso no meu rosto, e rezei para não estar parecendo uma careta.

-Ja sei o que fazer no nosso encontro! - Ele gritou alegremente e com aquele olhar abobalhado de sempre.

Porra tinha esquecido dessa merda. Busquei em volta para ver se alguem mais tinha ouvido isso, mas estavam todos destraidos dançando, bebendo ou se pegando. A casa estava uma bagunça, o chao todo sujo e molhado dos bebados que nao aguentavam mais nem segurar seus copos (ou garrafas) de bebida, latinhas de cerveja amassadas por todo o lado, quadros tortos na parede, a casa estava praticamente pulando com todo aquele som, então FELIZMENTE ninguém parece ter ouvido.

-QUuUUueEEe pOOOrrAAaAA É eeEeEEessaAAaa? - Um Jake revoltado que quase não se aguentava mais de pé apareceu ao meu lado. Há, acho que me enganei, alguém ouviu, e nada melhor do que o Jake, não é mesmo ?

- Não é da sua conta Black! - Mike gritou e me colocou atras dele... O que eu odiei.

- EesCUUUuuuUUtaA AAAaAqUuUUUiiiIiiI! - Jake foi cambaleando para cada vez mais perto do Mike com o dedo apontado para sua cara.

-Quer mesmo briga Black? Você nem se aguenta mais em pé! - Mike achou graça de toda a situação.

Eles não vão realmente começar a brigar por um maldito encontro que NÃO deveria acontecer, né? Eu preciso realmente parar de brisar isso só me mete em furada. Parece que as pessoas sentem quando uma briga esta por vir, por que a um segundo atras não tinha ninguém prestando atenção na gente, agora já estão todos olhando esperando que alguma coisa aconteça. Há que lindo! um abobalhado brigando com um Jake bebado ¬¬ não vai prestar... Pensando bem, até que poderia ser engraçado se não fosse MIKE E JAKE na minha casa e brigando por mim?

Sai de tras do Mike, mas só o que vi foi um punho fechado vindo na minha direção.

Por sorte, muita sorte, Jake estava bebado demais, então errou meu rosto, mas acerto meu ombro. E doeu. PORRA, ele é forte.

-WOOOOOOOOOOOOW - um coro de pessoas que estavam assistindo fez, e o pequeno showzinho que ecoou pela sala.

-AAAi! - Merda, doeu, muiito.

-BeEEEeellss! - Jake se sobressautou ao perceber que me acertou - DeESscuuuulpa - e veio todo desageitado pra cima de mim.

- Sai Jake, sai - disse irritada e sai de perto deles antes que tivessem que chamar o SAMU .

Quando finalmente passei pelo amontoado de pessoas que nos cercavam dei de cara com Emm, que chamava desesperado por mim.

- Hey Beells, o que eu perdi ? não consegui chegar la na frente ainda. - Disse ele pulando tentando ver alguma coisa por cima das cabeças na sua frente. Não deixei de notar a bebida na sua mão - Aaah, o que houve no ombro ? - perguntou quando se deu conta de que eu estava com a mão no ombro e uma suposta cara de dor.

- Emm! Aaah, o Mike e Jake vão brigar.. - Mais um coro da multidao - Isso se já não estão brigando - revirei os olhos.

Emm começou a rir imediatamente - Jake ... e Mike ? - mais risadas descontroladas. Eu o encarei séria, NÃO TINHA GRAÇA PORRA.

-Ah, desculpa Bells, mas é que Mike e Jake ? Há eu PRECISO VER ISSO!- simplismente se jogou no meio da multidão agitava demais.

- EMMENT, VOLTA AQUII - aah merda! O Edward pelo menos tem que fazer alguma coisa, os dois vão se matar ali.

Enquanto rodava a casa a procura de Edward notei farois de carro chegando, mas a festa já tinha começado a muito tempo, quem será que tá chegando agora ? Já estava voltando a procurar pelo Ed. quando me dei conta de que não era o carro de um convidado qualquer era a mercedes preta do Carlisle. Meu corpo todo se enrrigeceu, eu sempre fui uma boa filha e agora, a festa, bebidas, DJs, briga... Minha mãe vai me matar.

-FUDEU. -ouvi uma voz atras de mim, era Edward, sua expressao congelou em uma cara de choque, mas não durou mais que um segundo, No segundo seguinte já não havia mais musica, um Edward desesperado corria para a porta tentando inutilmente esconder as garrafas e latinhas de bebidas berrando - FUDEU GALERA OS ROLAS CHEGARAM MAIS CEDO!

Assim que Edward parou todos congelaram olhando para um Carlisle e uma Esme parados na porta com suas malas de viajem sem uma expressao definida do rosto. O silencio se prolongou por mais alguns segundos, até que um Jake desavisado berra

- VoOce OuvIiu MUITO BeeEEeEeEeM NeEeeETON! VocÊeE Não vai ter POoRra de encOoONTtTro neEEeNHUM CoOoM A MIIIINHA BeEElla! -Pelo menos ele já não se enrolava tanto nas palavras.

Assim que Jake percebeu o silencio notou nossos pais na porta disse:

- Oooops - E tapou a boca com as mãos, ainda meio confuso foi na direção deles - Hum, me descuuUuUlpem Sr. Pullen e Srt. Snaam - e vomitou nos sapatos de Carlisle.

E essa foi a deixa para todos irem embora. Edward mandou todos sairem, Esme apenas me reprovou com o olhar ao me ver ali, mas nao disse nada naquele momento. Já Carlisle acompanhava com o olhar a multidão que não parava de sair da casa, com uma expressão bem assustadora.

...

Agora Esme estava chamando os pais dos que beberam muito e acabaram dormindo ou passando mal, Carlisle foi para seu escritorio para esfriar a cabeça.

-Jake sua irmã chegou para te levar - Esme disse cuidadosamente para ele.

-Ja vou - Ele disse e foi se levantando com uma bolsa de gelo na cabeça.

Ele foi indo, mas na porta deu um tchauzinho para mim.

-Bom ja vou indo também - Jasper deu um meio sorriso em direção a Alice.

-Mas você sempre dormia aqui Jazz - Alice disse.

-Quando vocês não eram o casal ternurinha do ano, agora vaza Jazz - Edward praticamente cuspiu na cara de Jazz.

-Casal o que? - Carlisle perguntou chegando na sala.

- Er... - Jazz ia dizendo - Hum... E-e-eu... - Ele foi gaguejando e não consegui formar a frase

-Cara só vaza - Emm se apressou.

Jasper engoliu em seco, deu um abraço rapido em Alice, e saiu.

-Vamos conversar sobre isso mais tarde senhorita - Carlisle disse para Alice, e depois se virou para Edward e Emm - Eu já esperava que alguma coisa dessas iria acontecer... O que eu faço com vocês dois, ja tentei de tudo ma-

-Carlisle - Rose ienterrompeu.

- Sim, Rosalie. - Seu tom mudou drasticamente, agora ele parecia mais sereno.

- também participei disso - Disse abaixando a cabeça.

-Rosalie - Esme disse, a decepção na sua voz era evidente.

Carlisle suspirou.

-Quem mais ajudou nisso? - Ele perguntou fitando a todos.

Levantaram as mãos, e devagarinho fui levantando a minha.

-Ok, isso sim é dificil de acreditar - Carlisle disse olhando para mim.

-Heey Pai, elas não tiveram nada a ver com isso, só acobertaram - Emment disse tentando controlar a situação

-Cala boca, ajudamos sim. Acobertar é ajudar. - A furia de Rose era bastante evidente

-Heey, não me manda calar a boca - Retrucou

-Eu mando quem eu quiser -

-CALEM A BOCA! - Carlisle gritou ficando vermelho de raiva.

Medin.

-Agora. QUEM PARTICIPOU DESSA MERDA? - Ele gritou muito bravo, eu acho que nunca imaginei ele assim. Ninguem que não conheça Carlisle tão bem quanto seus proprios filhosconseguiria imagina-lo assim.

-Eu - Todos dissemos baixinho.

-Menos a Bells e a Alice - Edward parecia sério demais.

-Como assim? - Perguntei indignada. Querendo ou nao eu participei, até ajudei com os preparativos em quanto Rose ajudava Alice a se arrumar.

- Nem vem Bella, por você nem teria festa, e aposto que você só não dedurou agente porque você não é X 9. E a Alice estava nem ai para a festa, e fico o dia inteiro fora com o Jazz.

- Edward eu sou responsavel o suficiente para assumir pelos meus atos ok?

-Participei também - Alice disse seria para o Edward.

Carlisle deu um longo suspiro.

- Todos vocês estão de castigo, por tempo indeterminado, sem sair, escola casa, casa escola - Carlisle começou mas Esme pigarreou atras.

-Carlisle, não estou querendo tirar sua autoridade nem nada, mas tirar essas coisas só vai fazer com que eles façam escondido, sugiro que todos limpem a casa para começar depois pensamos em outra coisa melhor.

-Ainda bem que eu tenho você agora Esme - Carlisle sorriu para ela.

-Limpar? Eu? E minhas unhas? - Alice começou a entrar em panico olhando para o estado da sala.

Rose bufou, eu e ela estavamos acostumadas a limpar a casa, como não tinhamos empregadas isso era totalmente normal.

-Unhas são o de menos Alice, quero ver que roupa você vai usar, e uma dica, não use nada que você goste, alguns produtos de limpeza mancham.

- Serio? Bella ela ta brincando né? - Os olhos de Alice pareciam querer saltar quando ouviu essas palavras.

- Não...

-Agora vão dormir, vão ter um dia cheio amanhã, limpando tudo - Esme nos repreendeu com o olhar e subiu seguindo Carlisle para seu quarto.

...

Acordei 06:00 horas com Rose me chamando.

-Hummmm? - Resmunguei.

-Vamos Bella, não é só a sala que ta imunda, e vai sobrar para nós duas - Ela disse seria.

-Ok - Levantei e coloquei a roupa mais velha que eu tinha.

Cheguei na sala e ela ja estava la pegando o lixo que estava jogado pelo chão.

-E o povo? - Procurei por alguem, mas apenas nós duas estavamos ali

-Chamei eles mas acho que voltaram a dormir.

- Que bom. - Resmunguei, o sono ainda era grande, o dia anterior tinha sido bem exaustivo apesar de tudo.

-Vai la e acorda eles de novo?

-Ta bom.

Alice estava toda esparramada na cama.

-Alice? - Chemei delicada - Alice?

-Quem morreu? - Ela perguntou sonolenta.

-Alice, acorda logo - Chamei chaqualhando-a

-Só mais cinco minutos...

-Alice! - Praticamente berrei, onde estava o autofalante do Edward essas horas ?

-O que? Quem? Onde? - Ela disse se sentando.

-Coloca uma roupa velha, e desce - Eu disse saindo.

Agora o Emm.

O quarto dele era a coisa mais nojenta que eu ja vi.

Coisas por tada parte, e quando eu digo toda parte, é toda parte mesmo, tinha uma cueca em cima do abajur...

Ele estava todo esparramdo também, e roncando.

-Emmett! - Gritei.

E ele não deu sinal de vida.

-Emmett! - Tentei de novo e nada, o cara parecia em coma.

Nada de novo.

-Emmett! - Sacudi ele dessa vez.

Mas deu em nada.

Desisto. Ele provavelmente nao iria ajudar em grande coisa...

Agora Edward...

Ele estava esparramado na cama também, isso deve ser de familia.

-Edward! - Gritei.

-Hummmmmm... - Ele resmungo, e se virou tirando a coberta dele, e revelando que estava apena com sua boxer...

Fechei os olhos. Porra, ele não tem pijama não?

Fui com as minhas mãos até sua cabeça, e depois até os ombros, e sacudi.

-Edward acorda!

Então ele me pega minhas mãos e me puxa para seu peito.

Porra!

Abri os olhos e tentei sair do seu abraço.

Mas ele era muito forte.

-Edward! - Gritei de novo, tentando me livrar de suas garras.

-Você é tão gostosa Tan - Ele resmungou me abraçando mais.

Puta merda, ele tendo sonhos com a Tanya e me abraçando tem como piorar?

-DE NOVO! - Tanya gritou entrando no quarto escancarando a porta.

Eu e minha boca...

* * *

**Pessoas!**

**vou entrar em depressão gente... A line ta em Floripa, o brasil não ganhou a copa, ****o número de reviews diminuiu,** minha cachorrinha fez xixi no sofá... morri

**pq o numero de reviews diminuiu? **

**agente fez algo errado? estavam com prequiça? Sono? Viajando?**

**estão viajando né? éh, tão viajando, logo menos vcs voltam (ou não... bubu)**

**ADOREI as reviews gente!**

**serio, toda vez que eu recebia uma, dava gritinhos gays! minha familia acha que eu tenho algum problema... isso não é de mais!**

**Mas eu amei, obrigado.**

**REVIEWS:**

**Pixel:**

_HAUSHUAHSUAHUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHS_

_não é uma virgula? sofri..._

_obrigada!_

_tmb não gosto da Tanya! nem a Aline, ninguém gosta dela! ja to querendo tirar ela logo HSUAHSUAHSUAHS, não gosto de escrever sobre ela, muito menos POVs dela argh HASUAHSUHAS_

_beeijos! (=_

**Auriana cullen:**

_parece que ta.. =/_

_bom, o cap ja te respondeu HUAHSUAHSUAHS_

_mas to pensando em varias coisas, Bells vai causa muito... ou não huashuas_

_beeeijos! (:_

**Ana Krol:**

_obrigadaaa!_

_então, até agora eu não ia colocar, na hora eu não coloquei porque não pensei em nada legal, mas agora eu vejo aqui, ae coloco no cap que eu to escrevendo agora (: mas to sem muitas idéias HAUSHAUSHA_

_tmb acho! aguarde os próximos caps... preparei muitas surpresas... _

_beeeijos! ;)_

**:**

_obrigada!_

_continue lendo!_

_beeeijos! (:_

**maa cullen:**

_obrigadaaa!_

_aham, quando a line chegar ela posta :)_

_ela não vai deixar não! line é firmeza fí *momentoeusoumano* HUAHSUAHS_

_beeeijos! =)_

**Sayuri:**

_Viva!_

_ebaa! continua sim! temos muitas surpresas vindo..._

_quando a line chegar, vamos dar um tempinho para ela descansar, ai ela posta! ebaa!_

_aprendi uma palavra nova!_

_HUASHUAHSUAHS_

_beeijos! :D_

**Nah Cullen:**

_hahá!_

_HAUSHUAHSAUS tmb!_

_olha, que diria né ? ele tem cultura!_

_bom... não pode chamar isso de barraco né ? =/ mas vai ter, te garanto! _

_até o próximo!_

_beeeijos! ;)_

**V. Keat:**

_EU TMB!_

_obrigadaa! *-*_

_humm, o cap respondeu.. ou não... os próximos vão te responder..._

_beeeeijos! (= _

**Kakau Lutz:**

_muiito obrigadaa mesmo!_

_fico tão feliz quando vcs falam isso *secalagriminha*_

_então, agente ainda não sabe, mas não vão ser poucos HUAHSUAHSUAHS_

_aguarde os próximos... HAUSHUAHSUAS_

_acredita que eu ja ia postar quando recebi o seu ? dei mais um gritinho gay! UAHUSHSUHAS_

_beeeijos! :D_

_

* * *

_

**Gente! vamos ignorar as carinhas que eu to colocando ok ? HAUHSUAHSUAHS**

**próximo cap quando a line voltar! :D**

**beeeijos tmb para tudo mundo, que coloco no favorites e no alerts! (=**

**

* * *

**

**Se vc tem preguiça,**

**não quer,**

**ou outra coisa,**

**só coloca três pontinhos, só para agente saber se estão curtindo, ok ?**

**beeeijos**

**:DD**


	12. 11 Faxina

**lalalala, os personagens são da tia Meyer, só pegamos emprestado, logo menos devolvemos =(**

* * *

...

Edward pulou assustado com o grito histérico de Tanya. Por que ele não acordou tão facil assim quando eu chamei? Ainda meio sonolento ficou alguns segundos olhando para Tanya sem entender absolutamente nada até reparar suas mãos nas minhas, e seu corpo semi-nu ao meu lado. Ele tirou suas mãos de mim imediatamente, como se estivesse levado um choque, enquanto eu praticamente pulei da cama. Seu rosto pálido e desentendido mudou para desesperado e vermelho. Olhava para mim procurando por ajuda, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Ah, eu mereço?

A expressão de Tanya realmente me assustava, pareciam que seus olhos iriam saltar a qualquer momento e ela iria pula em cima de mim como uma leoa extremamente faminta caçando sua presa. Mas pensando bem, ela não queria me comer, apenas me matar, então não estaria com fome... Em outra ocasião eu estaria rindo comigo mesma, imaginando uma Tanya-leoa tentando matar alguém, mas essa não era a ocasião certa. "_Volta_ Bella, volta." Pronto. Parei de vagar em meus pensamentos sem sentido e voltei a realidade.

-T-Tan, não é o que você esta pensando. – Ed. gaguejou um pouco, mas logo se recompôs. Gaguejar só iria fazer com que ele piorasse a situação.

Ela deu uma risada sínica. Dessa vez me lembrando uma feiticeira malvada... "_Bella_!"

-Eu não estou pensando nada Edward, eu estou VENDO! – ela revirou os olhos com raiva, "Leoooa""Porra Bella!" comecei a rir disfarçadamente, me irritando comigo mesma por não saber controlar meus pensamentos, mas parei quando o olhar dela se desviou de Edward e me fuzilou.

-Eu só estava acordando todo mundo para ajudar na limpeza! - Me defendi. Desviando o olhar dela, ela me da medo.

-HÁ ! – ela debochou - Lindo o jeito como você acorda o MEU namorado.

-Mas eu... – Fui interrompida por uma batida na porta

-O que esta acontecendo aqui? - Rose entrou curiosa no quarto

Edward apesar de tudo, estava roendo a unha olhando de garota em garota sem saber se deveria rir de todas ou sair correndo com medo de Tanya ter um ataque e começar a inchar e explodir a qualquer momento. Ela estava cada vez mais vermelha e incontrolada. Me fez lembrar uma ex dele, que ameaçou acabar com a vida dele, mas no fim, nunca mais vimos ela por ai, provavelmente esqueceu e partiu para outro... ou então esta armando alguma... Mais provável que já tenha esquecido, uma garota daquelas não deve conseguir em pensar em muitas coisas além de cabelo e unha.

-Devagar com a dor colega, você ta falando da minha irmã - Rose aumentou o tom de voz.

-Então... por que ela estava se agarrando com o MEU namorado? – Novamente recebi um olhar mortal.

-Er... Bell... por que?

-Rose, eu ainda não estou sob influencia de substancias ilegais - Eu disse me levantando.

-VOC-

-Eu vim acordar o projeto de ser humano, quando ele me puxou e não parava de falar "Tan, como vc é gostosa " - Tentei imitar a voz dele - E-

-Edward Cullen, você ME confundiu com essa... Essa...

-Pessoa agradável? – Tentei, com um sorrisinho inocente e amarelo.

Então a Leoa que eu me obriguei a parar de imaginar tomou vida e pulou em cima de mim. PORRA. Eu podia ser boazinha, mas também sabia brigar... ou não. Hm, olhos e saco, ah merda ela é mulher, er... há peitos, isso!

-Tanya! - Edward gritou e correu para tira-la de cima de mim, antes mesmo que eu conseguisse acerta-la

-Me solta eu quero acabar com a raça dela! - Tanya gritava desesperada, arranhando os braços de Edward, que gemia a cada unhada, mas não soltou.

-Edward, da para controlar sua cadela? - Gritei.

-Do que você me chamou? - Tanya ficou ainda mais vermelha e raivosa "só faltava espumar pela boca"

-CADELA, C-A-D-E-L-A! – Soletrei, provocando –a. Eu podia não saber brigar muito bem, mas eu até que gostava de provocar...

-Eddie! Me defenda! - Tanya gritou com aquela cara de patricinha que não conseguiu o sapato novo.

Ele gaguejou alguma coisa. Rose ria discretamente

-Argh! - E depois ela saiu marchando. Tanya realmente é estranha.

-Tan! – Aaah agora ele fala. – Espera- ele gritou e depois foi atrás dela... De novo... ¬¬

Então ficou aquele climinha silencioso estranho entre Rose e eu. Até nós duas começarmos a rir loucamente.

-Então... - Eu ia dizendo, dpois de me recompor

-Vamos la, descobri um jeito de acordar Alice e Emm - Rose disse com um sorriso malicioso.

-Como? – Perguntei, entendendo que ela tinha aprontado alguma coisa

-Digamos... – Ela foi interrompida por um Emment parado, bastante alerto, na porta.

-Pensei ter ouvido uma briga de garotas – seu olhos brilhavam.

-É, teve mas já acabou – disse Rose meio confusa... então era assim que se acordava ele ? Interessante...

- Aaah, que merda... - Os olhos dele baixaram em decepção e ele fez uma carinha de cachorrinho – Acho que vou voltar a dormir... – e antes que alguém pudesse falar alguma coisa ele já havia caído na cama de Edward e leves roncos ecoavam pelo quarto.

Eu e Rose trocamos olhares.

-Porra, essa família é louca.

-Nem me diga... – revirei os olhos – Mas como íamos acordar eles mesmo?

-Como eu ia dizendo... Digamos que Eddie deu uma ajudinha – Disse pegando o megafone na cômoda.

...

Já eram quase 10 da manhã quando conseguimos reunir todo mundo, bom, quase todo mundo. Alice e Emm estavam tentando nos ajudar, só que mais atrapalhavam do que ajudavam, Edward estava dando uma de emo no seu quarto e Tanya estava dando uma de revoltadinha no da Rose, mas afinal, porque ela não foi embora ainda? Depois de tentar me matar e brigar com o Edward ela se tranca no quarto da Rose? Essazinha ae não tem casa não? Ela realmente é estranha... Carlisle e Esme saíram depois das gritarias de manhã, e falaram que só voltariam mais tarde.

A casa estava um zona total, o chão todo grudento, latas, garrafas, cacos de vidro, papel, restos de comida, tudo espalhado, uma nojera só.

-Rose o que eu faço com isso? - Alice perguntou mostrando uma vassoura.

-Ta de sacanagem, né? – Rose disse rispidamente para ela.

-Não... – Alice se encolheu

-Bell, ensina a Alice a varrer! –

-Rose eu to ocupada, e vamos tirar na moeda quem vai limpar o banheiro - Eu disse irritada, odeio limpar o banheiro.

-Aquilo ta um lixo... - Rose disse olhando com desgosto para a sala. - E ainda nem começamos direito a sala, tem o banheiro, la fora...

-Todo isso por causa da festa estúpida do Edward - Alice disse segurando a vassoura com a ponta dos dedos o mais longe possível da sua roupa. Acho melhor ela trocar a roupa, quero ver o escândalo quando ela manchar a calça nova de cândida... e esses sapatos não são os mais confortáveis para fazer faxina.

-Você tem razão - Rose disse se levantando decidida.

-Onde ela vai? – Perguntou Emm, que estava muito concentrado limpando a mesinha da Esme, pelo menos isso ele consegue fazer, já é um começo...

-Tenho uma vaga ideia - Eu disse revirando os olhos enquanto um sorriso malicioso surgia. -3...2...1... agora! –pensei em voz alta.

-EDWARD CULLEN! QUEM FEZ A PORRA DA FESTA FOI VOCÊ! SAIA DESSE QUARTO E VENHA AJUDAR! GUARDE SUAS D.R.s PRA DEPOIS!-

-VAI EMBORA! - Ele respondeu com uma voz um pouco abalada

Os passos fortes de Rose ecoavam pela casa toda, até ela aparecer na escada com uma cara que eu conhecia muito bem, e que sempre me assustava. Só digo uma coisa FUDEU, pro Edward, é claro.

-Hm... Rose?

-Ele ta fudido! - Ela disse com raiva. - O que fazer primeiro? - Ela pensava consigo mesma. - Há! Ja sei! - Ela olhou para mim, seus olhos brilhavam de malicia com irritação e talvez até um pouco de divertimento, haha, peninha do Ed... - Bell sabe onde eu coloquei minha caixa de ferramentas?

-Acho que em cima do seu guarda roupa. Há. Vai mexer no carro dele? – Tentei.

-Ele mexeu com a loira errada –Deu um leve sorriso de triunfo e subiu ainda batendo os pés.

-Wow! - Emm acordou de seu transe entre mesinha-pano-esfregar-limpar- e pulou parecendo chocado. Depois foi correndo atrás dela.

-Se tem uma coisa que o Eddie ama mais do que a mim, e a ele mesmo, é o carro que ele ganhou quando fez 16 anos e tirou a carteira - Alice disse séria, tentando acompanhar os passos de Rose..

-Edward! A Rose vai zuar teu carro cara! Sai DAE agora! – Ouvi Emm gritar após praticamente derrubar a porta do quarto de Edward.

Uns dois segundos depois.

-ROSALIE HALE! NEM OUSE TOCAR NO MEU CARRO! - A voz do Edward ecoou pela casa, dessa vez bem forte e decidida.

-DESCE E AJUDA AGORA!

Ouvi alguns passos e dessa vez todos estavam reunidos na sala, menos a estranha da Tanya, aliás, ela ainda ta no quarto da Rose? Edward apareceu na sala, com os olhos meio inchados e uma cara um pouco amassada, seguido por Emment, ainda com a cara de espanto e Alice inquieta atrás de Rose, dessa vez bem tranquila. Ele tava chorando? Por uma garota? o Edward que eu conheço? ou será que não conheço tão bem assim assim?

-O que eu faço? - Ele perguntou olhando em volta com uma cara de nojo. "Limpa tudo" pensei, mas daí Rose foi mais rápida.

-Vai limpar o banheiro - Rose disse com um sorriso. Há, Me livrei! Dei pulinhos de felicidade, ignorando o olhar de Emm, que me julgava um louca.

-O QUE? - Edward estava ficando vermelho de raiva. Tá bravinho, ixiii.- Por que eu?

-A festa era de quem mesmo? Os amigos nojentos eram de quem mesmo? A linda idéia de deixar um bando de adolescentes bebados aqui em casa foi de quem mesmo? - Rose perguntou retoricamente - Você, você, e olha só a novidade: VOCÊ! - Ela dizia com o dedo indicador no peito dele - E EU TO MANDANDO VOCÊ LIMPAR A PORRA DO BANHEIRO!

Ele abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas então a campainha tocou interrompendo a discuçãozinha.

-Eu atendo! - Eu, Alice e Emm disemos juntos, qualquer um queria sair daquele clima tenso da sala. Fomos os três para porta.

-Oi? - Jasper disse timidamente evitando o olhar intimidador de Emment

-Hey. – E lancei um sorriso confiante. Tadinho, lidar com os dois irmãos mais velhos e superprotetores de Alice não era fácil.

Alice correu para dar-lhe um super abraço esmagador, mas seu querido irmãozinho impediu.

-Nem pensar mocinha! - Jogou um olhar mortal no Jasper - Que você quer Jazz?

-Er... Alice disse que vocês estavam limpando a casa como punição, pensei que poderia ajudar – Sua voz falhou um pouco, mas quem é que conseguiria ser durão quando um cara de 1.80 de altura, músculos super definidos capaz de te quebrar em mil pedacinhos e que poderia ter um ataque de raiva e partir pra cima a qualquer movimento em falso que ele desse ?

-Pensou errado - Emm e ia fechar a porta. Mas Alice entro na frente e puxou Jasper para dentro.

-Ele fica! - Ela lhe lançou um olhar provocativo. - Ou eu conto pro papai que voc-

Ele apenas colocou a mão na boca dela.

-Estou de olho. – e voltou para sua mesinha quase limpa.

Ela deu um sorriso vitorioso e puxou Jasper para dentro.

...

Edward foi para o banheiro tentar limpar, mas é obvio que se "equipou devidamente para evitar contado com qualquer substancia contagiosa, ou não reconhecida", usava uma galocha preta que estava perdida no sótão, uma calça e um avental impermeável e luvas amarelas de borracha. Ele mal conseguia se mexer, muito menos limpar alguma coisa. Rose e eu estávamos terminando de esfregar o chão da sala, Alice, Jasper e Emmett estavam colocando alguns quadros na parede e tirando as manchas de bebida das mesas e Tanya no quarto da Rose fazendo, só Deus sabe o que. Todos estavam muito compenetrados em seu trabalho, Emm não tirava os olhos de Jasper, que provavelmente estava muito desconfortável. O silencio só se quebrava quando ouvíamos algum berro ou gemido de Edward vindo do banheiro. Então todos pulamos quando o telefone tocou. Alice, hiperativa como sempre saiu correndo para atender, toda alegrinha, é claro.

-Mansão Cullen, Bom dia, Alice Cullen falando - Alice atendeu com uma voz séria, igual as de secretarias. -Heeey! - Ela disse feliz - Ahaam... Temos que limpar a bagunça de ontem... é claro... Não... Pode vir sim... Beijos tch- - Ela riu- Eu mando... beijinhos. - Então ela desligou e voltou ao seu posto.

-Quem era? - Emm perguntou se revoltando com a manchinha que não saia da parede. – Porra, essa merda não sai.- e continuou esfregando bruscamente a parede.

-Era o Jake, ele disse que vai vir ajudar e mando um beijo para a Bells - Ela virou para mim com um sorriso malicioso demais, arqueando uma sobrancelha perfeita.

Senti o sangue do meu corpo se acumular nas minhas bochechas e continuei limpando o chão, ignorando as risadinhas de Rosalie.

-AAAAAARGH, COMO CONSEGUEM FAZER ISSO DURANTE UMA FESTA?- um Edward indgnado e revoltado berra de dentro do banheiro, quebrando o silencio novamente da sala.

...

TOC, TOC,

Alice foi atender dessa vez. Já tínhamos terminado o chão da sala, só faltava tirar pó dos móveis, colocar o resto da mobília para dentro, o Edward parar de enrolar com aquele banheiro, e limpar la fora.

-Heey Jake! - Alice pulou na porta.

-Heey Alice - Ele respondeu na mesma animação que ela. -No que eu posso ajudar? - Ele perguntou entrando e analisando os resultados da festa de ontem, isso que ele não viu antes.

-Muita coisa amigo - Rose apareceu segurando duas vassouras - Como varrer la fora, Bella vai junto, nós terminamos aqui dentro – Disse com um tom doce e gentil - E SE O EDWARD DEMORAR MAIS 5 MINUTOS NESSA PORRA DE BANHEIRO EU VOU FAZER UMA COISA QUE ELE NÃO VAI GOSTAR MESMO! - Ja mencionei que eu acho a Rose meio bipolar?

-Vamos Jake! - Eu disse o puxando pelo braço.

-Bell sinceramente, não sei fazer nada de limpeza - Ele disse quando chegamos na parte da piscina.

-Eu te ensino é faci- -Eu também não quero aprender - Ele disse se aproximando.

-Então por que veio? - Dei um passo para trás.

-Acredita em amor a primeira vista? - Perguntou em uma voz baixa e meio rouca.

-Acredita em psiquiatras? Eles são bons! - Dei mais um passo para trás.

-Huum, talvez, você acha que eu preciso de um? – Um sorrisinho torto apareceu em seu rosto.

-Sim, com certeza - E joguei a vassoura para ele. - Agora começa a varrer aqui em quanto eu vou limpar ali.

Jake olhou de forma estranha para a vassoura, mordi a bochecha para não rir... E ele percebeu.

-Muito engraçado Bells - Ele disse irônico.

-Jake, isso serve para v-a-r-r-e-r- o -c-h-ã-o – expliquei lentamente.

-Aããhn, entendi - Ele ainda estava bêbado? - Mas eu não sei varrer direito...

Suspirei.

-É só fazer assim Jake - E fui demonstrando... - Ente-

Mal comecei a frase e ele me roubou um beijo.

Tentei me afastar, mas ele era forte.. droga! Não consegui resistir então tive que ceder. Tenho que admitir ele beija beem!

Finalmente ele se afastou para respirar...

-... Se eu não estivesse... com falta... de... de ar... e fraca... te daria... um tapa - Disse arfando.

- Eu... Adorei Bells - Ele disse arfando também, mas com um sorrisinho.

Dei a lingua, e me virei.

Ta bom, eu admito, isso foi muito infantil.

-Heey Bells... - Ele me chamou. E apenas ignorei. -Bells... - Ele continuou, mas Ignorei novamente, pegando a vassoura e varrendo cantarolando. -Isabella me desculpa.

-Lalalalalala - Continuei cantarolando. Ok. É um pouco infantil, mas eu não queria falar. Não agora.

-Bells... - Ele segurou meu braço e me virou.

-Não sei se você percebeu mais eu tenho que varrer isso tudo. SOZINHA ! - Mostrei a aparte da piscina, que não era pequena, e por que diabos tinha uma piscina num lugar onde é frio TODO santo dia?

-Eu ajudo Bells, faço qualquer coisa... Me desculpa sério... Foi... impulso... – Ele parecia nervoso, mas estava cada vez mais perto. Dessa vez eu já estava prevenida e dei um bom tapa na cara dele.

-Ops! Desculpa foi impulso - Fingi choque.

Ele riu e pegou a vassoura da minha mão e começou a "_varrer._"

Meu tapa nem doeu? minha mão esta ardendo, e ele nem sentiu...

-Hum.. Jake? – Chamei hesitante.

-To fazendo errado né? - Adivinhou.

-Mais ou menos... – Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Ta legal, nunca pensei que varrer fosse tão complexo - Eu disse lembrando da dificuldade da Alice...

Depois de um tempinho ele finalmente aprendeu...

-Pronto! Agora você pode ajudar sua mãe... Ou melhor você deve ter empregadas e tudo mais né?

-Na verdade tenho sim, e minha mãe morreu entã-

-Eu sinto muito Jake, eu não teria falado dela se-

senti meu rosto esquentar, droga.

-Bells, faz tempo, eu ja superei... Ou quase, 98% recuperado - Ele disse com um sorriso, mas que parecia meio trite - Palavra de escoteiro.

-Desculpa, sério - Mesmo assim eu me senti mal, não vou melhorar até ele aceitar.

-Se eu aceitar, por mais que não precise, você para de pedir?

-Ahaam, me desculpa Jake?

-Desculpas desnecessárias aceitas.

-Seu bobo... – dei um tapinha em seu ombro.

-Vamos terminar isso aqui logo né? - Ele sugeriu - É que a Rose me assusta.

Ele sussurrou mais perto.

-Também me assusta - E me afastei de novo.

Ficamos alguns minutos varrendo em silencio, até que Jake falou:

-Então Bells, o que você esta achando de Forks?

-Bom... Quando a minha mãe me falou que a gente ia se mudar para cá... - Jake começou a sorrir esperando o resto - Eu fiquei revoltada, não comia, não bebia, queria tomar veneno... - E a medida que eu ia dizendo seu sorriso ia diminuindo - ... Queria me jogar da ponte... - Então aos poucos ele foi ficando com uma expressão preocupada - Cortar meus pulsos... Você sabe que eu estou brincando né? – Acrescentei quando vi que ele realmente estava acreditando e parecia seriamente preocupado.

-Nossa! Que bom, já estava achando que quem precisava de um psicólogo era você, não eu- Ele disse depois riu. Enquanto eu mostrava a língua.

-Bom, minha primeira impressão foi, "onde fica essa merda?" - Ele não aguentou e riu - Serio! Quando eu vi no mapa, eu pensei, esse é o lugar onde Judas vendia...hm, danone? -Agora ele ja gargalhava bem alto - Mas ai eu pensei melhor e vi que o lugar onde ele vendia danone era antes, então foi onde ele morreu mesmo, porque ele perdeu as botas furo o pé ando mais e morreu. Só pode. – comecei a tagarelar, até que percebi que ele estava rindo muito, muito mesmo. Hm, tá bom,não teve tanta graça assim ¬¬

-Hm, Jake, acho que isso não tem tanta graça assim.

Até que ele ficava bonitinho gargalhando, mas porra, já deu, as lagrimas já haviam se formado em seus olhos e agora ele chorava de tanto rir.

-Teve sim - Mais gargalhadas - Eu tenho que falar essa para alguém!

Revirei os olhos.

-Se isso te faz feliz... - Dei de ombros.

-Me deixa alegre, sabe o que me faria feliz? - Ele perguntou já limpando as lagrimas que ainda caiam e ficando o mais sério que conseguiu no momento, sem conseguiu esconder um sorrisinho inocente.

-O que? - Perguntei hesitante.

Hey, olha lá o que você vai falar garotão! Mas se bem que poderia ser até legal se... se nada Isabella Swan, fica na tua.

-Sair com você - Ele disse piscando para mim. Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem...

-Que bom Jake - Disse indiferente pesando se eu aceitaria ou não, se eu não aceitar, vou precisar de uma boa desculpa, agora se eu aceitar... Porra, esqueci do meu encontro com o Mike, que desculpa eu posso dar...?

-... Bells? ... Bells...? - Jake me chamava, um pouco preocupado talvez... Porcaria! Foi assim que eu acabei em um encontro com Mike.

-Aãhn... Oi? – Olhei meio perdida ao redor até encontrar seus olhos, que pareciam se divertir bastante com tudo aquilo.

-Acho que ja sei como Newton conseguiu um encontro com você... – disse meio hesitante, tentando prever minha reação, mas então percebeu que eu não era uma ameaça, começou a rir.

-Haha - Ri sem humor.

- E se o Newton cancelar? Você sai comigo? – perguntou esperançoso.

-Talvez... - Então ele sorriu, ai eu percebi a merda que estava fazendo, ele já estava armando alguma, pelo modo que seus olhos brilharam e ele pareceu tão distante por alguns segundos.

-O que você vai fazer com ele?

-Nada! – rápido demais amigo! - não se preocupe Bells - Então ele me deu um beijo rapido e saiu correndo - Tchau Bells.

Não consegui dizer nada, e fiquei la com cara de cu, segurando a vassoura, com um monte de coisas para limpar ao meu redor...

...

* * *

**Não me matem, não me matem, não mateem! Tá eu sei, sempre digo isso, e sempre demoro pra postar, e sempre é a mesma desculpa, eu sei :x Eu poderia dizer que tenho uma vida super corrida e cheia de compromissos que mal tenho tempo pra parar em casa e editar alguns capitulos pra fic... é, eu poderia, mas não vou, aliás, minha vida nao é corrida, eu tenho um compromisso ou outro, algumas semanas são mais corridas que as outras... mas o meu problema é que eu esqueço que tem que postar e quando lembro ou to sem inspiração ou com preguiça, dai quando resolvo escrever aparece alguem aqui querendo usar o pc ou eu me distraio com outra coisa, dai já viu né, o que normalmente demoraria 1 ou 2 dias pra fazer demora 2, 3 semanas... Então dessa vez nao vou prometer que o próximo não vai demorar, pq dependendo de mim talvez demore, um pouquinho só... Mas relaxem, to tomando jeito, logo menos vamos postar com mais frequeencia, EU JURO ! UHAUHSAUHSUHBeijos, beijos *-***

**by: Aline :D :D**

**Heey gente feliz!**

**vamos para as reviews!**

**Nah Cullen:**

Eae?

Teve o barraco, não é aquelas coisas que agente fala "Nossa ela acabou com a Vadia!" mas rolou

hahahaha

vamos tentar melhorar no quesito brigas hahahaha

adoramos tmb amiga!

beeeeijos!

**Nelly:**

OBG! OBG! OBG! OBG! OBG! OBG! OBG! OBG! OBG! *grita e corre envolta da Nelly* :D

continua lendo amr!

continue lendo, e comentando!

beeijinhoooos !

**maa cullen:**

vishí, vishí não é momento fí, é a toda hora ta ligada ?

pode perguntar pros meus manos, ou a line, outra mina zica igual eu!

ta ligada que nóiz é zica néh, o baguio é loko aki!

ta bom ja chega, baixo o santo mano aqui, mas eu ja voltei HUSAHSUHASUA

agente tmb te AMAAAAA! (meus emoticons seriam bons nessas horas HUASHAUSH)

obg flor!

beeeijinhos molhados ! (note: molhados, estamos babando na sua cara muahaha)

**Sayuri:**

Obg amr!

aah acentos são detalhes, nao ligue para eles,

UAUHUAHS tá, a não ser que voce esteja em uma aula ou prova de redação,

eles são muito importantes para conseguir passar de ano... aah, mas voce ta no Japão, não é ? entao é tudo diferente, rlx. UHASHUAHUSAUS

beeeijos ! :D

**Karol Rodrigues:**

Háaa, que booooom *-*

loucura é normal haha!

todos somos loucos!

viva a loucura! (menos se alguém te enternar em algum hospício hehe)

vou ser boazinha e terminar de editar o proximo o mais rapido possivel =D

beeeijos amr !

**fernanada:**

vlw *-*

beeijos! =D

* * *

**OMG! 13 assim eu choro gente *seca lagriminha***

**OBG! A todas (os)!**

******OBG! ****OBG! ****OBG! ****OBG! ****OBG! ****OBG! ****OBG! ****OBG! ****OBG! ****OBG! ****OBG! ****OBG! ****OBG! ****OBG! ****OBG! ****OBG! ****OBG! ****OBG! *grita e corre em volta de todo mundo!***

agora agente só responde aqui, o povo sem cadastro, ok ? hahahahaha

(agora que eu vi que tinha escrito OGB, ou invés de OBG, hehehe, mals ae.)

* * *

**COMENTEM COMENTEM!**

**o botão azul ai embaixo que esta pedindo, ele ama quando apertam ele e comentam**

**foi ele que me disse...**

**o que? pq estão me olhando assim?**

**é proibido falar com ele?**

**hahahahahahahaha**

**beeeeijos =D**


	13. Oi! Err, leiam!

**É isso não é um cap... bubu!**

**espero que entendam :/**

gente aqui é a Paula, aham, é a doida,

então, deu alocs no PC da Line,

e agora ela tem sem ele! *quer se jogar no rio aqui perto*

então, os próximos caps estão prontos, mas eu não posso postar sem o toque (eu chamo de magica haha) dela sabe?

é tipo, fazer um bolo e não enfeitar e nem colocar cobertura, da para comer, mas não é tão legal... hãm.. entenderam? não?

bom, o computador dela pode voltar hoje, ou amanhã, ou mês que vem, não sei :/

eu pediria desculpa, mas não foi culpa de ninguém,

só se alguma das irmãs dela jogou suco no computador né, hahaha

então...

essa fic vai continuar, pq eu adoooooro escrever ela, e a line tmb, e agente esta cheia de ideias =D

se demorar muito, agente da um jeito, editando por tel (tipo, agente fica horas no tel agora, ainda bem que é net para net haushuas), ou agente se encontra num fim de semana, ou feriado sei la, e edita juntas, ou sei la =/

eu só não posto sem ela magicar (inventei isso um dia desses hahaha) antes.

e repito!

essa fic vai continuar!

eu me empolguei pacas nela! e se não der mesmo para a line magicar, eu vou postar assim, mas não é tão legal, ja to avisando! hahaha (o prólogo e o primeiro não tem a line, viram? eu sozinha não da certo, fode o role man :/ )

os comentários do ultimo cap, eu tenho que dizer

OBRIGADO! PORRA MAN!

eu li cada um imaginando as respostas, tendo ideias! vocês inspiram! esse é o motivo de ficar acordada um pouco mais de noite, e vale muiito a pena!

quando agente postar o próximo cap (o mas rápido possível) respondemos todos! =D

então,

gente, la no profile tem o nosso e-mail, bom agora a unica pessoa possível para conversar vai ser eu!

aah, parem de gritar, ok, ok, eu sei vcs me adoram!... avaaaá! haushuas

só mais uma coisinha, agente agora não tem muito tempo, é trabalho, escola, e poxa agente tem 15 anos! não é sempre que da pra escrever :/ mas agente tenta.

a line ta super mal com essa história do pc dela, mas gente, ela não tem culpa, e eu falei, de boa velho, nossa vida não gira em torno do FF,

******é acho que falei tudo e um pouco mais, **

**OK escrevi de mais eu sei, aah, eu falo de mais!**

**pessoas lindas do meu coração! amores! **

**por favor, ****por favor, ****por favor, ****por favor, ****por favor, ****por favor, ****por favor, ****por favor, ****por favor, ****por favor, ****por favor, ****por favor, ****por favor, ****por favor, não abandonem agente!**

Beijnhos molhados, aham, estou babando na sua cara!


	14. 12 Sempre sobra para a Bella

- Finalmente! - Rose exclamou, levantando os braços para o "céu", assim que terminou o banheiro, a ultima coisa, ja que o Edward limpou como o nariz ¬¬ Ou taçvez até seu nariz seja mais limpo do que isso, afinal, ele se preocupa tanto com a imagem... Mal sabe ele que meterosexualismo não é tãao legal assim.

Jake tinha evaporado e Jasper disse que tinha alguma coisa para fazer, mas no fundo ele só estava querendo ir antes que Carlisle sentido, afinal, apesar de sempre ser tão educado e bonzinho, quando se tratava do namoradoda filha caçula as coisas poderiam muidar...

- Agora falta o que? - Emmett perguntou com uma expressão cansada - Meu, vamos dar um aumento para as empregadas. Elas mereçem...

-Né! - Rose disse distraida. - Acho que não falta mais nada, e se faltar, eu não limpo, é com o Edward.

-Rose, pensa bem, se for o Edward, a gente vai ter que limpar de novo - Eu resmunguei e me joguei na poltrona.

- Ei! - Edward jogou a almofada em mim e finjiu estar ofendido

-Eu menti? - Perguntei em tom de desafio

-Não, você nem sabe mentir - Ele deu de ombros e voltou a atenção para seu dedão, que ele havia arranhado em algum lugar.

Apenas ignorei.

-Alguém sabe da Tanya? - Rose perguntou depois de um minuto de silencio.

-Vai ver morreu... - dei de ombros.

-Não, a gente não teria tanta sorte - Alice brincou

-Ta bom, ja chega! ela ainda é a minha namorada.- Respirou fundo e começou a refletir- eu acho... - acrescentou baixinho.

-Ainda não me conformei com isso, Edward você não tem uma namorada séria desde... - Emmett parou para pensar - A quinta série?

-Verdade, aquela ruivinha estranha, ele sempre falava dela, aquilo irritava - Alice revirou os olhos.

-Ahaaaam, como era o nome dela mesmo? Francine? - Emm perguntou parecendo se esforçar ao maximo para lembrar

-Não, Jaqueline? Hm, Caroline? - Alice tentou.

-Aline! - Edward disse sem nenhum esforço para tentar se lembrar. Que bonitinho, nao esqueceu a primeira namorada.

-Sabia que tinha alguma coisa com 'ine' - Alice disse vitoriosa.

-Que fofo você ainda lembra o nome - Rose deu um sorriso sincero, o que fez seu sangue subir a cabeça, aderindo um tom rosadoe pareceu deixa-lo confuso.

-Vou ver a Tanya - Disse distraido e subiu.

-Acham que ele gosta tanto assim dela? - Alice parecia intrigada.

-Acho. - Rose, Emm, e eu falamos juntos.

-SOME DAQUI EDWARD! - Ouvimos Tanya gritar la de cima e alguns murmurios de Ed. mas assim que a coitada da porta do quarto quase quebrou a parede o silencio envolveu a casa toda. Por alguns segundos, é claro, afinal não deu um minuto e Edward desceu correndo as escadas e praticamente chegou em mim aos tropeços.

-Bella, vai la e fala com a Tanya - Ele nem ou menos pediu.

-Não. - Falei curta e grossa.

-Bella, vai la! - Se ele fosse mais educado eu iria.

-Não.

-AAAAH! Bella! É só explicar que não tem nada rolando entre agente. - seu olhar era uma mistura de súplica e medo e eu sabia queSe eu não fosse algo muito ruim iria acontecer... não com ele, mas comigo.

-Por qu- Tendei discutir, mas não deu muito certo...

-NÃO FALA COMIGO, FALA COM A TANYA! - Hiii, ele estressou.

-To indo... - Eu disse baixo. Vai ser melhor assim... ou não.

Fui caminhando bem devagar, para dar tempo de pensar em algo e em quanto andava senti todos os quatro pares de olhos vidrados em minhas costas, que desconfortável... Bella ! Pensa!

-Bella, se você chegar amanhã, NÃO VAI DAR!

Então eu lembrei das fotos dele beijando a moça da bilheteria...

-Edward ?- Chamei.

-Bella - Ele disse levantando, e tinha algo diferente em suas feições - Explica, por favor.

Ele estava... Sofrendo?

Remorso.

Já vi que eu não conseguiria chantageá-lo eu não sou assim, infelizmente...

-To indo, to indo – Me virei novamente, dessa vez indo mais rápido. Quanto mais rápido acabasse com isso menos ele iria me encher e eu me sentiria melhor.

Eu odeio ser eu!

Subi as escadas me chutando mentalmente por ser tão boba.

Finalmente, porta da Rose...

-EDWARD EU JÁ DISSE NÃO!

-É a Bella. - murmurei

Então a porta abriu alguns poucos segundos depois

-O que você quer? - Tanya abriu a porta com aquela cara arrogante.

- Só para deixar claro que não tem nada rolando entre o Edwar-

-Ah! Eu sei, acha que eu acreditei que ele me trocaria? – Ela revirou os olhos e apontou para si mesma - Por você? – acrescentou com cara de nojo

-Então pra que o draminha? – fiquei aturdida

- Bella, Bella, voce tem muito o que aprender ainda, garotinha.

Ah, então tá, adulta... Pode ter certeza que as suas lições não me serviriam para nada.

- Ah é ? – desafiei – tipo o que ?

- Por que eu deveria te dizer?

-Tem razão, não me diga - Eu disse me virando para sair logo dali. Não sei como ainda tem pessoas que aturam ela...

Senti que ela estava encarando minhas costas com uma cara de cú, então continuei andando.

-Apenas diga que eu acreditei, e que quero que ele suba -E com isso ela fechou a porta.

Respirei fundo, coloquei um sorriso amarelo no rosto e desci.

-E então? - Edward perguntou atônito.

Ele gostava tanto assim dela?

-Bella! - Ele me tirou do meu breve devaneio.

-Aaãhn? Ah! É, Tanya, ela acreditou, e pediu para você subir - Eu disse. Acho que tenho sérios problemas de distração... Tá vendo ? Já to perdida de novo.

Então ele subiu correndo.

-De nada! - Gritei. Sem esperar alguma resposta.

...

Eram mais ou menos 03:00 da manhã, e Edward e Tanya, ainda estavam "fazendo as pazes"... ¬¬

CARALHO!

Desisto de tentar dormir.

Tomei um banho, me arrumei, fiz um café para mim, depois fui para sala com um livro.

Enquanto mergulhava na leitura, alguns minutos se passaram e nem percebi que não era a única acordada.

-Bella? - Pulei com o som da voz de Carlisle - Acordada tão cedo?

-Seu filho esta se divertindo muito auto - Eu disse bebendo mais um gole de café.

-Vou ter uma conversa séria com o Edward. – ele lançou um olhar reprovador para o andar de cima.

-Tenha, por favor, eu quero ter uma noite de sono tranquila.

-Não se preocupe - Ele disse com um sorriso.

-Obrigado. – retribui o sorriso

-Bom, vou terminar de tomar café, logo menos estou saindo. Boa aula - E com isso ele saiu.

...

-Bella - Alguém me cutucava.

Resmunguei alguma coisa.

-Durma então!

-O que é? - Abri os olhos e me espreguicei.

E quem era?

Edward...

-Você é engraçada dormindo - Ele disse com um sorrisinho, depois sussurrou, como se fosse algo super secreto - Você fala.

Tenho certeza que eu corei da ponta dos meus pés até a raiz dos meus cabelos. Mas ainda estava meio escuro, então acho que não deu pra percerber... muito.

-Puta que pariu! O que você ouviu? - Perguntei desesperada.

-Não entendi porra nenhuma, mas foi engraçado mesmo assim - Ele disse rindo. Depois mostrou seu celular - Eu filmei, você poderia decifrar para mim? - Ele perguntou com a cara mais cínica do mundo!

-Apaga isso! - Mandei.

-Bella, até parece né, vou colocar no youtube, depois-

Pulei em cima dele.

-Me da isso! - Gritei.

-Francamente Swan - Ele disse, depois me colocou em baixo dele, e me segurou ali.

-Por favor Edward ? - Tentei fazer a carinha da Alice.

-Isso só cola com a Alice - Ele disse, com aquela cara de criança malandra.

-Haha - Dei uma risada falsa.

Ele levantou e colocou o Celular no bolso do casaco, depois pegou o café que eu fiz.

-Cara! quem fez esse café? - Edward disse bebendo mais.

-Ei, isso é meu! – tentei pegar a caneca de sua mão, mas ele até que tinha bons reflexos.

-Ta, mas quem fez?

-Eu?

-Sério? Ta muito... Bom.

-É claro, fui eu que fiz - Me gabei - Termina, se ja não terminou, vou fazer mais para mim. –Me virei em direção a cozinha, mas parei ao ouvir a próxima frase.

-Me ensina?

-Você não sabe fazer café?

– Não.

-Ah, é claro, você sempre teve gente fazendo tudo para você, esqueci - Eu disse em tom sarcastico.

-Ta bom, só me ensina. – retrucou.

-Por favor, obrigado, de nada, não, tem de quer - Cantarolei.

...

-Haha - Edward exclamou quando conseguiu fazer.

-Parabéns Edward você descobriu a América! - Fingi animação.

-Heeey gente! - Alice apareceu saltitante.

-Alice, da onde vem toda essa felicidade? – Perguntei, mesmo isso sendo meio normal da parte dela, tinha um brilho diferente em seus olhos

-Jasper... A nova coleção do John Galliano... Pinguins... Jasper... não sei.- Ela disse sentando e pegando café com aquele sorriso bobo apaixonado.

-Que... Legal.

-Fui eu que fiz - Edward apontou para o café com um sorriso enorme de satisfação.

Alice largou o café.

-É seguro beber? - Alice perguntou seria para mim

-É seguro beber o que? - Emmett apareceu seguido pela Rose.

-Edward fez o café - Eu disse monotoniamente.

-Parece que o boyzinho serve para alguma coisa. – Rose disse surpresa.

-Haha - Edward riu sem nenhuma animação.

Emmett pegou uma xícara de café e jogou na planta ao lado da janela.

-Esperem só, até o fim do dia essa planta vai estar morta - Ele disse com lógica.

-É claro, você jogou café quente na pobrezinha.

-Emmett você só tem tamanho – brincou Rose, dando um soco em seu peito.

-Bom dia! - Tanya apareceu - Como estão?

-Melhor agora - Edward abriu um sorriso e foi abaraça-la.

-Qual é, eu to comendo, da para parar de se agarrar? - Alice resmungou.

-Não estamos nos agarrando - Ele disse serio. – Ainda – sussurou baixinho ao ouvido de Tanya, mas apaenas eu consegui ouvir

Então começou o grude chato dos dois.

-Agora vai dizer que não estão se agarrando?- Alice acusou de novo.

-Agora não - Edward disse com aquele sorriso arrogante.

...

Agora eu estava sentada na sala de aula, com uma prova de física nas mãos, pela qual eu acabei esquecendo de estudar...

Ainda bem que eu sabia algumas coisas, mas só algumas...

Terminei meio insegura sobre minha nota... É melhor revisar...

Então o sinal tocou. Merda.

-Deixem as provas em cima da minha mesa e saiam - O professor disse.

-Que prova foi essa? - Ângela perguntou para mim.

-Nossa, e eu ainda esqueci de estudar.

-Heey Bella! - Ouvi Mike me chamar.

-Sim?

-Então, eu vou desmarcar o nosso encontro de sabádo... – Ele parecia meio decepcionado consigo mesmo. – hm... é... Tudo bem pra voce ?

A gente ia ter um encontro no sabado? o.O Eu tenho que parar de ficar brisando! Aaah, é o encontro... Nossa, que sorte.

-Que pena, mas quem sabe um outro dia... Bem distante - Sussurrei a ultima parte, peguei o braço da Ângela e fomos correndo para o refeitório.

Ângela começou a rir.

-Haha - Ri sem humor - Isso foi muito engraçado não é mesmo ?.

-Desculpa Bella - Ela disse segurando o riso.

-Bella! - Jessica veio correndo na minha direção.

-O qu-

-Menos papo, mais informação - Ela nem parou para respirar e mando as perguntas - O que aconteceu depois que a gente saiu da sua casa? O Sr. Cullen brigou muito? estão de castigo? O Eddie ainda esta com a Tanya? Conta Bella, conta.

-Eu estou muito bem obrigada por perguntar -

-Responde!

Fui contando para ela tudo o que aconteceu. E se ela estivesse com um caderninho e anotando tudo que eu falava, não iria estranhar.

-Isso é tudo - Eu disse quando terminei, lógico que eu não contei sobre Jake e eu, e nem o que Tanya disse.

-Isso não da uma boa fofoca - Jess disse cutucando seu sanduíche.

Foi impossível não rir da cara que ela fez.

E assim o intervalo foi passando, quase normal... Quase...

Fui jogar o lixo fora, e do nada alguém me abraça, eu já tinha uma idéia de quem era.

-Como vai Bells? - Jake perguntou, ainda me abraçando.

-Vou bem e você? - Perguntei me virando e ficando de frente.

-Melhor agora - Então ele ia me beijar mas eu virei o rosto. - Que foi Bells? - Ele perguntou claramente decepcionado.

-Minha vida escolar já esta muito turbulenta sem isso - Eu disse imaginando as fofocas.

Ele riu.

-É por isso que você é tão especial Bells, qualquer garota amaria ser o centro das atenções.

-Não sou uma delas. - Dei aquela risadinha tensa tipo, putaqueopario-ta-todo-mundo-olhando.

-Você é diferente, o diferente me atrai.

-Que bom...

Ele riu.

-O que? Tem comida nos meus dentes? – me senti corar

Ele riu mais.

Então o sinal tocou.

-Vamos - Eu disse.

-Ah, eu não vou, hoje o time vai ficar treinando o dia todo - Ele parecia cansado. Então eu reparei que ele estava de uniforme.

-Bom, eu vou – dei um sorrisinho e fui saindo.

-Você não sentiu minha falta na aula de Inglês? - Ele me acompanhou bem rapido.

-Jake, eu nem lembro direito quais são minhas aulas ou quem esta na minha sala, hoje faz só uma semana - Eu disse.

-É mesmo, parece que faz mais tempo.

-Né.

-Ah! Bells, quando eu posso marcar nosso encontro? ja cumpri com a minha parte, Mike esta fora. – Um sorriso diabólico surgiu, o que me fez rir um pouco

-É, ele veio desmarcar o encontro hoje... O que você fez Jacob?

Ele riu.

-Só pedi para uma amiga minha dar em cima dele, e chamar para sair no mesmo dia. - Nossa, minha auto estima foi la em cima com isso.

-Como você sabia o dia? Nem eu sabia.

-Bom... Liguei para uns amigos dele e perguntei, ele estava se gabando por sair com você - Ele revirou os olhos - Bem a cara do Mike. Então Bell, quando?

Quando?

-Jake eu tenho mesmo que ir para sala, então depois falamos, ok?

Nem dei muito tempo para ele responder e entrei na sala 19, eu não lembrava que aula era, só sabia que era a sala 19, mas a matéria...

A sala estava praticamente vazia, devia ter uns 6 alunos, entre eles uma garota loira, estranhamente familiar...

Não, não pode ser ela.

Seu cabelo estava preso em coque mal feito e ela estava comendo uma barra de chocolate enorme...

-Jane? – Perguntei delicadamente. Vai que ela estivesse possuída ou coisa do tipo. Nunca se sabe...

-O que? - Ela se virou para mim, ela estava sem maquiagem nenhuma, então as espinhas e olheiras estavam a mostra, ela estava usando óculos de grau e estava com a boca suja. Mas sorria abobadamente...

medinho

-O que aconteceu? - Perguntei me sentando do lado dela.

-Nada, eu estou tão feliz! - Ela disse - Hoje pela primeira vez em muito tempo eu não me maquiei, e você sabia que chocolate é bom? - Ela perguntou dando mais uma mordida. E me oferecendo um pedaço. Tá bom, o que aconteceu ?

E de um jeito, estranho e esquisito, ou seja de um jeito muito esquisistranho ela parecia... Feliz?

-É, Sabia...

-Nossa, hoje eu não me olhei no espelho antes de sair de casa, e não me maquiei, então eu fiquei mais tempo na cama dormindo, e comprei muitos doces, e peguei a primeira roupa que eu vi em vez de escolher cuidadosamente, e eu tomei café da manhã, coisa que eu não faço para perder peso - E deu mais uma mordida no chocolate.

-Que bom...

- Eu percebi que não reparava muito nas pessoas. Nossa Bella, seu cabelo é castanho! - Ela disse surpresa.

- Uhuum – balancei a cabeça, ainda aturdida.

...

* * *

**Oi como vão vocês?  
**

**sabemos, demoro desculpem! sim? :D não? :/**

**Mas como o prometido, agente posto! :D**

**não é feliz? haha  
**

**Reviews:**

Karol Rodrigues:

**tmb querooooo! acerdite haha**

**mano, ta criando mesmo teias de aranha, agora então fudeu hsuahshaushaus**

**oonw, obrigadaaaa!esse ta com a magiaaa... haha**

**prometemos mais caps, com magicaa, o mais rapido possivel!**

**beeijos *-***

Pixel:

**aaaaaaaaaaaah!**

**haha, né!**

**é eu sei, tmb aprendi na marra hasuahsuahs**

**beeeijos!**

fernanada:  
**  
obrigadaa!**

****

com uma pequena demora, mas esta ai!

vlw mesmo, haha

**beeeijos**

Sayuri:

****

sumemo, haha ok, momentos manos não vão mais voltar haushauhs

**temos uma dica não? huahsuahs**

**muito, :/ mas agora o pc dela volto aeaeae haha**

**obrigadaaa!**

**beeijos! =D**

Sam:

****

né!

demoro mais chego, aeaeae!

**beeijos, e obrigadaaa gata (:**

Anne Cullen:

****

Normal, a gente tmb deu uma sumidinha, hehe

**obrigadaaa pela review gata =D  
**

* * *

**Beijos molhados no ventrículo esquerdo (que manda oxigênio!)**

**reviews, sim?**


	15. 13 Armário do Zelador

**My Life With Derek pertence à Disney, não a nós, e ****se fosse não estaríamos aqui, mas sim, no Havai,**** tomando água de coco...**

**Twilight é da Stephenie Meyer, não é nosso, e se fosse não estaríamos aqui, mas sim, no Havai,**** tomando água de coco****, numa rede confortavél...**

* * *

...

Todos os olhares foram parar na "garota nova" e os murmurios sobre a "nova" Jane estavam cada vez mais nitidos.

-Que garota nova? - Jane perguntou meio desconfortavel.

-Como assim? voc- - Então ele olhou bem para ela - Eer... Srta. Volturi?

O clima na sala ficou meio tenso, alguns risinhos e murmúrios nada encorajadores

-Sim...?

-Hum... Deixa pra la... – O professor pareceu meio aturdido, mas logo se recompôs- Bom turma, hoje nós vamos falar sobre o capitulo 7 do livro. Todos na Pagina 187.

...

-Bella! Nossa próxima aula é vaga. - Jess disse ao lado de Ângela.

-Oi... Que bom... - Eu disse guardando desajeitadamente meus livros no armário.

O clima parecia meio estranho nos corredores, sentia vários olhares em minhas costas e murmúrios que se silenciavam sempre que eu passava, até Jess e Angela pareciam meio inquietas.

-Esta namorando o Jacob? – Ah, agora ta explicado, impossível que Jess demorasse muito mais tempo para despejar o que lhe aflige.

-Jess! - Ângela a repreendeu.

-Nós não rotulamos ainda.

-Que seja! Vocês tem alguma coisa! Então você é popular! – Os olhos dela Brilharam tão intensamente que pensei que ela ia ter um orgasmo ali mesmo...

-Jake é popular, eu não.

-Bella, isso é uma hierarquia. Jogadores do time, namoradas de jogadores do time, amigas das namoradas-

-Ta bom, ja entendi. – Não sei por que eu era a única que agia com uma certa indiferença em relação a ser popular, talvez eu realmente tenha algum problema e seja uma intrusa entre a espécie humana...

-Um namoro seu com Jake, da um passe livre para Ângela e eu!

-Não estamos namorando Jess!

Mas seus olhares de quem não acreditava no que eu falo eram poderosos. Até que senti braços quentes e fortes me abraçando pela cintura.

-Oi gata - Jake disse me dando um beijo - Ah, oi meninas.

-Hey Jake! - Jess disse quase pulando de animação. Enquanto Ângela dava um "Oi" timidamente.

-Dei uma escapada do treino. Que tal ir ali com uns amigos meus? - Ele perguntou para mim, e apontou para uma galera na escada.

-Ótimo! - Jess disse e puxou Ângela para a escada.

Jake pegou minha mão e fomos.

-Bella esses são-

-Maria, Kristie, Diego, Fred, Shelly, Doug e Adam - Jessica disse e apontando para cada um.

Jake e eu trocamos um olhar sobre Jess, mas resolvemos ignorar. É da natureza dela, podemos relevar.

-Isso mesmo - Jake disse - E essa é a Bella.

-É um prazer conhecer todos vocês - Eu disse e fui apertar as mãos das pessoas, mas Jess me deu um olhar mortal então parei.

-Estão de aula vaga também? - Perguntei depois do minuto de silencio e todos me encarando esperando que eu falasse alguma coisa legal ou algo do tipo, mas como sempre, nada que preste saiu de minha boca.

-Não, estamos cabulando - Maria disse como se fosse a coisa mais obvia, "Dãar Bella, deixa de ser ingênua por um minuto, pelo menos."

-Derr - Doug brincou.

-Maria, sua blusa é maravilhosa, onde comprou? - Jessica parecia super animada com seus novos "contatos" se assim podemos dizer.

-Se você for compra-la, me avise antes para eu jogar esta fora. Detesto andar igual, como em uma dupla caipira.

Então todos riram, inclusive a Jess...

É, esses são os amigos que eu sempre quis.

...

Depois daquele momento _bem legal_ com meus novos amigos da escada, eu fui para aula.

Então alguém me puxou para dentro de uma porta.

-AHH! - Dei um grito beem gay.

-Bella! Você poderia parar de dar esses gritinhos?

-E você poderia parar de me puxar para corredores ou... onde estamos?

-Armário do zelador, agora, eu vi você conversando com a galera da escada.

Olhei em volta e pude perceber, uma sala bem pequena, com vassouras e esfregões pendurados, baldes e produtos de limpeza, um tanto empoeirada e uma caixa com os "achados e perdidos" que bem.. ninguem nunca achava, por que essa caixa nunca saiu dessa sala. Que eu saiba.

-E...? – Encarei ele incrédula. – Hey, aquela é minha blusa? Eu achei que tinha perdido semana passada. – Corri para a tal caixa e aproveitei para procurar alguma outra coisa que eu deva ter perdido por ai.

Edward apenas revirou os olhos e continuou.

-E, eu fico com eles as vezes, não quero a gente frequentando as mesmas rodinhas.

Virei para encara-lo, quem ele pensa que é para dizer com quem eu devo ou não andar?

-É melhor se acostumar, agora eu também vou andar com a turma descolada.

-Só pelo jeito que você falou "turma descolada" percebi que você não é "descolada" - Ele disse com aspas. - Pare de andar com meus amigos.

-Você não manda em mim. Agora eu tenho aula. - Eu disse saindo. - E... Que roupa você acha que eu devo ir na festa do Fred?

-Você vai na festa do Fred? - Ele perguntou em choque - Sai logo, preciso trocar essa camisa derrubei refrigerante.

Fui abrir a porta e estava emperrada.

- Bella, o que voce esta esperando? - ele parecia irritado.

-Hm... Edward... A porta não abre!

-O que? - Ele gritou, e estava sem camisa. Ok, agora vai virar rotina ficar trancada com ele em algum lugar? E ainda mais sem camisa? Aah eu mereço! Hm, é, talvez eu mereça... Para com isso Isabella Swan, você namora o Jacob, lembra? Aãahn, namoro? Aaah preciso parar de divagar tanto.

-Edward, você não vai ter outro ataque né? – Perguntei lembrando dele no elevador.

Mesmo com a pouca iluminação deu para ver ele revirando os olhos.

-Ok, vamos procurar alguma coisa para sair daqui.

-Como o que?

-Sei la, algo para derrubar a porta...

-É... por que vassouras, rodos e pás vão derrubar a porta. – Comecei a procurar um porrete ou um machado, mas acho meio difícil que tivessem algo pareciso com isso no armário do zelador...

-Ai me barriga esta cheia.. - Ele resmungou.

-Não te vi no intervalo... Comeu o que? – Estava distraída de mais tentando pensar em algum plano que provavelmente não va dar certo, para notar a careta de Edward.

-Esta cheia de coco...

-Argh, Que nojo!

-O que? Vai me dizer que não faz coco?

-Claro que faço, só não divulgo quando minha barriga esta cheia dele. – Voltei minha atenção para ele, já desistindo de achar alguma coisa.

-Olha minha barriga esta estufada! – Ele apontava para sua barriga como se fosse algo realmente extraordinário e legal de se ver.

-Edward!

-Toca.

-Não vou tocar na sua barriga cheia de coco.

-O coco esta dentro Bella. – Juuura?

Então ele puxou minha mão para sua barriga. Tentei impedir, mas acho que já comentei da sua força, né?

_Maldita barriga durinha e sexy._

O QUE?

Para com esses pensamentos Isabella!

Então alguém abriu a porta.

-O que esta acontecendo aqui? - A primeira vista só o que consegui enchergar foi uma grande bola de fogo vermelha, mas logo percebi que era Victoria, muito brava.

-Obrig-

-Diretoria agora! - Ela interrompeu Edward com a ordem.

Edward foi se abraçando com frio. Eu feliz pelo desconforto dele. Mas estávamos indo para diretoria, o que a gente fez de errado?

Nunca fui para diretoria na minha vida. Pelo menos não por ter feito algo errado. O que vou dizer para meus filhos um dia?

_-Mãe você ja foi para diretoria por fazer algo errado?_

_-Ja..._

_-Te odeio! Tenho vergonha de você! Vou fugir de casa!_

E se eu não conseguir entrar para faculdade?

_-Isabella Swan... Ótimas notas, freqüência perfeita... Mas o que é isso? Foi para diretoria? Por fazer algo errado? Desculpe senhorita Swan, mas Harvard não pode aceitar uma aluna assim._

_-Não!_

Encarei a porta com uma placa escrito "Diretoria." E vi toda minha futura vida brilhante afundando. Adeus sonhos, adeus Harvard, olá emprego em uma lanchonete.

Entramos direto na sala do diretor. Victoria bateu na porta e logo em seguida ouvimos um "Entre!"

O treinador/professor de Educação física estava la, e os dois pareciam bem estressados.

-O que houve? - O diretor perguntou para Victoria.

-Encontrei esses dois alunos fazendo coisas indecentes no armário do zelador.

-O QUE? - Edward e eu gritamos juntos.

-Calados! - O diretor mandou.

-Mas... - Tentei.

-Calada! - Victoria gritou dessa vez.

-Por que vocês não conseguem controlar seus hormônios hein?

-Mas...

-Srta. Swan mais uma palavra e vai ser suspensão.

Ok, agora eu fico quieta. Seus olhos me davam medo.

-Esse é o que? O terceiro caso do dia? Fora os outros, não tenho mais castigos!

-Desculpe me meter diretor, mas eu preciso de ajudantes, sabe, coisas com o time, pegar as toalhas, levar agua, essas coisas, a Srta. Swan pode ser de grande ajuda.

-Ok, como quiser Clapp. E o jovem Edward?

-Bom senhor, Edward é meu melhor jogador, e nos tempos livre esta treinando, não posso perde-lo.

-Só porque ele consegue acertar um disco de hóquei não quer dizer que não mereça castigo - Victoria disse.

Toc, Toc.

-Entre... - O diretor disse ríspido de mais.

-Com licença Sr. mas tem dois alunos la fora que-

-VIU! - O diretor gritou. - Edward é nosso aluno modelo, podemos deixar passar essa, e vá colocar uma camisa garoto!

-Sim senhor. – Edward lançou um sorriso de agradecimento ao diretor, que nunca pensei que ele fosse retribuir, é claro eu estava certa, mas é obvio que não foi como eu queria, ele sorriu de forma protetora e admiradora para Edward. Porra, como ele faz com que todos o admirem?

-Nos vemos depois da aula Srta. - O treinador falou para mim.

-Sou mais aluna modelo do que você - Eu disse para o Edward que estava morrendo de rir assim que saímos

-Sonha. - Ele disse e riu mais.

-Cullen! Por que você esta aqui? Não disse para todos ficarem na pista?

-Desculpe senhor.

-ANDA! - Então os dois foram, e eu fui andar pelos corredores, ja perdi boa parte da aula. Então vou andar até o sinal bater.

...

Forks ao ar livre é fria, imagine em uma pista de gelo, Mas é bonita. Alguns poucos pássaros cantarolavam pelo pátio e as pessoas realmente ficam mais bonitas no frio.

O treino foi muito chato. E eu acabei sem fazer nada, o que foi bom. Peguei um livro e me distrai. Muitas garotas, ao contrario de mim, teriam ficado boquiabertas encarando os músculos bem definidos dos jogadores, mas eu sou mais discreta, dava uma olhadinha por cima do livro de vez em quando. Ahh qual é? eu sou uma garota tbm, tenho hormônios, sabia?

Depois do treino Jake me levou para casa. Ele já sabia de todo o episodio da sala do zelador, afinal as noticias corriam muito rápido naquela escola, mas ele não pareceu se importar, afinal, era Edward que estava comigo, e beem, ele conhece o amor que Edward tem por mim para precisar sentir algum ciúmes.

Assim que entrei em casa mal tive tempo de largar minha bolsa que Alice já chegou cheia de perguntas:

-Você demoro. Por que? Onde estava?

-Longa e triste história...

Sentei no sofá e suspirei, não sei pq deu vontade, só suspirei.

Depois comecei a cantarolar uma musica qualquer.

-Você esta suspirando... E cantarolando? - Alice perguntou. Ela me analizava atentamente com um olhar travesso e curioso.

-Parece que sim... Desculpe.

-Você não me engana Isabella, tem homem no meio que eu sei, agora, quem é? – Rose apareceu ao meu lado tão rapidamente que nem senti ela chegando.

...

_Futuramente em MVCE..._

"- JA CHEGA! ACABOU TANYA! - Edward gritou, e eu podia jurar que ele cuspiu na cara dela quando o fez. "

.

" - Edward! Não entre em pânico! Eu entro em pânico, e você me acalma! "

.

" - Estamos com problemas...

- Viciados em crack tem problemas, nós estamos fu-di-dos! - Amo a atitude positiva do Edward."

.

" - Bella e Edward? Concorrendo para a presidência do grêmio? Isso não vai prestar. "

.

" - É um! É dois! É três, e ja!

-O Eddie é de mais, o Eddie é gatinho, e ele vai ganhar, mais essa rapidinho!

- Chamou lideres de torcida para sua campanha? - Perguntei incrédula."

.

"- Francamente, somos dois opostos. Não tem como eu sentir isso por você. Vamos apenas esquecer que isso aconteceu."

...

* * *

**Teias de aranha, como vão?**

**haha,**

**Prometemos limpar essa fic de todas as teias! (clima de helloween não?)**

**Agora vamos postar duas vezes por mês ok? Isso é temporário, até nos organizarmos direitinho :D**

**geeeeente, to com uma fic nova na cabeça! (aquelas que nem posta direito uma e ja ta querendo outra haushaush) **

**err...**

**Eu tinha uma coisa para falar... O que era mesmo? serio esqueci, que merda!**

**lembrei! Mas demoro, tipo 40 minutos, porque eu fui comer haha**

**então...**

Para todas (os) que estão perguntando se vai ter Beward:

não vai, eu não sei quero e tenho uma... TO ZUANDO hasuahsuahs

CLARO QUE VAI TER BEWARD!

ADORO BEWARD! (o fato de 99,9% das minhas fics favoritas serem bewards não me entrega né? haha)

esperem um pouco que **vai** ter.

Paciência é uma virtude...

:D

**Reviews:**

**Sayuri:**

aeaeae, haha

aaaaa! obrigadaa 3

nossa, eu não ia postar a conversa... *coloca a mão no queicho e faz cara pensativa*

quem sabe né? haha

haushaush

fato, e por falar em chocolate to comendo uma barra enquanto digito e meleco meu pc, haha

é que a Line não tem muito tempo para editar :/ mas agora a gente esta se organizando melhor :D

beeijos babados (nojinho de mim agora...)

**Fernanda:**

haha, todos querem

bem, como eu disse, vai ter, em breve...

aguarde um ou dois anos... quem sabe...

pegadinha do malandro!

HAHSUAHSUAHSAUSH

beijos

**pixel:**

Obrigada!

continue lendo, bastante emoções aguardam...

beeijinhos molhados

**Bella Salvatore:**

Salvatore! haha adoro...

Beward ja esta a caminho, aguarde um pouquinho mais, sim? *sorrisinho de expectativa*

beeeijos =*

**Anne Cullen:**

Obrigadaa, haha

então, beward em construção, e ja essa construção ja esta quase acabando :D

Jane tem probleminha... tem que tratar essas coisas *suspira* queria ter tratado o meu... haushaushasuh

beeeijos e melecados de chocolate, muahaha

**Sam:**

Obrigada!

nossa, vc é a primeira pessoa que pede isso UASHAUHSAUSH

bem, logo logo, tenha paciência :D

beeeijos

**taty:**

taaaaaaaty!

obrigada por comentar! mesmo, sei que eu fico enchendo seu saco na escola, mas eu paro ok? HUHSUAHSUAHS

nossa, obrigada mesmo *sai correndo envolta da carteira da taty*

prometo que paro de te encher... ou n

haha

beeijinhos!

e lembre-se "Foco, foco" HUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHS

...

**Obrigada a todas (os) que acompanham a fic,**

**mesmo, é bom saber que não é só a minha mãe que ve isso aqui, haushauhaushaus**

**beijinhos molhados, babados e melecados de chocolate!**

* * *

**reviews ?**


	16. cap 14, dia 1º de fevereiro

**Heeeey!**

**Sim, continua não sendo um capitulo :/**

** Adeus ano velho, feliz ano novo, que tudo se realize pro ano que vai chegar! (não sei se é assim, só lembrei agora, é acho que não é mesmo, hahaha) **

**bem, feliz natal nem da para desejar mais né**

**espero que 2011 seja muito bom e feliz para vcs! e que essa fic termine esse ano, hahaha**

**então povo, não deu mesmo para postar, desculpem,**

**agr estou sem note.. Meu carma deve estar meio pesadinho bubu**

**bem, consegui deixar alguns caps ai, esperando serem editados, então assim que a line editar ela posta :D**

**o 14, ela me prometeu que postaria dia 01/02 pq ela ta viajando, ai quando voltar ela posta :D **

**os próximos eu acho que ela vai avisar (ou não)**

**Enfim, obrigadoo a todos que acompanham, comentam, mandam idéias, beem, que estão ai, mesmo, sem vcs e a line (que salvou a fic do fracasso iminente) essa fic estaria uma merda, **

**bem (mania de falar bem), como eu sou uma tagarela vou falar e falar e a unica coisa importante é a data do novo cap, hahaha**

**beeeeeeeijinhos molhados, até quando meu note voltar bubu**

**enquanto isso, curtam os caps postados pela line.**

**#**

By: Euuuu! :]


	17. 14 Força Nota

Sim. Isso é um capitulo.

**Twilight é da ****Stephenie Meyer e ****My Life With Derek pertence à Disney. Boa leitura :D**

* * *

_"-Você não me engana Isabella, tem homem no meio que eu sei, agora, quem é? – Rose apareceu ao meu lado tão rapidamente que nem senti ela chegando"._

...

-Hum... Ninguém... - Eu disse brincando com as mãos, tentando me fazer de desentendida.

-Haha - Alice revirou os olhos- e a minha calça esta fora de moda. Desembucha! quem é?

- Hm .. Não tenho certeza se essa calça-

-Bella!

-Ta bom! - Me rendi - É o Jake... (?) - me preparei para uma explosao, seja de alegria,choque, surpresa ou qualquer coisa, Alice é meio imprevisivel as vezes.

-Jacob? - Rose perguntou,

-Aham... - Confirmei lentamente.

-Amigo do Edward? - Alice perguntou desconfiada

-O próprio... - Eu disse me sentindo meio desconfortável.

-Ai. Meu. Deus. Vocês estão Namorando? - Seus olhinhos brilhando. É, acho que ela ficou feliz.

-É mais uma... Uma... _Coisa_ séria...

-Você não pode chamar isso de _coisa_! - Alice me repreendeu.

-Hum... Posso chamar de isso, então? - tentei

Alice deu aquele gritinho me ignorando totalmente, era visivel que sua mente ja estava trabalhando a mil com todas essas informações, e que obviamente sobraria para mim...

-A gente pode sair em casal! Tem uma pizzaria suuuper legal, hm, tem churrascarias... Voce sabe seo Jake gosta de comida japonesa ? porque eu sei que voce gosta, eu e o Jasper adooramo. Que tal sabado a noite? aah nao, sabado nao da, Hmm, que dia voces estao disponiveis, ? aah meu, deus e se... -

Sabia que nao dava para discutir com Alice, olhei com suplica para Rose, o que nao adiantou muito,ela me deu uma risadinha e saiu,me deixando a sós com Alice tagarelando.. a ultima coisa que me lembro é de ter encostado a cabeça no sofa e apagado totalmente, enquanto Alice continuava com seus planos  
...

Ok...

Nariz vermelho. Confere.

Morrendo de frio, porque esqueci o casaco. Confere.

Adorando quando algum cara enorme derrubava Edward no chão. Confere.

Quanto tempo os castigos dessa escola duram?

Sem falar que, em alguma escola normal, eu estaria ficando até mais tarde, ou fazendo deveres extras, ou teria levado um suspensão. Mas aqui não, não fazer isso deve ser muito para um aluno, eles preferem o fazer de escravo! Isso mesmo, você leu certo.

O treinador Clapp não me deixa sentar nunca! Sempre que tento sentar é: "Bella me traz café!" ou... "Bella me traz água!" ou... "Bella me traz suco! " ou... "Bella fica de olho neles enquanto eu vou no banheiro!" É tanto liquido tem que ir para algum lugar... Hunf.

...

-Vou entregar a prova surpresa. Notas deploráveis... - Victoria dizia com aquela antipatia de sempre enquanto passava pelas mesas entregando as respectivas provas

9,5. Legal. Fiz as contas das minhas respostas como sempre.

Era para ser 9,8.

-Professora?

-Sim? - Ela virou com aquele olhar desagradavel de sempre.

-Poderia vir aqui por favor? - Pedi educadamente.

Ela voltou relutante até a minha mesa.

-O que foi?

-Bom, minha nota foi 9,5, mas eu fiz as contas e a nota certa seria 9,8.

Ela puxou a prova da minha mão e olhou.

-Tem razão - Ela murmurou meio... Zangada?

Escreveu algo na prova - Um algo grande, e com um pouco de raiva, não sei como não rasgou - e devolveu.

9,5 riscado, e 9,8 beem grande.

Sinto que ela ficou brava... E posso jurar que senti alguns olhares zombateiros e ouvi algumas risadinhas atras de mim

-Força nota! - Alguém disse fingindo uma tosse do outro lado da sala.

Finalmente o sinal tocou, não aguentaria mais olhares do mal vindos da Victoria... E do resto das pessoas.

-Oi Bella! - Ângela apareceu sorridente

-O que é "força nota"? - Perguntei a ela enquanto guardava meus livros no armario, ignorando os olhares dos outros estudantes.

-Pessoas que brigam por qualquer pontinho, as vezes não faz a menor diferença... - Ela deve ter percebido os olhares e as risadinhas que todos davam quando passavam por nós. - Ohhh, você não fez isso né?

-9,5 para 9,8, aah qual é. Na minha outra escola isso era até incentivado.

-É Bella, mas aqui isso não é muito legal. Nova escola, novas regras, novas pessoas, novos modos, novas atitudes... bom, voce me entendeu né ? aqui as coisas são diferentes, se voce quer se encaixar nao pode bobear Bella, o pessoal aqui é criterioso, nerds, força nota, brega, qualquer coisa que nao se encaixar no padão de "descolados" estará banido, condenado, será eternamente aloprado pelos veteranos "fodoes" da escola - Ela disse isso num tom tao serio e convincente que me deixou realmente assustada.

Mais uma pessoa passou e disse sobre a tosse.

-Hm, entendi. E odeio isso. - disse rispidamente- Você é muito legal Ang, ser amiga da "força nota" não deve ser muito legal.

-É não é... Quero dizer, podemos... Hum... tentar Mudar isso..

-Serio! Como? - Uma pontinha de esperança se formou no fundo do meu peito. Como se eu estivesse vendo a luz enquanto achava que estava morrendo. É, isso é dramatico, eu sei.

-Tire alguma nota baixa. - Tudo desmoronou, nota baixa ? EU? NÃAAAAAAAAO!

-Não tem outra forma? - Ela revirou os olhos e foi andando - Não? - Gritei quando ela estava um pouco longe.

...

-Hum... Rose, você por acaso pede revisão de nota? - Perguntei casualmente durante o jantar.

-Bells, os tempos evoluiriam, nem loser faz isso agora - Ela disse divertida.

Olhei seria.

-A Bella é uma exceção - Edward pigarreou.

-Oh, meu Deus! - Rose arregalou os olhos - Então é você que todo mundo esta chamando de força nota?

-Todo mundo? - Gemi e me encolhi na cadeira - Pensei que fossem só poucas pessoas...

-Na minha opinião, isso é uma coisa boa - Carlisle disse com um sorriso animador. Que desapareceu assim que o Edward perguntou:

-Você estudou em qual escola pai?

-Concordo com Carlisle. Qual matéria foi? - Esme perguntou de forma acolhedora

-Irônicamente. Matemática.

-Ah, só uma matéria, não é nada, logo logo param. - Ela disse tentando me animar.

-Bem...

-Qual mais? - Rose revirou os olhos

-Ganhei um B na aula de inglês, a professora não aceitou minha interpretação de um texto. Mas ela não pode avaliar o meu modo de interpretar as coisas...

-Tem gente morrendo por um B... - Alice murmurou baixinho, mas esse comentário não passou por Carlisle.

-Espero que não seja você Alice.

-Eu?... Nunca. - Depois ela deu um sorrisinho amarelo.

...

-Agora quando eu passo, todo mundo fica por ai dizendo "força nota" sobre um pigarro, ou tosse. Quem nem é tão falsa assim.

-Ah! Sei, essa gente enjoadinha que briga por qualquer pontinho que não muda nada - Sam, o conselheiro, disse rindo, muito.

Olhei bem seria.

-Você não é assim - Ele disse tentando manter a compostura.

-Mas eu sou, e não tenho vergonha.

-Na sua outra escola você fazia isso?

-Sim, e todos gostavam de mim.

-E aqui não?

-Não. Aqui o bam-bam-bam é o Edward.

-Entendo...

-Entende o que? Meu nome esta na boca do povo mais uma vez!

-Calma Bella... Isso vai passar. Logo eles vão falar de outra coisa.

-Sam, o que eu posso fazer? Ângela me disse para tirar notas baixas.

-Eu diria para parar de revisar a nota, caso não precise.

-Isso é pouco. Acho que vou começar a ser o oposto de mim.

-Bella, eu acho que... - ele continuou falando, mas meus pensamentos me distrairam. Perfeito! Eu paro de de tirar notas boas, e enfim posso me sentir "parte da galera", não vou me sentir desconfortável perto dos amigos de Jake, e não vou ir parar trabalhando numa lanchonete que serve comida gordurosa para gente feia, por isso, perfeito!

Então o sinal do final do intervalo tocou.

-Você ouviu alguma coisa ?

-Eer.. Claro... - Menti e me apressei a pegar minhas coisas

-Imaginei. - Ele disse depois de um suspiro.

-Obrigada Sam! - Eu disse contente e sai da sala.

No corredor encontrei Ângela.

-Hey Ang. - fui me aproximando, ignorando todos os olhares julgativos que encontrei. e foram varios por sinal.

-Sentimos sua falta no intervalo. -

-Ta bom! deram graças que a força nota não foi. - Disse enquanto caminhávamos no corredor.

-Não é bem assim Bella. - ela parecia meio nervosa

-Não se preocupe, isso vai acabar. - eu disse mais confiante do que imaginava

-er, Como?

-Vou começar a tirar notas baixas!

-Bella quando eu falei aquilo eu só est- ela realmente estava ficando assustada

-Sabe a prova de espanhol de hoje?

-Tem prova de espanhol hoje? - Ela pergunto surpresa.

-_Sí señorita._

-Eu não estudei!

-Eu também não! Não é legal? - disse com um sorriso totalmente confiante

-Não...

...

Fracasso. Isso mesmo, fracasso. Sou um fracasso. Até para tirar uma nota baixa propositalmente!

O que tem de errado comigo? Será alguma doença que me impede de tirar notas baixas?

Hum...

Detesto provas de múltipla escolha...

Agora, pergunto eu. Uma pobre adolescente que não consegue tirar notas baixas. Por que o treinador de basquete não me chamou para ajudar? Ou o de futebol? Ou algum que seja no campo, ou numa quadra fechada? Tinha que ser numa pista de gelo!

Peguei meus livros e fui indo para a escola para mais um dia de tédio depois do treino chato e cansativo... Isso, é assim que meu dia será até alguma alma caridosa me tirar daqui.

Eu adorava ter aulas, serio, conhecimentos a mais são bons... Mas as aulas daqui... Bem... São chatas.

E é muito ruim quando tem pessoas te olhando e cochichando "a irmã do Edward" "sortuda" "sera que ela invade o quarto dele de noite?" E agora o mais recente "Força nota."

-Olá Isabella - O diretor me parou no corredor.

Oh merda, o que eu fiz? Sera que viram quando eu colei aquele chiclete na carteira? É mesmo! Tem câmeras em toda parte...

-S-sim?

-Bem, a senhorita sabe que aqui, os alunos indicam quem vai concorrer ao cargo de presidente do grêmio não é?

Soltei a respiração que nem sabia que estava prendendo.

-Ah, é isso... Sabia sim por que?

-Bem... Você recebeu 18 indicações, queria saber se vai querer concorrer?

-Nossa! Claro! Sabe, eu era pres-

-Er.. Eu adoraria conversar.. Mas... É que eu estou.. Meio ocupado - Ele disse e foi andando.

-Ok... - OUCH, até o diretor te ignorando Isabella ?

Continuei andando até que a Sra. Cope aparece do nada com uma grande sorriso e diz:

-Conseguiu Bella!

-Que legal! -tentei, meio perdida - Mas... O que eu consegui mesmo?

-Um armário! Só seu!

-Eba... - Ta legal, pensei que fosse outra coisa, mas agora não preciso dividir com a Ângela.

-Bem.. Suas chaves. É o 33.

-Obrigado...

Peguei e fui caminhando em direção ao meu armário, finalmente eu teria um só meu!

Estranho, esperava algum la pelos 100, ou mais... Pelo o que ouvi, os 50 primeiros são para os veteranos ou o povo popular...

... 33 achei!

Coloquei algumas coisas dentro, fechei e fiquei la parada enquanto esperava alguém conhecido chegar, ou até o sinal bater.

Fiquei pensando em Jake e em como levaria essa situação adiante...

-Oi Bella! Tudo bom? É tão bom te ver! - Jane gritou e me abraçou.

De onde ela surgiu?

Ela continuava do mesmo jeito, nada de maquiagem, cabelos em um coque mal feito... Mas até que estava bonitinha

-Jane, a gente se viu ontem...

-Isso não é legal? Você ta bem?

-Aham.. E você?

-Bom, devo confessar que depois que eu parei de me olhar no espelho me sinto mais... Mais... - Ela parou para pensar em uma palavra adequada - Mais viva! Reparo mais nas pessoas a minha volta, tenho mais tempo para ajudar a sociedade! Ontem eu doei algumas roupas da Chanel que estavam jogadas no meu guarda roupa, e me senti tão feliz! Sabe, eu percebi que o que você tem por dentro é muito melhor do que você tem por fora - Ela colocou a mão no meu ombro - Algumas pessoas - Ela olhou bem nos meus olhos - Não... São bonitas por fora, mas por dentro...

-Me chamou de feia? - Caramba, ela realmente esta levando isso a sério. Até de mais... Hey, poderia doar suas roupas da Channel pra mim, né ?

-Não Bella! - Ela colocou a mão no coração - A velha Jane diria que suas roupas estão fora de moda, e te daria o cartão do salão de beleza dela, mas a nova Jane é tão altruísta! Sensível! Amorosa! Gentil!

-A nova Jane assusta a Bella - Eu disse realmente assustada

-Deixe de ser boba Bella, eu fiz até um poema! Posso ler ele para você?

-Claro... - 1 2 3 CORRE ISABELLA. não, de uma chance a ela, espere pelo poema... droga, eu realmente deveria parar de falar comigo mesma...

-Eu queria ser o céu, para as estrelas abrigar, e sempre o dia iluminar, eu queria ser a chuva para nas nuvens morar, e a horta ajudar, eu queria ser um esquilo, para na floresta morar e com a senhora coelho jantar, eu-

-Jane (?).

-O que? -

Então fiz algo que nunca pensei que faria em vida. Ao menos no primeiro ano. Porque eu iria acabar morrendo ou ficando sériamente ferida depois. Dei um tampa do rosto dela.

-ACORDA MULHER! - Eu gritava enquanto a sacudia.

Então parei, e fiquei esperando sua reação, ela apenas olhou para o espelho que estava no armário do lado e saiu correndo e gritando pelo corredor.

Algumas pessoas me olhavam de um jeito reprovador.

-Eu tive que fazer isso - Eu disse para quem quisesse ouvir.

-É, isso vai ser bom pra ela - Ângela disse aparecendo do meu lado.

-Ângela! Você estava aqui?

-Aham, Você fez a coisa certa, ontem ela teve uma crise de sinceridade, e falou para a professora de artes que ela ficava gorda com o vestido novo.

-E a professora?

-Esta com problemas de auto estima, e pediu licença por alguns meses.

-Nossa.

-Né, e depois ela disse "eu só fiz uma crítica construtiva salientando os seus defeitos."

-Bells! - Jake me abraçou calorosamente quando chegou. - Ângela.

-Jake - Ela disse meio sem jeito, sempre ficava meio nervosa na frente dele, ou de Edward, principalmente. - Vou procurar a Jéssica - Ela disse para mim e foi.

-Gostou do novo armário? - Ele perguntou com aquele sorriso brilhante.

-Foi você? Mas... Como?

-Aham - Ele riu - É facíl, se eu não percebesse que você estava dividindo o armário nunca iria saber, você devia ter pedido antes.

-Jacob. Não estamos ficando para eu ganhar privilégios, se eu quisesse privilégios iria chegar e falar: "Oi eu sou a nova irmã do Edward Cullen me da um doce!" - Fiz voz fina e tentei imitar uma patricinha.

Ele riu e colocou seu braço em volta da minha cintura e começamos a caminhar pelo corredor. Então o sinal tocou.

-Vamos matar a primeira aula... - Ele sussurrou na minha orelha com as mãos na minha cintura me puxando para frente dele, assim que chegamos a um lugar um pouco mais reservados.

Calma Bella. Era isso que você queria, lembra? Acabar com a fama de força nota, e virar a garota má. Ou... A garota normal... Não a nerd, ou a irmã do Edward, ou a namorada do Jake... Espera! Não sou a namorada do Jake...

-Chega né Jake, tem gente no corredor - Eu devia estar muito vermelha nesse momento.

-Fodam-se - Ele disse beijando meu pescoço.

Me arrepiei e ele riu.

-Com frio?

-Com presa - Eu disse realmente me afastando e indo para aula de matemática.

-Atrasada - Victoria disse quando eu coloquei os pés na sala.

-Desculpe - Eu disse meio sem jeito na porta.

-Você só vai entrar na próxima aula - Ela acrescentou rispdamente

Não questionei e sai. Quem sabe o Jake ainda nao estivesse por ae...

Isso é bom né? Para minha fama de certinha acabar.

Estava andando pelos corredores quando alguém esbarrou em mim.

-Cuidado!

-Desculpe! - Eu disse, depois olhei bem para a "pessoa esbarrada" e era o Edward! Com um olho roxo. =O

-Edward! O que houve? Você esta bem? - Perguntei preocupada, por mais que a gente não se desse bem... Não vou ficar feliz e dar pulinhos com ele sentindo dor, ou sei la. Eu deveria, eu sei, mas apesar de tudo, nao consigo ser assim.

-AH! É eu sei, é estranho ver um cara tão lindo como eu, feio assim, se bem que nem assim eu sou feio...

É. Eu devia ter dado pulinhos de alegria, e dado um presente para a santa pessoa que fez isso...

-Ok, ja entendi, mas quem te bateu? Sabe, só para saber quem eu vou comprar um presente.

-Haha, o povo la do teatro queria uma cobaia para treinar maquiagem de olho roxo.

Nossa. Olhei bem para o olho dele. Meu Deus, o povo do teatro são bons nisso hein.

PARA TUDO!

Edward. Se importando com alguém alem dele mesmo, ou até do cabelo? Isso não parece uma coisa que ele faria.

-Eu não sou só um rostinho bonito Bella, faço caridade também. - Ele disse como se lesse meus pensamentos.

-Qual garota do teatro você quer pegar? - Perguntei levantando uma sobrancelha. - Ou quais... ?

-Hum... Tem uma muito gata e... Ah! Eu tenho namorada, lembra?

-Que bom... - e revirei os olhos - O que isso quer dizer pra voce ?

-Ta falando isso porque nunca teve um.

-É claro que ja tive!

-Diga o nome de um.

-Bom.. Tem o... Hãm... - senti meu rosto esquentando

-Hãm! Nossa, esse cara é mó legal.

-AAH! Você não devia estar na aula não?

-Não. E você? Cabulando Swan?

-Não! - Não Bella, agora você é uma pessoa má - Qu-uer dizer, sim estou.

-Nossa Bella, você é muito... estranha... Falando em gente estranha, hoje a Jane apareceu do nada gritando e correndo pelos corredores, sabe o que aconteceu?

-Não... Que coisa estranha né. - fiz minha melhor voz de inocente - Bom, esta na minha hora de ir, tchau.

...

Enfim sexta feira!

Depois dessa semana eu merecia um fim de semana traquilo, feliz... Principalmente porque sabado era o meu aniversário...

É isso que eu _queria_, mas eu tenho o que eu quero?

Não, porque se eu tivesse, para começo de conversa não teria uma porta do lado do meu quarto escrito "propriedade de Edward Cullen."

No sábado de manhã, todos foram me acordar com um bolo, e me desejando feliz aniversário, foi bem legal, até a parte que eu abri o presente do Edward...

**Flashback ON **

_-Agora o meu. - Edward disse com um grande sorriso._

_Dei um longo suspiro, eu mereço. O que vai ser agora? Algo vai pular em mim? Ou algum inseto estranho vai sair voando?_

_-Então Bella? - Edward disse e seu sorrizinho arrogante aumentou. Argh. - Medo?_

_-Sim..._

_-Edward, a Bell se assusta fácil... Ela pode algum ataque do coração ou algo do tipo - Emm disse sério. Depois começou a rir com o irmão._

_-Ah, temos um médico aqui do lado, agora veja o que tem ai logo. Para depois ver o meu - Alice disse._

_-Para o bem dele não vai ter nada de mais - Carlisle disse sério, e ao contrario do Emm, não riu depois._

_Fui abrindo lentamente, e dentro tinha outra caixa, depois outra..._

_-Que legal, ele me deu caixas, meu sonho..._

_- A caixa é um extra Bella, o presente esta dentro -'_

_Quando eu abri a outra, três coisas aconteceram quase que simultaneamente._

_Primeira. Uma bolinha estourou fazendo com que meu rosto, cabelo, e algumas coisas do meu quarto, ficassem cobertas de tinta._

_Segunda. Edward começou a rir loucamente._

_Terceira. Sim, eu fiquei muito brava. _

**Flashback OFF**

Bem... Pelo menos eu não fui a unica que ficou brava.

* * *

**Boom gente, como sabem a Paula ta sem o note, entaao nao tem como ela postar, e eu FINALMENTE editeei o cap *-***

**Sim tava na hora né... haha nao ta taao bom como deveria, mas vamos levar em conta que são exatamente 6:29 da manhã, ainda nao dormi D: nao consegui editar mais cedo pra postar no dia 1 por que bem, meu pai e meu irmao monopolizaram o meu note, dai eu esqueci, e so lembrei agora que deitei pra dormiir D: Feliiiz ano novo pra todo muundo ( com 1 mes de atraso...) haha sem voces essa fic nao iria pra frente *-* e bem, em questao da demora eu tenho varias reviews pra responder, ja sabem né ? quem nao tem conta as respostas aparecem aqui, e quem tem vai pra caixa de msg de voces. haha vaamos lá.**

**maa cullen:**

Boom, sempre temos que parar na melhor parte, nao é mesmo ? deixar o gostinho de "quero mais" pra voces nao desanimarem com a demora que eu levo pra editar aqui ... hahaha

Vamos torcer para nao demorar tanto para o proxiimo sair, só falta a edição dele *-* e bom, a parte que eles descobrem ja esta escrita, mas nao posso dizer em qual capitulo realmente vai sair, tcham tchararaam (nao tenho a menor ideia de como se escreve isso u.u hha)

haha adoraamos voce também *-*

**Anonimo:**

Hmm, isso é algo a se pensar... hahahah será, será ? hmm, veremos.. =D

beiijinhos

**fernanada**

Háa também nao gosto da victoria D: maas sempre tem que ter um "vilão" para deixar mais emocionante e foder com a vida do mocinho... Mas muiito mais por viir, espero que esse tenha matado um pouco da sua curiosidade *-*

Beeijos

**Boneka Cullen**

hahahahah, siim, esta chegando... Que boom que gostou *-*

beeeijo

**mariana**

postaremos siim *-*

**pixel**

NÃAAO, voce nao pode ter um ateque do coraçãao ! Nao queremos perder uma leitoora. Se recomponha menina! HUAHUSAHUSHAHSH *-*

**Anne Cullen**

aaah, é só uma babiinha. hahhahhahaha. eu sei que voce já se babou tambéem hahahaha. espero que tenha gostado desse tbm *-*  
Naao nos mate, se nao nao vamos ter como postar DD: ahhahahah

beeijinhos

**Ma**

oownt, obriigada, obriigada *-* em nome das duas é claro. haha a Paula manda bem mesmo, minha "magica" nao muda nada nao, hahaha

beeeijos *-*-*

**Sayuri**

Ok, eu te perdoou, haha mas voce me perdoa tbm por demorar pra postar ok ? ahushahshuas

E eu ainda quero conhecer o Japão *-* nao ligo se nao tem os acentos no teclado, ahhahahaah

beeeijos

**Ayumi**

Siiim nós vamos *-*-* vai ficar SUPER legal hahahhahah

beeijinhos aguarde os proximos*-*

**Sam**

Seu desejo é uma ordem , hahah descuulpa a demora D:

**maa cullen**

Aaaah nao posso contaar DD:

hahha, prooonto, espero que ajude a passar sua angustia. pelo menos um pouquiinho

hahahh beeeijinhos

**Biia**

Nossa, *-* voce gostou entao ? *-* hahshahusa aguarde os prooximos, estao beem legais tambéem *-*

beiijos

**Geeeeeeente, eu realmente nao ser responder as reviews que nem a paula, mas eu tentei. espero que saibam que somos muiiitos gratas a voces, por todo esse apoio e paciente, é claro *-* Poderiia dizer pela mileesima vez que vou postar mais rapido, mas nao garanto nada... acho que em tods os caps eu disse isso, mas acabo cada vez me superando mais e postando menos DD: hahaha espero que tenham gostado desse, e torçam para a Paula voltar logo, isso aqui nao é nada sem ela! haha**

**Aaaaaah, quem vai ser a primeira a comentar ? estou encarregada de ligar para a Paula assim que a primeira Review chegar *-* hahaha Gente, são 7:09 da manha, eu estou MORRENDO de sono e ainda tenho compromisso mais tarde, mas nao poderia deixar voces esperando por muito mais tempo né ? boom é isso, eu to meio enferrujada, faz tempo que nao escrevo, entao me perdoeem ? *-***

**Beijiiinhos 3**


	18. 15 Declarações e Aspirina

**Não, esse não é um aviso do tipo: "não continuaremos com a fic... Por hora..."**

* * *

**EPOV!**

- Pronto - Eu disse jogando o cartão de crédito e as chaves na mesa do meu pai.

- Edward, o que a Bella te fez?

- Nada, só... É legal zuar com a cara dela - Dei uma risadinha, que morreu assim que eu olhei para a cara dele.

- Essa não era a resposta que eu queria...

- Bem, é essa que eu tenho.

Ele deu um suspiro e passou as mãos nos cabelos - um ato de nervosismo que eu peguei dele - então disse:

- Esme é a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida depois do nascimento dos meus filhos.

- Ou dois deles - Eu murmurei baixinho.

Sua cabeça se levantou rapidamente e ele me olhou com surpresa.

-Claro que não Edward. Eu amo todos vocês. Voltando onde eu estava. Eu vejo a mulher que eu amo triste porque uma de suas filhas esta tendo a pior vida possível, pois um dos meus filhos quer se divertir. - Eu sabia que meu pai amava Esme, desde do dia que ele começou a falar dela, até quando disse que ja tinha feito o grande pedido... Só que... Ah, a Bella tem uma cara de "me zoe" e é impossível me controlar.

- Pai... Eu- Me desculpa ok? Vou aliviar as coisas com a Bella. Certo?

- Edward... - Ele disse, então seus olhos assumiram um novo - e estranho - brilho, e um sorrizinho sacana apareceu... Eiii, eu conheço essa expressão... - Você por acaso não esta gostando dela? Esta?

Ok, meu pai pirou de vez. Ou esta treinando para isso. Hum... Daria nota.. 7. Ah! Ja sei, estou naqueles programas em que a familia faz uma pegadinha com o membro mais legal da casa, hum... Como sera que meu cabelo esta? Ou será que eu estou em algum estranho sonho? E a Bella nunca entrou na minha vida? Hum... Ta na hora de acordar em Edward. Isso ta durando de mais...

- Edward?

- Hum... Pai, acho que a idade ja chegou... Você ta ficando meio lelé da cuca.

Ele apenas riu e depois disse:

- Você, não vai ter isso - Ele pegou o cartão e as chaves. - Por tempo indeterminado.

- Perfeito! Pai, olha, pode só me deixar ir dirigindo para escola?

- Vou pensar. Agora estamos entendidos Edward? Ou você quer que eu proiba que garotas durmam aqui? Ou que você faça sexo sobe meu teto?

- Não! - Me levantei. Ele não tiraria _isso_ de mim.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Quer dizer! Sim, entendi!

- Bom, pode ir para o seu quarto. E...

- O que? - Perguntei na porta.

- Você sabe que não vai na festa do seu amigo não é?

Suspirei.

- Imaginei.

-E só mais uma coisa.

- O que?

-Quanto mais cedo você se declarar-

-Tchau pai. - Eu disse e sai, fechando a porta sem bater como era minha intenção.

...

**BPOV**

Depois que Carlisle foi conversar com Edward, Alice e Rose começaram a ver que roupa eu deveria ir para a festa do Fred, - que segundo elas, era uma iniciação minha no mundo deles... Ou algo assim - e como a roupa delas ja estavam prontas, elas tinham tempo...

Depois de roupa arrumada, - na qual eu não gostei, mas fui obrigada a usar... - vem a pior parte, o cabelo. Meu. Deus. Eu não sabia o que elas estavam fazendo em mim, mas doia muito... - Por fim, depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, elas acabaram. Até que eu gostei dele, ficou aquele desarrumado proposital.

TOC, TOC

- Quem é! - Alice gritou enquanto esfumaçava a sobra no meu olho.

- Jake! - Ele respondeu.

- Hum.. Vou retocar algo em mim.. Depois eu termino com você. - Ela disse saindo do meu banheiro.

Dei uma olhada no espelho, para ver como eu estava ficando, depois de tudo isso, eu tinha que ficar bonita.. Ou melhor né? Foi quando eu me vi, que percebi que ela só tinha terminado um olho.

Sai correndo do banheiro, para impedir que ela deixasse Jake entrar. Eu estava ridicula, com só um olho pronto, fora que eu ainda tinha que convece-la a trocar minha roupa. Esse shorts é curto de mais!

Porem, acabei chegando um pouquinho tarde, ela ja estava abrindo a porta, Jake mal disse um "Oi Ali-" e eu fechei na cara dele.

-Ta louca? - Perguntei em voz baixa e brava - Um olho pronto! E essa roupa?

- Bella.. Você ta linda, para de frescura, e logo menos eu termino esse olho. Acredite Jake ja te viu pior que agora. O que você ta falando da roupa? Ta perfeita!

-Alice...

-Bella, você deveria estar de vestido, igual a mim. - Ela fez um gesto para seu vestido. Ele era lindo, e tudo mais. Só que _nela._ Como a roupa que eu estou usando, é linda. Só que estaria melhor em outro corpo...

- Aliiie... - Supliquei outra vez.

- Não vem com essa Bella, até deixei você usar meia calça. Agora para com isso, e vê se relaxa.. Aproveita que o Jake esta ai... Se é que me entende - Ela levantou as sobrancelhas.

Passei de vermelho, a roxo e todos os tons de vergonha existentes, ou até criei mais alguns.

- ALICE! - Gritei.

- Ah, e sem estragar o cabelo, ou a maquiagem - Fui abrindo a porta e empurrando ela para fora do quarto - E sem amassar a roupa! - Ela gritou do corredor.

- Vai bater a porta na minha cara de novo? - Ele perguntou risonho.

- Desculpa - Pedi, corando um pouco mais, se isso for possível.

- Parabéns amor - Jake sussurrou no meu ouvido enquanto me abraçava...

Amor, isso é... As pessoas andam dizendo isso sempre né? Não quer dizer que ele me _ama_, é só um jeito carinhoso de se referir a mim... Mas o que nós somos? Namorados? Eu mal o conhecia... Ah, vamos ter que resolver isso logo...

- Ja disse que adoro quando você cora? - Ele perguntou fazer carinho na minha bochecha com o polegar - Você fica ainda mais linda... - Então ele foi aproximando nossos rostos lentamente...

Ok. Não sei o que me deu. Só sei, que eu não queria beija-lo, então olhei ao redor - enquanto seus olhos ja estavam fechados - para arrumar algum jeito de escapar, foi então que eu vi a pequena caixa na sua mão.

- Oh! Isso é um presente? - Perguntei me afastando um pouco e acabando com o clima.

- É... - Ele murmurou aparentemente irritado. Bem.. Desculpe amigo. - Para você - Ele disse estendendo a caixa.

- Não precisava se incomodar. - Eu disse sem graça.

- Como assim? - Ele perguntou divertido - Eu acho super normal um namorado presentear a namorada.

- A, mas mesmo ass-

Congelei.

Tipo, virei uma pedra. Até parei de respirar.

Namorado.

Ele realmente disse essa palavra?

NAMORADO?

N-A-M-O-R-A-D-O.

NAMO-RADO.

Então senti seus labios se colando nos meus. Correspondi automaticamente, minha cabeça ainda estava tentando processar a palavra com "N".

- Então... - Eu disse quando ele parou de me beijar. E... Ei! Quando eu vim parar na minha cama? - É isso que... Nós... Hum... Somos?

- Hum?... - Ele murmurou enquanto beijava meu pescoço.

- _Namorados..._? - A palavra parecia totalmente errada para nós.

Então ele parou, me encarou e disse:

- Só se for isso que você quiser.

- Hum.. Eu..

- Mas se você acha que as coisas estão indo rapido de mais.. Eu..

- Não, esta... Bom... Eu... Quero... ? - Droga, pareceu uma pergunta.

É, eu sei. Eu _devia_ ter dito: "Não Jake, esta tudo indo rapido de mais, e eu não sei muito bem o que eu quero." Mas ele me olhava com aquela carinha de cachorrinho que caiu da mudança...

_Isso é errado Isabella! Errado, errado, errado!_

A voizinha da consciência dizia.

EU SEI!

Mas... Não sei.. Ha! Quero uma aspirina.

...

Jake foi para o quarto do Edward logo depois, pois Alice e Rose chegaram para terminar de me arrumar. E fazer perguntas é claro.

- Cara. Ele te deu mesmo esse colar? - Alice disse olhando o colocar de coração vermelho que ele fez questão que eu usasse. Mesmo eu não gostando muito dele.

- Aham. E fez questão que eu o usasse hoje.

- Nossa, ele esta levando isso tudo a sério mesmo. - Rose murmurou deitada na minha cama. Um lugar que não me traziam boas lembranças.

- É! E ele disse que era para mostrar que eu era dona do coração dele! Como eu posso dizer não para ele? Foi fofo...

- Meio brega - Alice murmurou terminando meu outro olho. - Mas fofo. Pronto Bella! Meu... Eu sou muito foda.

- E modesta - Rose disse.

- Modéstia é para os fracos. Agora Bella... Treina um pouco andar com os saltos.

- Alice, eu desisto! - Eu disse só de olhar o salto daquilo.

- Você nem tentou. Vai ficar perfeita com esse sapato. Por favor, só tente um pouquinho... Por favor? - Ela pedia com aquela carinha do caralho.

Então Teenage Dream, da Katy Perry. Começou a tocar.

- O Jazz chegou, vai treinando um pouco e depois desce! Espero vocês la em baixo gatas! - E ela se foi.

- Bella tenho um outro presente para você... - Rose me disse pegando uma caixa.

- Rose... Não preci- - Parei quando vi o que tinha dentro. - Ok, precisava sim! Te amo Rose!

- Eu sei, também me amo... É melhor a gente ir logo, homem detesta esperar, e o seu deve estar louco para te ver... Depois do momento _hot._

- Ele não é _meu_... - Murmurei ruborizando é claro.

Ela se limitou a rir.

Terminei de colocar a ultima coisa e disse:

- Ah! Vamos logo - A puxei para fora.

Enquanto ia descendo, vi que todos estavam bem arrumados, e bonitos... Eu não me encaixo mesmo aqui.

- BELLA! - Despertei dos meus devaneios com o grito da Alice.

- Sim...?

- O. Que. É. Isso. No. Seu. Pé! - Ela disse pausadamente.

Olhei meu all star novo que Rose tinha acabado de me dar.

- Hum... Rose meio que-

- Quem vota para irmos logo? - Emm sugeriu.

- Eu! - Todos - menos Alice - levantamos as mãos.

Nos dividimos em três carros, Jake e eu no carro dele, Alice e Jasper no carro dele, e Rose e Emm no carro de Rose. Eles diziam que era para não segurar vela... Então todos foram, menos Jake e eu.

- Estamos esperando o que? - Perguntei curiosa.

- Bella, eu... Bem, ele é meu melhor amigo... E-

Então um Edward de roupão veio correndo e entrou no carro.

- Quase! - Ele disse quando entrou no carro. - Bella eu sei que é dificil, mas não olhe enquanto eu fico só de cueca aqui atrás e me arrumo.

Como se ele tivesse muita coisa para mostrar...

- Carlisle te proi-

- Carlisle não vai saber.

- Se depender de mim vai!

- Chega vocês dois! - Jake disse zangado enquanto dirigia. - Edward, você é meu melhor amigo cara, da para não brigar com ela? E Bell, amor, ignore esse idiota.

- Jake, você esta indo para o lado do inimigo!

- Eu não sou o lado inimigo!

- Você não é a primeira, nem vai ser a ultima dele. Jake, não precisar enrolar no fora _dessa_ vez ok ?

Jake deu um longo suspiro, e fico aqueles cinco segundos de um climinha estranho. Até que eu tomei uma atitude, muito responsável, e madura.

- Estou te deixando no vacuo Edward. - Eu disse me virando para encarar a vista pela janela.

- Obrigado Bells, você deveria seguir o exemplo dela Edward.

- Estou te deixando no vacuo Jake.

...

Retirem os espaços!

roupa da Rose: http : / / www . polyvore . com / cgi / img - set / BQcDAAAAA wo DanBnAAAABC5 vd XQKFm9 sc URC en VONEJHUUViYnZ1RXNwOXcAAAAC a WQKAWUAAAAEc2l6ZQ . jpg

roupa da Alice: http : / / www . polyvore . com / cgi / img - set / BQcDAAAAA wo DanBnAAAABC5 vd XQKFnl wa 3VCMkZrNEJHZktSOE duam JWV0EAAAAC a WQKAWUAAAAEc2l6ZQ . jpg

roupa da Bella: http : / / www . polyvore . com / cgi / img - set / BQcDAAAAA wo DanBnAAAABC5 vd XQKFjhQaVV xe FNQNEJHQ1F3RlFIaHV2VVEAAAAC a WQKAWUAAAAEc2l6ZQ . jpg

colar da Bella: http : / / www . 1928 . com / long - red - crystal - swarovski - heart - necklace . html

* * *

**Um ano depois...**

** er... **

**Otempo mudou né?**

**E esse frio? do nada? **

**Ok... Gente, desculpem mesmoooooooooo**

**é escola, é trabalho, é curso, é o fim do tempo livre**

**beeem, antes tarde do que nunca! ebaaa**

**não sei quando sera o próximo, espero que esse mês, mas não sei mesmo gente :/**

**Para não perder o costume...**

**(vocês ainda lembram o que tinham comentando? hasuahsuhsuahs)**

**Reviews !**

**Ayumi:**

huahsuahsuhs

quem sabe né? haha

beeijoo, e obrigada por comentar =D

**Lmc'Phei:**

aaa, então, não eram para o "próximo" capitulo, mas sim no futuro não taão distante, hahaha

obrigada por comentar, até o próximo,

beeeijo =D

**Sam:**

demoro de novo mais chego, hahaha

ée, agora vamos ver o que vai acontecer né *clima de mistério*

até o próximo, beijo

**Kiiii:**

olha.. sera a mãe dina? AHUSHAUHS

aguarde... (não, sem zuar, aguarde _mesmo_, hehe)

**GabiBarbosa:**

AAAA, eu também, hahahaha

obrigada por comentaaar!

beijos, até o próximo (:

**maa cullen:**

é, se eu fosse ela também, hehe

desculpe gata, mas a escola, é foda viu...

beeijos

a gente também ! =D

**pixel:**

espere chegar no 2º piora ¬¬

os professores não entendem que a gente tem uma vida sabe ?

mas sabe o que por que alguns são assim? falta de p... voltando... hahaha

obrigadaaa, até o próximo, o mais rápido que der :D

**Anne Cullen:**

huhaushauhs, é coitada :/

mas espere os próximos..

obrigadaaa gata !

beeijos (:

* * *

**Obrigada a todos que acompanham ! **

**a fic não parou ! só... esta um pouquinhozinho abandonada...**

**beeeijos a tooodos, até um dia**

**o mais breve possível**

**:D**


	19. 16 Ops

...

- AAAAH! Quanto tempo faz que a gente esta andando? - Edward resmungou.

- Hum.. - Peguei meu celular, que continuava sem sinal - Agora faz exatamente... 30 minutos.

- SÓ! Parece que foi toda vida!

- Edward! Percebeu que você reclama de mais?

- Bella percebeu que você fala de mais? Não acredito que eu sugeri isso.

- Não acredito que eu concordei.

- Há, como se você tivesse escolha...

-Argh, cala boca e anda.

...

**Horas antes...**

- Chegamos ! - Jake disse quando estacionou na frente de uma casa.

Ou melhor, mansão, ou sei la o que. Vou te contar, é para quem pode.

A rua estava lotada de carros - um mais luxuoso que o outro -, as pessoas que saiam deles, ou as ali fora, estavam perfeitamente vestidas, conversando, bebendo, fumando, ou só parados encarando as pessoas, todas tinham a mesma cara de "sim, sou foda, eu sei"...

- Falô Jake, já achei minha gata - Edward disse quando vimos Tanya parada na frente do lugar. - Vida! Paixão! Amor! - Ele foi gritando até chegar nela e lhe dar um beijo. Ok, quero vomitar.

Logo quando penso isso um cara vomita do meu lado...

- Vamos ? - Jake sugeriu.

- Claro...

Qual quer coisa para sair de perto do Sr. Vomito... Antes que eu vomitasse também...

Ele pegou na minha mão, entrelaçando nossos dedos, para então, me levar para dentro.

**Ouvir: Gettin' Over You (feat. Fergie, Chris Willis and LMFAO) - ****David Guetta**

Retiro o que eu disse.

Não é uma casa.

Não é uma mansão.

Nem ao menos um lugar para morar.

Parecia mais aquelas baladas fodas, que se vê em filmes, ou em seriados.

Com todas as luzes piscando, pessoas dançando na enorme pista...

- Vamos pegar algo para beber? - Ele perguntou no meu ouvido, ja que a musica estava muito alta.

Beber. Claro. Como eu não pensei nisso antes?

Certo.

Beber.

Dei um breve aceno, então ele me levou para um canto e depois para um corredor, que levava à uma outra sala, nessa tinham alguns sofás e puffs, onde varias pessoas estavam dando altos amassos... - Apelidei carinhosamente esse lugar como "pegadouro" - e virando em outro corredor - eita casa infinita - tinha um bar, com um homem e uma mulher servido. Tinham algumas pessoas pedindo algo, ou só bebendo e conversando sentados nos bacos em frente ao balcão.

- Vai querer o que? - Ele perguntou. Aqui quase não se escutava a musica.

- Hum... O que você me recomenda?

Ele deu um sorriso enorme, como se tivesse ganhando na loteria e disse:

- Espera ai que eu já volto.

Em menos de dois minutos ele volta com dois copos.

- Prontinho Bells.

Quem esta na chuva é para se molhar certo?

Pensei enquanto virava o copinho e sentia queimar por dentro.

...

**EPOV**

******Ouvir: House Party **- 3OH!3

- Baby! - Tanya disse por cima da musica alta enquanto dançávamos. - Vou la no banheiro rapidinhoooo!

- Ok! - Eu respondi.

Ela foi meio tropeçando nas pessoas, e eu fiquei dançando sozinho mesmo.

- Hey Edward! - Jane grita de frente para mim - Vejo que a cachorra largou o osso!

Isso é o meu carma?

Ou seja, tenho a Bella, e a Jane... Puxa, eu sou uma pessoa horrível, devo ter sido um dos malucos que pregaram Jesus na cruz...

- Er... Então Jane! Eu vou... Pra... Bem... O outro lado!

E fui mesmo, andei um pouco na pista, e continuei dançando.

Depois de umas quatro musicas, estranhei a demora de Tanya, e resolvi ir atras dela.

Comecei então, minha caça a Tanya. Em qual banheiro ela deve ter ido? Sera que ficou presa na fila?

Fui primeiro no de baixo, e nada. Subi as escadas - graças a Deus tinha corrimão - fui meio cambaleando até o próximo banheiro, mas uma coisa chamou minha atenção.

Tinha uma porta aberta no corredor, um dos quartos...

- Se não tiver ninguém... Posso fazer uma festinha particular com a Tanya... - Pensei alto.

Estava escuro, então eu acendi a luz.

Para minha surpresa tinha uma garota deitada.

- Bella? - Chamei.

Ela não respondeu.

Sera que essa louca já apagou?

Bem, é melhor acordar ela, assim eu tenho o quarto para mim.

- Bella! Acorda! - Eu chamava enquanto a sacudia.

- Hum..? - Ela respondeu meio grogue.

- Cara... Você ta mal...

- Humm.. - Ela murmurou, ainda sem abrir os olhos.

- Bella... Hey... - Eu chamava enquanto dava uns leves tapinhas no rosto dela.

Aos poucos seus olhos foram se abrindo e acostumando com a luz.

- Ed-dward? - Ela disse e começou a tentar se sentar.

- Isso, consegue levantar?

Foi tudo muito rápido - ou lento, e meu estado atual não permitiu que eu sentisse o tempo da forma correta.

Bella virou a cabeça e vomitou nos meus pés.

- ECA! - Gritei com vontade de vomitar também.

- Ops... - Ela disse e começou a rir.

Contei até mil mentalmente, qualquer coisa para não arrancar a cabeça dela.

Sera que o Jake colocou algo em sua bebida?

Não, eu ja disse para ele parar com essas merdas...

- É isso que da beber. Agora, é melhor você ir atras do Jake, e pedir para ele te levar embora.

- É tem razão... - Ela disse meio embolado e levantou.

Isso durou, até que ela deu um passo e caiu para frente.

- Cuidado!

- Eu to legaaal... - Ela disse tropeçando nas palavras de novo.

- Claro que esta. - Fui até ela e a ajudei a levantar. - Bella, você consegue andar?

- Eu to beeem Edward! - Ela disse brava, e foi dar outro passo só que caiu de novo.

- É.. Bem mal. Vem, eu te ajudo a encontrar o Jake - Eu disse enquanto segurava sua cintura, pegando a maior parte de seu peso.

- Por que?

- Porque meu pai me mataria se eu deixasse você sozinha nesse estado.

Onde qualquer louco pode entrar no quarto e... Não quero nem pensar.

- Você ta bêbado tambéem. - Ela disse tão embolado, e eu nem acredito que entendi.

- É, mas eu consigo andar... E formular uma frase.

Então eu vi Jake saindo sem a camisa de um do quartos..

- Jake! - Chamei aliviado que o encontrei rapidamente. Pensei que iria ficar um bom tempo com a Bella.

Ele gelou e foi virando lentamente.

- E-eddie! Meu chapa! - Ele gaguejou, parecia nervoso... Ele estava suando? Então seus olhos caíram em Bella - C-cara, você encontrou ela! É um milagre!

- É um milagre que não foi um tarado por ai. Olha, ela é problema seu to-

E antes que eu pudesse terminar de falar, uma Tanya só com sutiã e calcinha aparece na porta.

- Sua camiseta - Ela nem ao menos viu que eu estava ali.

- Er.. - Jake murmurou. E fez um gesto para a minha direção.

Tanya se virou, e instantaneamente se cobriu com a camiseta que segurava... Como seu não fosse _eu_.

- B-baby.. ? - Ela disse confusa... Como se não acreditasse que eu realmente estava ali.

Eu não sabia o que falar.

O alivio se transformou em choque, e depois raiva, choque... Confesso que até uma pontada de tristeza, pela traição do meu melhor amigo, e a minha namorada. Mas o sentimento vencedor - por hora - foi a raiva.

- Edward.. Não é o que parece - Tanya disse.

Por que sempre dizem isso? Principalmente quando _é_ o que parece.

Mas antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa. Bella vomitou nela.

- Ops... - Bella disse com a mão na boca, e depois começou a rir, igual quando vomitou em mim.

...

* * *

**E isso é tudo pessoal (:**

**Desculpem a demora, outra vez, é que não deu mesmo.**

**E a line ta mó ocupada, então eu estou sozinha *seca lagriminha* logo estamos sem a magia dela para editar os capítulos :/**

**Obrigada a quem continua lendo, quem comentou, e que chegou agora! haha.**

**Até o próximo.**


	20. 17 Aventuras da madrugada

**EPOV**

Depois que Bella vomitou, eu sai de perto dos dois.

Não tinha muita coisa para se dizer afinal. E Bella disse tudo por mim... Eu não acho que me daria bem falando algo, eu me sentia traído, pelas pessoas que eu mais confiava.

Tanya voltou para o quarto, procurando suas roupas para vir atras de mim, um lado meu pensou, o lado que insistia em sentir algo por ela, o lado que tinha a esperança de que ela se importava comigo. Mas eu não sei dizer ao certo. Já que sai de la o mais rápido possível.

Coloquei Bella no carona e fui para o meu lugar - sorte que eu não estava bêbado... Ok... Não tanto, dava para dirigir sem problemas.

Enquanto dirigia foi impossível não pensar em Tanya, principalmente em Jake... Nos momentos que eu passei com ele...

**9 anos antes...**

_- Passa o dinheiro do lanche Cullen - Um dos meninos mais velhos mandou._

_- Ei! Deixa ele em paz seu mané! - Um garoto disse, ficando na minha frente._

_- Não se meta! Passa logo Cullen._

_Eu olhei meio perdido para eles, sem saber se entregava ou não._

_Então o garoto que tinha me defendido deu um empurrão do outro. Ele caiu no chão, depois olhou com medo para nós e saiu correndo._

_- Hey, você esta bem?_

_- T-to sim - Respondi._

_Será que esse novo garoto ia querer meu dinheiro agora?_

_- Prazer, eu sou Jake - Ele disse com um sorriso e estendeu a mão._

_- E-edward - Respondi apertando a sua._

Ri com a lembrança... As coisas mudaram um pouco para o meu lado agora...

**4 anos antes...**

_- Jake... E-eu não sei o que fazer! - Eu disse nervoso no telefone._

_- Respira Edward... Onde ela esta? _

_- La na sala de cinema, eu disse que ia no banheiro._

_- Ok..._

_- Jake, eu não podia dar meu primeiro beijo com _ela_, se ela não gostar, vai falar para todo mundo e-_

_- Edward! Respira cara... É puro instinto... Se ela não gostar, manda para a puta que pariu._

_Respirei fundo._

_- Ok, você esta certo._

_- Claro que estou. - Ele disse depois deu uma risadinha. - Agora volta la,__ e me deixa orgulhoso._

_- Sim senhor. - Rimos. Suspirei - Valeu Jake._

_- Que nada irmão._

_Desliguei me sentindo mais confiante._

Com essa lembrança uma lagrima traiçoeira escapou...

Soltei uma mão do volante e sequei rapidamente...

Então Bella resmungou "droga de banco idiota" pulou para o banco de trás, e acabou dormindo outra vez.

Foi impossível não rir disso.

Ela conseguia ser fofa as vezes... Até quando vomitava nos outros.

Ri ainda mais pensando nisso...

_Você por acaso não esta gostando dela? Esta? _

A voz do meu pai veio em minha cabeça...

O que?

Eu realmente pensei isso?

É A BELLA! Peloamordedeus.

Argh, devo estar mal mesmo pela traição... Só pode.

Então o carro foi diminuindo a velocidade...

Quando fui ver... Gasolina acabando, e a gente estava _muito_ longe de casa.

**BPOV**

- Tem certeza de que nós não vamos cair? - Olhei para ele com um certo medo.

- Claro Bella, essa nuvem é mais segura que muito avião por ai - Ele me deu um sorriso animador.

- Tudo bem Gohan confio em você.

- Ok, então aproveite a viagem!

Então ele deixou a nuvem de cabeça para baixo, e eu cai.

- AAAAAAAAAH! - Eu gritava tentando me segurar em algo mas eu estava NO AR! caindo em queda livre.

Eu ia morreeeer!

- Bella! Bella! - Gohan gritava em "falso" pânico, porque ele não fez nada para ajudar!

- SEU FILHO DA PUTA MENTIROSO! - Gritei, acabei sentando e bati minha cabeça em algo.

Quando eu fiz isso descobri duas coisas...

Primeira: Era um sonho - Dãaan!

Segunda: A tal coisa em que bati minha cabeça, era a cabeça de Edward.

- Nossa! Você realmente é uma cabeça dura! - Edward dizia enquanto massageava o local da batida.

- Digo o mesmo - Resmunguei fazendo o mesmo.

Então começamos a rir da nossa estupidez.

- Então... Quem é o filho da puta mentiroso? - Ele me perguntou, sua voz ficou diferente, e como estava escuro no carro, não deu para ver direito sua expressão.

- Gohan... - Eu disse sentindo vergonha, por ainda sonhar com esse desenho...

- Gohan? Do _Dragon Ball_? - Ele perguntou um pouco surpreso.

- É...

Então ele riu ainda mais do que antes.

- Já terminou? - Eu disse começando a me irritar.

Incrível como só o Edward conseguia passar de possivelmente legal para insuportável em segundos.

- Me diga Bella, por que ele é um filho da puta?

- Não tenho que te responder. - Cruzei os braços e virei o rosto.

- Ah, qual é, para de ser chata. Fala vai.

- Edward, por que você parou de dirigir? Nós não estamos em casa. - Olhei pela janela, só para ter certeza.

- É... Bem... Bella. Aconteceu uma coisa...

- Uma coisa? Que tipo de coisa? - Me virei e tentei encara-lo, mas só tínhamos a luz da lua.

- Er... Água? - Ele disse oferecendo uma garrafinha de água, fugindo do assunto.

Mas eu estava sedenta...

- Valeu - Ele realmente acha que escapou? - E então, o que aconteceu? - Perguntei depois de um bom gole.

- Bem... - Ele disse coçando a nuca.

Esperei ele terminar e nada.

- Edward Cullen, o que você fez? - Perguntei começando a entrar em pânico.

- Na verdade... Foi o que eu _não fiz_.

- E o que você não fez? - Perguntei enquanto colocava a garrafinha vazia em um canto.

Ele não respondeu.

Coloquei minhas mãos no rosto e murmurei:

- Diga de uma vez.

Não diga isso, não seja isso, seja outra cois-

- Estamos sem gasolina.

É, ele disse.

- E...? - Deixei no ar.

- E o que Bella? Não tem 'e...' tem o 'a gente se fodeu' isso tem.

- Seu otimismo me comove - Falei com sarcasmo - A quanto tempo estamos nessa?

- Hum... Que horas são?

Peguei meu celular, e vi rapidamente que eram duas da manhã. Ótimo.

- Duas.

- Ah, antes do carro parar, eu escutei no radio que eram 01:32.

- Estamos a meia hora no meio do nada?

- É...

- E quando você teve a brilhante ideia de me acordar?

- Quando ficou chato ficar sozinho no escuro...

- Não ligou para ninguém? Amigo, guincho.. Taxi! Nada?

- Meu celular ta sem bateria...

É claro, estamos falando com o Edward, colocar gasolina e carregar o celular, para que?

- E o que vamos fazer agora "óh grande Edward."

- Hum... Sei la - É pensei que ele fosse dizer isso mesmo - Liga para algum desses que você falou.

- É por que eu _sempre _ando com esses números no celular.

- OK então, "óh grande Bella" o que faremos?

Peguei meu celular para tentar ligar para alguém, mas estava sem sinal.

- Sem sinal...

- Já sei! - Edward disse animado - Podemos andar por ai... Até encontrar um posto, ou alguém.

Não foi a melhor das ideias, mas era o que nós tínhamos.

- Ok... - Concordei.

Ele levantou o banco da frente, e depois abriu a porta.

Quando senti o frio de fora, automaticamente me abracei e gritei:

- Fecha isso! Eu vou morrer!

- Quem mada vir com uma roupa assim?

- Sua irmã!

- É... Entendi agora - Ele disse depois deu um risinho.

- Anda Edward! Fecha a porta, e isso _não_ é engraçado.

- Ah, vamos logo Bella, eu te do meu casaco. Ok?

- Ok... - Respondi.

Vesti o casaco pesado, e sai do carro batendo os dentes.

Ele não cobria minhas pernas, mas a meia calça ajudou um _pouco_.

Foi impossível não dar uma fungada naquele cheiro maravilhoso que vinha... Que perfume era esse meu Deus. Edward sempre usou ele?

- Obrigada... - Agradeci enquanto começávamos a andar.

...

Estávamos andando a um tempinho... E nesse tempinho Edward não parava de reclamar coisas como: "Ah, to cansado" ou "Bella, vão roubar meu bebê" ou "Os ladrões da floresta vão nos sequestrar" ou "Bella vamos voltar? Tem gente má ai fora" ou o pior - sim tem coisa pior - "será que os duendes da floresta já estão caçando?"

Ele devia parar de ver esses filmes...

Eu já estava de saco cheio!

- AAAAH! Quanto tempo faz que a gente esta andando? - Edward resmungou.

- Hum.. - Peguei meu celular, que continuava sem sinal - Agora faz exatamente... 30 minutos.

- SÓ! Parece que foi toda vida!

- Edward! Percebeu que você reclama de mais?

- Bella, percebeu que você fala de mais? Não acredito que eu sugeri isso.

- Não acredito que eu concordei.

- Há, como se você tivesse escolha...

- Argh, cala boca e anda.

- Sua delicadeza é impressionante.

- Há.

Então veio um vento que quase me matou de tão frio.

Sorte estar com o casaco dele pensei.

Era estranho o fato de Edward estar fazendo algo bom para mim...

Quando pensei isso, lembrei da festa, e dos últimos acontecimentos.

Então parei de andar.

**EPOV**

- O que foi Bella? - Perguntei quando vi que ela parou de andar.

**Elephant Gun - Beirut**

Sem mais nem menos, ele me abraça forte e sussurra no meu ouvido:

- Obrigada por tudo que você fez Edward. Mesmo.

Ela deve ter lembrado do que aconteceu... Pensei.

Me afastei um pouco e a encarei, ficando a centímetros do seu rosto.

- Disponha.. - Sussurrei.

Alguma força dentro de mim assumiu o controle.

Não sei dizer ao certo.

Só sei que minhas mãos ganharam vida e - tremendo um pouco - foram para cada lado de seu rosto gelado.

E então acabei com a nossa pequena distancia, juntando nossos lábios.

...

* * *

**REVIEWS!** (aqui para quem não tem conta :D)

**Joan Swift:**

Seja bem vinda! haha

aaaaaaa! obrigada gata, espero que goste deste... e do próximo, do depois do próximo... enfim, do resto :P hahaha

beijoos até o próximo :D

**juu:**

Obaaaa!

Obrigada! e o que achou desse? hehe

até o próximo gata (:

beijoos

**maa cullen:**

haha, né, resolvi tirar as teias de aranha daqui (finalmente)

desculpa :/ era querer X tempo

ée, mas nesse eu acho que me empolguei... hehe

beeeijos, até o próximo =D

* * *

**Gostei de ver que vocês não me abandonaram!**

**Obrigada mesmo gente :D**

**Viram como fui rápida?**

**To pensando em postar toda segunda... vamos ver se vai dar né, hehe**

**Mas... (como toda história tem um 'mas') só se vocês comentarem, ok?**

**É :T preciso saber se estão gostando, e se não estão, preciso saber o que fazer para melhorar (não sei se consigo a line de volta *chora*)**

**Lembram dos três pontinhos?**

**Rápido e fácil**

**Beijos e até o próximo!**


	21. 18 Aventuras da madrugada parte II

**EPOV**

E então acabei com a nossa pequena distancia, juntando nossos lábios.

Rocei meus lábios de leve nos dela, e me deliciei com a eletricidade que parecia vir de seu corpo para o meu. Com uma mão em suas costas, a puxei para mais perto, dando um selinho demorado. Me afastei um pouco, só para olhar em seus olhos, para saber se podia continuar, mas eles estavam fechados. Então levei isso como um sim.

Aprofundei mais um pouco o beijo, e encostei minha língua em seus lábios, em um pedido para entrar...

Foi então que faróis de carro nos iluminaram, fazendo com que a magia do momento se acabasse. Nos separamos rapidamente, como se tivéssemos acabado de levar um choque.

- Heeeeeey! - Uma garota gritou da janela do carro.

Ela segurava uma garrafa de vidro, e como não tinha nada escrito nela, não identifiquei o que tinha dentro - água ou suco, já sei que não eram -, e sua maquiagem estava um pouco borrada... Dando à ela uma aparência meio medonha...

- Oi...? - Respondi incerto.

- Você ta perdido! ? - Ela perguntou, gritando outra vez, e logo em seguida, deu um bom gole na garrafa.

- Vadia, da para parar de gritar? - Um cara no banco de trás - com a voz um pouco afeminada - disse abaixando sua janela.

Sua cabeça era raspada em volta, deixando apenas um pouco de cabelo em cima. Era meio jogado para o lado, e quando escorregava, ele dava uma das jogadinhas de cabelo alá Justin Bieber.

- Não siii meeta _querida. - _A garota disse, ou tentou. A aparência medonha combinado com voz embolada, eram a combinação perfeita.

- Bem.. Eu não quero atra-

- Que nada gato... - Uma outra garota no banco de trás apareceu - e ela conseguia ser mais medonha que a outra, só que essa não estava tão bêbada -, me olhando de cima a baixo - Mas então.. Esta mesmo perdido?

A julgar que estamos andando numa estrada deserta, no meio do _nada,_ ás duas e pouco da manhã_... _É algumas pessoas devem fazer isso porque gostam...

- _Estamos_ sim... - Respondi dando enfase no "estamos" - Meu carro fico sem gasolina, então _estamos_ andando atrás de algum posto, ou algum lugar para usar o telefone.

- Ai.. Que interessante... - Ela disse dando uma olhada para Bella agora. Isso! Ache que eu e ela temos algo. Se bem.. Que eles viram nós dois juntos... E pensando nisso, o que foi aquilo meu Deus? - Entrem - A voz dela me tirou dos pensamentos - A gente da carona até um lugarzinho com telefone. - Então ela piscou.

Isso mesmo meu caro, minha cara. Aquilo piscou para mim.

_Piscou._

Eu precisava agir.

- Hum.. Não precisa... _Estamos bem_, sabe? - Puxei Bella para mais perto segurando sua mão - Nós _dois_... _Juntos._ Mas obri-

- Que nadaaaaaa! Venham! - A garota da frente gritou bebendo mais um pouco. Alguém deveria tirar a bebida dela, e a maquiagem também. Sinto que terei pesadelos com esses rostos.

Dei uma olhada para Bella que estava esmagando minhas pobres mãos. Ela me olhou de volta com uma expressão de "nem fodendo eu entro ai."

E para falar a verdade, eu não queria entrar _mesmo._

- Vem... Entrem - A garota de trás disse me puxando, sem dar chance para que eu negasse, ou falasse alguma coisa... Da onde veio essa força?

E estávamos no carro - puxei Bella também, não ia ficar sozinho -, o jogo começou. Façam suas apostas.

- Eu sou a Suze, esse - Ela mostrou o motorista, ele era careca e usava uma roupa toda de couro preto, parecia ser um metaleiro do mal, mas nunca se sabe, vai que ele é gay também né - é o Duncan, o esse é o Jack - Ela apontou para o outro cara no banco de trás, e-

- E eu sou a Anna... Ao seu dispor... - Outra piscada.

- Edward, me chamo Edward e essa é a Bella.

Me aproximei mais de Bella, que agora tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto. Ó_timo. _Divirta-se as minhas custas.

Não tem como piorar.

- Edward... - Anna disse com a voz um pouco mais rouca enquanto colocava uma mão na minha coxa.

É realmente _tem_ como piorar.

- Entãao Eddie! Posso te chamar assim? - Suze perguntou mas antes que eu pudesse responder ela continuou - Você namora?

Vejamos. Não namoro faz algumas horas...

Dessa vez, quando pensei nisso, não fiquei triste, ou deprimido, ou revoltado... Fiquei _aliviado_, é isso mesmo. Vendo agora, a Tanya era como uma parte podre na minha vida, e eu acabei de limpa-la.

O _foda_, é que o produto de limpeza foi meu melhor amigo.

Ok, foco Edward, você tem que responder, e você _precisa_ de uma namorada agora.

- Sim... - Respondi.

- Homem ou mulher? É essa garota ai? - Anna perguntou apressada.

- Por que? Ta interessada _querida_? - Suze perguntou sem me dar chance de falar. E quem sou eu para reclamar.

- Me recuso a descer ao seu nível para responder Vadia - Ela respondeu colocando sua franja no lugar. - Então, _Eddie_, vamos voltar para nosso papo. - Ela deu um sorrisinho e se aproximou mais - Homem... Ou _mulher_.

- Mulher... - Bella, me desculpa, mas eu tinha que tirar o meu da reta - É a Bella aqui.

- Sou? - Ela perguntou meio baixo.

Apertei forte sua mão e disse:

- Estamos juntos a três anos, eu sou _louco_ por ela - Dei um olhar de "me salva!" Para ela.

- É ele é mesmo muito, mas muito _louco_ - Ela me encarou de volta esmagando minha mão.

**BPOV**

Primeiro me ajuda - o que eu realmente agradeço muito -, depois me beija do _nada_, depois me enfia em carros alheios com gente estranha, e quando a gente podia estar perto de sair do meio do nada, ele mente que é meu namorado, fazendo com que elas nos expulsassem do carro.

- Como eu ia saber que elas iam chutar a gente para fora? !

- Não sei, vai ver a forma que elas te comiam com os olhos, ou flertavam!

- Mas eu não tinha como saber que ia para fora!

- Você não devia ter falado aquilo!

- E queria que eu fizesse o que? Beijado aquela coisa pela carona? Por favor Bella!

- O que custa dar um beijinho nela, boca é boca, podia fingir que era uma garota bonita!

Como homem gosta de complicar as coisas.

- Vou fingir que você não disse isso, sério. Me recuso a pensar em mim, e aquela coisa.. Argh.

- Ela parecia ser legal, um pouco carente e alcoolizada, mas legal.

- De qualquer forma, eu nunca beijaria aquilo.

- Nunca diga nunca. E seria melhor do que ficar andando ás três da manhã _ainda_ no meio do NADA!

- Ah, começou o barraco! - Ele gritou de volta.

- Cala boca Edward. - Eu disse ficando de costas para ele e de braços cruzados.

- Haha, fugindo da treta Bella.

- Cala. A. Boca. - Repeti.

- Cala boca você.

Então ele começou a rir. Só o Edward mesmo.

- Do que você rindo agora zé ruela? - Perguntei enquanto me virava.

- A gente brigando agora me lembrou deles. - Ele disse e riu mais.

Tudo bem, foi um _pouco_ engraçado.

- Para de gritar vadia - Ele disse imitando o cara.

- Para você _querida_ - Imitei a garota.

Então rimos juntos.

- Não acredito que fui assediado.

- Traumatizou _Eddie_?

- Não me chama assim, por favor.

- Óh, você prefere Edwinho?

- Bella... Eu odeio apelidos, pára, é sério.

- Hum... O Bilú ta falando sério? - Eu disse com aquela voz que a gente faz quando esta falando com um bebê.

- Quem. Te. Contou? - Ele disse pausadamente com os dentes serrados.

Eu não aguentei e comecei a rir. A cara dele foi muito boa.

Tinha sido Alice é claro. Quando Edward fez cinco anos ganhou um ursinho, e o chamou de bilú. Ia para todo canto com ele, até mesmo na escolinha. Até ai tudo bem, mas então ele continuou indo com o bilú para a escola quando foi para a quinta série, e continuou até o começo da sétima - que foi quando Alice disse que ele mudou -, os seus coleguinhas o chamavam de bilú, por causa do ursinho. Não consigo não rir, ao imaginar Edward com seu inseparável ursinho bilú.

- Um passarinho... - Eu disse rindo mais um pouco.

Então ele apertou meus pulsos juntos e me encarou.

- Eu era pequeno.

- Bil... Edward, não precisa se explicar. Todos nós tivemos um ursinho, e é claro levávamos ele para tudo que é canto. Alguns largam o ursinho cedo, outros... Esperam mais... - Ri um pouco mais no final, mas algo em sua expressão me assustou.

O que me fez rir ainda mais. É bom estar do outro lado para variar.

E pela luz da lua, deu para ver que ele estava vermelho.

- Eu não vou discutir isso com você. Vamos logo.

- Ok.. Bilú.

- Pára...

- Desculpa, não consigo resistir. Em alguns lugares eles dão um nome para isso... Como é mesmo? Ah, lembrei, _vingança._ É bom descobrir seus segredos Eddie.

- Falando em descobrir segredos.. Você não falou aquelas coisas lá, lembra?

- Que coisas? Ta ficando louco? - Respondi nervosa.

É claro que eu lembrei. Aquele dia em que ficamos presos no elevador, cada um contava três coisas de si, que ninguém sabia... É, quando se fica preso numa caixa, da nisso.

- Sei que você lembra. Anda, conta.

- Nossa.. Cadê a briga de três minutos atrás?

- Bella, eu te contei lembra?

- Não te obriguei. - Cruzei meus braços.

Ele deu um suspiro.

- Bem.. Eu vou ter que te obrigar então... - Ele disse e um sorriso maléfico apareceu em seus lábios.

- Ed-edward... O que você esta pensando em fazer? - Perguntei me afastando.

- Pensando não... - Então ele veio para cima de mim, e me colocou em seu ombro de cabeça para baixo, e é claro me arrancando um gritinho bem fino e escroto - Estou fazendo, agora conte!

- ME COLOCA NO CHÃO, ou...!

- Ou...?

- OU EU VOU GRITAR!

Com essa ele riu escandalosamente.

- Ótimo, porque _muita_ gente vai te ouvir.

- Posso atrair os ladrões da floresta, ou os duendes!

- Haha, você sabe que eu falei aquelas coisas brincando. - Ele disse, mas mesmo assim, tenho certeza de que senti sua cabeça virando para os lados.

- ME LARGA PORRA!

- Não, não não. Isso é muito divertido.

PARA QUEM?

- EU VOU CAIR E MORRER!

- Cair até vai, mas morrer? Nossa Bella, você tem ossos de vidro?

- DESCULPA SE SOU DELICADA!

- Não vai contar mesmo?

- Não.

- Ok, vamos continuar indo. - Ele disse enquanto andava para frente.

- É isso? Vou ficar aqui?

- Até falar.

- Você vai cansar a qualquer minuto.

- Ou não.

...

- Que horas são? - Perguntei quase dormindo.

- Sei la.

- Ainda não cansou? Edwaaaard, meu sangue esta na cabeça! É horrível!

- Não... Você é le- - Ele parou no meio que estava falando. - ESTAMOS SALVOS! - Ele gritou feliz.

- Sério? O que houve? Alguém chegou? É conhecido? É um telefone publico? Fala logo Edward!

- É um bar! Podemos usar o telefone. - Ele disse e voltou a andar.

- Não sei não Edward, um bar desses nem deve ser confiável.

- Relaxa, já estive em lugares piores, e acredite, não tem como nossa noite ficar pior.

- Ta bom! Mas me coloca no chão, já cansei da proximidade com a sua bunda.

- Ah, eu sei que você esta adorando.

- Ha-ha - Ri sem humor.

Então ele me colocou no chão.

Fiquei meio tonta mas ele me segurou. E assim que consegui ficar em pé sem ajuda dei um tapa na cabeça dele.

- NUNCA MAIS FAÇA ISSO! - Puxei seus cabelos da nuca - Ouviu bem? !

- Ouvi, ouvi, ouvi.. Agora soltaa! Dóóói!

Soltei e fui caminhando rápido até o bar, antes dele fazer outra coisa comigo.

Parei em frente olhando para a fachada, Edward chegou alguns segundos depois e ficou olhando comigo.

O lugar estava mais podre do que qualquer outra coisa, devia ter no minimo mil anos. O nome era _MOR_, e o "R" estava meio torto, quase caindo... Então um velho com uma barba enorme e branca, jaqueta de motoqueiro, calça de couro, com todos os acessórios e tatuagens do mal sai de la batendo a porta, fazendo com que o "R" balançasse um pouco.

- Mor... Curti, curti, parece bacaninha.

- Edward, o mor vai virar "mo" se mais alguém bater essa porta, eu não confio ai, vamos encontrar outro lugar. - Eu disse enquanto dava meia volta.

- Ta louca! - Ele disse segurando meu braço - Eu não sei se você percebeu, mas estamos no meio do NADA! Para esquerda tem mato, direita tem mato, para frente alguma possibilidade remota de encontrar algo perto, e para trás, tudo que você viu. Nossa salvação é esse lugar, que seja Mor, ou Mo, ou sei la!

- Então vai sozinho, eu vou continuar andando - Eu disse tentando soltar meu braço.

- Eu to cansando! Com sono e dor de cabeça. Gastei muito esforço pessoal para te manter viva, não vou deixar você sair por ai sozinha. Então entra na porra do bar agora Isabella!

Eu já vi o Edward feliz, irritado, até mesmo triste. Mas o modo como ele falou, eu nunca o tinha visto assim... Deu para ver que ele não estava brincando.

Nesse momento escutamos uns gritos vindo do mato.

Dei um pulo com o susto, soltei meu braço rapidamente de seu aperto - que estava começando a doer - e entrei naquela espelunca.

- Droga de garoto que consegue tudo que quer.

- Sou foda. - Ele disse com um sorriso torto.

- Avassalador... - Murmurei sarcasticamente sob a respiração.

* * *

**Zigdim, Zigdim, Zgdim, sou foda (8)**

**ainda é segunda people!**

**haha**

**desculpem, como eu disse, é escola, é curso, é trabalho, são ensaios é o fim do tempo livre**

**loucura, loucura, hahahaha**

**prontinho, postadinho,**

**amanhã eu respondo as lindas reviews de vocês, se eu for responder agora não vai ser mais segunda... huashauhsauhs, e a tia ta com sono, e cansada, hehe**

**para quem não tem a continha aqui, eu vou postar um cap só respondendo, ou posto esse de novo, eu vejo na hora amores.**

**é isso ae**

**até o próximo (não prometo datas, sério, mas depois que gravar eu fico menos ocupada, ou não hmm)**

**vou me resolver aqui e mando um radio para vocês, HAHA**

**obrigada quem ta acompanhando, que é chego agora, quem comenta :D**

**obrigada meeeeeeeesmo, amei cada review!**

**beijos povo do meu tum tum!**

**Tia Pa adora vocês :***


	22. Reviews!

**As respostas amores :D**

**Fanytah:**

haushuashuahs, aee adoro o Gohan, Dragon Ball foi um dos desenhos da minha infância (que nostalgia)

obrigada mesmooo, haha

beijoos!

atée o próximo :DD

**Ana Krol:**

obrigadaaaaa !

é.. Devem mesmo, HAHAHA

beeeijos, e continue lendo!

até o próximo :*

**GabiBarbosa:**

Prontinho gata,

postado, eae o que achou ?

beeeijos e até o próximo :)

**naryae:**

aaae, obrigada (:

sou má muahaha

até o próximoo

beijos :*

**Joan Swift:**

não mesmo, eles são uó

mas fazer o que né?

pelo menos eles perceberam logo :D

beeem... agora irão acontecer coisitchas muiiito interessantes, HAHAHAHA

postarei em breve!

beeeijos e até o próximo :*

**Pixel:**

meeesmo? AAh, que bom que você esta gostandooo! haha

séerio?

que legal meu!

nunca tive uma festa surpresa *violino tocando ao fundo* sabe.. eu sempre quis ma- ok parei, hahaha

nossa! eu sou a Alice das minhas amigas/irmãs, elas se irritam as vezes quando estamos no shopping ai eu vejo uma roupa foda e do um ataque

elas me amam mesmo assim, hunf haha

e como fooi a festa?

conta ai (:

beijoooos, e até o próximo!

**maa cullen:**

eu tambéeem (:

foi meio difícil escrever isso, não sou boa com detalhes, hehe

obrigadaaaa!

olha, foi rápido né? haha

e eu postei segunda, faltando meia hora para terça, mas postei, HAHA

beeeeeijos, até o próximo

**Prontinhoooo *-***

**orbrigada a todos!**

**como eu disse, não tenho data para o próximo,**

**TENTAREI segunda de novo, só não prometo nada, hehe**

**beijooos tenham uma boa semana!**


	23. 19 Aventuras da madrugada parte III

**EPOV**

**Creedence Clearwater Revival: Someday Never Comes**

- Então... Ta com fome? - Perguntei quando sentamos em uma mesa.

Não estava totalmente lotado, mas tinha bastante gente até... Para um lugar que ficava... Sei la, onde judas tomava danone... As paredes eram todas escuras, e isso dava ao lugar um ar de mistério... Tinham umas quatro mesas, e mais os bancos na frente do balcão.

- Edward - Bella chegou mais perto falando baixo e olhando para os lados - Eu não vou comer aqui!

- Por que? - Perguntei me aproximando também.

- Porque é nojento! Não esta vendo esse lugar?

- Ah, Bella, não descrimine o Mor, aposto que é limpinho.

- Eu juro que vi uma baratinha passar por aquela porta! - Ela apontou uma porta por onde uma mulher estava saindo com uma bandeja.

Sua expressão foi hilária.

- Vão pedir alguma coisa? - Uma mulher perguntou.

O que ela estava fazendo em um lugar desses? Sério.

Ela tinha cabelos pretos, presos em um rabo de cavalo. Seus olhos eram azuis, e ela era simplesmente muito linda. Melhor do que muita modelo por ai.

- Er... - Bella murmurou olhando um cardápio. Na verdade era um pedaço de papel meio molhado e rasgado, mas quem se prende aos detalhes não é? - Eu... - Ela dizia olhando ao seu redor, mais especificamente no local onde a _baratinha_ tinha entrado - Nada obrigada. - Ela concluiu com um sorriso amarelo.

- E você? - Ela perguntou para mim, só que ela não sorriu.

Isso mesmo. Sem sorrisos, piscadas, insinuações, olhares, mexidas no cabelo. NADA.

O que, ela não me acha bonito? Qual deve ser o problema dela?

- O que você me recomenda? - Eu disse jogando um pouco de charme. Ela não _tinha _como resistir. Não que eu quisesse, mas mulher nenhuma resiste a mim. Só estou tentando provar essa teoria.

- Bem, a surpresa do Bill ta saindo muito - Ela respondeu sem muito interesse olhando para o seu bloquinho.

- E o que tem nisso? - Perguntei com um sorriso.

Ela me olhou sem muito interesse e disse:

- É surpresa criança.

Meu sorriso se desfez em segundos.

Criança? Ela disse isso mesmo?

Bella riu.

Ha-ha. -.-

- Pode trazer dois - Eu disse encarando Bella que tentava disfarçar a risada.

- E para beber?

- Duas cervejas.

- Ok. - Ela disse e se foi.

- Tsc tsc - Ela disse sorrindo ainda. Eu ia falar um coisa em minha defesa mas ela continuou - Isso é para você não é. Porque eu não vou comer.

- Medo?

- Claro! Não sei o que tem nessa surpresa, nem sei quem é o Bill.

- Nunca ouviu dizer que, o que não mata engorda?

- Exatamente. Tenho medo de morrer.

- Ah, no máximo você vomita, ou fica com cagote.

- Nossa, ótimo. Corra o risco sozinho.

- Você precisa comer algo Bella - Eu disse, agora sem brincadeiras, ou provocações.

Ficamos quietos... Apenas escutando a musica que tocava... Que já estava me cansando...

Uns cinco minutos depois uma outra mulher veio trazer nosso pedido.

Seu cabelo loiro com mechas escuras estava em um rabo de cavalo também. Não dava para não olhar para o rosto dela. Não por beleza... Mas sim, pela verruga enorme que tinha na ponta de seu queixo. Aquilo era nojento, e tinha uns pelinhos. Mas de _tão_ nojento e feio, não dava para parar de olhar...

Ela saiu dizendo que qualquer coisa era só chamar, e me deu uma piscadinha.

Isso, _ela_ gostou de mim... Eu mereço viu.

Olhei para a tal surpresa. E tive uma surpresa!

Tinha uma cara ótima!

Era um hambúrguer normal, como todos que eu já tinha visto. Onde estava a surpresa?

- Isso parece bom... - Eu ia dizendo mas quando olhei para cima, vi que Bella já estava comendo.

- Isso é perfeito! - Ela disse com a boca cheia. - Meu Deus!

Resolvi experimentar também.

HUMMMMMMMMMM.

Bill, não sei quem é você, mas cara... Você tem _o dom._

Em poucos minutos já tínhamos terminado. Bella foi tentar ligar para algum táxi ou algo assim.

- O taxista disse que vai demorar umas três horas, porque o lugar é muito longe. - Ela disse se sentando novamente.

- Entendi...

- Mais alguma coisa? - A mulher da verruga perguntou.

- Não, não. Obrigado - Respondi. - Pode trazer a conta.

- Aqui - Ela disse e me passou.

Coloquei a mão no bolso para pegar minha carteira mas eu não achei. Olhe no outro e nada.

- Pensando bem... Vou querer mais uma cerveja - Ela foi buscar, quando já estava longe eu disse - Bella... Temos um pequeno probleminha...

- Ah não, não gosto quando você fala isso...

- É... Bem, eu não acho minha carteira... Ela deve ter ficado no carro. Você tem alguma coisa ai?

- Nada.

- Fodeu.

- E se a gente sair de fininho? - Ela sugeriu.

- Nossa Bella. Não esperava isso de você.

- Argh. Vamos logo Edward. A gente fica em um cantinho e quando o táxi aparecer a gente vai embora. Eu vou primeiro, ok? Da uns segundos e vem.

- Ok.

Ela saiu meio nervosa olhando para os lados. Comédia.

Quando ela estava la fora, eu disfarcei e sai também, só que mais tranquilo - não era a primeira vez que eu fazia isso -, até dei um aceno para um carinha do bar.

- Prontinho - Eu disse quando a alcancei alguns metros na frente do bar.

- Ai meu Deus. Eu dei um calote no bar, eu vou ser presa, isso vai aparecer na minha ficha, nenhuma faculdade vai me aceitar, eu vou acabar trabalhando no Mor, e quando eu vier já vai ser Mo - Como ela disse isso tudo sem parar para respirar?

- Bella! Calma mulher! - Eu disse segurando em seus ombros, sentindo aquela eletricidade outra vez.

E então, de novo fui me aproximando dela.

Não dava para controlar isso, em um momento eu queria irrita-la até vomitar de tanto rir, em outro eu queria arrancar a cabeça dela, mas _em outros_ como agora, eu só queria beija-la até meus lábios doerem... E ela parecia ter sentido também. Eu espero pelo menos. Ser o único assim ia ser... Triste?

Mas é a BELLA!

Eu devo estar mal. É culpa da surpresa do Bill, meus pais, o governo...

Cheguei mais perto e quando estava quase encostando meus lábios nos seus...

- ALI! AQUELES DOIS! - Uma voz de mulher gritou.

Então dois caras enormes nos levaram de volta ao Mor.

- Eu não acredito que isso esta acontecendo comigo! Tire suas mãos de mim! Meu tio é advogado, eu conheço meus direitos.

- Bella! Calma! Eles não vão fazer nada.

- Como você sabe! Eles podem nos matar e enterrar nossos ossos! Nunca mais seremos encontrados.

O cara que estava levando a Bella estava disfarçando muito para não cair na gargalhada, e pelo modo como o que estava me levando se mexia, estava do mesmo jeito.

Nos levaram para dentro de novo. Um dos caras entrou primeiro, minutos depois nos colocaram para dentro.

Tinha um homem muito gordo sentado na cadeira, ele fez um gesto para que nos sentássemos em sua frente.

- Bem garotos, não gosto quando não pagam... Não é bom para os negócios... Não sem um bom motivo é claro. - Vou te falar, esse cara me dava calafrios... E... Quantos " não" ele falou mesmo?

- Er...

- Não responda Edward! Meu tio Harry sempre me disse que nunca deve-

- Bella, cala a boca - Eu disse nervoso.

- Cala a boca você. Eu estou tentando ajudar. Depois não diga que eu não avisei.

- Garota eu n-

- Você não manda em mim Edward. - Ela disse cortando o cara.

É, depois dessa, acho que fodeu de vez.

- Bella! Não interrompa o cara - Falei com os dentes trincados e com um sorriso amarelo.

- Ma-

Levantei e fui para atrás de Bella, coloquei minha mão na boca dela e me virei para o cara.

Contei a nossa história, deixando de lado os detalhes é claro enquanto isso Bella se contorcia para tirar a minha mão, mas sem sucesso.

- Hum.. Entendo. - Ele disse - De qualquer forma não vou deixar vocês saírem sem pagar. Vou colocar vocês dois para lavar os pratos até o táxi chegar.

- Obrigado - Isso era melhor do que eu pensei... Ou o que Bella pensou.

- Garota, você realmente achou que eu ia matar vocês... Só porque não pagaram a conta?

- Uhum - Ela murmurou sobre a minha mão.

O cara começou a rir, e eu ri junto.

- Ai! - Exclamei quando ela mordeu a minha mão.

- TOM! - O cara chamou.

- Sim senhor - O cara que tinha me levado entrou.

- Leve os dois para a cozinha, vão lavar os pratos.

- Ok.

- Meu rapaz - O cara disse quando estávamos saindo - Controle sua garota.

Antes que Bella falasse qualquer coisa, eu tapei sua boca de novo e respondi:

- Pode deixar.

...

Bella lavava eu enxaguava, e colocava na pilha do lado.

Bella lavava eu enxaguava, e colocava na pilha do lado.

Bella lavava eu enxaguava, e colocava na pilha do lado.

Depois de horas fazendo isso - sim, horas - sem conversar nem nada, eu comecei a viajar nas ideias até que... SEM QUERER! Eu juro! Uma coisa importante, vamos la cara, você consegue... Meu cabelo, juro pelo meu cabelo que molhei a Bella com a mangueirinha de enxaguar SEM QUERER.

Mesmo sendo SEM QUERER, foi engraçado para porra mano.

Cai na gargalhada sem culpa.

- Qual o seu problema? ! - Ela gritava nervosa. E depois começou a falar um monte de coisas, mas eu não conseguia parar de olhar para seus lábios gritando comigo, ou seus olhos chocolate de "queria que um ônibus te atropelasse" ou então seu rosto de porcelana ruborizado...

NÃO NÃO NÃO NÃO NÃO.

O que ta acontecendo cara?

_" seu rosto de porcelana ruborizado..."_

Edward, Edward... Olha o probleminha... Tem que arrumar tratamento cara, essa é a BELLA.

Eu sei, eu sei, eu sei! Eu gritava para a minha mente em conflito.

-... Sério Edward caramba! Qual o seu problema? - Ela dizia se secando.

Você! Eu queria gritar.

Mas era estranho querer e não querer ao mesmo tempo...

Em um momento estamos nos comportando como bons amigos, mas em outros... Como os piores inimigos...

Ela continuava falando.. Mas eu não conseguia parar e escutar.

Minha mente estava a mil por hora.

Esse sentimento de irrita-la sempre, ter uma satisfação por ver sua expressão de raiva.

Seria tudo isso, por que eu _gosto_ dela, tipo _gosto_ mesmo?

O quanto eu provoco, eu gosto.

O quando eu gosto, eu provoco ainda mais.

O quando eu gosto de provocar, me faz gostar dela ainda mais, o que me leva a provocar, para tentar chamar a sua atenção...

É isso então.

Dessa vez eu tinha certeza. Nem precisou da voz do meu pai com aquelas palavras...

Uma certeza que gritava para mim "como você é burro por não ter percebido antes!"

Eu gostava da Bella.

Isso estava óbvio agora. Como se fosse uma coisa certa, ja pensada, ja feita.

Eu gostava de tudo nela. Sem perceber.

Suas expressões de raiva, alegria... Seu tom de voz doce, azedo, raivoso, feliz...

Eu não simplesmente gostava dela.

Era... Diferente.

* * *

**Reviews!**

**Joan Swift:**

AAA! que boooooom hahaha :)

quando eu estava lendo ele de novo e dando aquela arrumadinha, não conseguia rir mano...

ai eu pensei "é isso ai"

e postei :D HAHA

que bom que gostou gata, até o próximooo

beeeijos!

**maa cullen:**

HAHA

obaaa, eu sou engraçada!

mas eu não consegui rir, quando estava relendo ele...

hahahahaha

olhaa, rapidinho não fooi, mas não chegou a ter teias de aranha :D

beijos e até o próximo!

**pixel:**

aaah, mas pensa, o importante é se divertir com os amigos mesmo, pegar alguém é um bônus, hehe

mas de qualquer forma, é bom ser filha única nessas horas,

aaaaaah, que bom que você ta gostando

o próximo terá grandes emoções... ou não, já que eu ainda não escrevi... hahaha

acho que vai ter sim,

beeeeeeijos, e até o próximo!

* * *

**Hey hey**

**nem demorei tanto :D**

**estava eu, sem saco para fazer trabalhos de escola, e pensei "foda-se vou escrever a fic"**

**e aqui estou eu hehe**

**as coisas estão começando a esquentar...**

**o que sera que vai acontecer?**

**comente, que vc vai saber**

**você pode os tres pontinhos usar**

**caso tiver preguiça de comentar**

**eu sei, vou parar com essas rimas... HAHA**

**...**

**mais uma quarta feira, eu aqui no pc, ao invés de estar... sei la, no cinema, hoje é mais barato... (pobre é foda viu, hahaha)**


	24. 20 Grêmio, brigas e surpresas

**BPOV**

Depois daquilo, não demorou muito até o táxi chegar. Conseguimos levar gasolina até o carro e depois fomos para casa. O caminho foi silencioso e chato, acabei dormindo rapidamente e só acordei quando já estava na cama.

**EPOV**

Uns cinco minutos depois que eu comecei a dirigir, Bella caiu no sono.

Como eu não tinha percebido o quanto ela era linda? Suas linhas eram delicadas, seu nariz empinadinho, seu rosto em formato de coração... Ela ressoava baixinho, com seus lábios estavam entre abertos, me deixando com uma vontade inexplicável de beija-la.

Quando cheguei em casa fiquei sem coragem de acorda-la, ela parecia tão serena e feliz sonhando... Então a carreguei até seu quarto. Depois foi impossível não ficar observando-a dormir.

Sentei no chão, de frente com o rosto dela.

Eu me chutava mentalmente por não ter percebido isso antes... Teria evitado tantas coisas, principalmente esse sentimento que ela tem por mim. Mas de qualquer forma, adoraria ver a Bella zangada comigo agora...

- Edward...

Parei de respirar.

Ela estava sonhando comigo? Mesmo?

A quanto tempo ela sonha comigo? Sera que ela sente algo também?

Minha mente não parava de criar hipóteses, todas com Bella gostando de mim em uma forma secreta, é claro.

- ... Seu idi... ota... - Então ela rolou, tirando seu rosto do meu campo de visão.

- Ok... Acho que mereci essa. - Pensei alto, e fui para o meu quarto...

Foi uma longa noite.

**BPOV**

Acordei sem nem um pingo de vontade de levantar. Mas mesmo assim fui para o banheiro escovar os dentes e tomar um banho.

Depois disso, olhei minha cama que gritava "deite aqui! Durma mais!" Com muita força de vontade, a ignorei e fui para a cozinha.

- Bom dia... - Murmurei para as pessoas da sala e continuei indo para cozinha.

Alguns responderam, mas eu não ouvi direito, a dorzinha na minha cabeça não me deixava em paz!

- Boa tarde Bella! - Um Edward muito animado disse.

Tarde?

Olhei no relógio e confirmei, eram cinco da tarde! Eu nunca acordei tão tarde assim!

- Atá... Boa sim... - Resmunguei e fui me arrastando até a geladeira.

- Voce ta bem? - Ele me perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- To ótima - Disse transbordando sarcasmo - Sério, voce não esta nem um pouco mal? Dor de cabeça? Nada?

Caramba, ele tinha sido corneado pelo melhor amigo, com a namorada que ele disse que amava, fora que ele bebeu...

- Bella, Bella, eu sou imune - Ele disse com um sorriso enorme e irritante.

- Bom para você. - Eu disse pegando um copo de água.

- Mas... Se você quiser, eu sei uns truques para ressa-

- Ta, ta Edward. - Cortei logo - Esses truques envolvem eu sentindo algum tipo de dor, constrangimento, ou algo assim.. Então obrigada.

- Ma-

- Edward não!

- Pode me dei-

- Não.

- Ma-

- Não estou te ouvindo - Eu disse saindo de la.

- Bella, voce esta sendo infantil.

- Ha-ha - Ri sem humor - Vamos la Edward, voce achou mesmo que eu ia cair tão fácil assim?

- Mas eu não vou fazer nada de ruim para você.

Ok... Isso esta estranho, ele pareceu sincero.

- Boooa, quase cai.

- Ma-

- Sério, eu estou com dor de cabeça, cansada, com sono, com fome, com vontade de dormir até o fim do mundo, e eu mencionei a dor insuportável na minha cabeça? Então, por favor, como presente de aniversário atrasado, me deixa em paz hoje. Ok?

- Ok... - Ele murmurou e saiu.

Ele parecia triste?

Ah, eu la me importo, é só o Edward.

**EPOV**

- AAA! - Eu gritava com o travesseiro no rosto para abafar o som.

Bella nunca iria me aceitar, me desculpar, ela sempre vai ter esse pé atrás comigo! Droga!

Por que eu to assim? Faz horas que eu descobri que gosto dela, como algo tão do nada pode ficar tão forte assim?

TOC, TOC.

- ENTRA! - Gritei, ainda com o travesseiro abafando a minha voz.

- Voce esta bem Eddie? - A voz de Alice perguntou.

- Não...

- É por causa da Tanya? Porque se for, Edward ela é uma-

- Não Alice, não é ela - Eu respondi logo, nessas horas eu nem sabia quem era Tanya.

- Mas então, o que foi?

Suspirei tirando o travesseiro do rosto.

Eu não podia contar _isso_ para ela. Definitivamente não. Alice... Bem, é Alice... E ela com um segredo desses, é a mesma coisa do que lhe dar asas, umas flechas de coração e a chamar de cupido.

- Uma pessoa. - Ela foi perguntar mas eu fui mais rapido - Que eu não vou falar quem, despertou um tipo... De sentimento em mim. Uma coisa nova, estranha, que eu não consigo entender...

- Voce sente seu coração bater mais rapido perto dela? Nervoso? Com medo? Inseguro? Sente como se fosse vomitar seu coração? Tudo isso junto, e mais um pouco.

- Sim... Eu... Eu acho... - Eu disse inseguro. Há alguns segundos na cozinha eu senti tudo isso, e com certeza mais um pouco.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAH! - Ela deu aquele gritinho agudo. - Pensei que esse momento nunca chegaria. Não é bom?

- Bom? Isso é horrivel! - O sorriso dela foi descendo aos poucos - Ela não gosta de mim de volta, e sentir tudo isso! Não é legal. é como se eu fosse uma formiga e ela um... Sei la, um bicho maior! É como se ela pudesse pisar em cima de mim, facinho.

- Teve dificuldade para achar um bicho maior que uma formiga?

- Isso não vem ao caso agora! FOCO ALICE!

- Ah, Eddie. Já parou para pensar, em todas as garotas que um dia sentiram isso por voce, pensa em como voce as tratou, e imagina essa "garota misteriosa" fazendo isso com voce.

- AAAAh! Voce ta aqui para ajudar? Mesmo?

- Eddie, só estou querendo dizer, que um dia, todos tomamos no cú. E voce não é imune a isso. E não posso dizer que voce não merece-

- Pula para a parte que eu fico feliz.

- Bem... Se voce gosta mesmo dela, e ela não sente o mesmo... Conquiste-a!

Que... Óbvio...

- Mas Alice... Não é tão fácil assim... - Eu disse pensando em quantos cortes a Bella me daria nas tristes tentativas... Essa coisa de amor platônico é uma merda.

- Não é para ser fácil Eddie - Ela deu um suspiro pesado - Você ainda tem muito o que aprender maninho... Sempre com as garotas comendo na sua mão... Me pergunto qual garota não é assim...

Fodeu.

Ela vai matar a charada de cara.

Só a Bella me detesta!

- Hora de ir Alice - Eu disse levantando e puxando ela para fora.

- Mas-

- Tchau... - Eu disse fechando a porta.

TOC, TOC

- O que? - Perguntei abrindo a porta.

- Eu vou descobrir.

- Ta. - Fechei de novo, e depois me joguei na cama.

...

**BPOV**

_"Os indicados para a presidência do grêmio são: Isabella Swan, Edward Cullen e Mike Newton. Os Indicados devem montar uma chapa até o dia 22." _Dizia o enorme cartaz na frente da diretoria.

_-_ Que legal Bella! - Ângela disse alegre - Podemos começar agora, eu como sua vice... Se você quiser, é claro...

- Claro que eu quero, mas Ang, eu e o Edward? Não tenho nenhuma chance. Todo mundo vai escolher ele!

- Bella e Edward? Concorrendo para a presidência do grêmio? Isso não vai prestar - Jess comentou escrevendo no algo no celular.

- Jess... Você esta postando isso no twitter?

- Sim! E no blog da escola. Ahh, mal espero para a entrevista que eu vou fazer com o Edward para o jornal da escola...

- SAI DA MINHA VIDA CARAMBA! - A voz do Edward ecoou pelo corredor.

- Edward! Vamos mesmo terminar por causa de uma bringuinha! ? - Ela dizia enquanto seguia ele pelo corredor.

Todos pararam o que estavam fazendo para olhar os dois.

- JA CHEGA! ACABOU TANYA! - Edward gritou, e eu podia jurar que ele cuspiu na cara dela quando o fez.

Então ficou um silencio mortal no corredor. Todos olhando para os dois... Então o sinal tocou, foi como um choque, Edward foi para fora do prédio, e o resto do povo para suas salas cochichando e olhando para Tanya, que depois de uns segundos seguiu ele.

- Isso que eu chamo de barraco! - Jess disse contente.

- Jess! Como você consegue ficar feliz com isso? - Ângela perguntou.

- Bem... Edward está solteiro outra vez...

- Como se você tivesse alguma chance - Ang disse rindo discretamente.

- É, mas tenho mais do que tinha antes. - Ela retrucou mostrando a língua.

Então meu celular tocou.

- Pera ai gente.

- Bella a gente vai para a aula a beijos - Angela disse e elas foram.

- Ok.. - Respondi e atendi - Oi pai!

_- Nossa, se eu não ligo, você não me liga é isso. - _Ele deu uma risada e então continuou -_ Como você esta princesa? E a sua mãe e a Rose?_

_-_ Haha, estamos bem pai. Ligou só por isso?

_- Não... Tenho uma surpresa para você._

...

* * *

**Reviews!**

**GabiBarbosa:**

Ownt *-* obrigadaaa!

então, eu fui até rapida... Não vou sumir por meses de novo, hehe (espero er...)

beeeeeeijos gata, até o próximooo!

**Joan Swift:**

AAAAAAH! Mesmo?

vou me achar agora, hahaha (esfregar na cara do prof de socio que não escolheu minha redação, hunf hahaha)

HAHAHAH, beeeeem, a Bella foi um pouco eu agora...

Er...

haha, beeeeeeeijos, até o próximo!

**ThaisLisboa:**

AAAAAAAAALELUIA, ALELUIA, ALELUUIA *corinho cantando*

HAHA

néeee, ja era hora amigo!

fica ai moscando, mas e agora o que ele vai fazer para ganhar o coração dela? (narração de novela mexicana oi? haha)

beeeijos, até maaaais!

**Ana Krol:**

Haha, obrigada *-*

*climinha de mistério*

o que o Eddie vai fazer... ?

hahaha, vai ser engraçado, eu acho... (ée, ainda não escrevi...)

beeeeijos, atéee!

**DaysCullenB.S:**

Seja bem vindaaaaaaaaaa!

obrigadaaaa, espero que continue gostando! haha

prontinhoooo, postado!

gostou?

até o próximooo!

beijooooos

**maa cullen:**

Haha, mesmo? Obrigadaa *-*

demoro, mas a paixão chegou!

olha que coisa fofa, hahahahaha

o que sera que vai acontecer agora?

(sério, eu não sei, ainda não escrevi... er...)

haushaushaus,

foi o mais rapido que eu consegui :/

aaa, nem demoro taaanto né? hehe

beeeeeeeeijos, até o próximo!

**Baah pixel:**

Ai amiga, acredite, eu não consigo ir no cinema, bubu, a ultima vez foi... no ultimo rolê de férias, dia 31/07 :/

zigdim, sou foda(8)

HAHA, vou ficar me achando na escola, "haha, minhas leitoras gostam de mim :P"

deixa eu adivinhar... *mãe paula entrando em contado com o mundo inferior*

seu nome é Barbara?

aquelas, hahaha

obrigada pelo review!

até maaais!

beeeeeeeijos!

**É isso ai... Um vendedor de flores (8) (sempre que penso/falo/escrevo "é isso ai" lembro dessa musica...)**

**Agora as coisas estão ficando interessantes... HAHAHA**

**Mas sério, eu to com um pouco de falta de criatividade, quem quiser fazer pedidos de algo que queiram que aconteça, sugestões, to aceitando qualquer coisa, até macumba!**

**Sério, sintam-se livres para falar/fazer!**

**Desculpem a demora, é que não deu meeesmo,**

**culpem meus professores, processem meu trabalho, mandem uns truta invadir meu curso, explodam minha escola, concertem meu note... :D**

**Qualquer coisa**

**duvidas**

**reclamções**

**sugestões**

**palavras de apoio moral**

**piadas**

**receitas de comida**

**cel do amigo gato...**

**enfim, QUALQUER COISA MESMO! hahaha**

**mandem um review!**

**beijos para todooooooooooos, até o próximo =D**


	25. 21 O novo Diretor

- Não, não Sr. Cullen - Escutei o professor de biologia falando para o Edward enquanto eu me aproximava da sala - Você ira fazer a prova em outro dia.

A prova! Oh droga, com a ligação eu perdi totalmente a hora...

- Mas profess-

- Sem mas. - Então o professor me viu, e com um sorrisinho disse - Srta. Swan, vejo que não escutou o sinal também.

- É mas-

- Como eu estava dizendo ao Sr. Cullen. Sem mas. Vocês podem fazer a prova depois, com a metade da nota é claro.

- Mas professor, eu já estou muito mal em biologia! Com essa nota então... - Edward disse.

- Sugiro que escute o sinal, ou encontre um tutor. Srta Swan uma vez disse que queria ser, não disse?

Ele _tinha_ que lembrar disso.

- Disse mas-

- Pronto, agora vou aplicar a minha prova. - Então ele fechou a porta na nossa cara.

Eu? Tutora do Edward, mas nem que a vaca morra engasgada.

...

**EPOV**

Bella minha tutora! Se isso não é um sinal que o cara la de cima esta do meu lado, nada mais sera!

- Então Bella... Vo-

- Tchau Edward. - Ela disse e foi seguindo pelo corredor.

Ai... Esse foi rápido.

- Edward! A pessoa que eu estava procurando!

Eu mereço.

**BPOV**

- Qual o problema Bella? - Sam disse enquanto sentava na sua cadeira.

- Nenhum... Fiquei para fora da sala, e não tinha ninguém para conversar.

- Então você me chamou para uma consulta de emergência só por isso?

- É... - Respondi me encolhendo na cadeira.

Então, para minha surpresa, ele deu um suspiro de alivio.

- Obrigado, se eu ficasse mais um segundo na sala dos professores iria pirar de vez.

Er... Não é todo dia que o concelheiro fala essas coisas...

- De nada, eu acho...

- Então... Como vai sua relação com o Edward?

- Péssima! - Eu disse pegando a caixinha de clipes da mesa. - E para ajudar, o professor de biologia _sugeriu_ que eu fosse a tutora dele!

- Bem, se ele precisa de ajuda-

- Esta do lado de quem Sam?

- Só estou dizendo que você deveria ajuda-lo. Pense em alguma coisa que ele fez por você, e tente retribuir.

- Há, uma coisa boa? Não consigo pensar...

Então mais recordações da festa, e de como o Edward cuidou de mim, voltaram com força. Enquanto Sam ficou me encarando com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Então... ?

- Ok, eu ajudo ele.

Droga de consciência...

**EPOV**

- O QUE? - Perguntei em choque.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Eu sei que você gosta da Bella, e estou disposta a te ajudar. - Jane repetiu.

- Primeiro, eu não gosto da Bella... Da onde você tirou isso garota? - Eu disse ficando nervoso.

- Bem... Como eu posso dizer isso sem te chocar _tanto_... - Ela disse com a mão do queixo de podo pensativo - Coloquei uma escuta no seu quarto, para descobrir como fazer você voltar para mim... Quer dizer para a velha Jane colocou.

- O QUE? - Perguntei em uma mistura de choque, raiva e medo, sim, _muito_ medo.

- Não vou repetir Edward.

- Ta, ta, mas... Como-

- Como eu coloquei? Simples, esperei você dormir, como eu consegui? Bem, você sabe né, meu pai tem um montes dessas coisas...

Ah é, o pai dela. Ela disse que ele trabalha para a policia, mas eu tenho certeza que o cara é da mafia italiana...

- Espera... Velha Jane? Pensei que você tinha voltado a ser a velha Jane.

- Voltei mesmo, mas agora eu mudei, e sou a novíssima Jane. Longa história, e o pastor da igreja disse que eu tinha que fazer uma boa ação.

Jane? Escuta? Bella... _Igreja?_

- E... Como você pretende me ajudar?

- Hey! Edward! - Bella disse vindo em nossa direção.

**BPOV**

- Tutora do Edward, era o que me faltava...

Eu conversava comigo mesma em voz alta. Foi então que eu o vi parado no corredor com a Jane.

- Hey! Edward! - Chamei.

Foi meio rápido... A próxima coisa que aconteceu foi a Jane agarrar ele, e dar um beijo daqueles...

Ok... Eu falo com ele mais tarde então.

- Bella!

Ai ai ai, hoje é o dia.

- Sim Jacob?

- Posso falar com você?

- Agora? Eu estou _meio_... Ocupada..

- Com o que?

- Hum... Em achar uma ocupação... Er.. Quer dizer, hum... - Comecei a olhar para os lados procurando ajuda.

- Vem... É rápido - Então ele me puxou.

**EPOV**

Então Bella saiu com o Jake.

- QUAL É A DROGA DO SEU PLANO? Fazer ela ir com outro?

-Er... Pensei que... Ela sentiria ciumes.

- Qual foi a parte do "ela me detesta" que você não entendeu?

- Como assim Edward, ela deve ter alguma quedinha secreta, e só temos essa forma de descobrir.

- Você me atacando toda vez que ela olhar?

- Tem um plano melhor?

**BPOV**

-... E, cara, eu estava muito bebado, nunca faria isso com o Edward ele é meu irmão... - A cada palavra eu sentia minha cabeça ficando mais pesada. Mas eu me controlei para não cair no sono - ... Ai, vocês apareceram, e eu não deixei você sozinha, eu realmente estava... - Blá blá blá, o que ele esta falando, eu não to ouvindo nada, incrível -... Depois vocês sumiram, eu procurei por todo canto... - Sera que o sinal ja bateu? Ah, quando ele vai pedir a desculpa? Já cansei da história - E... Eu queria pedir desculpa, mesmo, eu fui muito idiota... - Jake meu amigo, se você calar a boca eu te desculpo por tudo -... Então Bella?

- Ah, é claro! - Finalmente.

- Nossa! Eu pensei que você fosse dizer não. - Ele disse me abraçando.

É só um pedido de desculpas...

- Er... Jake?

- Prometo que não vou dar mancada com essa segunda chance.

Opa, opa opa.

Voltei as palavras dele na minha mente.

_"Ai quando a gente chegou na festa..." _não, depois_ "E a Tanya começou a tirar a roupa" _deeeepois! _"Me daria outra chance? Então Bella?"_

Melecaaa, meleca verde e gosmenta!

O que eu fiz?

Então Jake começou a me beijar.

Ok, ok.

Pense Bella, você pode concertar a citua-

- MAS O QUE É ISSO? - A voz do zelador fez com que nós nos separássemos. - Os dois! Para a diretoria agora!

...

- Isabella Swan, primeiro em armários com um. Agora, isso? O que esta-

Então o telefone tocou.

Jake estava segurando a minha mão forte, e parecia bem contente. Ta bom, nada esta acontecendo!

- Ok... Sim senhor. - O diretor dizia pelo telefone - Mas é que- Ok senhor - Pausa - Agora eu estou Mas - Pausa - É claro - Pausa - Dois alunos. Não é nada sério. - Pausa -Sim senhor, mas... Tem certeza? Obrigado, em meia hora. Tchau. - Então ele desligou e começou a pegar umas caixas.

- Diretor... ? - Jake começou.

- Ex diretor Sr. Black, ex! - Ele dizia animado enquanto andava de um lado para o outro.

- Ex?

- Isso mesmo, compraram a escola. E mudaram muitas coisas, entre elas o diretor.

- Mas por que?

- Eu não aguento mais, pedi isso. Bem, adeus! O próximo diretor chega em alguns minutos. Paris! Ai vou eu - Ele disse saindo.

- Er... Isso foi.. - Jake começou.

- Estranho? - Terminei.

- É...

...

- Nós não podemos sair? - Perguntei. Já ia fazer uma hora que estávamos la, esperando o tal diretor.

- Que nada, pode piorar a situação e alem do mais... Estamos perdendo aula. - Jake dizia deitado no sofá.

Dei um suspiro pesado.

- Olá, desculpem a demora... Garoto, tire os pés do sofá - Uma voz de homem disse.

Uma voz de homem conhecida.

Uma voz de homem conhecida de mais.

Não!

- Oi? - Eu disse em forma de pergunta enquanto me virava.

- Bells? - Ele disse com um sobrancelha erguida. - Você é que estava se agarrando com esse moleque?

- Espera, eu posso explicar pai.

- Pai? Nossa! O velho nem chegou e já mandou chamar os pais?

- Velho? - Meu pai perguntou.

Não acredito que isso esta acontecendo.

- Não foi o novo diretor que te chamou aqui? - Jake perguntou.

- Eu sou o novo diretor moleque.

...

* * *

**Reviews!**

**Ana Krol:**

Prooonto! Postado

e agora, o que achou?

as coisas estão ficando interessantes... haha

Beijos, até o próximo =D

**gby00:**

Né, tipo aquelas "ela tem pai?" ta ligada, haushuahs

hum... Bem, até agora não ERA nenhuma delas, mas gostei ! obrigada!

postadinho! E em breve, com uma das suas sugestões! hahaha, não vou falar qual, aaa, talvez todas...

beeeijos até o próximo! :*

**Patricia:**

Há, obrigada por gostar!

então... nossa! essa nota de cinquenta é sua? deixamos os erros em off...

brincadeira, hahaha

pode falar, sério, isso é bom :D

de novo, obrigada, e seja bem vinda para comentar sempre! haha

até o próximo ! (:

**DaysCullenB.S:**

É, pensei assim também, cansei da piri... cof cof Tanya, hahahaha

beeem, eu acho que só deixei vc mais curiosa...

muahaha

beijos, até o próximo :D

**GabiBarbosa:**

Pobre nada, esse é o efeito bumerangue hahaha,

obrigadaaa :D

até o próximo

beijos

* * *

**Haha, e o Papai chegou!**

**Já vou avisando, as surpresas dele ainda não acabaram...**

**COMENTEEEEM!**

**Reviews dão vontade de parar de fazer lições e trabalhos para escrever :D (não façam isso em casa!)**

**Sério, um monte de gente colocou no favoritos, no alerta, não custa nada mandar um "to lendo" de volta, sei que vocês devem ler coisas assim em varias fics...**

**Isso é uma troca, reviews por capítulos, já comecei o próximo, mas só vou postar quando tiver uma resposta de vocês!**

**beeeeijos, até um dia!**


	26. 22 Sam

Meu pai acabou nos dando apenas uma advertência, liberou o Jake, e me _obrigou_ a ficar, para uma _conversinha_ mais séria.

– Ele é seu... Na-

– Não! Não é – Já cortei logo.

Agora eu só tinha que avisar ao Jake sobre isso...

– Não sei se devo me preocupar ainda mais por ele _não_ ser o seu namorado, e ainda assim...Vocês... São o que?

– Pai... Olha, somos amigos, só isso.

– Ah, entendi, aqueles "tipos de amigos". – Ele disse com aspas.

Hãn?

– Como assim? – Perguntei curiosa, o que será que esta passando pela cabeça dele...

– Os tempos mudaram... Mas-

Então o sinal tocou.

– Tenho que ir pai!

– Só mais uma coisa, como diretor, eu te dei apenas uma advertência, mas como pai... Esta de castigo por duas semanas. E sem o carro.

– Ah, ok... Espera, eu não tenho um... Carro? – Perguntei em dúvida.

– Hm... É mesmo... – Ele segurando um chaveiro com duas chaves – Que chato isso.

...

– Você podia ter me avisado! – Falei para Esme.

– Querida, ele pediu...

– MÃE! – Rose gritou dessa vez.

– Pensei que seria uma boa surpresa... – Ela ia dizendo, mas parou depois de ver a nossa expressão – Ok desculpe.

– AAh, minha vida acabou – Resmunguei me jogando na poltrona.

– Ainda bem que é o meu ultimo ano – Rose comentou.

– Aaah, ele vai ficar por quanto tempo? – Perguntei.

– Um amigo comprou o colégio, comentou que precisava de um diretor de ultima hora... E sabe como o seu pai é.

– Sei... Um carro, ele _ia_ me dar um CARRO!

– Querida, ele ainda vai dar – Esme disse com ternura.

– Um carro! – Reclamei enquanto subia para o meu quarto.

**EPOV**

– Eu não sou um marinheiro! – Bella disse.

Às vezes a Bella falava de um jeito... Que parecia que ela estava acordada...

Já tinha feito alguns dias que eu descobri que estou apaixonado por ela, algumas noites que eu comecei a olha-la enquanto dormia, e alguns outros tantos dias que eu tento loucamente chamar a sua atenção de alguma forma, com a ajuda da Jane... É... Ainda não entendi como fui entrar nisso. Culpa do desespero eu acho.

– Edward?

Bella, Bella, esta ficando mais convincente.

– O que você esta fazendo aqui?

Espera... Essa não é a voz da Bella, e ela nem mexeu a boca!

Virei-me e...

– Alice? Fala baixo porra! O que _você _esta fazendo aqui? E como entrou?

– Hum... Pela porta, dãa. Eu vim devolver uma blusa que a Esme deixou na minha gaveta por engano, como se isso fosse meu, mas... O que você faz aqui?

– Vem! – A puxei para fora.

– Ok Edward, vai se explicando – Ela disse cruzando os braços. – Por que você estava no quarto da Bella?

– Alice... Eu... Eu...

– Acha que eu sou cega?

Pronto, fui descoberto.

– Você ia fazer alguma pegadinha com ela! – Ela disse me dando um tapa.

– É, e eu descobr- O que? Pegadinha? Ah, é! Nossa, ia ser foda, _pena_ que entrou no quarto... Pela porta... – Ainda não acredito que eu arrisquei a minha vida entrando pela janela.

Senti uma gotinha de suor escorrer pela minha nuca.

– Sério Edward, você deveria parar com isso. – Ela disse e seguiu para o seu quarto.

Essa foi por pouco, _muito_ pouco.

Quanto menos gente souber disso, melhor.

**BPOV**

– ... E prometo tentar ajudar no melhor para um convívio des-

– Para Bella, isso esta muito chato – Ângela disse contando meu discurso.

– O Edward é de mais! O Edward é gatinho! E ele vai ganhar... Essa rapidinho! Vaaaaai EQUIPE EDWARD! – Umas seis garotas passaram cantando, com roupinhas curtas com um "E" enorme.

– Ainda não sei por que eu tento, ele tem a escola toda na palma da mão, quem vai ganhar vai ser o Edward – Eu disse fechando meu armário.

– Chamou? – Edward disse parando no nosso lado.

– Estávamos falando de como sua campanha esta-

– Desigual – Terminei encarando a Ângela - Francamente Edward, garotas com roupinhas minúsculas?

– AAH! Eu já falei para elas pararem! – Ele disse mexendo no cabelo de um modo nervoso.

– Há-há – Ri com sarcasmo.

– Meninas! Olhem! O Edward! – Uma voz aguda disse.

– AAAAAAAH! – Ele falou e saiu correndo.

– EDWAAARD! – As garotas gritavam enquanto corriam.

**EPOV**

Entrei na primeira porta, sem nem ao menos ver onde eu estava entrando, e esperei elas passarem.

– Caraca... Garotas podem ser assustadoras...

– Eu que o diga, casei com uma – Uma voz masculina disse atrás de mim.

– Hum... Desculpe invadir a sua sala... – Olhei a plaquinha na sua mesa – Conselheiro.

– Pode me chamar de Sam. Em que posso te ajudar Edward?

– Er, eu só estava me escondendo, mas vale-

– Sente-se Edward.

– Ok.

– Vamos lá, sinto que você precisa desabafar com alguém.

– E... Você acha isso por...?

– Você tem o que? 16 anos? Todos com 16 anos têm algum problema para contar. E o meu trabalho é ajudar.

– É, mas... Valeu... – Estranho, pensei enquanto me levantava – Vou... Indo.

– Antes de ir, estive procurando uma oportunidade para conversar com você, mas nunca consigo, e pelo visto você não quer, mas... Fale para ela o que sente.

– Falar o que para quem? – Perguntei me sentando outra vez.

Ele deu um risinho e continuou.

– Ela pode não perceber os pequenos sinais, não entender suas mudanças de comportamento, mas eu percebi. Além de psicólogo, sou homem. E já tive 16 anos.

– Hum?

Ele esta falando da Bella? Como assim?

– Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando, ou melhor, de _quem._

– Ok, ok, eu posso possivelmente estar atraído pela _Bella – _Falei o nome dela mais baixo, eu sempre me sentia nervoso falando o nome dela – Mas isso não passa de um amor platônico, ela não gosta de mim. – Eu disse me levantando outra vez.

– Eu não diria isso Edward – Ele disse quando eu coloquei a mão na maçaneta – Ela sempre fala de você. Sem perceber, a cada dez palavras que são ditas, de dez frases, pelo menos oito tem "Edward".

– Mesmo? – Perguntei.

– Sente-se Edward.

**CharliePOV**

– O senhor tem certeza?

– É claro Sra. Cope, não aguento mais ver esses jovens com essas roupas. A partir de segunda-feira o uniforme será implantado.

**BPOV**

– Sam você não vai acreditar no que as _piriguetes_ do Edward fizeram.

– O que? – Edward pergunta enquanto vira a cadeira que fica de frente com a mesa do Sam.

Como a cadeira é grande e escura, não dava para perceber que ele estava ali... E o que diabos ele esta fazendo ali!

– O que você esta fazendo aqui? – Perguntei.

– Me consultando ué. Você não é a unica Bella.

– Há, você nunca vem aqui Edward. Olha, se você ta planejando alguma gracin-

– Bella, na verdade, eu fiz o Edward ficar aqui pa-

– Isso é um motim! Até você Sam? Para o lado dele!

– Nossa Bella! Eu não fiz nada, eu não faço nada para você faz tempo! Se toca garota.

– Escuta aqui Edward, se-

– PAREM! - Sam gritou nervoso.

– Foi ela que começou.

– Quanta maturidade... – Comentei.

– É, quanta maturidade da parte dos _dois_.

– O que? Mas eu não fiz nada! – Reclamei.

– Já tem algum tempo que eu queria uma conversa com os dois _juntos. _Bella, sente-se por favor.

– Atá que eu-

– Senta!

– Ok... – Grosso.

...

* * *

**REVIEWS!**

**ThaisLisboa:**

É... Pelo visto ele seguiu :/ mas as coisas caminham para o bem!

hahaha, beeeeijos!

até o próximo.

**Linii ih:**

HAHAHAHAH, née!

Papai dela ja começou a causar, o que sera que vai vir agora?

Obrigadaaa! Bem, agora eu to alone, ja que a line não tem tempo :/

mas um dia quem sabe ela volta né, hahaha, é bom sonhar =D

beeeijos, até o próximo!

**Joan Swift:**

Obrigadaaaa! *-*

Menina, nem te conto o que vai rolar, só adianto que vai ser engraçado!

HAUSHAUSHASH, nem escrevi e ja to rindo!

loucura loucura!

Beeeeeijos! até o próximoo!

**Patricia:**

HAHA, papai chegou causando!

obrigada... eu acho... hahahaha,

até o próximo!

novidades aguardam, haha

beeeeijos

**DaysCullenB.S:**

Ela é doida sim amiga, hahaha

vai dar em grandes mudanças...

HAHA xD

até o próximooo!

Beijos!

**GabiBarbosa:**

PRONTINHOOOOOOOO (: haha

o que achou desse?

comente! haha

beeeeijos!

até o próximoo!

**gby00:**

Boa... Curti isso

anotado!

HAHAHA

mano, ela precisa dar uma bota logo no Jake, isso é fato! xD

postadooooo!

beeeijos, até o próximo!

**Jana Pepita:**

HAHAHAHA

Valeeeeeeeeeeu!

"Sua criatividade me faz questionar se vc tem problemas..."

PEEEEEEEERFEITO ISSO! ahahahaha

mostrei para varios amigos! HAHA

na moral, eu devo ter uns parafusos soltos, uma parte grudada com chiclete...

Mas... Que graça tem ser normal?

hahaha

obrigada mesmoo

até o próximo!

beeeeeijos

**Ana Krol:**

Er... Não?

HUASHAUSHUAHS, desculpa, não sou boa em finais de cap :/

haha, nessa fic só tem confusão, loucura loucura!

hahahaha

beeeeijos! até o próximo!

**Alicia Carolina:**

Mano, vontade não falta! Logo menos ele toma uma bota!

HAHA, ai como eu sou má...

aaiii, eu também, vai ser fofo!

mas eu tenho planos, para depois que eles ficarem juntos... Mas não vou contaaar!

adianto que essa fic ainda nem chego na metade véi

hahahha

obrigadaaa!

beeeeeeeeeijos, até o próximo!

* * *

**Gostei de veer, vocês sairam do esconderijo! HAHA**

**Mas eu sei que não foram todos, então só quero avisar que eu não mordo! Hehe**

**Gente! viram que agora eles vão usar uniforme?**

**Então, quem quiser mandar um que goste, mande! xD (para homem e mulher de preferencia haha)**

**Aah, mais uma coisa (:**

**Só posto o próximo depois que TODOOO mundo que comentou comentar, e o povo com medo aparecer!**

**COMENTEM!**

**Não dói,**

**Não tem efeitos colaterais,**

**Leva 30 segundos no máximo,**

**E me deixa feliz (:**

**Beijos e obrigada a todos, até o próximo!**


	27. 23 É caridade!

– PAREM! – Sam gritou nervoso... Mais uma vez.

– Sam, qual o propósito disso? Edward e eu nunca. Repito _nunca_ vamos nos dar bem, você pode nos obrigar a ficar aqui um perto do outro, mas idai, saindo vamos voltar a ser como cão e gato.

– Você tem razão... – Sam murmurou pensativo.

– É claro que e-

– Já volto – Ele disse enquanto ia para a porta – E... Por favor, tentem não se matar até eu voltar.

– Mas temos aula! – Falei.

– Consigo uma dispensa – Ele disse e saiu.

– Mas temos aula!– Edward me imitou com uma voz fina, enquanto digitava algo no celular.

Ignore Bella, lembra o que o Sam disse sobre matar né? Então, relaxa.

Sam demorou menos de meia hora, mas voltou com um sorriso enorme no rosto... Suspeito.

– Bem garotos, quando Bella falou que vocês só ficariam juntos aqui, me deu uma ideia... Ontem o diretor comentou comigo, que agora a escola esta dando apoio a uma entidade carente, então eu dei a brilhante ideia de criar uma festa de caridade, onde os alunos arrecadam dinheiro para doar... Só que precisávamos de alguns para liderar, e aproveitando que vocês dois são os possíveis presidentes...

– Não... – Edward e eu falamos juntos.

– Sim... Será em um sábado e-

– Quem vai ir? Em um sábado! – Edward disse.

– Ai que eu ia chegar, conversei com o diretor e concordamos que seria interessante que isso valesse nota, então quem não for... Estará em maus lençóis... E o melhor de tudo é que vocês dois vão trabalhar nisso... – Não diga a bendita palavra – _Juntos_.

E ele disse.

Então Edward levantou a mão.

– Sim Edward? – Sam disse, ainda com o maldito sorriso.

– Posso recusar?

– Não. E não, não pode mudar seu posto.

– Droga...

– Sugiro então... Que escolham a data, e o que será feito para arrecadar o dinheiro, e isso pode custar longas e divertidas horas de conversas...

**EPOV**

– Lavagem de carro, claro – Eu disse já anotando na lista, garotas com mini roupinhas, molhadas, vamos ganhar muito com isso.

– Er... Garotas com mini shorts e molhadas... Tsc tsc, comece a pensar com a cabeça de cima Edward, algo decente! São freiras pelo amor.

– Ué, to pensando no lucro... – E eu estava mesmo...

– É no lucro... Então fica assim, de manhã até a tarde, fazemos a lavagem, e de noite? Tem que ser o dia todo.

– Hm... Uma festa!

– Você só pensa em festas?

– Não... E-

– Já sei! Poderíamos leiloar pessoas! Para.. Lavar seu carro, passear com o cachorro, arrumar seu quarto, carregar seus livros!

– Elas fazem isso de graça... – Murmurei enquanto rodava na cadeira de rodinhas.

– Para os populares. Agora, pessoas que carregam podem contratar os populares idiotas para isso.

– E quem vai querer fazer isso? – Perguntei ainda rodando.

– Isso vai dar uma nota para cada matéria lembra? Carregadores de livros não precisam, já os que mandam carregar...

– Boa Bella! – Eu disse pensando nas matérias em que _eu_ precisava...

– Imagina, por uma semana... Você ter a chance de ter a pessoa que você mais ama, ou odeia...

Então me virei rapidamente... Só que ela estava olhando para mim, então ficamos nos encarando.

Era a hora.

Estávamos tão perto... Tão longe... Tão...

Eu vou contar.

– B-Bela...

– Sim...?

Vai Edward, é só falar... 1... 2... 3...

– Eu-

– Como estão garotos? – Sam disse ao entrar, então ele nos viu e coçou a nuca – Acho que estou... Er... Tchau – E ele saiu.

E é claro que ele acabou com o clima também.

– O que você queria falar? – Bella perguntou se virando para mim de novo.

Com o esse gesto veio uma onda torturante do seu cheiro de morangos – minha nova fruta preferida.

– Nada. – Respondi e virei. Ficar olhando o seu rosto sem poder tocar, beijar... Era torturante...

...

_**Duas semanas depois.**_

**BPOV**

– Como assim estranho? – Ângela me perguntou enquanto verificávamos as coisas que usaríamos para a lavagem de carros.

Depois que Edward e eu acertamos o que seria feito e o dia, eu comecei a organizar as coisas com a Ângela, já que o Edward estava nem ai para a caridade...

Eu já tinha explicado ao Jake sobre o negocio do namoro, mas... Ele continuava empenhado em me "conquistar".

– Não sei, ele não provoca como antes... Parou de fazer as brincadeirinhas, e as piadas, mesmo quando eu do muita brecha para isso. E, você não vai acreditar, ontem, foi sem querer, eu sentei na poltrona dele.

– Aquela que ninguém pode sentar? Que se alguém sentar ou somente pensar nisso ele da solta as frangas? Aquela que é-

– Essa mesmo. Então, estava eu sentada lá, porque todo mundo já estava ocupando um lugar, e eu nem reparei direito onde eu estava sentando... Ai ele chegou, eu me dei conta de onde estava, e ele só me olhou e subiu.

– Sem dar chilique? Assim só? Olhou e subiu?

– É..

– Será que ele esta doente? Pobrezinho... – Ângela disse com um olhar triste, como assim, ela estava realmente triste? Que porra é essa? – Mas isso é bom não é? Não era tudo que você queria? Que ele te deixasse em paz.

– Era... – Eu disse, por que diabos eu não estou feliz com isso? Finalmente o Edward me deixou em paz...

Então Ângela riu, me fazendo voltar para o momento.

– O que? – Perguntei curiosa, vai que tinha alguma coisa no meu dente.

– To lembrando da cara do seu pai, quando a gente apareceu com esse uniforme – Ela disse e riu mais um pouco.

– Ah...

Então eu comecei a rir também.

Foi hilário.

**Alguns dias antes...**

– Como assim uniforme? – Alice disse quando entrou no meu carro.

Agora que meu pai já tinha me liberado do castigo eu podia ir e voltar de carro para a escola. E de vez enquanto dar uma carona para a Alice – quando o Jasper tinha treino.

– É... Eu fui pegar as autorizações do dia da caridade, e estava la, o modelo do uniforme, meu pai vai mandar para a fabrica e pelo que eu vi, vão tirar as nossas medidas amanhã.

– Hum... – Alice murmurou pensativa.

– O que significa esse "Hum" Alice?

– Para o carro! – Ela gritou.

– Eu ainda não liguei...

– Eu sei, mas sempre quis dizer isso dramaticamente – Ela disse com um sorriso – Tive uma ideia, vamos – Ela disse saindo do carro.

– O que? Vamos para onde? – Perguntei tentando acompanha-la.

– Para a sala do seu pai é claro, olha – Ela disse pegando uma pasta na mochila – Sempre que eu não tenho nada para fazer, desenho roupas, e... Achei, aqui, faz um tempinho que eu criei esses uniformes, perfeitos não?

– Er... Curto, não?

– É, mas são lindos!

– Isso, são – E eram mesmo, a baixinha tinha talento – Mas, não sei se o meu pai vai aprovar.

– Você não disse que ele ainda ia mandar para a fabrica, é só trocarmos os desenhos!

– Mas...

– Sem mas, vamos!

E fomos, e enquanto Alice trocava os desenhos eu vigiava a porta.

No fim, por algum milagre, deu tudo certo, e recebemos os uniformes que a Alice criou, na segunda feira quando chegamos... Meu pai só queria saber quem era o responsável, e reverter essa história. Mas duvido muito que consiga.

**Fim...**

– É melhor irmos esta ficando tarde... Amanhã vai ser um logo dia – Ângela disse me tirando das lembranças daqueles dias.

– Um longo dia mesmo...

...

**EPOV**

– Como estamos? – Bella perguntou.

Não fazia duas horas que a gente tinha começado a lavar os carros, mas pelo visto foi feito uma boa propaganda, ou as pessoas gostam de passar por aqui, porque a gente já tinha conseguido quase quinhentos paus!

– Quase quinhentos – Informei. Ver toda essa grana e não poder pegar nada... Como eu sou forte.

– Edward... É caridade! – Bella disse, provavelmente depois de ver meu olhar para a caixinha com o dinheiro.

– Eu sei, eu sei.

– Pensei que viria menos gente... Isso esta lotado! – Bella comentou sentando do meu lado.

– Mais vinte pratas Edward – Uma loira disse. Ela estava com um shorts e uma blusinha branca de botões, e é claro que estava molhada, dando para ver o seu sutiã, mas aquele decote já não deixava nada para a imaginação...

– Obrigado... – Eu disse olhando o decote, o que? Eu sou homem poxa.

– Tsc tsc – Bella disse enquanto a garota saia rebolando.

– O que? – Perguntei.

– Nada – Ela disse e saiu.

Será que isso foi ciúmes? A minha mente esperançosa perguntou.

Talvez sim, talvez não... Mas de uma coisa eu sei.

A cada dia minha paixão por ela só aumentava.

– Hey Eddie...

– O que você quer Jacob? – Perguntei seco.

Jake e eu ainda estávamos brigados. Mesmo que eu já tenha superado a Tanya e tudo mais, o fato de ele saber o quanto eu gostava dela e simplesmente me trair, ainda machucava.

– Ei, calma, só vim trazer o dinheiro de mais um carro. – Ele disse estendendo o dinheiro.

– Ok, pode ir – Falei enquanto colocava o dinheiro na caixinha.

– Edward... Vamos ficar assim por quanto tempo? _Você_ vai ficar assim por quanto tempo? – Ele perguntou, e depois se sentou no lugar em que Bella estava.

– E quanto tempo você acha que uma pessoa precisa para esquecer que o melhor amigo foi um filho da puta?

– Edward, eu já me desculpei, e eu estava bêbado, ela é gata, desculpa mesmo cara.

– Jacob, eu já recusei suas desculpas.

– Vai mesmo deixar uma garota acabar com uma amizade de anos?

– Foi você quem destruiu essa amizade. Bêbado ou não, você sempre soube o que ela era para mim.

– Mas-

– Eu realmente não quero mais ouvir as suas "sinceras desculpas Jake" eu cansei.

– E eu não quero mais pedir desculpa. Lembra de tudo o que nós passamos juntos? Os roles, as garotas, as festas, as encrencas... Tudo. E por mais gay que isso seja... Eu sinto a sua falta.

Encarei-o, e comecei a rir.

– É você tem razão... Isso foi muito gay.

Rimos juntos agora.

– Isso quer dizer...?

– Isso quer dizer que você continua sendo um filho da puta por ter feito o que fez, mas é o meu amigo filho da puta.

Ficamos nos encarando até que...

– Amigos? – Jake perguntou, e estendeu a mão.

– Amigos? Pff, jamais... Nós somos irmãos – Eu disse e ignorei sua mão, para então dar um abraço.

– Nunca mais vamos deixar uma garota fazer isso Ok? – Jake disse quando nos afastamos.

– Nunca mais transe com as minhas namoradas e ta suave.

Rimos.

– Pode deixar cara, e falando em namoradas... A Bella...

– O quem tem a Bella? – Respondi rápido demais...

– Nada.. É que ela me deu outro fora... Eu queria saber se ela tem outra pessoa, não sei...

– Olha Jake... – Eu sou um lixo... – Eu ouvi ela falando que esta gostando de um carinha ai.

– Quem...?

– Hum... O Tom. É, ouvi um dia... Desses em casa.

Eu sou o pior amigo do mundo eu sei. E se eu e Bella ficarmos juntos, isso vai acabar com o Jake, eu sou um lixo...

_Se_.

Bem lembrado...

– Como assim o Tom? O cara não consegue dar dois passos sem ter um ataque de asma! – Jake disse indignado.

– É... Sabe como a Bella é... Estranha.

– Isso ta_ muito_ errado. Olha para mim atleta, legal, apaixonado... E ele – Nesse momento o Tom estava carregando um balde, ele parou no meio do caminho e usou a bombinha de asma, e continuou o seu caminho, depois de tropeçar nos seus pés. – Como ela pode preferir ele...

– Minha vez de ficar no caixa Edward – Bella disse.

– Hey Bells... – Jake cumprimentou ainda encarando o Tom.

– Oi... Você não tem nada para fazer Jacob? Como lavar algo... – Ela começou.

– É mas-

– Anda logo! É caridade!

– Essa é a resposta do dia... Vem Jake – Eu disse e arrastei ele.

– Ela é incrível, e fica ainda mais linda mandona.

– É... – Eu murmurei baixinho, então Jake me encarou – E-Eca... A Bella, é, é escrota Jake, vamos lá, é caridade.

**BPOV**

– Boa noite pessoal! – Edward disse animado – Antes de tudo, queria agradecer pela colaboração de vocês, hoje na lavagem de carro – Então todo mundo começou a gritar e bater palmas – E, também quero dizer que conseguimos... Quanto mesmo Bella?

– Cinco mil quatrocentos e-

– Cinco mil! Vamos comemorar!

– Cinquenta e dois – Completei em voz baixa.

– Agora vamos ao nosso leilão de pessoas! E-

– E a primeira pessoa é... – Peguei o papelzinho com a lista de nomes, antes que o Edward demorasse mais – Alice... Cullen.

Vai dar merda...

Alice aparece então, com um vestidinho curto e um salto... Ainda não sei como ela anda com isso e ainda consegue sorrir.

– E o primeiro lance é de mil reais, quem da mais? – Edward falou com um sorriso forçado.

– Edward! – Repreendi – É para começar com 50!

– Eu do mil! – Ouvimos Jasper gritar no meio do povo.

– Eu do- – Edward foi falar, mas eu tapei a boca dele.

– Temos mil! Quem da mais?

– Mil e quinhentos! – Ouvimos outro cara gritar.

Edward resmungava na minha mão, mas eu estava nem ai.

– Dois mil! – Jasper gritou de volta.

– Dois mil... Quem da mais? – Perguntei animada. Isso é divertido.

– Três mil! – Ouvimos outra voz... Conhecida dessa vez...

– Pai? – Edward perguntou ao se livrar da minha mão.

– Pai? O que? – Alice perguntou olhando para a multidão.

– Vendida! Para o carinha ali! – Edward disse rápido.

Olhei para Alice que estava com um olhar triste.

– Eu tentei...

– O meu pai me comprou... O meu _pai_. – Ela dizia inconformada enquanto eu a levava para os bastidores do palco.

– A segunda pessoa é Jessica Stanley – Edward disse – 10 pratas, alguém?

**36 pessoas sendo leiloadas depois...**

– E é isso pessoal! Obrigado por participarem, é para a caridade! – Eu disse ainda animada.

– Vocês terão a semana inteira com os leiloados, mas já sabem, com todas as regras respeitadas, não queremos ninguém querendo o dinheiro de volta... – Edward disse em tom de piada.

– Há-há – Eu ri sem humor.

– Eu do 30 na garota do microfone! - Ouvimos uma voz no meio da multidão.

– O que? EU? – Perguntei – Mas eu não es-

– Eu do cem! – Ouvimos outra voz masculina.

– Eu do 500! – Um Jacob suado aparece correndo no palco.

– Mil! – Edward diz.

Dessa vez todos olharam para ele, e todo mundo fez aquele som de "hum?"

Ficamos todos em silencio.

Até que...

– Mil e quinhentos! – Jacob disse.

– Dois mil – Edward disse se aproximando dele.

– Três mil – Jacob disse se aproximando também.

– Quatro mil! – Edward disse se aproximando ainda mais... Até que os peitorais quase se encostassem.

Dessa vez Jake não disse mais nada. Ficou apenas olhando para o Edward sem entender. De certa forma, todo mundo ficou olhando para o Edward sem entender.

– Vendido! Para o Edward! – Sam disse pegando o meu microfone, eu mal percebi, ainda estava em estado de choque.

O silencio voltou, e todo mundo ficou encarando o Edward, depois os olhares passavam para mim... E então eu vi a Jess com seu celular... É, mas ela ia contar para quem? A escola inteira estava ali!

– Ma- mas eu não to a venda... – Tentei. Quando eu encontrei a minha voz.

– É caridade Bella... – Sam disse com aquele maldito sorriso.

**EPOV**

Depois de tudo Bella simplesmente saiu, sem me dar a chance de explicar. Mas eu não teria nada para explicar mesmo...

Jake saiu nervoso, segundos depois de Bella.

É, mais uma vez, uma garota na nossa amizade...

Quando cheguei em casa, ela estava no banho. Então eu fui para o meu, e tomei o meu. Não consegui dormir, então fui para o quarto de Bella, para vê-la dormir.

Abri a porta suavemente, mas ela fez um barulhão. Engraçado que as coisas fazem mais barulho quando não queremos que façam.

– Edward? – Bella disse.

Já estava me acostumando com isso, sempre parecia que ela estava acordada.

Então ela acendeu o abajur.

Ops.

– O que você esta fazendo aqui? – Ela perguntou. Já sentada na cama, me encarando.

Bem, Edward é agora.

– Hum... Quarto errado?

Ela levantou e abriu a porta.

– Não colou... Você poderia sair agora, ou quem sabe a verdade? Pelo menos uma vez na vida tent-

– Eu estou apaixonado por você.

* * *

**Links:**

**Carro da Bella: http : / / www. sitedecarro . com . br/ wp-content/ uploads/ 2009/ 04/ fiat-punto-t-jet . jpg ****(retirem os espaços)**

**Uniformes: http : / / 1. bp. blogspot. com/_ Tv8XyATpdO8 /TEkVwR6MxaI /AAAAAAAAA6E /N6U8f89JS30 /s1600/ Boys_Over_Flowers1 . jpg (retirem os espaços)**

**Reviews!**

**Lari SL****:**

Obrigadaa *-*

Espero que você continue gostando!

Desculpa a demora!

Agora o clima deu uma... Digamos, esquentada, hahahah

Beijooos, até o próximo capitulo!

**ThaisLisboa****:**

Haha, me too!

Vai sim, ainda tem muitas coisas para acontecer...

Desculpa a demora de novo!

Continue comentando, o que achou desse?

Beijooos, até :D

**Linii ih:**

Muahaha, me sinto má!

Prometo dar finais melhores para os caps... Ou não, há!

Ée, ele chegou e já ta querendo causar, vê se pode, hahaha

Obrigada pela review e desculpa pela demora :/

Beijos, até o próximo!

**Joan Swift:**

Haha, eu também acho...

Só meio louco possessivo... But, é fofo... hahahaha

Então, eu tentei... Não sei se vcs vão curtir, hahahahha

Espero que tenha gostado desse, desculpa a demora

Até o próximo!

Beeeijos :D

**Ana Krol****:**

HAHAHAHA,

Proooooonto, desculpa a demora, considere como presente de dia das crianças!

Espero que tenha achado esse interessante, hahaha :D

Beijooos, até o próximo!

**GabiBarbosa****:**

Eae?

O que achou? Teve alguma ação hein, hahaha

Esta ai, desculpa a demora!

Até o próximo, o mais rápido que deer!

Beijooos (:

**kiiii****:**

Sem prob!

Haha, aaa, obrigadaa !

Espero que continue gostando

Beijooos!

Até o próximo!

**DaysCullenB.S****:**

Hahahaha, ele chegou para causar!

Ée, mas agora ela já tem ele :)

Mano, o Sam é foda, adoro ele, haushaushaush

Obrigadaaa, desculpa a demora!

Até o próximo

Beijooooos!

**Alice:**

Hahaha,

Seja bem vindaaaa!

Não, nuncaaaaaa! Não são bobagens!

E vc que perde muito mais tempo lendo essa coisas ai que eu escrevo!

Hahahha, sério, não são bobagens, adoooooro!

Obrigadaaa! Desculpa a demora!

Espero que continue gostando e comentando!

Beijos, até o próximoo!

**iThata Swan Cullen Potter Black Weasley Forever:**

Seja bem vinda tambéem! Haha

Ownt *-* obrigadaaa!

Nooooooooossa!

Eu adorava RBD, menina, quase completei aquele álbum, hahaha

Mas ai eu perdi ele antes... Trágico

Não gostei dessa versão ai tmb, eca

HAHAHA

Entãaao, eu ia pegar um do rbd mesmo, mas ai... mano, achei esses, adoreeeei!

Mas obrigada pelo trabalho de procurar!

Desculpa a demora! Até o próximo!

Beeeeijos! =D

**Fuck girl:**

Hahaha, obrigadaaa! *-*

Desculpa, a demora!

Espero que fique né... hahaha

Beeeeeeeeeijos

Até o próximo, o mais rápido que der!

**Manu Pontes****:**

Obrigada!

Desculpa a demora!

Hahahaha, na moral, adoro o Sam!

Ownt *-* beijos são fofos...

Beeeeijos! Até o próximoo, o mais rápido que der!

* * *

**Ui... E esse final? **

**HAHAHAHA**

**Antes, desculpem a demora gente!**

**Me sinto na obrigação de falar o porque, é o mesmo de sempre, escola, curso, trampo e etc,**

**só tenho a sexta feira livre :/ e tem um certo rapaz que monopoliza as minhas sextas HAHAHA**

**Beeeeem, hoje eu faltei em um bang... Haha, ai aproveitei e ja terminei o cap, revisei, e to postando!**

**E por mais que eu não mereça muito... **

**COMENTEM COMENTEM COMENTEM!**

**Eu não tenho problemas em responder, adoooro!**

**Beijos!**

**até um dia... quando vocês todos saírem da toca... quem sabe...**

**O.B.S.: Meu comentário sobre os uniformes é: ASIÁTICOS COM SEUS UNIFORMES FODAS! Queria ter o uniforme deles... Mas não, eu tenho uma calça azul!**


	28. 24 Nova namorada!

**Antes de tudo...**

**Desculpem... Eu sumi legal, as teias de aranha voltaram e eu meu nome foi para a boca do sapo... **

**Aconteceu taaaaaaaaaanta coisa gente! Minha vida nunca foi tãaao corrida, férias aleluia, mas então, meu trampo é em buffet infantil, então tem festas nas férias, não tive tempo, fora que meu note entro em coma! E ai formataram ele DD: triste né? Mas eu voltei... De novo...**

**Só prometo uma coisa!**

**Essa fic vai acabar! Um dia!**

**E pessoas lindas do meu coração, haha, o próximo cap tem data! Dia 17/01 é quando eu volto, hehe caso eu nao poste, é pq a miérda do meu note entro em coma de novo -.- Aceito doações de note! Haha**

**Espero que não tenham me abandonado, e que gostem! Sem mais delongas...**

**Boa leitura (:**

* * *

– Conte de novo... Só que... Não tão rápido e com mais detalhes. – Sam pediu.

– Edward invadiu meu quarto. Disse que estava apaixonado por mim – Eu dizia enquanto andava de um lado para o outro na sala – Ai eu... Eu... Fiz o que qualquer pessoa racional e sensata faria no meu lugar, empurrei ele para fora e tranquei as portas!

– Bem... E, e depois?

– Ah, depois eu tranquei as janelas... Nunca se sabe, tem uma arvore do lado da minha jane-

– Eu quis dizer, o que você fez quando o viu de novo? – Sam disse com toda calma do mundo.

– Er... Eu não o vi de novo...

– Como assim! Vocês moram juntos.

– Eu sei! Mas, como agora eu não preciso de carona, eu saí algumas horas mais cedo...

– Bella... Você sabe que vai ter que encontrar com ele um dia... Não sabe?

– Sei! Mas-

– Sem mas! Você tem que ir falar com ele, e dizer... Dizer... Espera, o que iria... Hum, dizer?

– Eu não sei! – Disse me jogando na cadeira – E se for uma brincadeirinha com os amigos, uma aposta, e se no final ele vai acabar dando aquela gargalhada estupida!

– Primeiro, você tem que ter uma resposta Bella, independente do "e se". Se você realmente gosta dele, não vai existir um "e se". Quando um-

– Ok! Eu já entendi Sam...

– E... ?

– O que? Você acha que eu gosto daquele estupido sorriso? Ou o cabelo estupidamente bagunçado? Ah, você acha que eu sou como essas garotas por ai, que estão...

Parei de falar, e olhei para ele... Que estava me encarando com um sorrisinho de lado e uma sobrancelha levantada.

– Você não vê Bella? Esta ai.

– Mesmo assim Sam, Edward? Quando ele esta falando a verdade?

– Você tem razão... Mas se você realmente gosta dele, devia pagar para ver, e arriscar.

Então o sinal tocou.

– É.. Vou pensar...

– Lembre-se Bella, a vida é uma só, você tem que aproveitar sentimentos assim, nem que seja para se magoar, pelo menos você tira algo dessa experiência certo?

– Certo – Eu disse com um sorriso e fechei a porta.

Sam tinha razão, eu devia arriscar...

**...**

**EPOV**

– Mostre á ela! Não basta entrar no quarto depois da meia noite e dizer que esta apaixonado.

– Eu sei mas... Espera um pouco! – Eu disse me levantando – Eu não contei que entrei no quarto dela de noite... Espera... O que ela te contou?

– Edward, não posso revelar essas informações... Você sabe.

– Foda-se! Você vai me contar _agora_ – Falei apontando o dedo indicador em desafio.

– Primeiro, sem ataques de garotinho mimado na minha sala. E segundo, eu só vou dizer uma vez, então preste atenção. Bella tem todos os motivos do mundo para não confiar em você, e só Deus sabe quantas garotas já sentaram nessa cadeira porque "Edward Cullen a rejeitou".

– Espera... Elas vêm aqui? – Perguntei realmente surpreso... Não sabia que causava tantos problemas assim...

– Edward, eu só quero dizer que, se você gosta mesmo dela, mostre, mas se isso só for uma coisinha passageira, como as outras..

– Não Sam, com ela não é assim.

– Então, já sabe o que fazer, agora, é melhor você ir, o sinal de saída já bateu. E... Estude em casa, suas notas não estão boas.

– Você...

– Tenho acesso a tudo jovem amigo – Ele disse com um sorriso.

– Tchau Sam – Eu disse enquanto fechava a porta.

Claro que ele estava certo, mas como eu poderia mostrar para ela?

Foi então que eu passei em frente da parede reservada para anúncios, avisos e blá, blá, blá, só que um cartaz em especial chamou a minha atenção...

– Valeu pela dica... – Murmurei já pensando no que iria fazer.

– Edward! – Jane gritou do final do corredor.

O que essa louca quer agora? Sorria e acene de volta Edward, quem sabe ela vai embora?

Então ela começou a se aproximar...

– Péssima ideia... – Murmurei sob meu sorriso forçado – Jane quanto tempo! Como anda... A terapia?

– Vai be-

– Que legal, adorei falar com você! – Eu disse e sai correndo.

– Espera! – Ela gritou correndo atrás de mim.

Entrei no meio das pessoas que estavam saindo, mas não conseguiria despistar ela... Droga!

E então, a salvação! Armario do zelador!

Enfiei-me nele sem pensar duas vezes, e fechei a porta.

– Não! – Uma voz feminina gritou – Ótimo, essa porta não abre por dentro!

Eu conheço essa voz...

**...**

**BPOV**

– Bella?

– Você também?

– É, ele me chamou... – Rose comentou.

Charlie disse que queria falar comigo no final da aula... Só não sabia que Rose estava incluída... Deve ser importante mesmo...

– O que deve ser? – Perguntei enquanto me sentava.

– Tenho medo das convocações de Charlie...

– É... Falando nele, onde esta?

– Ah, parece que dois alunos foram flagrados no armário do zelador.

– Quem? – Perguntei curiosa, lembrando das _minhas_ lembranças daquele armário.

– Não sei, só me falaram isso, e desde de então estou aqui esperando.

– E da próxima vez, não será apenas uma advertência! – Escutamos a voz de Charlie se aproximando da porta.

Foi então que Edward e _Tanya_ saíram seguidos de Charlie.

– Eddie Eddie... Você não toma jeito né – Rose comentou rindo.

– Não aconteceu nada Rose – Ele disse para ela, só que seus olhos estavam em mim.

Ótimo Bella, isso é para você aprender Edward nunca vai mudar... Pelo menos eu não disse nada, tudo volta ao normal.

– Meninas! Desculpem, mas agora não vai da para conversar... Eu já falei com Esme, passo para pegar vocês 19h30 ok? Tchau – Ele disse apressado e se foi.

– Er... Ok né.. – Rose disse.

– É – Falei. E por mais que eu odiasse sentir isso... Estava magoada.

– Então... Bella, pos-

– Não, não pode – Falei antes de Edward terminar – Rose, eu já vou indo.

– Hm.. Eu também... – Rose disse olhando de mim para Edward e de Edward para mim como se sentisse que algo estava errado.

– Eddie! Me da carona ? – Tanya pediu com aquela voz manhosa.

Então eu fui andando.

– Ok.. Isso foi estranho. – Rose comentou quando me alcançou – O que esta acontecendo Bella?

– Não... sei.

Ela parou e ficou de frente me encarando com os braços cruzados.

– Você não sabe mentir. Anda, qual a história com o Cullen?

– Não da para conversar aqui. Vamos para casa, e conversamos la ok?

– Ok... Eu quero saber de tudo!

**...**

– Oww... Quem diria – Rose comentou enquanto arrumava meu cabelo para o jantar com Charlie.

– Rose, esta óbvio que foi uma brincadeira...

– Não sei Bella...

– Como assim? Você conhece ele.

– Por isso mesmo, o Edward que eu conheço esta pouco se fodendo para o que alguém pensa sobre ele em armários, mas quando ele te viu, foi logo se explicando, e-

– Joguinho Rose.

– Ou não, vocês deviam conversar.

– Ou não.

– Concordo com o Sam Bell, você deveria se arriscar. Sabe, é bom se entregar aos sentimentos. Você devia tentar uma vez, algumas pessoas fazem isso.

– E o que elas ganham?

– Muito mais do que perdem.

**...**

**EPOV**

– 4 mil dólares Edward? Não acha que essa brincadeirinha foi longe de mais? Eu não posso ficar bancando todas as suas palhaçadas e... – Meu pai continuava com a bronca enquanto eu brincava com um porta retrato de família. Cara... Como eu fiquei bonito nessa foto – EDWARD!

– Sim! – Respondi assustado.

– Você escutou alguma coisa?

– Sim...

Então, depois de um longo suspiro ele disse:

– Você vai me devolver os 4 mil dólares, entendeu?

– Mas... Como?

– Você sabe como.

– Você não quer dizer...

– Sim – Ele disse com um enorme sorriso – Eu quero.

– Não pai... Tudo menos isso...

– Eu estava incerto de pedir _isso _para você, mas agora... Estou adorando a ideia. Edward, você vai arrumar um emprego.

**...**

**BPOV**

– Estamos prontos para pedir? – A atendente assustadoramente sorridente perguntou.

– Não, estamos esperando uma pessoa.

– Sim senhor.

– Ui, se ela sorrir mais quebra... – Rose comentou enquanto partia seu pãozinho em vários pedaços – Então pai, quem é ela?

Ela? Então...

– Imaginei que vocês fossem suspeitar...

– Hm... Convocações misteriosas depois da aula, você tem agido meio estranho também, ah, e eu venho reparado na suas escolhas de roupa, com certeza não foi você que escolheu, e agora esse jantar.

– Então... Tem mesmo "ela"? – Perguntei.

– Sim... – Charlie parecia um pouco tímido quando confirmou.

Não sei dizer como me senti... A única vez que Charlie me "apresentou" a nova namorada foi com Esme, e eu tinha o que? Seis anos? Contudo fico feliz que ele tenha encontrado uma companheira.

– Vamos, quero a ficha completa – Comecei.

– Hum? Como assim Bell? - Ele perguntou afrouxando um pouco a gravata... Charlie estava nervoso, mal sinal.

– Nome, endereço, tipo sanguíneo, o que vocês tem? Namoro? – Rose continuou.

– Ou noivado? Ela é para casar? Como se conheceram?

– Esperem, esperem – Ele disse com um riso sem humor.

– Anda, estamos curiosas!

– Ok, ok. O nome dela é Claire, e acho que podemos dizer que nós dois estamos nos curtindo... Nos conhecemos em uma balada em Phoenix ainda.

Eu não sabia o que falar, simplesmente não tinha palavras. _Curtir... Balada... _Uma imagem assustadora do meu pai, em uma balada, com... Argh...

– Oi! Desculpem o atraso! – Uma garota disse ao se sentar ao lado de Charlie

Digo garota pois ela não devia ser tão mais velha que eu, no máximo uns 25...

– Você deve ser a Bella, certo? – Ela perguntou olhando para mim, dei um pequeno aceno – E você Rose?

– Rosalie para você...

– Hum... Olha só para vocês!

– Isso é um pouco difícil sem um espelho. – Rose apontou.

– Rose! – Charlie a repreendeu – Menos.

– Então... Ouvi muito sobre vocês meninas, estava ansiosa para o encontro.

– Que legal... Nunca ouvi falar de você - Rose comentou, e agora eu estava começando a ficar com pena do pãozinho que ela picava...

– Hm... O que você faz? – Perguntei depois de um minuto de silencio, tentando amenizar o clima.

– Bem, eu sou atriz e-

– Não vi nenhu-

Antes de Rose terminar, eu terminei por ela dando uma boa cotovelada em suas costelas.

– E... – Continuei.

– Bem, eu fiz alguns comerciais, e apareci em um episodio de The Wallking Dead. Fui o zumbi numero 46.

– Que... Legal. – Comentei.

– De mais... – Rose continuou com o sarcasmo.

– Hum... Moça! – Charlie chamou – Estamos prontos para pedir.

Ia ser uma longa noite...

...

– Pensei que vocês fossem se dar bem – Charlie comentou enquanto nos levava para casa.

– É claro que pensou isso, nós temos quase a mesma idade!

– Então seu problema com ela é esse? A idade? Os tempos mudaram Rose...

– Pai! Ela tem idade para ser sua filha! Tem noção disso?

– Eu gosto dela, você não pode ver?

– Sabe o que eu posso ver? Uma aproveitadora, que só pensa no seu dinheiro.

– Rose você sabe que não é isso, eu... E ela, temos algo especial.

– Veremos, quando ela aparecer com um lindo bebe.

Já estávamos em frente a mansão Cullen, e eu estava a ponto de explodir.

– Como? Esta louca Rose?

– Não, mas você esta.

– Parem! – Gritei farta dos dois – Continuem sozinhos.

– Bella! – Charlie chamou.

– Bella! – Rose gritou e veio atas de mim.

– Ah, eu cansei de vocês dois.

– Bell... – Charlie disse já ao nosso lado.

– Primeiro, sim, eu me incomodei com o fato da minha "madrasta" ter... Quantos anos mesmo?

– 24...

– Então, eu me incomodo com isso, mas... Você já é bem gradinho para tomar suas decisões sozinho, e eu não vou julgar. E segundo, Rose esta certa em falar, ela só quer te proteger, então parem de brigar!

– Bella...Da para escutar os gritos la de dentro... – Esme disse na porta.

– É mãe, é. – Murmurei enquanto entrava.

* * *

**Reviews!**

_(lembrando, aqui só para quem nao tem conta [:)_

**Anne Cullen:**

Sou má, muahaha

olha... Não tem problema,

pelo menos vc não aguento a demora dos outros... haha

desculpe a tortura!

espero que tenha gostado desse, até

beeeeeijos! (:

**Linii ih**

É... E por mais um ano, esse uniforme me perceguira, DD:

Néee, quando eu escrevi imaginei um coro de anjinhos cantando aleluia, hahaha

Prometo estabelecer uma data fixa!

Então, não estamos mais juntas DDDDDDD:

a Line esta beem mais ocupada, ela não tem tempo nem para entregar todos os trabalhos :T e agora ela ta viajando, enchendo o bumbum de areia hahahaha, enquanto eu ralo!

Mas quem sabe ela volta? Podemos sonhar, essa fic fica uma miérda sem ela.

Beiiijos flooooor, até o próximo :D

**itsmevick**

Nãaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaao!

Esta viva?

Desculpe a demora! Não se joge! Repetindo, não se joge!

Mas se mesmo assim, voce se jogar, espero que um bombeiro estilo Taylor Lautner te resgate, hahaha

Obrigada mesmo!

Até o próximo, espero que tenha gostado!

beijos *-*

**Joan Swift**

É! O Sam é foda! Hahaha

Estou planejando coisas maléficas... Pobre Bella...

Ou não...

Desculpe a demora para matar a curiosidade, hehe

EU TAMBÉEEEM!

Menina, invejinha dos asiaticos... hahaha

Beijos, até o próximo!

:D

**GabiBarbosa**

Hahaha, tudo beeeeem!

Obrigadaaa você!

Eu tentei... hehe

Ah, ela nao tratou mal... Nem tratou...

Postadinho, espero que goste desse!

Beijos e até!

=D

* * *

**Ai ai... O que será que a Bella vai fazer agora? E o Edward? Que ideia mirabolante ele teve? E o que sera que ele vai fazer nessa "semana" que ele tem com a Bell? E o mais importante, que emprego ele vai arrumar? Hahaha**

**Perguntas, sugestões, reclamações, receita de macumba... **

**Entre outras coisas... **

**É só clicar aqui em baixo!**

**Não dói, demora uns dois minutos, e o melhor de tudo!**

**É de graça!**

**E me deixa feliz... Se eu puder acrescentar...**

**:D**


	29. 25 As coisas caminham para o bem!

– Bom dia! – Algum filho da puta gritou no meu ouvido.

– Vai se danar... – Resmunguei sonolenta e me virei.

– Anda Bella – A pessoa mandada pelo capeta continuou em meu ouvido, e ainda com um risinho.

Espera um segundo...

– Edward? – Perguntei sem coragem para virar e confirmar que era mesmo ele.

– Quem mais seria? Ou vai me dizer que mais gente entra no seu quarto escondido...

Ele conseguiu...

Me sentei, e dei uma olhadinha no relógio que ficava na mesinha de cabeceira.

Ótimo, faltavam duas horas para _sair_ de casa...

– Edward... Qual o seu problema?

– Até que enfim abriu os olhinhos. – Ele disse com um sorriso.

– Er... O qu-

– Vamos Bella – Disse se levantando, e quando estava na porta continuou – Levanta, coloca o uniforme e me encontra na sala. Vai me ensinar história!

Sim eu me levantei, e fui atrás dele. Quem ele pensa que é para dar ordens?

– Edward, você não pode me acordar essa hora, e ainda querer mandar e-

– Ah, eu posso sim, e sabe porque? – Ele disse chegando mais perto, seu rosto praticamente se encostava no meu, seu hálito de creme dental me deixava meio zonza...

– Não... – Sussurrei quando encontrei a minha voz.

Ele deu um sorriso de lado chegando mais perto. Seus lábios passaram pela minha boca, e então chegaram ao meu ouvindo e ele sussurrou:

– Por que você é a minha escrava de quatro mil dólares.

Qualquer clima que estava no ar se foi no segundo que as palavras saíram de sua boca.

– Você é inacreditável Edward – Disse e voltei para o quarto.

**...**

– Hum... Bella? – Edward disse enquanto dirigia já a caminho da escola.

Nem preciso comentar que ensinar história para ele foi um saco.

– O que? – Respondi grossa, estava odiando ser a escravinha dele. Parece que só porque a brincadeirinha de "estou apaixonado por você" não colou, ele queria se vingar.

– _O que?_ Como assim Bella? O que foi que a gente combinou?

– Edward eu na-

– Opa, opa, opa. Será que vamos ter aquela conversinha de novo?

– Ta bom!

– Boa garota, vou fazer a pergunta de novo. – Ele disse, então se endireitou no banco e perguntou outra vez – Bella?

– Sim mestre? – Disse desanimada.

– Nada de importante, só queria avisar que vamos sair mais tarde... Não sei, vai que você tinha planos... – Ele deu um risinho da improbabilidade de _eu_ ter planos... Então estacionou na frente de uma cafeteria.

– Edward...

– Vai lá gracinha, é só falar que é para o Edward Cullen e já esta pago.

– Não me chama de gracinha.

– Querida, eu estou _pagando._ Te chamo como eu quiser.

– Vá se danar _mestre_ – Eu disse e então sai batendo a porta.

Idiota.

– Bom dia, meu nome é Sindy, em que posso ajudar? – Uma garota atrás do balcão perguntou.

Ela era ruiva, meio artificial, maquiada de mais, deixava alguns botões da camisa abertos, mostrando um pouco do seu sutiã, e _muito_ dos seus peitos. Bitch.

– É para o Edward Cullen.

– Ah, Eddie! Meu chapa. – Um cara, que surgiu do nada começou enquanto Sindy enchia um copinho com algo.

– Hm... – Murmurei desinteressada.

– Você é a nova namorada? – Ela perguntou.

– Não... – Sou a nova escrava, pensei.

– Ele anda meio estranho esses dias – O carinha comentou.

– É... Ele comentou que esta gostando de uma garota... Mas que ela esta nem ai para ele.

Não pode ser...

– É se mais garotas fossem assim, ele não seria tão metido a gostosão né – Comentei. Ela não ia me dar a droga do copinho para eu voltar e jogar na cara daquele imbecil.

– Ah, acho Eddie um cara muito humilde, legal, e sabe, ele disse que com essa garota ia ser diferente, que ele realmente-

– Já terminou? – Perguntei apontando para o copinho.

– Hm... Sim – Ela disse colocando em cima do balcão – Mas então, ele realmente-

– Tchau – Eu disse saindo.

– ELE REALMENTE GOSTA MESMO DELA! – Ele gritou.

– É! ELE-

Não deixei que Sindy terminasse e bati a porta.

– Pegou? – Edward perguntou quando eu entrei.

– Sim – Respondi seca. Não acredito que ele fez isso... Essa brincadeira com os amigos deve estar valendo muito... – Sim o que?

– Sim _mestre._ – Respondi entre dentes.

– Bom, agora coloca o canudo na minha boca e-

– Quanto você pagou para eles? – Falei. Quem esta na chuva é para se molhar certo? Até onde ele vai com esse joguinho?

– Bella eu na-

– Nem vem me dizer que não foi um textinho decorado.

– Olha Bella, eu não estou te-

– Eu já disse que eu não vou cair nessa! Então para de mentir! – Gritei nervosa apertando o copinho de _seilaoque_.

Eu estava cheia disso, cheia das mentiras, cheia das brigas, provocações, tudo! Como ele consegue brincar assim com os sentimentos das pessoas? A cada dia, Edward ficava mais podre...

Ficamos em silencio até ele estacionar na escola.

– Bella! – Ele gritou enquanto me seguia, pois assim que ele desligou o carro eu sai em disparada.

O estacionamento estava cheio de gente, e no momento em que Edward gritou, algumas poucas pessoas escutaram, e pararam o que estavam fazendo para ver a _ceninha_.

– O que? Vai me dizer que eles estavam em um bom dia, e resolveram falar coisas legais sobre você, logo para _mim._

– Sim?

Será que ele não tinha vergonha de ser tão cara de pau assim?

Fiz a primeira coisa que me veio à mente: Joguei o liquido do copinho estranho na cara dele.

Aquilo foi tão do nada, eu fiquei sem reação. Simplesmente agi por impulso.

Então Edward agarrou meu braço e me arrastou para dentro.

– Ai, você esta me machucando! – Gritei tentando sair de seu forte aperto, mas em vão... Edward era muito mais forte que eu.

Ele não disse nada, apenas continuava me levando. E depois de alguns segundos chegamos ao auditório. Ele me deixou na plateia, e foi caminhando até o enorme palco.

– Edward... – Chamei... Ele estava começando a me assustar.

– Eles o mantem aqui para as peças e shows de talento... – Ele murmurou, então passou os dedos por todas a teclas do piano que estava no centro do palco.

– Edward – Falei enquanto me aproximava – Eu-

– Shhhhhh – Ele fez.

Fiz como ele mandou, e fiquei quieta. Não porque eu era a escrava da história, ou qualquer coisa do tipo... Mas sim, porque eu não tinha o que falar de qualquer forma.

Então ele sentou no banquinho em frente e começou a tocar.

Era uma musica maravilhosa. Passava tantos sentimentos... Em alguns momentos tristeza, em outros alegria, amor, revolta... A cada nota, era uma nova sensação. Um sentimento desconhecido, uma visão de um Edward diferente, sensível... Que não falava com palavras... Mas sim com o coração, a alma...

Depois da ultima nota o velho silencio voltou a reinar... Então ele o quebrou com uma voz cortada.

– Eu passei a noite inteira em frente ao piano... Compondo ela para você, passei diversas noites em claro, pensando em você, outras eu somente invadia seu quarto e observava você dormir... Falar – Ele deu um sorrisinho de lado quando disse a ultima palavra... Então pulou do palco e veio para perto de mim.

– Edward eu-

– Eu sei que é cedo, é inesperado, é estranho, é tudo... Eu sei que não mereço, e muito menos sou digno. Mas eu estou mesmo apaixonado por você, e sei que isso é só começo. O que eu sinto Bella, tende a crescer e muito.

Eu não tinha palavras... Não conseguia acreditar.

– Eu- eu, droga Bella! Eu acabei de gastar 100 pratas para uns idiotas falarem coisas legais sobre mim, eu consegui atingir o fundo do poço! Não sei mais o que fazer! Por favor... Diz alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa, menos que eu estou mentindo.

Dessa vez eu não fiz o que ele pediu. Não disse nada... Apenas me deixei levar. E o beijei.

**Colbie Caillat - Here Comes The Sun**

**(http : / / www. youtube. com/ watch?v = NadClRkUtzk****)**

O beijei com tudo que eu tinha. Desejos reprimidos, raiva descontrolada, medo, insegurança... Sua língua dançava com a minha, em algumas horas delicadamente, em outras era mais agressivo. Os sentimentos diversificados pareciam vir dos dois, e mudavam ao mesmo tempo. Como se fosse algo combinado, ensaiado... De qualquer forma, independente dos motivos e dos sentimentos, aquele era um momento especial... Estava ao nosso redor, estava no ar, estava na batida ritmada dos nossos corações...

**...**

– Edw – Murmurei entre beijos.

– Hum? – Ele perguntou.

– Esse foi sinal... Da segunda aula, melhor pararmos – Falei nos afastando. Ou melhor tentando.

– Parar? Eu do as ordens aqui escrava.

–Sim _mestre._

Então ele deu um sorriso perverso, antes de atacar a minha boca novamente.

**…**

– Bella! Onde você esteve? – Angela perguntou.

Edward e eu ficamos escondidos até o intervalo, quando eu sai para a esquerda e ele para a direita... Como se nada tivesse acontecido.

– Hum... Eu... Estava com o Sam! – Falei a primeira coisa que me veio.

– Ah... Você passa muito tempo com ele... Esta perdendo aulas Bella...

– Ah Ang, eu recupero – Disse fechando o armário.

– É... Espero mesmo – Ela disse com um tom diferente.

Ok, ela tinha razão, eu estou perdendo aulas. Tenho que começar a cortar isso, Edward vai entender... Ah Edward...

– Bella! – Ang gritou.

– Sim?

– Onde você estava? Pensando na nossa prova de amanhã? Na qual você não tem a matéria?

– Hm... Pensando se você me passa o que eu perdi?

– Ah, é claro e...

– O que? – Perguntei quando ela parou de falar.

– Jacob foi vendido para a Jess?

– Não... – Respondi olhando na direção que ela olhava.

Jake carregando a mochila de Jess... Ele estava com diversos botons estranhos pelo corpo, e entregava panfletos...

– Apoie a campanha Newton – Ele disse desanimado quando me entregou um panfleto. Tinha uma foto muito engraçada do Mike fazendo joinha, e com cores vibrantes lia-se: Mike Newton para presidente! E os botons tinham a mesma foto...

– Jake... Por que você esta fazendo isso? – Ang perguntou.

– Jess fez chantagem com aquela menina que me comprou.

– Jess fez chantagem com a Liza? Que só tira dez, e a única vez que alguém escuta a voz dela é na chamada? O que ela fez de errado? – Ang perguntou espantada...

Ok... Até eu estava, a menina era a encarnação de uma santa!

– Parece que todo mundo tem o rabo preso Angela... Não é Bella? – Jess disse chegando do nada... Como ela faz isso...

Espera! O que ela sabe? Isso foi uma indireta?

– É... – Respondi. Provavelmente ela estava jogando verde, é bem a cara dela.

– Então Bella... Todo mundo ficou sabendo do barraco com o Edward la fora. E depois os dois sumiram... O que houve?

Jake que estava distraído pensando na vida, começou a apertar tanto os panfletos que eu quase senti pena deles... _Quase_, ele estava amaçando a cara no Newton mesmo.

– Nada Jessica, só uma briguinha, comum entre Edward e eu. – Disse ficando nervosa, Jessica tinha um faro para essas coisas...

– Eu vou descobrir, e você sabe... – Ela disse com tom de mistério.

– Você não tem panfletos para entregar? – Comentei. Qualquer coisa para ela sair do meu pé.

– Maldita hora que você deu a ideia para esse leilão!

– Jess! Mike foi muito legal em te comprar... – Eu disse prendendo o riso.

– Jake, vamos!

Então os dois saíram distribuindo panfletos...

– Você sabe que ela vai ficar no seu pé igual sarna não é? – Ang comentou.

– Eu sei...

**...**

**EPOV**

Eu consegui!

Eu finalmente consegui!

Se, em alguns meses atrás, alguém me dissesse que eu beijaria Bella, e ficaria nesse estado de pura felicidade. Eu daria um tiro na pessoa, e pensaria: Um idiota desses só nascendo de novo...

Mas agora não! Eu ressuscitaria o maluco e pediria desculpa!

Eu acho que estou tão feliz que estourei o limite de felicidade, e agora eu estou ficando meio louco... Mas foda-se! Ela gosta de mim!

Eu tinha vontade de gritar com toda força!

Nada me deixaria infeliz agora.

– Edward, papai quer te ver. – Alice disse entrando no meu quarto.

– Não sabe bater? – Perguntei.

– Agora! – Ela gritou e foi para outro lugar.

Desci até o escritório para o ver o que ele queria... De qualquer forma, não importa o que ele vai falar, tudo vai se transformar em algo bom.

Finalmente, as coisas caminham para o bem!

– Arrumei um emprego para você filho!

Ou não...

* * *

**Reviews!**

**Joan Swift**

É! to pensando nisso! haha, Edward o garçom atrapalhado,

Estão juntos! Feliz? hahaha

obrigado pelo review!

Até o próximo!

**Kakau Lutz**

Obrigadaaa! haha

enfim dia 17 chegoooou!

eae gostou desse?

beijooos, até o próximo!

**DaysCullenB.S **

Ai ai...

Coitada, ninguém confia nele... Hahahaha

beeem, espero que tenha gostado desse!

beijos, e até o próximo!

**GabiBarbosa **

E agora? Esta feliz? (: haha

obrigadaaa!

o que achou do rumo agora?

beijos até o próximo!

**Ana Krol **

Hahaha

postadinho, na data!

obrigadaaa!

espero que tenha gostado do cap!

Edward e Bella... Sentados numa arvore... Hahaha

beijos, e até o próximo!

* * *

**O capitulo anterior estava muito ruim, ou foi preguiça de comentar mesmo?**

**Porque, teve muiiiiiitas visitas, mas pooooooucos comentarios.**

**Eu não levo cinco minutos para escrever, muito longe disso. Eu deixo de fazer coisas, eu vou dormir mais tarde.**

**Desanima quando não se tem retorno... :/**

**Ok, eu demoro para postar, eu sei e peço mil desculpas. Eu não tenho tempo para me dedicar somente aqui, e muitas vezes quando pego para escrever, não tenho ideias. E muitas vezes nao sei o que escrever, porque nem 2% das pessoas que leram comentaram.**

**Eis a duvida.**

**Foi muito ruim?**

**Foi preguiça?**

**Foi alguém que clicou errado e nao queria passar por aqui?**

**Seria muito mais facil, se eu não precisasse adivinhar, não acham?**

**Eu ja tenho o próximo capitulo pronto.**

**Depende de vocês.**

**Desculpa, quem não deveria estar lendo isso, mesmo. Espero que entendam, é muito dificil escrever pensando nessas coisas.**

**Bem é isso.**

**Até um dia, quem sabe?**


	30. 26 Romance X Amizade

**Anteriormente em Minha vida com Edward...**

_- Edward! Vamos mesmo terminar por causa de uma bringuinha! ? - Ela dizia enquanto seguia ele pelo corredor._

_Todos pararam o que estavam fazendo para olhar os dois._

_- JA CHEGA! ACABOU TANYA! - Edward gritou, e eu podia jurar que ele cuspiu na cara dela quando o fez._

...

_– Amigos? – Jake perguntou, e estendeu a mão._

_– Amigos? Pff, jamais... Nós somos irmãos – Eu disse e ignorei sua mão, para então dar um abraço._

_– Nunca mais vamos deixar uma garota fazer isso Ok? – Jake disse quando nos afastamos._

_..._

_– Edward eu-_

_– Eu sei que é cedo, é inesperado, é estranho, é tudo... Eu sei que não mereço, e muito menos sou digno. Mas eu estou mesmo apaixonado por você, e sei que isso é só começo. O que eu sinto Bella, tende a crescer e muito._

_Eu não tinha palavras... Não conseguia acreditar._

_.._.

-... E depois eles falaram que _eu _deveria ficar cuidando da piscina de bolinhas... - Edward dava voltas no meu quarto enquanto falava do seu primeiro dia em um buffet infantil -... Bella - Ele parou me encarando - Aquilo. Foi. Um. Inferno.

- Você já pensou que isso pode ser o destino? O fazendo finalmente pagar por todas as brincadeiras estupidas que fez comigo?

- O QUE?! - Ele explodiu e eu me encolhi na cama - Não é como se eu ficasse gritando com você o tempo todo, ou enchendo seu cabelo com doce babado e...

Ele parou quando viu a minha sobrancelha arqueada.

- O que estava dizendo?

- Er... Desculpa? - Ele tentou com um sorriso amarelo.

- Anda Edward, eu preciso dormir...

- Opa!

Ele disse, em seguida apagou a luz e se jogou na minha cama.

- Edward!

- O que? Não posso ficar um pouco com você antes de dormir? - Ele disse e então seus lábios foram para o meu pescoço, distribuindo beijos suaves - Posso?

- Ok... Mas só um pouco...

Então seus lábios encontraram os meus, minhas mãos foram automaticamente para os seus cabelos sedosos, o puxando para mais perto possível, enquanto uma de suas mãos seguravam a minha cintura e a outra entrava sorrateiramente dentro da minha blusa.

Ele afastou a boca para que eu pudesse respirar um pouco mas não deixou meu corpo, enquanto seus lábios migravam para o meu pescoço a sua mão que estava dentro da blusa passava a subir lentamente...

Foi quando escutamos uma batida na porta.

Tudo foi muito rápido, em questão de segundos eu joguei Edward para o lado, e pelo fato da cama não ser muito grande ele acabou caindo no chão. Eu corri para a porta e acendi a luz, e então me lembrei que ninguém podia ver ele ali.

- Edward! Se esconda! - Sussurrei apressada.

Ele simplesmente rolou para baixo da cama.

O único problema, foi que eu conseguia ver o resto de suas pernas...

- Edward... Ainda estou te vendo...

- Ai! - Ele exclamou quando bateu a cabeça na cama... Depois com mais um xingamento se encolheu.

- Bella? - A voz familiar de Alice soou do outro lado.

- Oi! - Eu disse meio nervosa enquanto abria a porta.

- Desculpa te acordar! - Ela disse enquanto entrava, com o seu pijama de coelinhos rosa e se jogava na minha cama... - Não sei o que fazer!

- Hm... Precisa ser mais especifica Alice... - Falei enquanto tentava ver de outros ângulos se dava ou não para ver o Edward.

- Jasper... - Ela disse com um suspiro.

- O que tem ele? - Perguntei enquanto me sentava, cuidadosamente, do seu lado na cama.

- É que... Eu não sei... Sabe? - Ela disse corando um pouco.

- Não sabe...

- Sexo! Não sei se estou pronta, é isso!

- O-

- Não que ele tenha falado algo, nem precisa né... A gente sabe quando o clima vai esquentado e-

- Alice - Não podia deixa-la falar _dessas _coisas com Edward aqui - Por que não falamos sobre isso amanhã? Depois da aula, a gente pode ir-

- Compras! - Ela terminou a frase.

- Sim compras - Eu ia dizer cinema, parque, zoológico... Tudo menos compras... Mas como eu queria tira-la daqui rapidamente tive que aceitar.

Ela pulou da cama e saiu tagarelando sobre marcas, cores e coisas que eu não entendi.

Assim que a porta fechou Edward saiu e se jogou na cama.

- Não acredito que ela nos interrompeu por isso... Que empata foda!

- Nossa, por um momento eu pensei que você fosse ficar bravo pela sua irmanzinha estar falando de sexo e... - Então a minha mente processou _tudo_ o que ele tinha dito. Empata o que?

- Foda - Ele respondeu ao meu pensamento que acabou saindo sem querer - E é claro que eu estou bravo, mas isso eu resolvo com o Jazz.

- Espera. E quando você ia me perguntar se eu queria ou não?

- Bella... Essas coisas a gente não pergunta... Acaba com o clima... A não ser que você fosse virgem - Ele riu da ideia - E ai eu teria que esperar a baboseira toda de confiança, e eu meio que sou movido a isso...

Então eu me levantei e abri a porta.

- Saia Edward. - Disse ríspida.

Como ele ousa rir de uma coisa assim? Ou falar coisas assim?

- Bella... O que - Então ele entendeu o que estava acontecendo e ficou branco, se era possível ele ficar _mais_ branco.

- Saia Edward - Repeti.

Ele levantou em um salto e fechou a porta.

- Ei... Eu não sabia! Desculpa, eu não queria, você sabe...

Ele dizia passando as mãos em seus cabelos desengrenhados.

- Não, eu não sei.

- Ah! Droga, eu não queria dizer com _esse _sentido... Bella...

- Amanhã a gente conversa - Eu disse enquanto o empurrava para fora.

- Promete?

- Não - Eu disse por fim enquanto fechava a porta na cara confusa de Edward.

...

- Bella... O que esse pobre pãozinho fez para você? - Emm comentou durante o café, enquanto eu picava um pãozinho desejando que fosse o Edward.

- Bella, você vem com a gente? - Alice perguntou.

- Não Alicie, eu vou sozinha hoje...

- Ta bom! Até mais!

- Ate...

Enquanto eu ligava o carro para sair, ouvi umas batidas na janela e o Edward acenando.

- O que você quer? - Perguntei enquanto abaixava o vidro.

- Carona... Meu pai levou as minhas chaves...

Do partida e o atropelo ou deixo ele entrar?

Duvida cruel.

Mas ele foi mais rápido e entrou.

- Então ta né... - Resmunguei acelerando.

- Bella, a gente precisa conversar...

- Eu dirijo e você cala a boca.

- Bella...

Então eu liguei o som e aumentei o volume.

**Taylor Swift - We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together**

- Bella isso é meio infantil! - Ele tentou dizer por cima da musica.

_- You go talk to your friends talk to my friends talk to me - _Cantei.

- Bella você esta indo muito rápido!

- Edward! Esta alto! Não te escuto!

- Carro! Rápido! Desacelera!

- O que?!

Então ele desligou o som.

- Você esta louca? Esta indo muito rápido!

- Eu dirijo como _eu_ quiser, no _meu_ carro! E não me chame de maluca!

- Sua doida varrida! Você quer nos matar! No minimo!

- Doida varrida é a ma...

Então uma viatura de policia sinalizou para eu encostar.

- Anda Bella, eu sei lidar com esses caras... Troca de lugar comigo!

- Claro que não! Eu falo com ele, e você cala a boca!

Então _a_ oficial desceu da viatura.

Ótimo, uma mulher... Devia ter trocado de lugar.

...

- Então ele começou a jogar o maior chaveco na coroa! E sabe o que ela fez?

- Nem imagino... - Sam disse um pouco entretido no seu origami.

- Nos deixou ir sem multa, sem ligação, sem nada! Simplesmente deixou a gente ir, porque ele é charmoso e porque namorou as filhas dela. Sim _filhas_! Ela tem _gêmeas_...

- Nossa, esse cara é bom mesmo...

- Sam!

- Bella... O passado do Edward não é novidade para você...

- Eu sei... Mas ele nem se importou por eu estar ouvindo... Em alguns momentos ele é tão idiota e irritante que da vontade de bater...

- Mas em outros...

- Ele diz coisas fofas e me faz subir nas nuvens...

- Eu acho que vocês deveriam conversar... E resolver esses problemas...

- Valeu Sam...

...

**EPOV**

- Hey cara... - Jake disse enquanto eu pegava um livro no meu armário.

- Oi... E ai? - Falei com cautela, Jake não tinha falando comigo desde o leilão...

- Eu estava tentando entender, o motivo de você não ter me deixado comprar a Bells... Mas eu não encontrei, então vim te perguntar...

Diga a verdade Edward. Ele é o seu melhor amigo, e esta apaixonado... E pelos últimos acontecimentos ele merece mais do que você...

NUNCA!

Mas... Ok... Verdade... Diga a verdade.

Verdade...

- Para zuar com a cara dela meu! - Menti.

- Nossa - Ele disse com um suspiro, como se estivesse segurando a um tempo - Pensei que você estava apaixonado por ela, ou algo assim...

Jura?

- Pff... Eu? Apaixonado pela _Bella_ - Aquela garota linda, complicada, estranha, perfeita...

- É... Mas já que não tem nada... Eu queria te contar o meu plano. E envolve você!

...

**BPOV**

- EDWARD! - Gritei quando entrei em casa.

- Bella... O que ele fez agora? - Alice perguntou.

- Só me fez esperar uma hora... E depois uma garota me falou que ele foi embora com uma outra garota, enquanto eu fiquei como uma idiota esperando ele para dar carona!

- Vish... Ele esta no quarto... E eu vou sair com o Jazz, podemos deixar as compras para amanha?

Murmurei alguma coisa e corri para o seu quarto. Ah mas ele ia ouvir.

- Idiota! - Eu disse enquanto ia para cima dele - Cretino! - Eu xingava e dava diversos socos.

- Ei! O que mais eu fiz?

- Não respeitou o meu espaço! Não se importou com os meus sentimentos! E me deixou plantada por uma hora te esperando para voltar! E com quem você voltou?

- A gente ia voltar juntos?

- Edward!

Então ele me puxou para os seus braços.

- Ei... Desculpa... Na maioria das vezes eu não penso nas coisas... E no resto... Bem, esse sou eu.

- Você precisa trabalhar esse lado idiota.

- Edward! Ta pelado? Eu vou entrar!

Uma voz disse do outro lado da porta. E Edward me jogou para dentro do closet e foi abrir a porta.

- Jake! Entra!

Então o meu celular começou a tocar...

Apalpei os meus bolsos e nada... Caramba, devo ter deixado cair!

- Eita.. Esse é o celular da Bella? - Jake perguntou.

- Claro que não! - Edward disse - O que ele estaria fazendo aqui... É meu...

- Mas... Tem a foto dela...

- Nossa! O que o celular da Bella esta fazendo aqui...?

...

* * *

**UM ANO DEPOIS...**

**Aconteceu de tudo gente... Eu nem sei o que falar...**

**Enfim!**

**Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Beijo!**

**P.**


End file.
